My Laker Boyfriend
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: What happened when you become pregnant but the same day your boyfriend gets a call wanting him to play for the Lakers. You dont know what to do. Come along and find out what happeneds with Troyella's relationship with My Laker Boyfriend.
1. The Lakers

**Here is a new story. I personally love this story. I want you all to read it and then REVIEW! So i know if i should keep this story going or not. Thanks a bunch**

**Jo**

**Disclaimer- I own...nothing :( lol**

Chapter 1- Lakers

I was trying to unlock the door as fast as I could but it wouldn't open. "Damn door" I said. I fought with the lock for about three minutes more. The one time I need it to open quickly it won't? That's life a voice said. "Shut up" I said back to that little voice. When I finally unlocked the door I yelled for my boyfriend. My amazing boyfriend.

"Troy…Troy!" I yelled into the apartment in LA. We were both 22 and in college, I was studying to become a 10th grade health teacher. Troy was playing basketball. Now I was all excited waiting to tell him the big news. I mean big news! Something that will make or break our relationship, which worried me. I called for Troy again,

Then Troy came out of the kitchen in basketball shorts and no shirt. His abs were well toned and he was tan from the LA sun. The golden brown, like a fresh cookie, I was laughing so hard on the inside. He was also very tall, 6'3 to be exact, that's way taller than me. I mean I am only 5'5. I know very short but that's me. I was still staring at Troy.

"Gabi we need to talk" My smile dropped to a frown. The first thing in my mind was he wants to break-up but why. Did he found out already? Did he cheat on me? Did he…all these thoughts ran through my mind. It was killing me.

"A-are we breaking up?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes. My chin quivering, my stomach sank. Not now, not ever.

"God no" He said rushing to bring me into a hug. His baby blue eyes were all sympathetic, mad at himself for even letting me think that. I just snuggled closer to his body. His chest moved when he started to speak. "I will never break up with you; you are the love of my life." I sighed of relief. Thank god. He knows how to make my heart tick.

"So what do we need to talk about?" I asked, loosing my grip a little. He then pulled back all together. A sudden colder feeling swept over my body. He looked a little nervous. He started rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were bright.

"Well after you left this morning I got a call from somebody"

"Who is that somebody" I asked poking him in the abs.

"Oh I don't know just that the LAKERS want me to sign for me to play with them!" He yelled all excited. His arms flexed with happiness. He then picked me up and spun me around.

"Oh my god are you serious!" I screamed "You have to be kidding"

"What am I not good enough?" he asked

I shrugged "You do know that you will be playing with Kobe Bryan?" I asked him, he looked a little stunned I guess forgetting that fact.

"So what happened?" I asked

"Yeah they called this morning like as soon as you left they liked timed it, I went looking for you around campus but you weren't around. I called you but you didn't answer, it always went straight to your voicemail. I was getting worried, I was praying you were just in class, but anyways I sign tomorrow" He then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was still as magical as if we just met. I sighed a dreamy sigh.

"Gabs you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking about how when you kiss me it feels if I am brought back to junior year all over again" I said sighing again.

"Oh I know you bring me back to kindergarten." He whispered into my ear "So where were you today?" He asked pulling back. I was then brought back to reality.

"Oh yeah sorry Tay and I were studying, I mean so much to study in so little time" I said but that was a lie. I was at the hospital because I am pregnant, but if Troy found out damn the Lakers would never see him. My face suddenly frowned again. This was harder than it should be.

"You okay babe?" Troy asked after turning off the TV.

I jumped a little but recovered quickly "Oh yeah I am fine" He smiled and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh okay, so how about we go upstairs and play?" He asked already kissing my neck and my exposed chest from my tank top. It took all control not to but I would end up crying from not telling him.

"N-not right now Troy, I left something at Tay's I will be right back." I said grabbing my purse, I opened my front door, the sun was shining. It was hot against my cold skin. Goosebumps traveled up and down my arms. By the time my foot hit the ground outside is when my first tear fell. I didn't want to cry unless it was good…but this was good right. Troy was going to play for the Lakers. Why all of a sudden we were put with two things on our shoulders. I mean we are only 22 and in our last year of collage. We were going to move somewhere else but I guess we are staying now.

I walked around the UCLA campus for a while, thinking about everything. I thought about every angle and corner. What could we possible do? I was thinking this until I finally went to Taylor's and Chad's dorm room. I heard the TV blaring and the microwave beeping. I knocked on the door. Tears still coming down my cheeks, why couldn't they stop now, Chad is going to think something bad happened. Oh please god let Taylor open the damn door but when the door finally opened it was Chad. Oh damn it

"Gabster! Are you okay? Did Troy hurt you?" Chad asked getting all worried. He looked around my body. He stepped out on the porch and walked around me.

I smiled slightly "No, No but I need to talk to Taylor is she around? You know that Troy won't hurt me. He loves me too much" I sniffed a little

"Uhh, yeah let me get her and you never know what that dummy can do" He said walking away from the door. Well he can get me pregnant. I thought, I then stepped in and shut the door which made the room extremely dark. No windows were open. Why so dark Chad? You hurt your vision that way. I wanted to yell. I then heard feet pounding down the hall way. I heard mumbling also.

"Oh Gabi what's wrong?" Taylor asked as she came around the corner. This was not unusual, she was usually cooking dinner at this time, Chad and her had an amazing relationship.

"Can we talk privately" I whispered, so soft that I could barely hear it but somehow she understood.

"Yeah come here sweetie." She said and we walked back toward there bedroom. She wrapped my into a comforting hug. As soon as she shut the door I blurted it out.

"I am pregnant" I didn't hold it back, I didn't want small talk. I was some what proud.

"Oh my god! Gabi that is amazing!" She said squealing. I smiled and turned towards the mirror in the corner.

"Shh…yeah amazing" I said sitting on the edge of the bed. Taylor frowned she knew something was wrong.

"Whats wrong honey, what did Troy do when you told him?" She asked sitting next to me, I leaned into her.

"Troy didn't do anything, he still doesn't know. The Lakers called this morning wanting him to sign, when I was going to tell him, he beat me to the punch and told me first." I sighed out of frustration.

"What?" She seemed a little shocked that it even happened, or maybe she knows something I don't

"Yeah the Lakers, but what if he doesn't stay around when I tell him, you what if he never sees the baby because he is traveling or training." I was rambling on more what ifs.

"Shh…Gabi don't play the what-if game, you will get know where" Taylor told me softly. I looked her into her coffee brown eyes. She spoke again.

"Chad also signing for the Lakers tomorrow, I was excited but then not. I mean we were going to move to North Carolina or New York. I didn't even know but to get away"

"Really"

"Yeah he got the call this morning" She said looking off to the side. I swear I saw her swipe a tear away.

"No I mean about the moving"

"Yeah, I mean I didn't want to stay in California"

"Neither did I, I was somewhere like Georgia or back to New Mexico close to family"

"Yep looks like we are in this together. I will be Auntie Taylor and you will be Mommy Gabi." I giggled slightly

"That wonderful" I said in a wonderful joy.

"And let me guess you haven't told Troy yet" Tay said

"Nope, because then he won't sign the deal." I said "And I want him to sign even though I say I don't I really do." I cried out. This was getting to confusing.

Taylor hugged me even closer "Gabi you are doing the right thing"

"How do you know?"

"Because if you came here to babble to me and not tell Troy because you want him to sign a million dollar contract." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want his money" I mumbled

"Honey all you want is the love"

"But Taylor how" I couldn't take it anymore, I then started sobbing hysterically.

"Shh…Gabi everything is going to be okay, everything is going to be just fine" She whispered.

**AHAHA! What did you people think? :P lol i am tired it is midnight...so peace out! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Shut Up

**Ahh you all said you liked it so here is another chapter for my lovely fans! **** Lol **

**Disclaimer-Nothing…sadly**

Chapter 2- Shut up

It was the day; Troy was going to sign for the Lakers. He was excited and I felt sick and dizzy. I mean I really felt sick and dizzy. I threw up at 3:30 last night thankfully I didn't wake Troy up even though he had his big strong, cute, amazing...Oh Crap. The hot acid was coming up my throat yet again. I ran to our bathroom, and you will never guess on this plant earth who was in there

Yep, you got it Troy. Why did Troy have to be in here at this very moment? Why not like 20 minutes ago? I pushed Troy out of my way, and his body hit the counter and bounced forward.

"Brie?" His voice was in a high concern mode, like what the hell, why are you puking you guts out…just in a nicer way. I then threw up 3 times in front of my boyfriend! THREE times! He came over and pulled my hair back and rubbed my back soothing as I put nothing but liquid into the white dog bowl. When I leaned back, finally finished, he sat on the bathroom floor and pulled me into his lap. He was in slacks and a button up shirt. His hair was a little wet still.

"Baby whats wrong, are you feeling okay?" He asked rubbing his thumb on the back of my back. It felt really good.

"I just don't feel good" I spat out before he asked why I wasn't talking; I mean I might blurt out the wrong damn thing.

"Are you sure?" His concern, damn boy would you just stop for ten seconds, I mean I really need to brush my teeth before you even try to kiss me! Ahh…I was screaming on the inside.

"Yeah" I forced a smile. This smile was so hard to even try to put up.

"I don't have to go today" Aww, he doesn't want to go for me. No wait he has too.

"Yes you do, you have to go today. You are going to make a career out of this. You have to go" I said hitting his leg with my hand. I kept doing it.

"Gabi for all I know you could have the flu and I leave you alone and you die, this might be the last time I talk to you" He shrugged his shoulders, crazy boy.

"Shut up I will not." I said slapping his chest.

"Yeah I know" He then kissed the back of my neck and worked his way around.

"Hun you feel warm, let me get you Advil" He said trying to stand up with me on his lap, his arms tightly across my stomach.

"NO" I shouted not thinking, I would have to explain this somehow, I mean come on Gabi.

"And why not" He asked sliding back down the wall. Shit here we go.

"Because, I will be fine I just need to sleep, I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Yes, that was pretty smooth. I think.

"But" Yes it was, boo ya. I then interrupted him.

"Shut up"

"Gabi," My mood changed quickly, I felt crying and screaming…normal, I don't know.

"Troy just go to the stupid Laker thing!" I screamed at him. He looked a little shocked that the fact I yelled at him.

"El are you okay" I then broke down in tears he again pulled me into a big hug even though I just yelled at him moments earlier. Oh damn do I love him you what. I just cried harder.

"Shh…Brie are you okay?" He kissed my cheek, and then swiped away some of my unwanted tears.

"I love you" Mood swings, great

He laughed "I love you too; I really thought there was something wrong with you for a moment"

Well for one there is, I looked him in the eyes. "I am sorry for yelling at you"

"Shut up" I gave him the evil oh know you didn't look. We had a stare down then. Eye for eye, I then broke out in a smile.

We both laughed. He then leaned down and kissed my lips. A sweet magical kiss, I sighed dreamingly, He then pulled back. Aww man.

"You need to brush your teeth" He said out of disgust but he still had a caring tone in his voice.

"Shut up I need to brush my teeth!" I said sarcastically. Again we laughed. His laugh was like magic. It made my heart flutter up and down.

"Now go do it so I kiss you, cause I really want to kiss you" I giggled and went and brushed my teeth, up and down, up and down. I then pulled my hair up into a messy bun, a very messy bun.

I walked over to Troy who was in a suit and tie a sexy suit and tie, I don't think he has been in one since prom. Prom, I remember it like it was yesterday. It was amazing. The lights, the music, the tears, the after prom and so many more memories, I sighed happily.

"You know you look pretty sexy in that suit" I said snaking my arms around his neck coming back to reality.

"Why thank you and you look absolutely beautiful." He took a quick kiss to the forehead.

"Troy I am in a t-shirt and shorts and my hair is in a very messy bun."

"Yeah but you are still beautiful know matter what you are wearing, you will always be beautiful in my eyes." I blushed and he winked at me, I kissed him on the lips, trying to hide my blush.

"You do know you are sexy when you blush" He whispered in my ear. He then leaned down and kissed my lips. He was the first to pull back after two minutes.

"Mmm, more" I mumbled

He then kissed him again and this time he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He licked my bottom of my tongue and I granted his wish. We roamed each others mouth. His hands rubbed my back while I played with his sandy brown hair. He was stumbling towards the couch. Our lips never parted, then he pulled back breathing heavy, we leaned in to have our forehead touch. His phone beeped, the noise that came from him was like a grunt, and laughter all in the same noise. I giggled a little. He kissed my lips one last time.

"Babe I got to go" His breathing was still a little uneven and his hair was a mess.

I gave him the puppy dog face. You can't to this to me, I mean that was…amazing.

"I have to go sign baby but when I get back we will celebrate if you know what I mean" he then winked at me. I laughed and nodded yes.

"Good" he kissed my lips then my cheek and finally my forehead. Our little thing we do before we leave.

"Bye babe"

"You need to fix you hair" I shouted towards him.

"Thanks I will in the car before I get out, or I could tell them what happened? But talk to you later…Bye" he then walked out of the apartment. I wished I would have told him but this little voice in my head said to shut up, shut up Gabi he won't go if you told him. Uggh!

I grabbed a bottle of water and walked towards the stairs. If I would have told him today, he would one not sign, two probably freak out and leave me, and three, wait there isn't a three. I giggled in this empty apartment. It kinda echoed down the hall ways. I went into our room and set my water on the table and went over to the curtains. I shut them and crawled into my warm bed.

I grabbed Troy's iPod and scrolled through the playlists until I came to a certain one. My beautiful baby, it was the songs that either I added or he thought I represented our relationship or if a song represented the mood he would add it to that list. I played the first song Fifteen by Taylor Swift. I rubbed my forehead, it hurt so badly. I closed my eyes for two seconds and then fell asleep for some odd hours.

**What does everybody think? Hope you all REVIEW! Lol **


	3. A Pet?

**Here is the next chapter, I have to go and clean now, then off to the pool so…TTYL.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing…Still **

Chapter 3- A pet?

Troy's POV

After a long day of contracting with lawyers, doctors, and my new coach I was tired. They all asked the same questions like ten times. I walked into our apartment to see all the lights off. This was strange Gabi was usually cooking dinner or doing homework but she was not here but I saw her car in her parking spot. I started to untangle my tie. She could have walked to the library, but she would have left a note. I finally got the tie off.

"Brie?" I sat down my gym bag and listened but heard nothing. Again strange she wasn't the quietist. I raced up the stairs almost tripping over my own feet. When I got to the bedroom the, the door was shut. The lights were off, TV was off. I opened the door slowly. When I looked in I saw Gabi under the blankets sleeping like a baby. I could also see my iPod laying on the bed. I sighed and let a smile coming over my sore face. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt after that, I brushed my teeth. I then walked over to the bed and layed down next her and wrapped my arms around her. I grabbed my iPod to see what song it was on, All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood. I turned it off and layed it on the nightstand. I then tucked a piece of hair behide her ear. I then kissed her forehead. I

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath. I quickly let go of Gabi and got out of bed. Gabi then began to stir awake. Oh please don't wake up, please. My phone continued to ring but I couldn't find it, anywhere. My shorts didn't have pockets and it wasn't on the nightstand and it is so loud.

"Troy?" I looked down at Brie. Damn it.

"Shh…go back to sleep." I said quietly walking back to her. My phone stopped ringing and I slipped my arms back around her waist.

"Mmm, I am hungry" She said half asleep.

"When did you eat last babe"

"Last night" I looked at her to make sure I heard right. I don't think I did, Gabi was the one in high school to always pig out with us boys. Still does.

"Last night at dinner," one we didn't have dinner as I thought about this.

She looked at me, her eyes open more "No I mean lunch."

"Gabriella!" Tears then welled up in her eyes. She hated being called Gabriella. Something to do with bullies, or something like that. She told me once but I got so mad I decided to forget about it.

"Oh I am so sorry Gabs, I didn't mean too but why haven't you eaten?" I asked bring her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder.

"Y-yesterday I had classes and homework and I was tired and after you left I went to sleep." She cried. I was surprised she never slept that much. Not even when she was sick. I could barely get her to sleep more than twelve hours. There was times where she would go to be and one and woke up the next day at like three but besides that nothing.

"Gabi what's wrong? You never sleep this much at all" I was really concerned, what if she is really sick?

"I can't" she mumbled

"What" She then wiggled out my embrace and ran out the door of the bedroom. Before my mind registered what happened she was gone, I heard the door slam. I got up and ran to the door. When I threw it open I saw it pouring rain. Crap. I took a step outside and looked both ways to see nobody. Where could have see gone. What did I do? Did I say the wrong thing? I just asked why she didn't eat.

I then climbed down the stairs and around the corner, when I looked again I saw crowds everywhere. Shit. I groaned loudly to myself, this was just great. I ran back to our apartment and again threw the door opened, I was a concerned boyfriend I have the right…I think. I then grabbed my cell phone, my awesome iphone, and I dialed my best friend's phone number. On the 2 rings Chad answered.

"Chad!"

"Whats up Troy I am a little busy" Whatever Chad, I just saw you like 30 minutes ago.

"Have you seen Gabi?" I asked franticly, in a panic.

"No…" he stretched out.

"I can't find her. My phone rang and she woke up and then she said she didn't eat and I got pissed and called her Gabriella and then I asked why and she…she ran off into the rain and-and she slept like the past day." I was ranting now, I couldn't stop.

"Troy"

"And I couldn't find"

"Troy"

"And I cant lose her man"

"TROY!"

"What?"

"Stop rambling" He laughed over the phone,

"Oh sorry but"

"No" Chad couldn't finishing sawing the word and I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it was her, she would always go to Taylor.

"I am on my way, don't tell her" I then hit the button to which my phone shut off with. I then raced to the door and forced it open. I shut it with great force and then I was running down the two flights of stairs. It was pouring rain. I cussed when I almost fell in a mud puddle. I was two blocks from Taylor's and Chad's house. I had a clear path right now. I saw Taylor's and Chad's house in view. I speed up just a little bit farther I said to my self. When I did get to there apartment I threw the door open to see Gabi in Taylor's arms sobbing and Chad not knowing what to do. Chad never knew what to do when I girl cried when Taylor did she bought her chocolate and watched a chick flick.

"Ella?" She looked up, her eyes looked tired and wore.

She just sobbed harder. "Tay can I please?" I begged

"Go ahead" She then got up and to be replaced by me. Gabi grasped my tightly.

"Brie baby what's wrong?" I asked close to tears myself scared to hell, that she knew something I didn't that was life threaten.

"Troy"

"Shh…baby It's me"

"I-I" She couldn't say anymore.

"Brie just calm down then tell me." I said softly. Her big brown eyes were looking at me, her tears still visible. I kissed her forehead. I looked over at Chad and Taylor who were standing there in shock. Not believing in my magic.

"Can we have?" Taylor spoke up before I could finish.

"Sure Chad let's go get some salads and dinner for all of us." Taylor shoved a coat at Chad and they run out the door. Wired, she knows something too, I looked back at Gabi who had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You ready to talk?" I asked in a whisper, now that Taylor and Chad were gone.

She nodded and then sat up. I held her tight in my arms, I kissed the back of her neck.

"Troy you have to promise something." That scared me a little

"Ok what is it?"

"You can't get mad." She whispered

"Why would I get mad?" I would never get mad at my beautiful girl, I thought

"Just promise"

"Ok, I promise I won't get mad" I kissed her forehead.

"We are adding a new member to the family" She said in voice barley above a whisper, but did I hear it.

"You mean a pet?" She could have just told me, I have always wanted a pet.

"No"

It hit me like a ton of bricks "Your?" I asked pointing towards her tummy.

"Pregnant" She said tears already coming down her cheeks. I was shocked I couldn't speak.

"Troy I wouldn't care if you left just say so." She then let out a sob. I couldn't believe she even said that. The tears were now pouring out of her eyes. She got up and out of my lap, I then grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to my lap. I started to kiss away the tears that stained her face "Shh…Gabi its okay I am not going anywhere. I love you to death. I am so excited. Another challenge to come over, we have done many." I looked her dead in the eye.

"But the Lakers,"

"I can quit" I said quickly.

"You just signed today" She wailed, her arms flying everywhere.

"But I rather be with you then play basketball, any day in life."

"Troy don't, this is why I didn't tell you" She said getting off my lap, I didn't pull her back this time.

"Wait how long have you known?"

She sniffed "Since yesterday, I was going to tell you when I came home but you told me about the Lakers" Oh that's what she wanted to tell me.

"Oh I am so sorry you could have still told me"

"You wouldn't have signed" She did make a point. I sighed. I went up behide her and hugged her waist. She leaned her head in my chest while I kissed her hair. We stayed like this for a minute.

"I promise I will be the best dad slash basketball player every."

She sniffed again "You promise?"

I kissed her head "I promise" She turned around in my arms. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I have a question" she asked

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I attended practices?"

"I don't know but do you know who the coach is going to be?"

"Who?" I pulled her tighter "East Highs assistant coach from my junior year." I said. Her eyes went wide, we both loved couch Tyler.

"Really? Coach Tyler?"

"I guess and the other coach's are only a few years older than me, I bet you can probably watch me practice and this little one too." I then rubbed her stomach. This was something new…

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be gone a lot" She then broke down crying again. I pulled her tighter.

"Shh…Gabi calm down its okay. I will see what I can do. Maybe for the early months you can travel with me." I rubbed her back. Where the hell was Tay and Chad, I need help here.

"Troy your first game is when I am six months pregnant" She shouted she tried to get out of my grip but I just tightened it. She isn't going anywhere.

"Your three months pregnant?"

"Yes" She whispered I pulled her to the couch and I thumped down. I sighed.

"I will figure it out Gabi, Trust me" I said I then heard the door open. Finally!

"Is it safe?" Taylor asked

"Tay of course it's safe. It's our house the worse thing that could have happened, we were only gone for what 20 minutes?"

"Make-up sex," Chad stopped short. Taylor and Gabi started giggling and I was laughing so hard.

"Its cool guys" I said with laughter still ringing in my voice. Gabi was still laughing, I loved hearing her laugh.

Taylor entered the room carefully. "Everything ok,"

"Yeah" we said in unison. We then laughed. "You want to tell?" I asked her, nudging her.

"Well Tay knows I don't know about Chad, Taylor might have told him"

"What does Chad not know?" Chad asked bring his head from the fridge. Same old Chad,

"I am pregnant" Taylor squealed and Chad had a shocked look come over his face.

"What the shocked face for?" I asked him

"I just thought you were getting a pet finally" Chad said shrugging and going back the fridge.

I laughed. "That's what I said" Two great minds think alike.

We all laughed. I kissed my girlfriend and then we ate dinner as one big group of a happy family.

**YEAH she told him. Oh do I love Chad…lol. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Road Trip

**Here is the next chapter to My Laker Boyfriend. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer- Amazingly not I don't own a thing…**

Chapter 4- Road Trip

"Troy I don't think I can do this, my mom will be pissed" I said pacing back and forth in the living room of our apartment.

"Gabi you can dwell on it on our way to Albuquerque" Troy sighed, laying back on the couch.

"Noo" I whined

"Ella are you going to make me throw you over my shoulder and drag you to our parents house, because I can…easily." He said laughing.

"No, its not funny" I whined again stomping my feet on the ground. He just laughed a little harder.

"El's" He dragged out the last sound.

"Troy I can't! How will your dad react? Hun Troy, because I love your dad but when it comes to your basketball hell I am out of it, and I won't be able to handle it if he hates you or the baby" Troy was shaking his head "No Gabi he wont!"

"How do you know Troy? He was pissed when we started dating back in high school, he thought you were going to quit right then and there."

"Gabi he is way over that" Troy said sighing

"I know but here is the next distraction" I yelled

"No, I am going to play with the Lakers, be a wonderful boyfriend and a good father" He started to stand up and then came over to me.

"Troy"

"Gabi let's go" He said taking my hand,

"No"

"Gabriella" We were inches away from each other both upset.

"Troy I just can't, my mom is a believer of no sex before marriage. She still thinks I am a virgin." The first tear slipping down my cheek. I know she is crazy.

"So that is why you were upset, you don't want to disappoint." He said letting go of my hand.

I nodded and sat on the floor crying. Troy sat down next to me.

"Gabi, honey its okay" He pulled me into his lap. "Shh…Gabi I am sorry, I know it's hard but you have to. I will be with you then entire time." He started rubbing my back and kissing my forehead. It was silent for a little while.

"Troy I just don't want to disappoint" I finally said out loud

"Well let's get married then" I laughed, very funny I thought.

"You are an idiot"

He smiled "Yeah I know" I laughed again.

"I love your laugh still, like we just met"

"I remember that day still to this day."

"Yeah me too, you were wearing skinny jean with a blue tank top that showed off all your curves perfectly. Your hair was down just passed your shoulders and you were laughing with your best friend Matt who was your boyfriend at the time and when you looked over at me and my sister and are eyes met and that is the day I found the girl I wanted to be with forever." I was speechless.

"You remember that?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? You were the most beautiful thing in the world back then."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

We laughed

"You were wearing blue basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt with a little blue on it. You had a basketball in hand. Your hair looked just about the same as it did that day, your eyes as blue as ever. You have Nike shoxs on and your sister was talking on her cell phone with her boyfriend"

He looked at me, "What I couldn't help but over hear her say love"

"It could be"

"No Troy I know what she was talking about" Troy looked defeated

"What is she a junior this year?"

Troy nodded like it hurt and I laughed, "Troy that is when we started dating and look at us, having a kid" Troy sighed and then looked at the clock. This hurt him I could tell, he loved his sister.

"Ella we really need to go, I told my mom 7:30 tonight and it is already 8:30, so we are pushing 8' O clock tonight." I groaned

"Come on baby, we will tell them like tomorrow or the next day. We are there for the next week." I sighed it was mid-term break a whole week of no school.

"Alright let's go" He smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked towards our loaded car of everything.

"Hey Troy is my blanket and pillow in the front?"

"Uhh I think it is in the back sit with the cooler full of water and soda. Soda for me and Water for you" I giggled

"Yes water for me, and I have my purse which has my iPod, Iphone, and camera. My laptop was in the back seat, is it still there?" Troy smiled. An automatic yes, we both got in the car and buckled up. Troy put the car in reverse and we started this road trip to hell, well that's what I at least called it.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Oh Troy look at this" I was pointing to the screen on my laptop, I was on the Lakers site.

"Gabi I am driving, I can't look," Troy said taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper.

"Well it is a Lakers Jersey with Bolton on the back," I almost screamed, I was so excited.

He turned and looked at me and back to the road back to me. "No"

"Yes and I am ordering one right now." He laughed, a big smile on his beautiful face.

"I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled

After me ordering the t-shirt I closed my laptop and put it in the back. I looked out towards the road. Pulled my legs toward my chest and snuggled close to my blanket.

"Uggh, Troy how much longer"

"9 hours Gabs"

"Only 2 and a half hours, its only been that long?"

"Yeah"

"Can we get out at the next road stop my legs are cramping and I have to pee."

"Alright" A little more silence, it was driving me crazy.

"Troyyy" I groaned

"What?"

"Talk"

"Talk about"

"I don't know, What about your favorite memory of us?"

"Oh that would have to be when I took you too the beach for the first time together"

I smiled played on my lips "You only like that night" He laughed

"When we both lost our virginity"

"Exactly"

"Haha that was the best ever"

We laughed "You hungry?"

"Kinda"

"Okay we can stop at the next"

"Didn't I ask you too, I have to pee"

"Oh yeah"

"You forgot I have to pee?"

"Kinda"

"You dork"

He laughed "Sorry"

We laughed together now, Troy then turned off on the next exit on the highway.

"McDonalds?"

"Sure, do I get a nice dinner?"

"At my mom's house"

"Yummy" I said rubbing my tummy.

"I knew you would love that"

We pulled into the McDonalds parking lot and got out, when I stepped out I almost fell. I heard Troy gasp, and he came running over towards me.

"Ella are you okay, baby?" Troy asked

"Yeah, I was just a little dizzy" I said leaning against the car.

"Are you sure?" The concern in his eyes drove me nuts.

"I am positive Troy, I have just been sitting to long and I really have to pee." I said starring off to the side.

"Can I walk you to the bathroom?"

I looked at him, what kinda question was that? "Gabi please"

"Sure" I sighed I love him to pieces but he is protective. We walked in to McDonalds with Troy's arm wrapped around my waist, whatever made him happy. As soon as we walked in the smell was horrifying. I felt a hot acid coming up my throat, oh please dear lord no.

"Oh shit" I said and unwrapped myself from Troy and ran to the bathroom. I heard Troy yelling my name from behide me. His concern was going to have to wait, I entered the bathroom and threw open the first stall. I threw up the entire snack and everything I ate, into the white fishbowl. I threw up 4 times in a row. By the time I was done my throat was burning. I had tears streaming down my cheeks. All I wanted was Troy to hold me. I stood up not having to go to the bathroom anymore and unlocked the stall. There standing was three women waiting to go. I closed my eyes from embarrassment; tears still running down my cheeks, when I washed my hands and then opened the door, Troy were standing against the wall looking nervous. I let out a helpless sob. His head snapped up and he looked at me. He took two steps and he had me in a huge hug. He knew exactly what I wanted and I loved that about him.

"Shh…Baby what happened?"

"I…morning sickness" Troy then went silent. He picked me up and carried me out the door and back to the car. He then opened the back door and he sat in the back with me on his lap. I cried into his shoulder.

"It is okay baby, you will be okay" He said softly

"I know but it was scary and all I wanted was for you to hug me" His eyes went all sympathy.

"I am sorry, I should have went in"

"No, no it was fine girl's bathroom but I got my wish" The last of my tears subsiding.

"Yes, you got your wish" He then started to kiss me.

"Troy I need to brush my teeth first I just threw up" He nodded and then kissed my cheek.

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and went to the gas station next door and brushed my teeth and grabbed some fruit to eat with a granola bar. I also grabbed some strawberry yogurt. I got everything and headed back to the car which Troy was filling up with gas.

"Did you grab something to eat babe?" He asked grabbing

"Yeah a bunch of healthy crap, you know me, one of the boys."

"Aw well its good"

"I love it all but McDonalds sounded good until I smelled it."

"Haha yeah"

We then got in the car and hit the road. I ate and then fell asleep listening to Troy sing along with the radio, he didn't know I was listening.

****Troyella****

"Gabi"

Uggh, who wants to wake me up because I don't want to wake up, I am going to poke you with my Q-tip if you try. I thought.

"Gabs?"

I am ignoring you person, can't you see that.

"Ella?"

Troy! Leave me alone I wanted to scream. Then a pair of soft lips came on to my cheek and then my lips. I then giggled, I couldn't help it.

"Troy you are a loser" I opened my eyes and it was pitch dark, I mean you couldn't see a thing. I could barely see Troy.

"Crap are we here" I asked rubbing my eyes

"Yeah, just got here, sleepy head" He laughed, and then kissed my cheek.

"What time is it" I then sat up from my chair and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Ten O' clock"

"Damn, I slept forever"

He laughed "God I love you"

"I love you too" I then kissed him on the lips.

"TROY!"

"Jenni" he muttered

"Oh my god Troy I have missed you like crazy!" He effulged her into a hug.

"Damn I have missed you too"

"Did you bring?" I saw Troy nod, barely

"Oh my god Gabs!" She came running around to my side of the car.

"Hey Jenni"

"You look tired"

"I am tired"

"She fell asleep for most of the day" Troy said winking at me. I smiled softly.

"Sorry, I was tired"

"It's okay baby" He said rubbing my hand with his thumb.

Troy then walked over to my side of the car,

"Piggy back ride?" I just nodded my head. I grabbed my blanket and threw it at Jenni.

"Hey"

"Jenni carry it" Troy said in a threaten tone, that made her carry it.

"Fine" I then got on Troy's back, I layed my head down on his shoulder.

"You okay"

"Just tired" I whispered into his ear.

"You sure"

"Yeah"

We then walked into the house; I saw my blanket on the stairs. Troy bent down with me on his back and picked it up. I was cold. I was in a hoodie and some shorts. Troy then climbed the stairs quietly so he probably didn't get noticed. When we reached the top we went straight to his room. He opened the door and then layed me on his bed. He put the blanket over me and then kissed my forehead, my cheek and finally a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Go to sleep, my love" I just nodded to tired to speak, he then layed down next to me, after 5 minutes I was asleep.

Troy's POV

After Gabi fell back asleep I suck out of the room and down to the living room. When I got down there I saw my parents and Jenni.

"Hey" I whispered not wanting to disturbed the peace in the house. It was quite even with Jenni in the house, something new.

My mom got off the couch without a word and effulged me into a hug.

"I have missed you so much Troy"

"I have missed you too ma"

She smiled at me letting a tear slip by.

"Now why are you crying" I asked scooping her into a hug.

"You are a new NBA star" I had to laugh

"What do you want" She pulled back looking shocked

"I do not want anything Troy Anthony Bolton" We all laughed at her shock. "But if you want to buy me something a new car would be lovely" I had to laugh this time.

"You are sounding like Jenni"

"Hey"

"Sorry babe but you are a money grabber" She then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay you two enough, did you bring Gabi along" My mom asked

I nodded my head yes

"Then where is she?"

"In my room sleeping"

"Already, she usually sleeps the whole way here"

I nodded again trying to be careful.

"Well she is usually bouncing off the walls when she gets here, you are the one sleeping as you walk in the door."

"I think she is sick, ma"

"Oh okay"

I just nodded my head again.

"Well do you guys want some dinner"

"I think I am going to pass, I am going to bed been driving all day"

My mom just nodded. I got up from the couch and headed towards the stairs.

"Troy"

"Yeah dad"

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine why?"

"You just looked distracted; this is your last week off before hell" My dad grinned

I smiled "Yeah I know"

"Night" I called out and got a good night back from everybody.

"Troy?" I turned around

"Yeah Jenni"

"Can I talk to you in my room?"

I nodded my head once more and headed towards Jenni's room. It was navy blue with volleyball trophies and volleyballs everywhere. I smelled her bag from across the room. The worst stench every, even worse than my basketball bag which was hard to do.

"Jenni close your bag"

"Fine" she grumbled and walked over to zip the bag shut.

"So" I then sat on the bed "What did you want to talk about?"

"Is Gabi and your relationship okay?"

"It is great, I love her"

"She seemed distracted when I talked to her, and so do you"

"I am sorry Jenni that I just signed for the Lakers"

She sighed "Troy I just love Gabi and I don't want her to get hurt"

"I am not breaking up with Gabi" I screamed, my patience were low right now and she was pushing me over the edge.

"I didn't mean that"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't want you forgetting who you are Troy!" She screamed, a sob escaping her lips. What is it and the girls I love crying today.

"Forgetting who I am? What the hell do you mean?"

"This Troy! What about in a year with a lot more money and a whole lot more famous"

"I am still going to love Gabi the same and I will be damned if I don't"

"But me" Tears started to slide down her cheeks. She sunk down her wall of her bedroom.

I sighed and brought her into a hug "I will never forget you or mom or dad" Or the baby I thought in my mind.

"But the traveling and practice"

"I promise I wont forget about you babe" I said rubbing her back, pulling her to my side a little tighter.

"Promise"

"Promise you are the one to get me this far"

"No"

"No?"

"Gabi did"

"Are you sure"

"Positive"

We laughed together, "You know I miss you like crazy everyday"

"Yeah, I plan on going to UCLA or Berkeley"

"Good, I will see you more often, but we still need to get mom and dad down there" I told her giving her a look.

She laughed "good luck" I laughed

"I know"

"Can I go to bed now? I am tired"

"Sure go ahead loser"

"Night geek" She smiled back at me.

"Night"

I walked to my bedroom and changed into my basketball shorts and took off my shirt. I climbed into bed and put my arms around Gabi.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear

"I love you too"

"What are you doing awake" I whispered

"I felt you climbed into bed and you and Jenni fighting." She said whispering

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's okay"

"I love you" I said again

She said stayed quite "I was thinking about what Jenni said"

"What, no Gabi I am serious. I love you and the baby" I whispered "There will be nothing to get in the way. Nothing"

"I love you too" She finally said, I leaned down and kissed her lips.

She then leaned back and fell asleep.

I smiled happily and fell asleep.

**What do you think? Please Review! **


	5. Telling the parents

**Make sure you click the little button at the end that says review…that would help a lot. LOL. Here is the next Chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Nope don't own a thing**

Chapter 5- Telling the parents

Gabi's POV

I opened my eyes to see bright lights coming through Troy's window. I blinked trying to figure out where I was. I don't remember coming in here but I was in Troy's room at his house. I then felt the hot acid coming up my throat again. I tried to jump out of bed but Troy's arms were around me. I struggled to get free but I finally pulled free and then ran to his bathroom. I threw up in the toilet four times. The tears showing back up. God do I hate this.

"Oh god Ella are you okay?" I heard from the bedroom. I could barely nod. I then heard him coming my way. His feet padding against the floor. I then felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I then snuggled into his bare chest. Tears still coming down my cheeks.

"Are you okay" He whispered

I slowly nodded my head yes.

"You sure"

I nodded again

"Okay, you ready to get the day started by telling our parents" I started to nod my head yes then the question registered in my mind,

"Wait no" I choked out

He laughed quietly "Well to bad we are"

"No" I croaked

"Gabi we have too, the sooner the better. They will chill a lot sooner the sooner we tell them." I just nodded I would have to agree he was going to make me weather or not I wanted to.

I then stood up and walked to Troy dresser I pulled out some basketball shorts and his wildcat sweatshirt with Bolton on the back, the one I always used to wear in high school.

"Let's do it now" I said after I brushed my teeth and put my hair up.

"Now?" Troy looked shocked, he wasn't expecting that

"Yes, now" My courage was strong right now.

I looked at the clock it was ten o'clock in the morning, we slept late.

"Okay let me put on some sweats and a t-shirt"

I nodded, Troy put on some black sweats and a grey t-shirt. He slipped his hand into mine and we walked out the door.

"You ready" He asked me again, just making sure

I just nodded, losing courage quickly

He grabbed me into a hug; he always knows what I need.

"I love you" He whispered "I will love you know matter what happened"

"I love you too and I know" He pulled back and smiled at me.

We walked downstairs hand in hand to see everybody in the living room, all sitting there watching Good Morning America.

"Good morning honey" Lucille said

"Hey Gabi"

"Hi" I said back to everybody

"Morning Ma"

"Alright let's get down to business" Troy said, pulled us both to a couch.

"What business" His mom asked, she sat forward a little.

"Gabi?"

I couldn't do it, my throat went dry, and my mind went blank. I tried to speak but couldn't do it.

"We are going to be parents" Troy said really fast I looked at his mom speechless, Jenni excited, and Jack pissed totally opposite.

"What?" Lucille

"What?" Jenni

Silence from Jack, of course oh god let me disappear please.

"Gabi is pregnant" The girls started squealing and brought me into a huge hug. That kinda made me happy.

"Oh how far along are you" Lucille asked

"3 months"

Lucille smiled, I am glad she is happy for me.

"Why is everybody excited?" We all looked at Jack who had a stone cold face.

"Jack please" Lucille began to beg, she knew he wasn't happy.

"Stop Lucy" He snapped at her.

"Dad stop" This time Jenni, Jenni would defend me know matter the time or place.

"Jennifer go to your room" Troy's dad yelled

"Dad" She screamed

"Now" He screamed. I had tears welling up in my eyes, he shouldn't be yelling at Jenni

"Troy Anthony Bolton how dare you get her pregnant, you aren't even that serious" Troy's mouth fell, I mean really fell. If it wasn't attached to his face, I don't think it would be there anymore.

"What are you talking about dad? We have been together for almost 6 fuckin year"

"Troy Bolton language" his mother warned

"I don't give a damn! He thinks we aren't serious!" A tear fell down the side of my cheeks.

His mom started crying "Troy, you just signed for the Lakers! You can't now be a father! I was hoping you were going to break-up with Gabi" That was about the last string.

I think Troy was too speechless to talk but finally "How dare you! She is the best thing to ever happen to me. I love her and no matter the fight or anything that happened I love her. She is my soul mate. I could never see myself with anybody else. When I kiss her these fireworks explode and this baby is going to be loved by both parents but if you don't support us you won't ever be able to see your first grandchild. I would quit the Lakers for her any time, any day." Now I was speechless.

"Troy I don't give a damn" That last string was cut. I turned and started running, tears streaming down my face.

"Gabi!"

I ignored him.

"Ella!"

I kept running I turned down the street with the park at the end. I love the park, Troy and I lived there as a teenager, if you couldn't find us, that is where we were.

When I got to the park I collapsed under "Our" tree with our initials carved into it. I broke down sobbing. I hugged my knees up to my chest. I put my head into my hands and cried. I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Only he would know,

"Oh god El I am so sorry, he was a totally jerk to you. I can't believe he even said it. He was totally rude. I can't imagine what you are feeling." He kept rambling on and on. I kept saying his name but he kept apologizing. I finally reached up and kissed him on the lips. He responded quickly. I pulled away tears still falling rapidly down my cheeks.

"You were rambling"

"Sorry, I just can't believe him."

"Troy what did I tell you; I don't want to do anything with him and your basketball"

"Gabi did you know I never really wanted to play, my dad kinda forced me into it but soon as I grabbed the ball I fell in love with the game." I was kinda speechless but forced the words out

"Really"

He nodded

"Can we go back and talk to your dad, I really want him in the baby's life" I said staring at our initials we carved into the tree.

He looked at me like I was crazy "Uh, I guess if you want to"

"Thank You, I loved you for a reason" He smiled and then kissed my lips. We stood up and started walking towards Troy's house. Our hands linked together, like nothing could break us apart.

"Gabi I wont let him insult you anymore." He said

"Troy he has only done it twice since we have been dating, twice"

"I thought it was more then that" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"When he found out we were dating and keeping it a secret from him"

"Yeah but when I couldn't play basketball after we broke up for two weeks"

"He did?"

"Yeah, well he did to me anyways, I think he was excited when we got back together" We laughed as we were approaching the house slowly.

I laughed "That was the worst two weeks of my life when I think back to it"

"Mine too" We came up the front steps. The house was quite.

"Dad" Troy called out

"What" We walked to the living room to see him drinking a beer. He rarely drinks, only when he is mad.

"Gabi wants to talk to you"

I took a deep breath and started to talk "Mr. Bolton, I want you in this baby's life; I loved my grandpa and was devastated when he died. We spent so much time together when I was a kid. He was my second dad." Tears started to show in my eyes.

"And when my dad died he was the one to rock me to sleep after nightmares and I could vent to him after the worst day of my life." Tears started falling down my cheeks. "And my dad died." Troy wrapped me into a hug. I looked at Jack tears shining in his eyes.

"Jack you are the only grandfather, I really want you in the baby's life, he or she will be the one to go to you in any need."

He coughed and then looked around trying not to cry himself "Gabi you are like a daughter to me. I didn't mean a single thing back there. I was mad that Troy already got somebody pregnant at twenty-two. I love you Gabi and I would be honored to be part of the baby's life. If you still want me to for what happened earlier. I understand if not" A few more tears then a sob. I ran right into Jack's arms.

"Yes, I would love for you to be, I can ignore that for my baby, you were overwhelmed" I then sobbed harder in his shoulder. I felt his tears landing on my neck. After a few minutes we pulled back from each other.

"Thank you" I told him

"Thank you for what"

"For understanding"

"You welcome"

I turned around to see Troy looking shocked.

"What you so shocked about Bolton?"

"You…my"

"Yes, he loves me more" I said patting his shoulder. Jack laughed.

"She's right son, I love her more" He looked upset for a second and then a evil grin took place.

"Well if you love her more I will just do this"

"Do what?" I asked scared

His grin turned into a smirk "This" was his only word. He then came close to me and before I knew it I was over his shoulder. I screamed a wicked scream

"Damn you Bolton! Put me down" I screamed at him hitting his back.

"Nope, you love my dad more"

"Why yes I do at this moment" He then set me down on his bed and he started to tickle me.

I could hear Jack laughing off to the side. "Tro…y please stop" I said while laughing. My stomach was hurting from laughing to hard.

"Nope"

"Why"

He just winked at me while tickling me more. My stomach hurt horribly. My abs hurt so badly.

"Fine, I love you more than you dad" Finally his hands rose. I rolled over and stood up. "Not" I said under my breath. He looked over at me, I smirked at him.

"What did you say?"

"I love you"

He looked me over "Uh huh sure you did" he then winked. I laughed and I turned to wink at Jack. He then laughed.

"Alright well I am going to the store see you guys at dinner?"

"Yeah, see ya later dad"

He nodded and walked off. I wrapped my arms around Troy "Can we get my mom over with?"

"Sure let's go and then we can come back and hang out, just you and me until dinner"

I just nodded. Troy and I decided to walk to my mom's house 3 blocks from here.

"How do you think she is going to react?"

"Horribly"

"Really"

I nodded. Troy just brought me tighter. He wasn't going to let her hurt me.

We finally walked up to my house, the house I grew up. It was a white house with blue shudders. I always loved this house.

"You sure you are ready?" Troy asked, playing with my hair.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head yes. I knocked on the blue door. She didn't know I was coming into town.

I heard a coming in the distant, she always did that. The handler started to turn on the door. It seemed to be going in slow motion. Finally the door swung open to reveal my mom. She looked wonderful. Her hair was down; she was in jeans and a tank top.

"Gabi?" She looked shocked, told you she didn't know.

"Hey mom"

"Honey I thought you were going to the beach with Troy this week."

"Something came up that we need to tell you about" Her face went into a frown.

"What is it" We were still standing on the porch, please let's do this inside.

"Can we sit on the couch or something inside" I suggested

"Oh yes let's" She then let us into the house. I headed towards the living room. My mom sat on the couch. Troy and I sat on the loveseat. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my neck.

"Mom we have some news" I told her, Troy then wrapped his arms around me.

"What kinda news? Are you two getting married?" The amusement in her eyes was pretty funny. Troy and I looked at each other and laughed, not yet.

"Hell no mom" I said trying to calm down enough to tell her the actual truth. Even though I would like to get married sometime, but not yet.

"Gabi you are scaring me" I looked at her and she looked upset. I got up from Troy's grip and walked to my mom. Tears already in my eyes, when laughter was just in the air.

"It is nothing bad unless you look at it the wrong way." I said, and I knew she would look at is the wrong way.

"What, Gabriella?" Tears were in my moms eyes; I didn't want to hurt her.

"Mom" I paused trying to collect myself. I looked over at Troy and he got up and came over to me. He rested his hand on my knee and squeezed it.

"You are going to be a grandma" My mom just looked at me like I was kidding.

"Did I hear right" She started "I am going to be a grandma" I nodded tears spilling over my eyes.

"Gabriella! I thought you were still a virgin!" She yelled she stood up. I looked over at Troy and gave you a told you so look.

"Mom, I am twenty two for Pete's sake!"

"You said not till marriage!"

"Mom, I was in love! I had sex in high school mom" She stopped in stared at me.

"What"

"When Troy and I went to the beach for our year anniversary"

"For five years now, for five fuckin years?" she screamed

I nodded

"Damn you Gabriella, what would your father think"

A sob escaped my throat she always used that, the first time I got drunk, the first time I got a D, the first time I had my first kiss and let's add this to the list.

"Mom why do you always bring daddy up, dad would be upset but he would still want to be part of this baby's life" I said, my dad was that kinda person.

"Well Gabriella I have no desire to see you right now" She turned her back to me. I let out a helpless sob. Troy took me into his strong arms. I cried into his chest. He then finally picked me and he pretty much carried me back to his house. He eventfully had to put me on his back so he gave me a piggy back ride. When we got to his house I was just sobbing horribly.

"Troy what happened"

"Is she okay"

Troy ignored them all and took me to his room. I slipped off his back and on to the bed. I curled right into a ball. Troy came over and brought me into a tight embrace. I sobbed into his chest. Troy rubbed my back soothing me. He tried to kiss away the tears but they kept coming, I love my mom but she didn't want to see me. I looked up at Troy. I closed my eyes and spoke for the first time since I talked to my mom.

"Can we go home?" I asked my lip quivering. Troy just nodded slowly; he was on the verge of tears himself not knowing what to do. I gave him a weak forced smile to my lips. He tried but failed to give a smile back.

"You need some sleep" he said without emotion in his voice.

I just nodded and layed my head back down on his hard chest. I took deep shallow breaths tell I finally cried myself to sleep.

**Aww so I know you all want to kill me and probably Gabi's mom. Well it's not a perfect world. LOL. Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all…If you review!**

**Jo**


	6. Old Friend

**Ok this one is short, but you got an update right? That is what I thought. **

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

Chapter 6- leaving, arriving and an old friend

Troy's POV

After Gabi fell asleep I got up and packed everything back into our suitcases. Her mother had no right to say what she said. Gabi was devastated and I would be too. I have no desire to see you. It made me shiver, just those words. When I had everything packed I looked back over at Gabi to see her tear strained face. I planned on the whole week but I guess we will just go to the beach. We could use the relaxation.

I carried the suitcases down the stairs to see my parents pacing in the living room. I set the suitcases down when I reached the bottom. There heads spun towards me when they heard the metal hit the ground.

"Troy where in heavens are you going and what the hell was wrong with Gabi?" My mother asked. The worry in her eyes, she loved Gabi as a daughter.

"Gabi's mom let's just say not happy, she thought Gabi was still a virgin" My parents looked shocked at that "Do she know anything about high school" I shook my head "And she asked me if we could leave so that's what we are doing" My parents nodded like they understood.

"She really thought she was a virgin?" My dad asked, really you are caught up on that?

"Are you still hung up on that dad?" I told him, a smile coming onto my face.

He nodded still thinking about it. I looked at the clock it was 2:30 in the afternoon. We wouldn't be home till at least three tonight. Ah god that was late, but if we were going to the beach, not until like five in the morning.

"I need to get going, it is going to be a late night or early morning" I mumbled

"Troy maybe you should leave tomorrow morning, Troy"

"Ella wants to leave now, I love her and I am going to respect her wish" I almost yelled. My mother just nodded afraid of another out burst that was going too happened. I grabbed the suit cases and headed towards my car. I popped the trunk and threw in the luggage. I turned around and opened the passage side door. I slid Gabi's seat back all the way and then leaned it back. I grabbed her pillow and put it in. I then made sure her iPod and iPad were right there behide her seat. I then climbed up my stairs and grabbed Gabi. I was carrying her wedding style. I then sat her down gently in the car.

"Troy" She mumbled

"Yes?" I asked her, buckling her seatbelt,

"Thank You"

"Your welcome baby" I said brushing a piece of her hair back. She closed her eyes once again and started breathing evenly. I shut her side of the car quietly; I looked up to see Jenni standing there.

"Troy" She cried, tears came to my eyes, I have never missed her so much.

"You can come down during spring break" I whispered into her ear, as she entered my arms for a hug.

"Maybe, I have a lot to Troy"

"Too much for your brother?" I asked her

"Probably not" I pulled back and smiled at her

"I love you" I told her

"I love you too" I kissed her forehead. My parents then came out.

"You are all invited down at spring break" I said out loud.

"Call me with details" My mom yelled back

"Ok" I then got into the car and started it. I rolled down my window and waved good-bye as I drove down the street.

TROYELLA****TROYELLA*****

It was mid-night, Gabi hasn't woken up once. I pulled into a Taco Bell and shook Gabi awake.

"Ella, baby, please wake up" I whispered. She twitched a little and then sat up.

"Where are we?" She said, stretching her arms out.

"Taco Bell, we both need to eat" She nodded and opened her door. I got out and ran to her side of the car. When she got out she was a little wobbly. I gripped her hand. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. I pulled her to my side and kissed her forehead.

"You beautiful" I told her

"No, I am not. I am in sweats and a t-shirt" She said opening the door. This time she didn't run off to the bath room.

"I just want a few Tacos'" I told him

"That's all I am getting too" I then ordered our food to go. They handed me our food and we headed towards the car. We both got in, I handed her, her tacos and I started eating mine. I pulled out and hit the rode again.

"Is my iPad up here?" She asked me finishing her Taco.

"Uh yeah, its back there on the seat under the other blanket" She nodded and leaned back to grab it. When she turned it on it was a picture of me and her. I was lying on the couch sleeping and she was on top of me. Our dog Katie was on top of her. Priceless, Taylor happened to walk in at that moment and take the picture. She scrolled through to her ibook. She was reading The Lucky One by Nicholas Sparks. She loved his books. She curled up into the seat and started reading.

"Do you want to go to San Diego?" I asked her

"Uh sure, Taylor and Chad are there" She said not taking her eyes off the book. I smiled; I pulled out my cell phone and called Chad.

"Hey Troy, what you doin?" Chad asked into the phone

"Driving to San Diego"

"What?" Chad screeched

"Yeah, Gabi had an accident with mom, long story she will probably tell Tay, but anyways we will be there at like 2 so have the door open." I told him

"Okay, we will probably still be up" I heard him digging around for something.

"You okay Chad?"

"Yeah, I just. I gotta go man" I then heard the dial tone. Hey love you too Chad. I sat my phone down and looked at Gabi who was still reading.

"So Chad and Tay know we are coming, I heard Pay and Zeke are coming down tomorrow morning." I told her

"Ok, I can't wait to see Pay"

"Zeke and I will have to play some one on one, I am probably still better"

She shrugged "My moneys on Zeke"

I put my hand on my heart "That one hurt Montez" she stuck her tongue out

"Good"

"Meanie"

It was silence for about an hour, Gabi then looked up. "I think I have a name, well for a boy at least" She said, she was excited like it couldn't be more perfect.

"What"

"I am not telling you, I think I have one for a girl too"

"You are such a tease" I said leaning over to poke her.

"I know but it is better if you wait"

"Why"

"I don't know, so if I ever change my mind"

"Ok, okay you win." We then pulled up to the beach house. There was a light on in the kitchen. I turned off the car to see an extra car. Who in the world is that, I wondered. We got out of the car and I grabbed the duffle bags and Gabi's hand. When we opened the door we heard people talking.

"Chad! Taylor! We are here" I yelled

"Hey come on in to the living room" Chad yelled back

"Ok, I am going to get a drink first, you want a beer?"

"Sure, thanks" Gabi and I walked into the kitchen, I set down the duffle bag and grabbed to Bud Light Limes out of the fridge, Gabi grabbed two bottles of water. One for her and one for Taylor. She looked like she could go to sleep again.

"You wanna go to bed?" I asked her

"Not yet" She said and then she started to yawn. I pulled her into a hug, "You sure?"

"Yeah" I let go of her and we both started towards the living room, I opened my beer and Gabs opened her water. We walked into the living room and Gabi gasped, I dropped both beers.

"Matt" We both said in unison.

**Aww do you remember him? Chapter Road Trip. If you don't remember go look! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Baby Blue to Smoky Grey

**Heyo here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing but Matt**

Chapter 7- Baby Blue to Stormy blue

Gabi's POV

"What are you doing here" I said, panic started to rise in my chest. I haven't seen Matt in a few years. Not since I broke it off with him to be with Troy, I can say I have cheated on a guy, but to be with Troy. It was love at first sight.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Troy said, he was getting mad, his eyes were a stormy grey when they were just a baby blue, the eye color I loved the most.

"You guys know Matt?" Chad said his eyes had confusion to them. Like what the hell, how do you know this person too?

"He's Gabs Ex-boyfriend" Troy spat, I looked down to see beer spilling everywhere, the smell was horrifying. I closed my eyes to see if I could somehow lose the smell, it didn't help. I could hear Troy talking, I hear Chad trying to fix everything. I felt the hot acid. I dropped my water, it hit the ground with a splat, and the water covered my legs. I then took-off to the bathroom the room where I spend half of my life anymore.

"Brie" I heard Troy gasp, he was two steps behide me the entire way. Matt was silent, I think he was too shocked seeing everything happen. I slid in to the bathroom, leaned over the toilet and threw up. Tears poked my eyes; the burn in my throat killed me. Tears started to spill over the edge of my eyes.

"Ella, I am right here" Troy said holding up my hair, the other hand rubbing my back.

"Taylor do you have a pony tail thingy?" Troy said I threw up once again. This is so gross I thought. The tears stung my cheeks. Troy put the band around my curly mess of hair. He knelled down and kept rubbing my back. I loved him and his support.

"What the hell is wrong with Gabi?" I could hear Matt's voice boom in the hallway, I finally finished throwing up and then leaned back against the bathtub. My body was hot and the bathtub was cold. I gasped slightly when I touched it. Troy's head spun around to look at me with those baby blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling his hand up to my cheek.

I nodded my head "Yeah, just cold" I said more tears falling down my cheeks, Troy's eyes went back to a baby blue, he sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap, his body was warm also. I snuggled deeply into his chest, I smelled him, a mixture of aftershave and Abercrombie cologne, which I bought him. His strong arms wrapped around my body, he kissed the top of my head.

"I asked what the hell is wrong with Gabi." Matt boomed again, I felt the house shake a little.

I let out a helpless sob, Troy's grip tightened on me. He really loved me.

"She pregnant dude, cant you tell" Chad said, I cried harder.

"Chad!" Taylor and Troy yelled

"What…oh, oops" Chad said his cheeks turning red; he then slipped out the door of the bathroom.

"You knocked her up?" Matt yelled at Troy, Troy was bigger than Matt, taller and more built. Matt would lose in the fight.

"I got her pregnant, yes but we have been dating for like five years." Troy snarled at him.

"So, she doesn't deserve to be pregnant with your baby" Matt fought back

Troy was silent; I quietly got out of his arms and sat on the toilet seat. Troy got up and stood up against Matt.

"Buddy you are messing with the wrong person! I have spent the last however many hours driving, this morning we told me parents she was pregnant, we got into an argument, and we then resolved that issue. Then to Maria's house, told her, she doesn't want anything to do with Gabi right now. Then you show up in my life. Great you too, do I need to make you history in the worst day possible" Troy said, his jaw clenched, his face was beat red. Tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"I just want my girlfriend back" Matt spat, did he what I thought he said, oh God he isn't going to survivor the night.

"She isn't your girlfriend"

"I want her back, I loved her"

"I love her more than you will ever know, or see"

"She doesn't love you, just look at her all tense. Why don't you let her go?"

"She is tense because of you" Troy yelled, He knew me all to well.

"I still love her more"

"You wanna bet?" Troy spat

They both looked over at me, I cried harder. Troy's eyes went from stormy to baby blue in under 10 seconds. Aw that was cute, I thought

"Ella" he mumbled, he took two steps towards me when Matt came around and punched him in the stomach. Back to that stormy blue, hey remind me to thank Matt, Then Troy whirled around and punched him in the face. They pushed the fight out into the hallway where Chad was. I was sobbing hysterically; Taylor came over and brought me into a hug. Taylor was a savoir.

"Troy, Matt break it up" I heard Chad yelled, more fighting, nasty words. I looked over at the clock it was almost three thirty. I could hear someone banging against the wall. The word love was thrown around. It then all became silent finally. I looked towards the door to see Troy standing there; his eyes were back to that baby blue again. So cute.

"Come on Brie lets go to bed" He said, a drop of blood coming out of his nose which he wiped off quickly. His eye had a purple ring around it, great a black eye. Taylor let go of me and I went into Troy's arms. I started to sob harder.

"Calm down Brie, I am right here" His gripped tightened on me. Troy rubbed my back for a minute or two before he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso, we started towards our room at the beach house. When I looked over to see an unconscious Matt on the ground, Chad was just looking at him. His eyes began to open up, I buried my head into Troy's shoulder as he carried me to the room, and I didn't want anybody to see me cry. I hate hormones. I loved him. Not Matt…Him. When we got to the room Troy layed me down on the bed and looked over at me. He was always there for me, thick or thin. Fights. Money issues right after we got to college. Staying up late with me when I was sick or just to watch me sleep.

"You do know I love you right" He asked me looking across the room, his eyes darting everywhere, probably afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, because I love you too" I told him, his baby blue eyes looked down at me. A smile was etched into his face. He then layed down next to me, his baby blues eyes were mouthwatering.

"Good, because I don't think you will ever see Matt again" A smile flickered on his face.

"Wait is he dead?" I asked

"No, I just knocked him out for a minute"

"Oh okay, I thought I saw him waking up." I told him, I traced out his abs in his stomach as I layed in his side. One of our hands locked together.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Troy asked me, taking my curls and playing with them.

"How about we just lay out on the beach all day?" I told him, it was relaxing and fun.

"That I would love to do, we can make sandwiches. Pack a cooler full of food and just hangout all day. Watch the sunset?"

I smiled "Yeah, I love watching the sunset over the water, it is always magical. The water has a glow to it, it always seems perfect." I said with a dreamy sigh.

"Who doesn't like watching it set?" Troy said

"I don't know…Matt probably" Troy laughed with wonderful, beautiful laugh.

"Probably" Troy then put his hand on my stomach, everything almost felt perfect at the moment but it wasn't. Nothing was ever perfect. We had many things to still over come.

Troy was going to play for the Lakers, was he ever going to be home?

My mom wants nothing to do with me, will she ever come around?

Matt was here…wait that one was resolved. One thing down, two to go. I smiled briefly. Troy leaned down and kissed my lips, everything was perfect for now. The other stuff can wait, right now I am with Troy and that's all I need. I then shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**Aww I know short! I hate it too; I guess it was just a filler chapter! So PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you THINK! **


	8. Beach

**My lucky people out there here is a chapter! This took me five days to write, well one reason half of the chapter disappeared into thin air. Wasn't very happy about that but you know took me only two hours to redo it…:P well any way here you go! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- Just the guy…LOL **

Chapter 8- The Beach

Gabi's POV

My eyes fluttered open the next morning to see Troy already up and out of bed. I looked around the room, I looked at the clock it was already 11. I lazily rolled out of bed and opened the door. I walked down the hallway and towards the kitchen. I could hear people talking in low voices. It was quiet. I felt my feet hit the cold floor as I entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning" I mumbled, heading towards the coffee pot.

"Whoa, Gabi what do you think you are doing?" Troy asked me as he sat a sandwich down.

"Getting coffee" I said confused

"No, no you can't have that" I was shocked

"Oh yeah, I forgot" I said pulling my fingers through my curly hair. I looked up to see only Chad in the kitchen.

"Tay still in bed?" I asked him, he nodded his head taking a drink of his coffee. Lucky Bastard. I thought. Troy then wrapped me into a hug.

"Good Morning beautiful, you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I wish I didn't wake up to you gone though"

"Sorry, I was getting our lunch ready" I buried my head into his chest.

"Thanks" I mumbled his arms so tight around my little body.

"I am going to change and get ready to go, Chad go wake Tay up so we can leave" Chad nodded and head towards there room, I walked back looking down at my stomach in my tight tank top. My stomach was a little swollen already. I totally looked fat, tears stung my eyes. I tried to blink them back, it worked. For once.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed my bikini; I took off my clothes to replace it with the bikini. I looked down to see my stomach. Tears welled up again, this time no stopping them. I let them fall freely. I put on a pair of shorts and one of Troy's t-shirts.

"Babe, you almost ready" I turned around to face him.

"Gabi" He gasped "Baby whats wrong?" He came up to me and hugged me.

"I look fat" I cried, I heard him chuckle a little.

"Gabi you aren't fat, and never will be fat, you are just pregnant hunny" He said into my ear

"But right now I look fat" I cried again, I heard him sigh probably thinking of an answer.

"Gabs, please, I love you and you will never look fat. Never in a day in your life. You will always be beautiful" He told me in a whisper.

I sniffed "Really?"

He smiled "Really"

I smiled back "Ok" I then kissed his cheek and walked away. I heard Troy laugh and sigh all at the same time. I just smiled

****TROYELLA*****TROYELLA****

I stepped out the backdoor of our beach house, Troy was behide me with the cooler full of beer, food and more beer. I couple waters for me. I stopped as Troy and I waited for Chad and Taylor.

"So you ready to start the Lakers?" I asked Troy, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, training starts next week and it lasts for about a month, a little less" Troy said wrapping his arms around my waist, I didn't realize that it all started next week, I thought to myself.

"N-next week?" I asked him, tears gathering. I began to blink my eyes rapidly. I didn't want to cry. Troy looked down at me.

"Hey, hey now don't cry. Everything will be just fine. I promise. You'll have classes and Taylor will stay the night with you. I will also call you everyday" Troy said making his grip on me tighter.

"You will?" I asked

"Defiantly"

I smiled "Good"

Troy leaned down and kissed me on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered

"Hey lovebirds lets go" I pulled my arms away from Troy to see an amused Chad and a tired looking Taylor.

"You tired there Taylor" I asked

"Like you wouldn't imagine" She mumbled, she then shot Chad a look. I am pretty sure I know what happened.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Troy asked

"Well it's not like you and Gabster doesn't do it" Chad said shrugging, I started laughing. I picked up my bag and headed towards the sand. Taylor joined step in step with me.

"So, I was thinking when the boys are out of town we will stay at each others houses. So like this time my house and next time your house" I told Taylor

She nodded her head "Yeah we should, and when the baby comes we just stay at your place"

"Yeah, I thought when the baby is old enough, maybe eight months or so we could go to a few out of town games, maybe some of the closer ones but still a little trip" I said shrugging

"I will join you; I think it would be a ton of fun. We could get the baby a little Troy t-shirt with a 14 on the back" Taylor said laughing, I giggled a little.

"Aw that would be so cute right there, I can totally picture it" I said

"Picture what?" Troy asked as he came up next to me

I smiled "Oh nothing, so Taylor how ya about my house this month?" I asked

"Sure I am fine with that" She said, I then bent down and took my flip-flops off; I could see Taylor doing that same.

"You just now took those off?" Troy asked

"Yeah, you got a problem?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders and started to talk to Chad again. I rolled my eyes at those two, always doing something together.

I could hear the waves crashing on the shore; I took a deep breath and smelled the ocean. I loved that smell. I could hear children laughing and people talking.

"Gabbii" I heard my name, I opened my eyes to see Shar running right at me. Troy pulled my backwards and Shar fell towards the sand.

"Bolton" She screamed, pulling her head up. She had sand in her hair and on her face. We all started laughing except for her. Zeke came up behide her.

"What just happened?" She yelled

"I didn't want you to hurt my pregnant girlfriend" Troy said casually, oh is he good. I thought

"Like I give a…wait did you say pregnant?" She squealed

"Yeah, didn't you know? Everybody knows, I mean everybody" She shot Troy a glare

"Are you shitting me?" She asked

We all laughed but Troy kept a straight face, trying not to laugh but he was having major problems. He mouth kept twitching into a smile but smoothing out.

"Zeke" She yelled, he was about as confused as Shar, which is hard to do.

"I-I don't know a thing"

"Bolton" She screamed again, I went up to her.

"Yes I am pregnant but you aren't the last to know" I said as I brought her into a hug. She pulled on me tighter and started squealing.

"Oh I am so happy for you!" She screamed, I pulled back

"Shar, I don't want the baby to be deaf." I told her, she frowned until Zeke put his arms around her waist. We all started walking towards the beach again.

"So Zeke what have you been up to lately?" I asked, Zeke is going USC instead of UCLA, for what reason, I don't know.

"Oh I have been baking and playing some basketball" He said

"Still playing?"

"Yeah, I don't play like those two," He said pointing towards Chad and Troy "But I play a little."

I nodded "That's cool, you gonna come hang with us on the weekends?" I asked

"Definitely, as long as I don't have a class"

"Good, I miss you more than ever" Shar said to him, he leaned down and kissed her. After a few more minutes we finally found a spot near the house. I started to lay everything out.

"So Gabi how far along are you?" Sharpay asked me

"3 months, I am going to the doctors right before Troy leaves so he can come, and I mean right before he leaves, like two hours."

"Aw, cute but what are you doing while he's gone?"

"Well Tay and I are going to stay together, you are more than welcomed to join" I told her

"I probably will it gets lonely in that apartment" She said

"I know that's why we have it all planned out" I said giggling.

We all then pulled off our shirts and shorts to reveal our bathing suits, Shar had a pink and blue bathing suit, Taylor had a purple bathing suit, and I had a blue and white bathing suit on. My stomach was swollen.

"Gabi, your stomach" Shar said, she then leaned over and put her hand on my stomach.

"Its kinda soft, I would imagine it hard" she said pulling her hand back

"I know! I thought the same thing" I told her, I looked over to see the guys all pop open a bud light. I smiled.

"Hey Troy can you grab me a water?" I asked him "Please?"

"Make that two Troy"

"Make that three Bolton"

I laughed at all my friends; I looked over to see Troy bent over the cooler, probably digging for the waters.

"Troy Bolton the waiter is here" He said as he walked up to us, three dripping waters in his hand.

"Thank you babe"

"Yeah thanks babe" Shar and Taylor mimicked, I shook my head.

"Your Troy Bolton?" A guy asked walking up to us; he was in orange swim tucks and a grey Lakers t-shirt.

"Uh yeah" Troy said shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Wow, I can't wait to watch you play for the Laker, I watched some of your high school tapes and I mean your amazing" The guy said

"Thanks, and this is my friend Chad, he is also playing" Troy said pulling Chad towards him

"That's right! The kindergarten duos" I started laughing, I gave them that nickname. I sat up and pulled on Troy's t-shirt. I stood up and stood next to him.

I grabbed Troy's hand and started messing with his knuckles.

"Who's this pretty lady?" The guys asked, I saw Troy smile,

"This is my amazing girlfriend Gabi" Troy said putting his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his side.

"Aw you're the one with the high school sweetheart?" The guys asked

"Well Chad does too, but yeah"

"That's cool, I already bought my season tickets so I hope you do good Troy" The guy said and then walked away.

"That was weird" I told Troy

"I know but get used to it, that's gonna happened a lot."

"I know, you have warned me like 50 million times now"

He laughed "I am just making sure you want me to do this" He said, looking me right in the eyes.

"We wouldn't have been this far if I didn't want you too" I told him

"True" He said

I giggled and then sat on the sand, and I then started to talk to the girls.

**What do all my lovely fans think? Well if you hate it and don't review I wouldn't know and if you loved it and don't you review…I WOULDN'T KNOW! LOL so please REVIEW! **


	9. A Doctors Appt and A Goodbye

**WOW! This chapter took me a long time. LOL but I hope you enjoy, it is one of my longest one for this story. Hope to have another chapter up a little later this week. **

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

Chapter 9- The Doctors Appt and a Good Bye

I was sitting in the kitchen listening to the news while having a bowl of cereal, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open" I yelled, I shoved another spoon full of cheerios into my mouth.

"Gabi I am here!" I then saw Sharpay enter my apartment with three suitcases in hand.

"Damn, Shar you are here for a month! Where is the other bag?" I joked

"There is two more in the car" She said, I looked at her

"I was kidding"

"I'm not" I just rolled my eyes and put my bowl in the skin, rinsed it out and put it in the dish washer.

"So where is lover boy?" Shar asked

"Still in bed, we uh did some things last night to make it last" I said, I looked down to see me in Troy's t-shirt. It made me smile.

"Oh, how late were you up?" Shar asked sitting on the couch.

"We were up till four"

"Wow, and you are up why?"

"I couldn't sleep, I am gonna miss him…horribly."

"Yeah, but don't freak out about it now, wait till later. Enjoy life right now, go wake him up" She said shrugging her shoulders. Her manicured fingers pushing the buttons on the remote, I looked over at the clock. It was almost ten thirty.

"I think I will," I then headed towards our room. I opened the door slightly and looked in; I saw his body under the covers. His bare chest sticking out, his hair all over the place, he then turned over and on to his stomach. I smiled and walked towards the bed, I then climbed on and layed on his back. He made no movement. I then rolled over.

"I have food" I whispered into his ear

"Food?"

"Yep, food"

"What kinda food?" He mumbled into his pillow

"All kinds of food, Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, French toast, biscuits and gravy, anything you can dream of." I said his head popped up.

"Let's go" He said, he then tossed over the blankets. He about walked out of the bedroom with only his boxers on.

"Troy Sharpay's here"

He lifted an eyebrow "Really, a party?"

"No grab your keys after you get dressed" I told him as I put on a pair of jeans that barely fit. I had to suck in a deep breath.

"Ok" I then grabbed one of Troy's hoodies and put it over the t-shirt. I put on a pair of flip-flops and put my hair in a messy bun. I then met Troy out by the front door.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"The Breakfast Buffett" I told him

"Really, I thought you cooked all that food" He said in sarcasm.

"Yeah, I cooked a bunch of food I don't eat"

"Wait you aren't going to eat?"

"No, I had cereal"

"When"

"Like 20 minutes ago. Why?" I asked sitting in the passage side of the car

"Well we can go do something else" He said shrugging

"Troy you leave at two, the doctor's appt is at noon. As long as I am with you I am fine." I told him, he sighed

"Ok, I promise I won't take long"

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA

An HOUR later I was still sitting at the table, watching Troy scarf down another helping of eggs. I blinked and leaned back in my chair.

"You have to be some what full" I asked

"Kinda, why?"

"You have been eating for a forty five minutes, straight." I told him "I won't be long my ass" I told him

"Hey you said as long as we were together"

"Yeah, yeah"

He put a ten on the table and then got up; he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his body. I am going to miss this feeling.

"So are we off to the hospital?" He asked me, his hands on my waist, the feeling made me go crazy.

"Y-yeah" I stammered, my heart was pounding. He looked down at me.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyes shining blue

"Yeah, perfectly peachy" I told him as we stopped by the car, he jerked my arm a little.

"Hey are you okay, and be honest with me" He asked, I looked down at my stomach, and it was sticking out a little from my tight shirt. I then looked up at Troy.

"Yeah, I told you I am perfectly fine" I said nodding my head, trying to keep the tears away.

Troy just looked at me for a moment "No something is wrong, I have known you to long Ella" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't want to talk about right now, let's just go to the doctors" I told him, I pulled back from his grip and opened my car door. Troy stayed in the same spot for about a minute before joining me in the car.

"Are you positive?" He asked starting the car

"Yes! How many times do I have to say it?" I yelled Troy seemed a little shocked I yelled. He didn't say anything; he just pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards the hospital. It was really quite in the car. I then leaned forward and turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs came on the radio. What hurts the Most by Rascal Flats.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Tears shined in my eyes as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I looked out the window as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I opened my door as the first tear spilled over my eye. My knees felt wobbly. I could hear Troy talking to me; I just wanted to be alone. I then slid down the car door, tears soaking my cheeks.

"Gabi!" I heard Troy, his voice terrified. I felt his body sit next to mine. His arms wrap around my body.

"Gabi you wanna talk about this?" He asked, his thumb wiping away my tears.

"N-not r-really" I sobbed

"But whatever it is, is making you upset which of course is making me upset because I can't stand when you cry. You are too beautiful to cry." Troy said he pushed a few of my stray hairs back.

"I-I am s-scared" I said

His face frowned "Of what baby girl?"

"Of w-what could h-happened when y-you leave, you c-could like o-one of t-the cheerleaders m-more. Y-you can f-fall in l-love with them." I sobbed, Troy's grip tightened on me.

"You know that won't happen"

"H-how?"

"Because, Ella I love you way to much to fall for somebody else. I promise, Chad will be there too" He said

"O-ok" I then buried my head into his shoulder.

"You are my emotional wreck" He said with a laugh "But you will always be mine" He said kissing my temple. I pulled back and looked at my watch, it was almost noon.

"Come on Troy" I sniffed and then hiccupped "Our appt is at noon" He nodded and we both stood up.

"I am sorry" I told him, he reached down and grabbed my hand.

"For what?"

"For being so emotional these pass few weeks."

"It's not your fault"

I nodded "I know but I should at least be able to control it"

"Gabs don't worry about, please?"

"Okay, I won't"

He leaned down and kissed me as we walked into the hospital.

"Thank You" He whispered

I smiled, we then walked up to the floor we needed. When we stepped out of the elevator o went and checked in.

"Gabriella Montez for noon" The nurse nodded.

"Come right this way, your room is ready"

Troy and I both followed her towards the room I was in last time. We then got seated, I was on the cold table and Troy was in the chair next to the bed.

"The doctor will be right with you" The nurse then walked out of the room. I looked around to see all little sayings on the wall. I then heard the door open.

"Hi I am Doctor Kelly and I will be your doctor for the next few months." She came in and shook my hand.

"Gabriella Montez" I told her

"Pretty name and you are?" She asked looking at Troy.

"Troy Bolton, I am her boyfriend and soon to be father" He said standing up and shaking her hand.

"Oh that's right! You are going to play for the Lakers!"

"Yes, I am actually leaving later today for a month for some training"

"Oh okay, and how long have you been seeing each other?" The doctor asked as she sat down on the stool.

"Five Years" I said with a smile on my face

"That's amazing, but let's gets this appt going."

"Ok" I said getting a little nervous. She then pulled over the machine.

"Ok Gabi this is going to be a little cold" She then put the gel on my stomach. I flinched a little.

"Very cold" I muttered

She laughed "All people say that" I tried to find Troy's hand with mine, I wasn't having great success at first but then I felt his hand close on mine. I smiled and squeezed his hand. The doctor then put the wand over my stomach and started moving it around.

"Okay this here is your baby's head" She said pointing towards the screen. Tears of joy hit my cheeks. It was our baby. It was our little miracle.

"And this is the toes and this is the fingers right here" She said pointing again. I looked over at Troy who had tears running down his cheeks. It gave me an aw moment.

"The baby looks perfectly healthy and growing at the right pace. Let me go get pictures" Doctor Kelly then gave me some towels to clean up. I cleaned off of my stomach and then sat up. Troy was whipping the last of his tears away.

"You're so cute" I said, I then sat down on his lap. His arms wrapped around me.

"The baby is beautiful" He said

I giggled "We haven't even seen it yet" I told him

"I know it's going to be beautiful, it has your genes"

I giggled "Thanks" He then kissed my neck.

"Okay here is your photos and Gabi I will see you a month from today" I nodded as I reached out and grabbed the pictures.

"Thank you" I told her

"You are more than welcome" She smiled and then walked out of the room. I looked at the pictures.

"Out first baby pictures" I whispered

"Yeah…here sit right here and hold the picture up" I did as told and he then took a picture of me as I smiled and held the pictures up.

"That is my new screensaver" He said smiling

I giggled we then got up and then stepped out of the room. We walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

It was time. The time I was dreading. This was the moment of truth, for one month we would be separated. I was standing at the Lakers stadium with Troy by my side. Chad and Taylor were off to the side hugging and saying good-bye. For some reason I couldn't do it.

"Brie, are you going to be okay for a month?" He asked

I nodded my head slowly, "Yeah" I whispered

He then dropped his bag and whirled me into a hug. I wrapped my frail arms around his big strong body.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, I swear" He said bring my head into his big hands. He then leaned down and kissed my forehead and then my lips.

"I love you" He murmured, his soft hands running along my face, then down to my stomach.

"I love you too, and you promise to call every night?" I asked

"Promise" I let a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Hey no need to cry, it's just a month and you are coming down in two weeks right?" He said wiping away my tears.

"Yeah, Taylor and I are both going to Colorado to visit you and Chad" I said

"Good, I am going to miss you"

"I am going to miss you soo damn much Troy" I said buried my head into his chest.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We were silent and just wrapped in each others arms. I cried into his chest. I took a deep breath of his smell. I touched his hair.

"Hoops, we gotta go" I heard Chad; I pulled on Troy a little tighter.

"I love you so damn much" I mumbled into his shoulder. He picked me up off of my feet.

"I love you way more" He said

"No I do"

"I don't think so; my love for you is all the way to Pluto and back." He whispered with a cheesy smile on his face. I giggled.

"That is what I want to hear instead of a sob" He said just looking into my eyes.

"Good, because I don't like sobbing" I said winking at him, he laughed.

"Hooopss" Chad whined

"Chad shut the hell up" I heard Taylor snap, Troy looked down at me, the next thing I know our lips came crashing down on each other. I let a moan escape my lips, Troy grinned into the kiss satisfied. He then pulled back from the kiss.

"That was wonderful" I breathed, I then fell against Troy's chest.

"You got that right" He said

He then pulled back, "I gotta go baby girl"

I nodded my head "Yeah"

"Hey smile for me, please?" He asked his thumb stroking my face. Tears came to my eyes and I tried to smile but I failed. He pulled me in for one last hug that would have to last two weeks. This would be our longest time apart.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too Troy Bolton" He then pulled back and kissed my forehead, down to my cheek, and then my lips where his lips linger.

"Promise me you will call me when you get there" I asked

"I promise, I will be staring at the pictures of you on my phone the whole way" He said, I could feel his breath. I then put my lips against his lips.

"Bolton! Let's Go!" I heard a different voice, not Chad.

"I really gotta go; I love you and will miss you. See you in two weeks?" He said I nodded my head unable to speak.

"I love you" I said the only thing I could muster. He smiled and then kissed my cheek and let go of my hand.

"Bye baby girl" He then looked down at my stomach, he put his hand on it and then leaned down and kissed it. "Bye baby" He whispered, I then giggled.

"Bye Wildcat" When Troy walked away I was suddenly left with a cold feeling. When he got on the bus I saw him turn and look. He smiled and then waved at me. I tried to smile and wave back. I then felt Taylor stand next to me. I turned and looked at her; she had a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Its gonna be okay" She told me as she brought me into a hug. "We just have to get through two weeks." She whispered

I nodded my head and let the tears fall, I then felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled back and grabbed my phone. I saw a text from Troy.

_Don't cry…Remember you are too beautiful to cry. __ ILY XX_

I smiled and then I started to type on my iPhone.

_I know but my sexy boy is leaving me, so he can't call me beautiful. ;) _

Taylor and I started walking towards our cars.

"You sure you can drive?" Taylor asked me

I nodded "Yeah just follow me"

"Ok" I then felt my hand vibrate. I looked down to see the response.

_Well, still I will call and text you everyday and say you are beautiful. If you cry over little old me we could have problems. _

I giggled _Yep, we would have serious issues. LOL But anyway I am getting ready to drive. ILY XXX_

I then sat my phone down in the cup holder. I then pulled out and started driving away from the stadium. It then all hit me; I wouldn't see Troy for two whole weeks. Tears then fell down my cheeks.

I can do this I thought, I am strong, I thought…well maybe. I then pulled over and hit my head against the steering wheel. I placed my hand on my stomach and felt the swollen bump. It made me a bit uneasy. I then took a deep breath and then pulled back out into traffic and drove all the way home.

**WOW! Long chapter! I know Gabi is really emotional and it gets annoying but it's her character, sensitive and she is also pregnant. LOL. It is one of my longest chapters EVER! **** Hope you enjoyed! **** PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Phone Calls

**This is a shorter chapter! I am sorry! I hope the next one will be a little longer, not sure yet! I hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW at the end! But the last chapter was really long so be happy! :p LOL**

**Disclaimer-Nothing**

Chapter 10- Phone Calls

I have been awake for two hours now. I haven't been able to sleep all night. It was my second night without Troy. I rolled over to look at his spot. I layed my hand on my stomach, it was a little bigger. I layed my head on his pillow and breathed in his scent. I then looked at the clock, it was 530 AM. It was 630 AM his time. I then grabbed my cell phone and called him. I sat up in bed listening to it ring.

"Hello?" He asked half asleep

"Hi" I whispered

"Ella! Hey baby! How are you and the baby?" He asked me, a little more awake.

"I am good, just tired and the baby well is…fine" I said with a giggle

"That's good but what are you doing up?" He asked

"I can't sleep" I said yawning

"Well I don't have to be at the gym at 830 so I can talk to you until then" He said, I closed my eyes a little.

"Ok"

"You sound tired"

I grinned he knew me so well "Yeah just a little bit" I said

"Did you sleep last night?"

"No, Shar and Taylor kept me up all night talking and gossiping but when we did go to bed, all I could think about was you" I said

He was silent on the other end "Gabs, you need sleep, have you eaten?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I wasn't all that hungry I threw up twice yesterday night." I said

I then heard him get up off of the bed, it must have been squeaky.

"Gabs, I am going to do something really quick? I will call you back in a minute." He said

"Ok, but if you don't call back in ten I am calling you"

He chuckled over the phone "Okay" I then heard him either just set the phone down or put me on hold. He didn't totally hang up.

After about five minutes I heard him pick the phone back up.

"I am back my love" He said

I yawned again "ok"

"Try to sleep" He said

"Will you talk to me while I try to sleep?"

"Yeah, even better I will sing." He said

I smiled and layed down "Thanks" I said almost asleep.

His voice then carried through the phone. It was our song. Then By Brad Paisley.

I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me memorized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then

Chorus

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
Got down on one knee right there once again,  
I thought I loved you then

Chorus

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

I could just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then

I was then asleep by my wonderful boyfriend.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Gabbii" I heard, my eyes flew open to see Sharpay's eyes staring down at me. She jumped back a little.

"Hey breakfast is ready and Troy told me you HAD to eat" Sharpay said putting her fingers through her hair. It then reminded me that I was on the phone with Troy; I then tossed all the pillows on the floor to find my phone under all of them. I then saw I had a text from Troy.

_I see my singing put somebody to sleep, rest peacefully or until Sharpay goes and wakes you up for breakfast. __I love you XXXXX – Troy_

I giggled, so that's what he was doing when I was talking to him. I then responded back.

_Thank you wildcat! __I did sleep really well until Sharpay came in. Haha. I Love you too! XXXXX. –Gabs_

I then sat my phone on the night stand.

"Come on chick lets go eat and then maybe a little baby shopping?" She said looking at me

"Yes! We need to pick out a theme" I told her

She nodded her head "Oh yes we do!"

"One that would go for a boy or girl" I told her "We aren't finding out the sex of the baby."

"Ugh! Gabi but if it is a girl we need to have a pink room!" She said stubbornly

"Shar, I think I have an idea but let's go get breakfast. I am a little hungry and am Taylor up?" I asked

"Yeah, she is finishing our blueberry pancakes." Sharpay said I licked my lips.

"Sounds yummy" I said

"They always are but tomorrow we have class" Shar said pouting

"Ugh! My first one is at eight" I said

"That sucks mine is at ten"

We then stepped into the kitchen to see Taylor putting the pancakes on a platter. I sat down grabbed two and buttered them.

"So Gabi you had an idea?" Shar said

"An idea for what?" Taylor asked

"The nursery" Shar said

"Oh! I want to be in on this" She squealed

"Okay I was thinking since Sharpay said if it is a girl it has to be pink but we aren't finding the sex out."

"Yes keep going" Sharpay said

"Well what color goes good with pink or blue?" I asked they both sat there a moment.

"Green?"

"I was thinking brown" Taylor said

"Bingo! Brown! If we paint two walls brown, after the baby is born we can do the other two walls pink or blue" I told them. They both had smiles on there faces.

"Brilliant!" Taylor said

"Perfect"

I smiled and finished eating my breakfast. I then felt my phone vibrate. Troy was calling me, I pressed the answer button.

"Hey" I said chewing a bite of a pancake.

"Hey did you get some sleep?" He asked, he sounded a little breathless.

"Yeah, like three hours. I am eating breakfast now"

"Good! Did Shar wake you up?"

"Yes, but it time to get up, how's basketball?" I asked him, I then took a drink of milk.

"It's amazing! Gabi I meet Kobe and he wants to meet you. So I was thinking when we get back we can have a party at our house?" He asked

"I don't know Troy, our house is really small" I told him, chewing on my cheek.

"Ok, just think about it but I gotta go, give the baby a kiss for me and then somehow kiss you." He said chuckling. I laughed

"I will somehow figure that out" I said

"Good, I love you"

"I love you too but gotta go we are figuring out the nursery"

"You girls" He mumbled

"Love you"

"Love you too, bye" We then both hung up the phone, I sat it down on the table. I then saw the two girls whispering and giggling.

"What are you two up to?" I asked

Sharpay looked up at me innocently "What me? Have I ever done anything to you?" She asked rising and eyebrow.

"Plenty" I told her

"Like?"

"Do we need to go back to sophomore year of high school?" I asked, her face blushed

"No, lets not"

"That's what I thought, but anyways I am going to get ready and then we can leave" I told then two standing up and heading towards my bathroom. Everything was just perfect right now, just perfect.

**Sooo what did you think? What about the nursery? Did you like the idea? Anyway if you have an idea for upcoming chapters I would be happy to consider! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. A Guest

**Soo here is the next chapter! I really need help on The Promise. Any ideas please please PMs me! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing in this chapter just the plot! **

Chapter 11- Guests

I was standing in my kitchen eating a bowl of fruit loop all by myself. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. Sharpay went down to see Zeke for the weekend and Taylor went to her parent's house. I was all alone. I had three more days until I got to see Troy again. I closed my eyes and sighed happily. I couldn't wait any longer.

I then felt my phone vibrate on my hip where I placed it in-between Troy's blue basketball shorts and my hip. I pulled it out to see Troy calling. His fourth time today, I had to smiled. He loved me so much.

"Hey baby" I said into the phone, I went over and dumped out my fruit loops.

"Hey! How are you and the baby doing?" He asked, I then rinsed out the bowl and put it back on the counter.

"Same as one hour ago Troy but this time Sharpay is now at Zeke's house and Taylor had a family emergency so she had to leave quickly" I said as I rummaged through the pantry trying to find the Lucky Charms.

"Oh, well I was just checking in, making sure you are okay but if you aren't just call me you" I then stopped listening to what he was saying.

"Troy stop rambling" I told him, I dumped some Lucky Charms into the bowl followed by a little milk.

"Sorry, I just miss you so damn much Brie" He said into the phone, I could see him leaning against something, his hair blowing in the wind. His eyes looking around him, his lips curved into a smile.

"I do too, I just don't ramble about it" I said, my lips curved into a smirk.

"Oh Montez you are going to get it now" He said

"What me?" I asked, I put a scoop of Lucky Charms into my mouth

"Yes you! What other Montez is there?" He asked

"Let's see, my mom, my dog, my friend Bob" I told him

"Oh so who is this Bob? Should I be worried?" He asked I could hear him resisting the laugh.

"Nope, we have just been lying in bed for the past two weeks" I said to him, I was trying my best not to laugh.

"Uh sure whatever your smart mind can think of and you don't have a dog" He said

"I did…when I was five" I said laughing

"Oh yeah umm…Bobo?" He asked

I laughed out loud almost spilling my cereal "No! HER name was Becky!" I said to him

He laughed "God, do you know how bad I miss you?" He asked

"Horribly?" I asked I looked down at my stomach; I rested my hand on the little bump. A smile grew on my face knowing I was carrying Troy's baby. It made me feel safe some how.

"Yes, horribly, I wish I could be right behide you and my hands were right on top of your stomach and your little hands on top of mine." He said I could hear him sigh from over the phone.

"I do too but in three days it will be real" I said smiling.

I could see him grinning over the phone, "I can't wait! How long are you staying for?"

"Five days, so till Friday. Then I will only have one more week apart from you" I said, I poured more Lucky Charms into the bowl. I then took the bowl and headed downstairs to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I love you" He said

I giggled "I love you too Wildcat"

We were both silent on the phone, just listening to each other breath. I would stuff a few Lucky Charms in my mouth every now and then.

"What are you eating?" He asked as I stuffed another spoonful in my mouth.

"Wuky Charms" I said with my mouth full, he started laughing over the phone.

"What?" I asked him as I swallowed my bite.

"Wuky?" He asked still laughing, his laugh carrying through the phone to my ears, which made me smile.

"Yes! Wuky!" I said laughing, I couldn't help it.

"Aw, I do miss you but I have to go! I will call you later?" He asked I rolled my eyes.

"Like I could stop you" I said to him

"Very True"

"Bye Wildcat!" I said starting to shut my phone

"Bye Beautiful!" I heard right before I hung up, I giggled silently to me. I then ate the last of my Lucky Charms and started flipping through the TV guide. When I found a show to watch on ABC Family I settled into the couch watching Pretty Little Liars. I then covered my body in Troy's Laker sweatshirt he left behide. He wore it the day before he left so it smelled like him. The hoodie went down to the middle of my thighs; the sleeves were way too long for my little body.

When I got all comfortable on the couch I heard somebody knock at the door. I stood up and put my hand on my tummy where I held my baby. I then went up to the door and looked through the peep hole. I then threw open the door to the Apartment.

"Vanessa Bryant!" I said as I threw open the door, she just smiled at me.

"That's me in the flesh!" She said she was the same height as me. When I looked down there was two little girls.

"Wow! Hi I am Gabriella Montez" I said, my eyes were wide with star struck.

"I know! Troy had Kobe call me telling me you were alone and see if I wanted to hang out with you. Said you're two other friends had to go somewhere?" She said taking off her sunglasses.

"Yeah, one had a family emergency and the other went to see her boyfriend in San Diego." I said, "Why don't you come in" I said, I moved backwards to allow room for the three to walk in.

"Wow very cute for an apartment on campus" She said, I smiled

"Thanks, we painted it and everything" I said

"So what are your guy's names?" I asked the little girls, they both turned to look at there mom. Vanessa smiled at them and told them it was okay.

"I am Natalia and I am seven" She said shyly. She then clutched to her mom, I giggled quietly.

I then looked at the younger one, "I am Gianna and I am four" She said with a smile.

"Aw you are so cute, do you guys want anything to drink?" I asked we were all standing in the living room.

"Some water is fine" Vanessa said

I looked at the two little ones, "Do they want anything?" I asked Vanessa

She sighed "I know this is a long shot but do you have Kool-aid?" She asked, a smile jerked to my face.

"Grape or Strawberry?" I asked, she looked surprised

"You have Kool-aid?" She asked

"Yes! Troy and I drink it all the time; his best friend Chad got us to drink it." I said laughing

"Girls do you want some grape Kool-aid?" Vanessa asked them, she leaned down to look at them in the eye.

"Yes please!" They both said

"Aww they have such good manners" I said

She looked at me "Sometimes" I giggled

"Alright two waters and two grape Kool-aids" I said, I then stepped up the stairs and opened the fridge, and I pulled out four bottles of water and two packets of grape Kool-aid singles. I dumped those in two of the waters and started to shake them up.

"Make you comfortable downstairs" I said

"Okay do they need to come upstairs to drink it?" She asked

"No, our friend Chad is probably worse than those two" I said as I walked downstairs. Here is water for you and the girls Kool-aid."

"In a bottle?" She asked

"Yeah, instead of making a whole pitcher you can buy these little packets of the same flavors and put them in water bottles" I said, I cracked open my water and took a sip of it.

"Wow, that's really cool" She said, she then handed the girls one who sat on the floor watching something on Disney Channel.

"Do you mind if I go and change really fast?" I asked

"No go right on ahead, we came by surprise"

"Thank you, I will be back in five" I said, I walked up the stairs and into our bedroom. I took off Troy's sweatshirt and threw it on the bed; I then took off my PJ top and replaced it with my bra and a baby blue tank top. I threw on a pair of Troy's white basketball shorts. I put my hair into a messy bun and then looked into the mirror. I smiled being able to see the baby bump stick out. I then walked out of my room to see Vanessa and the girls downstairs watching TV. I pulled out my phone to send a text to Troy.

_Thank you! I love you! __ Xxx_

I then shoved my phone into the pocket of his shorts. I smiled as I walked down to sit next to Vanessa. When she saw me she smiled and then pointed towards the kitchen. I nodded, she stood up and we both went towards the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were pregnant!" She exclaimed "Kobe didn't tell me"

I laughed "Well I think Kobe knows because Troy has probably told everybody" I said

"Aw that's cute" She said, I then sat down at a barstool.

"How far along are you?" She asked me

"About four months" I said to her, she grinned

"Morning sickness is almost over" She said, I sighed

"Thank God!" We both laughed

"Yeah mine was bad with Gianni" She said

"Yeah this little one, every time I walk into a fast food restaurant. I thought Troy was going to die when we stopped at McDonalds once."

She laughed "Why?"

"When I got out of the car I almost fell and then I walked into McDonalds and I run to the bathroom to throw up. We were on our way to New Mexico to tell our parents" I said, she laughed.

"And he was concerned?"

I laughed a dry laugh "He was past concerned" I said

"Wow"

"Yeah I had to convince him to stay with the Lakers." I said

"You did?"

"Yes!"

"How long have you been together?" She asked, her manicured hands playing with the top of the water bottle.

"Five years" I said without blinking

"Five years? Damn, so high school?" She asked

"Yeah our junior year"

"Cute"

"Thanks, I was the nerd and he was the jock" I said with a sigh

"You were a nerd?" She asked, I laughed

"Yeah, I was the Valedictorian at graduation." I said

"Wow, and Troy was the jock who fell for you?"

"Yeah, we sang together at a ski resort in Colorado" I smiled just thinking back to the memory. I made my body feel all tingly with anticipation.

"In Colorado? Aren't you guys from New Mexico?"

"Yes but we were both on vacation"

"Oh" She said laughing; I could tell we were going become the best of friends.

We then talked from the subject from kids, to husbands, to boyfriends, to high school, to music and so much more. We all went out to dinner together and had a good time. We then went to see a movie in the movie theater. In the middle of the movie my phone vibrated against my leg. I looked at Vanessa and mouthed "Be Right back" She nodded and I stepped out of the theater.

I saw a text from Troy

_Only for you baby. I love you too! __ Xxxx_

I smiled and walked back into the movie theater and watched the rest of the movie with a smile on my face.

**Sooo! What did you think? Did you like it? Please review! I really need help on the Promise! PLEASE REVIEW. **


	12. Surprise!

**So here is a chapter! Hope you liked it! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing! **

Chapter 12- Surprise 

"Please Taylor when are we going to be there!" I cried out from the back seat of the car. Vanessa and Taylor both rolled there eyes after my 50th time of asking them in the last hour.

"Gabi we have three hours left, just sleep or…sleep! You are so impatient" She said again Vanessa then looked back at me. "You are worse then my kids who are asleep" I then looked back at the two asleep. I smiled softly and thought this would be me next year.

I then looked back at the two "So, I haven't seen my boyfriend in two weeks and that is the longest time I have ever been apart from him." I then saw Vanessa's mouth drop a little. She then looked at Taylor as if asking if it was true.

"It's true" Taylor said "I think the longest before this is like five days" She then looked back at me.

"What? I went to all of his basketball tournaments, I traveled with him. There was one week I couldn't go because it was exam week"

"Wow" She said leaning back against her seat. I smiled to myself; I looked down at my even more swollen stomach. I had a Bolton 14 Laker tank top on. It showed off my belly. I was four months pregnant today. I then grabbed my cell phone. It was five o'clock in the morning. I groaned we had a whole two hours left. We are surprising the boys, they thought we were flying down this afternoon but we drove down late last night early this morning. I heard the two up front laugh.

I tried not to smile "It's not funny!"

"Gabi it has been bliss without Chad for two weeks" Taylor said

"But you miss him"

"Well yeah"

"I would need a break from Chad too" I told her

Vanessa laughed "Is he really that bad?"

Taylor and I looked at each other "Yes" We said in unison

We all laughed together "Troy…Troy and I have this connection" I said in a sigh.

"Don't we all know?"

"Yeah you guys have a perfect relationship"

"We do not" I said gasping, I blinked my eyes.

"Gabi you do to! You guys rarely fight"

"But we do, its not like we don't fight because we did the other day"

"Over what" Taylor asked

I blushed and started to giggle "It was stupid" I told them

"Gabi!" Vanessa said

"What, okay we were arguing over how much making out going was too happened over this little visit" I said blushing even harder. They both started laughing.

I rolled my eyes at them and layed my head against the headrest and fell into a light sleep.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Take this turn here" Vanessa's voice carried through the car; I heard squeals of delight from the back of the car. I opened my eyes to see the sun in the sky; I dug out my phone and saw it was six forty five. I smiled as I sat up.

"Are we almost there?" I squealed, Vanessa looked at me and laughed.

"Yes Juliet" She said laughing, I smiled and saw us turn down a dirt road. I then saw a huge complex come into view. The Laker logo was on a sign as we pulled up to booth. There were about three cars ahead of us.

I looked back and saw the girls up and smiling "You girls ready?" I asked them

"Yeah! I can't wait to see daddy!" Gianni said

"I talked to him last night and he was excited we were coming this afternoon but why the morning mommy?" She asked

"Because we are surprising them baby girl" Vanessa told her oldest daughter

"Oh okay" I smiled at her. We then pulled up to the window.

"Hi we are here for a visit" Taylor said with a smile on her face.

"The players' names?" He asked us, he then grabbed a clip board

"Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton, Kobe Bryant" He scanned the chart.

"The players' numbers?"

"8, 14, and 24" He scanned the chart and again, he then smiled.

"Okay, so we have a Gabriella Montez, Taylor Mekessie, Vanessa Bryant and the two kids"

"Yes"

"Alright they are in practice right now but coach told me that today visitors can interrupt because everybody is coming up this week" The person said, I saw Taylor nod. He then handed us some badges to identify us. We passed them around the car; I slung my ID card around my neck.

"Okay thank you" we then pulled forward, we parked the car outside of the practice gym. I opened the door and hopped out in my flip-flops, my running shorts and Laker tank-top. I had a grey jacket over my body. I smiled and started to head towards the door.

"Gabi wait up!" Taylor yelled running up to me, I knew she was dying to see Chad. We then jogged inside the building; I could hear whistles blowing, people yelling, shoes squeaking on the gym floor. I smelled the new basketballs in the gym, we then threw open the doors to the gym. I held the door and shut it quietly. I quickly scanned the gym and then I saw him. His back was turned to me, the back of his neck all sweaty. His hair hanging loosely, I then say Chad and he saw me. I press my fingers against my lips to tell him to keep quiet. The coach then called a huddle, Troy's back was still to me, I kicked off my flip-flops and tip-toed ran behide Troy, and I could see the team smile so I put my finger to my lips again. The coach kept talking, I then came up behide Troy and threw my arms around his waist.

"What the hell?" He said he then turned his body in my arms. His eyes light up.

"Surprise" I said giggling

"Oh my god Ria!" He said, he then lifted me up and twirled me in his arms. I giggled into the side of his neck. When he set me done on the ground he leaned down and kissed me, his lips tasting so sweet. I missed his soft lips. I then heard the gym door close again. The little girls squealed I then pulled back from Troy. I wrapped my arms around his waist and saw Kobe's girls run into his arms. I saw Chad and Taylor kissing off to the side. I poked Troy in the abs.

"That will be you next year" I whispered into his ear. He looked down at my stomach and he smiled his hand then went down towards my stomach. He stroked his hand back and forth.

"Danforth, Bryant, Bolton! You have the day off!" The coach yelled I looked over and saw Tyler; he looked over towards us and smiled. He then walked towards us.

"Bolton I see you still are going out with Montez here" He said with a smile

"Yep, five years" He said leaning down and brushing his lips over my forehead.

"And there is a baby on the way?" He asked I then looked at Troy who had a lazy grin on his face.

I saw Tyler laugh "I am taking that as a yes" He said, I giggled and nodded my head. I then buried my head into Troy's shoulder.

"Well I better get to practice and you go hang with your girl" He said winking at Troy, Troy nodded his head and we started out of the gym.

"Gabi I thought you weren't coming down till tonight?" He asked

"Well we thought we would surprise you guys" I told him leaning into his side. His arms wrapped around my body pulling me tighter against him. We then walked into a doom looking building.

"Is this where you stay?" I murmured

"Yes, Chad and I share a room" He said, we then stepped onto an elevator and headed up to level 11.

"Is Chad and Taylor going to be there?" I asked

"Probably, but our rooms are on opposite ends."

"Oh okay" I then yawned and let my eyes flitter while we walked towards his room.

"Are you tired baby girl?" He whispered I nodded my head into his shoulder. He chuckled and then I felt him dig out a key and open the door. I lifted my head a little as we stepped into the room. It was big. The kitchen was full size; it was all stainless steal with hardwood floors. I looked over into the living room to see leather furniture with a flat screen TV. There was a Laker jersey on the wall of the first Laker player. Then there was a dining room and the two different wings. One going towards Troy's room and one towards Chad's. Troy pulled my hand towards his room.

"This is beautiful" I whispered

"I know right? It amazed me too" He said as he opened his door to his room. It was a light yellow with a white bedspread on the bed. There were two dressers with a bathroom off to the side. There was another TV on the wall. There was a night stand on each side. I saw Troy's clothes on the floor and some plates and cups scattered out around the room.

"Cute" I said

"I thought you would like it" His hand was stroking mine. I sighed lightly and I leaned towards Troy. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed. He layed down and I then wrapped my arms around him. I then started to close my eyes.

"Gabs"

"Hmm…"

"I missed you so much" He said

"I missed you too" I said snuggling closer to him

He then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. He then held me in his arms.

"I love you" He then whispered again

I giggled "I love you too" I then fell asleep.

**So here is another chapter. It would have been up sooner but there was a stupid tennis match that I got addicted to that lasted three days so I was too busy watching that to write and then I went swimming with my friend yesterday but look I got a chapter up! Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is MY favorite story to write. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Your kiss is Magical

**Wow. Here is another chapter. I am hoping you all checked out my new story. The Homeless Girls? If you haven't I hope you do, I have already got 12 reviews on the first chapter! If you want to add it would be awesome to me. **

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the plot**

Chapter 13- Your kiss is Magical

I rolled over expecting Troy to still be at my side. No, it was cold and empty. I opened my eyes and saw the room was empty. I groaned and sat up, my head was pounding and my feet were sore. I threw the blankets over my body; I put the blankets onto the floor. I stood up and groaned, my body hurt, yesterday I woke up to Taylor pulling me to the car. Today I wake up for my boyfriend to be gone. I sighed and took a step forward.

A groan except my mouth, I then heard my door open. I looked over to see Taylor enter.

"Gabi, honey, are you okay?" She asked coming to my side, I nodded my head slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just want Troy" I told her grabbing on of his sweatshirt. I had a pair of my jogging shorts on. I then slipped on my flip-flops.

"Gabi he is in practice" She told me rubbing my back, I sighed

"Are we not allowed to watch?" I asked her, I then started to walk out of the room.

"I dunno, call Vanessa and ask" I nodded my head, and picked up my cell phone. I dialed Vanessa's phone number. After a few rings she picked up. I could hear basketballs in the background. I about squealed and started running but I didn't.

"Hello?" She said

"Van, hey I was wondering if we were aloud to watch practice." I asked her, I played with a string of my hair.

"Yes, for this week" she said, I squealed and shot up from my seat, I then groaned from fast movement.

"Gabi are you okay?" She asked through the phone.

"Yeah, just some aches and pains. My head is pounding." I told her as I scooted towards the door; I opened it and started to walk out.

"I am sorry, I hated those days when I was pregnant." She said softly

"Yeah, I am on my way to the gym"

"Okay, see you in a minute"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" I then started a fast pace walk, I just needed to see him. It will make me feel ten times better. I opened the gym doors; I could hear the whistles blow. The basketballs stopped bouncing. I entered further into the gym, I saw them all standing around taking a drink of water. I then looked over towards the bleachers. I saw Vanessa talking to Kobe and Troy. She saw me and waved, I then saw Troy look over. His eyes full of worry. His body rushed over towards me.

"Hey I heard you weren't feeling well" He whispered into my ear, his arms feel around my body. He then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I buried my body further into his body.

"I am better now" I told him, I smelled the sweat off of his body. His usual smell, it comforted me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am just a little ache but anyways when do you get down with practice?" I asked him, I leaned back and started rubbing his bare arm.

"Around one" He said, a grin spreading on his face. "Date tonight?" he asked me

I giggled and nodded my head "Absolutely" He smiled

"Cool," I then heard a whistle blow "I gotta go" He told me, I got on my tippy toes and pressed my lips against his. His first move was to wrap his arms around my waist. I then threw my arms around his neck. His tongue touched my bottom lip. I granted the wish he wanted. I then heard people start to whistle. I pulled back from our heated make-out session.

"I love you" I whispered in ragged breaths. His body heaving, he never had this much trouble breathing during basketball.

"I love you too" We then heard more whistles, we turned to see the whole team amused. Mostly Tyler who was holding the head coach back. I started laughing. I saw Troy show off a grin. I then leaned in and kissed him on the lips and walked towards Vanessa who was grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I asked her sitting down next her.

"Tyler had to hold back the coach; he told him Troy wouldn't play good without this." She said giggling. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course he did" I then leaned back

"Three pointer contest!" The coach yelled to the guys, one half went down to one side and the other to the other side.

"You know the rules; you take turns shooting three pointers until you miss. Last one standing gets off an hour earlier." The coach said, I then turned and winked at Troy who just grinned back.

When Troy came up he shot it and it sank in the hoop, I saw a smile spread over his face.

Ten minutes later it was only Troy and Kobe standing at the hoop.

"You are going down Bolton" Kobe taunted towards him, I saw him smirk.

"Nope, Bryant I have a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me" Troy said, the blood rushed towards my cheeks. He then looked up and winked at me. I blushed even harder.

"And I have a pretty wife and two kids" He said

"I have a pregnant girlfriend" Troy said, Kobe bounced the ball. He then shot up and swish through the net. The team cheered.

Troy then bounced and shot. Swish. I clapped my hands with the rest of the team. Kobe came back up to the line. Bounced and it started to circle the rim. I held my breath. It then dropped to the other side, not making it in.

"Troy you have to make this shot to win" The coach said, he then turned and smiled at me. I let go of my breath and smiled back. He then turned around and shot the ball. It sank through the hoop with ease. The team clapped and I just smiled at him. He turned towards me and mouthed.

"I love you" He smiled and finished practice.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Baby! Where are you?" Troy yelled into out little apartment/hotel room. I was sitting on the bed eating Ice cream.

"In the bedroom" I yelled back, I then put another bite into my mouth. Hey came in with sweat running down his body.

"Hey!" I said setting down the ice cream on the table. I got on my knees to greet him with a kiss. He leaned down a little bit and meet my lips half way.

"Mmm…your kiss is magical" He murmured against my lips, his lips vibrating. I giggled

"I sure hope so, you got out an hour early and beat Kobe" I told him, he pulled back and smirked.

"Tyler was all over me, he wanted to know how I beat Kobe, and I told him I had a certain brown eyed girl out there." He said

I smiled softly at him; I then pulled him down on the bed. "My coach said we had to have sex before each game" He said with laughter.

"Uhh no and yes" I said giggling, "I will make-out with you though" I whispered huskily into his ear. He grabbed my sides and squeezed them. I gasped and slightly hit him. He then leaned down and kissed my stomach. I giggled.

"Mmm…I really want to know the name" He whispered

I pursed my lips together; I lean leaned in and whispered the boy's name and the girl's name. I looked back,

"So" I asked him

"I love them!" He exclaimed!

I sighed of relief "You don't know how glad I am" I told him

"No need to be"

"Okay, come on we need to get ready to go, we have a little drive" He said, I cocked my head.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, I let my bottom lip out a little bit.

"No pout will get me, this is going to be a surprise" He said firmly

"That's what you said on out 2nd anniversary, and third, and fourth, oh and the fifth and you haven't kept it from me yet" I told him, I put my hand on my hips.

"Mhmm, what about that first anniversary" He asked

"Oh lets see, I asked you mom" I said with a laugh "you always told your mom everything"

He blushed "Yeah, yeah but this time I am serious!" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah"

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

We were driving in Taylor's car; I was texting Sharpay at the moment. Telling her that Troy won't tell me where we are going. He was right; he wasn't going to tell me anything. It drove me insane. I asked Shar to ask him. She said she would, I then heard Troy laugh.

"Whats so funny?" I asked him, I leaned my head against the headrest; I was in skinny jeans and a tank-top.

"You tried to get Pay to ask me?" He asked laughing again, I huffed out a breath.

"Yes" I grumbled, I then crossed my arms. That plan failed.

"We are almost there baby girl" He said, he put his hand on my thigh. He then handed me a blind fold.

"What is that for?" I asked him holding it in my hands; I put my hand on my stomach.

"Just please put it on" He asked me with a pleading voice.

"Okay, but a hint?" I asked

"No" I huffed out a breath and put the blind fold over my eyes. Troy's hand stayed on my thigh the entire time. I then felt the car come to a stop.

"Can I take it off?" I asked taking my fingers up to my face.

"Not yet beautiful" He said, I heard him get out and open my door. I grabbed his hand and stood up. We then walked a few feet.

"Okay take it off" He said, I took my hands up to my face, I pulled the red blind fold off of my eyes.

My eyes widened.

I gasped into the cool air.

"I can't believe it" I whispered

**Cliff hanger! Ohh. Haha. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**This chapter is shorter. The next one will be longer…I promise! **


	14. The Start of Something New

**So you ready to figure out where they went? I hope so! Here you go! The next chapter to My Laker Boyfriend! **

**Disclaimer- nothing but the plot**

Chapter 14- Start of Something New

_Flashback_

"_Okay take it off" He said, I took my hands up to my face, I pulled the red blind fold off of my eyes._

_My eyes widened._

_I gasped into the cool air. _

"_I can't believe it" I whispered _

_End of Flashback_

"Better believe it" He whispered next to me, I turned around and threw my body into his.

"I love it!"

"I knew you would"

"The ski lodge I mean this is THE ski lodge?" I asked him, he grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning. He then grabbed my hand; he nudged his head a little towards the entrance. I nodded and we walked over towards the front.

"I still can't believe this! I couldn't imagine coming back here!" I heard Troy laugh next to me. When we entered the lobby area we both took a left towards the "Kids room" as they called it back then. It all looked the same, the hall way, the decoration. Everything. I then stopped suddenly.

"What?" Troy asked stopping two feet in front of me, realizing he didn't have my hand anymore. I then pointed to a sign. It said some of the Best Singers. It then had our picture under it. I heard Troy laugh a little.

"Ha! That's so right"

"Some one has a big ego" I mumbled, I then traced out forms on the picture.

"Come on Gabs! Lets go to the room"

"Ok, ok Troy hold on" I then touched my stomach, Troy's hands then overlapped mine. I giggled, "Come on crazy girl and baby" He then grabbed and pulled me down the hallway. I laughed as we came upon the room.

"I am scared" I mumbled

"Why? What is there to be scared of?"

"That it is totally different, that it doesn't look the same, I mean it has been five years" I mumbled

"Then just imagine it the same way" He mumbled, he then leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Promise me something" I asked, I found his hand and pulled him closer to my body.

"What?" He asked, his husky voice sounding through my ears. It made a shiver go down my spine.

"Promise me you will see it the same way too" I leaned my head into his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

"I promise" I nodded against his chest, I then heard the door open. I pulled away from Troy and peered around his shoulder.

"Either I have the best imagination in the world or this looks the exact same" I mumbled stepping into the room. Troy's hand still entwined with mine.

"No, no I think it looks the exact same." He said, his blue eyes wandering around the room.

The stage was still in the middle of the room, the doors leading out the deck, the dance area with the couches all around. I then saw the coffee table in the middle where I had my feet and was reading my book. I sighed, a smile lifting to my face. I loved it.

"Umm, can I help you?" I turned around to see an older looking Karaoke guy, I gasped slightly. I heard Troy laugh.

"You are the same guy from five years ago" Troy said

"And you are Troy Bolton, the new Laker boy" They guy said, I laughed.

"Thanks" I told him

"Thanks for what?" He asked

"For making us sing together" Troy said

"Wait…are you the two from New Years Eve five years ago? Where I said you might thank me…or not?"

"Yep! We are thanking you" Troy said, I then leaned into his side; I put my little hand on my baby bump.

"So you're pregnant?" The guy asked, I nodded my head and looked up at Troy and smiled.

"That's awesome but I have to ask we are having Karaoke tonight for the young adult's party tonight. Would you like to sing tonight?" He asked nervously, I looked up at Troy. He looked down at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not, a blast from the past" Troy said chuckling, I laughed.

"What's your name?" I asked the guy

"Seth" I smiled at him and back up towards Troy

"So Seth what time?" Troy asked him

"7:00 which is in two hours" He said with a laugh, "So let's get everything set up"

Troy and Seth then spent an hour moving things around; Troy wouldn't let me do anything since I was pregnant. The most I did was tell them where things should go, I also made a bowl of punch which I made a bottle of before some person came and spike it with alcohol. I also made some popcorn, a big hand then reached over to grab some from my bag.

"Heyy" I whined, I then turned around and saw him stuffing the popcorn in his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"I still can't believe this" I murmured, Troy then leaned down and kissed my lips

"You better because it is true" He said against my lips, I giggled.

"Your breath smells like salty popcorn" I said to him

"I could say the same to you" He said smiling, I then stuck out my tongue. He smirked and then grabbed my hand.

"Come on we have to get ready to sing" He said, he then started singing show tunes. I rolled my eyes and walked forward with him.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Ok! So who here has heard of our famous legends?" Seth said to the floor of young adults. I smiled from behide curtain.

"Yeah!" Came a course of replies, I looked at Troy who was also smiling.

"Well do you know one of them is Troy Bolton?" Seth said again, we then heard gasps. Seth laughed.

"Well there are here right now and they want to sing to you!" He said to the people. I then looked at Troy and we both stepped out. The lights shining on our bodies, cheers erupted in the crowd. I looked over at Seth.

"You might thank me…you not" He said laughing, he then winked at me. I rolled me eyes; I looked over at Troy and then back to the screen. I then realized I didn't need to look at the screen any more. I already knew this song by heart. I smiled a huge smile.

Troy then started singing…

Troy:]  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

[Gabriella:]  
I never believed in

[Gabriella:]  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart

[Troy:]  
Ohh

[Gabriella:]  
To all the possibilities. Oooooohhh

[Both:]  
I know

[Gabriella:]  
That something has changed

[Both:]  
Never felt this way

[Gabriella:]  
And right here tonight

[Both:]  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, Ohh  
And now looking in your eyes

[Gabriella:]  
I feel in my heart

[Troy:]  
Feel in my heart

[Both:]  
The start of something new

[Troy:]  
Ohh yahs  
Now who'd of ever thought that,

[Both:]  
We'd both be here tonight

[Troy:]  
Ohh

[Gabriella:]  
Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter

[Troy:]  
Brighter

[Gabriella:]  
With you by my side

[Troy:]  
By my side

[Both:]  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

[Gabriella:]  
I know it for

[Both:]  
Real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, Ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

[Gabriella:]  
The start of something new

[Troy:]  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, Ohh yeah

[Both:]  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, oh

It's the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you,

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

[Troy:]  
So right

[Gabriella:]  
To be here with you

[Both:]  
Ooohhh  
And now looking in your eyes

[Troy:]  
(Looking in your eyes)

[Both:]  
I feel in my heart

[Troy:]  
(Feel in my heart)

[Gabriella:]  
The start of something new

[Troy:]  
The start of something new

[Both:]  
The start of something newwww

Troy and I both finished together, it was just as magical as the night we first preformed together. I was wrapped up in Troy's arms. We were both breathing heavily, Troy then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. More cheers, more heat, more everything. It made my body hot, I then pulled back, and I then leaned my forehead against his.

"One more song! One more song! One more song!" The people chanted, I looked at Troy and winked. He smiled and looked out into the crowd.

"One more song, is that what I hear well why the hell not! Kick it Seth!" Troy yelled, I giggled and grabbed the microphone.

GABI:  
Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

GABRIELLA AND TROY:  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

GABRIELLA:  
A single voice  
(Troy: Single voice)  
GABRIELLA:  
Above the noise

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
And like a common thread

TROY:  
Hmm, you're pulling me

GABRIELLA:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

TROY:  
Oh, you are the music in me

TROY:  
Yeah it's living in all of us

GABRIELLA:  
And it's brought us here because

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
Because you are the music in me

TROY AND GABREILLA:  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

GABRIELLA:  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
I'm saying words I never said

TROY:  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

GABRIELLA:  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

GABREILLA AND TROY:  
And no, I'm not alone

GABRIELLA:  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
EVERYONE:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
GABRIELLA:  
You are the music in me (In me)  
EVERYONE:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

EVERYONE:  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

Troy then brought me into a kiss; I pulled back a little to lean forward, our foreheads touching.

"I love you" I murmured against his lips, his eyes closed, and his arms tight against my body. People cheering and yelling in the background.

"I love you too"

He then pecked me on the lips, he then grabbed my hand, he raised it and we both took a bow. I giggled and wrapped myself in Troy again. His hands dropped to my stomach, he then leaned down and kissed it. He grabbed my hand we walked back stage.

"You were…amazing" Seth said, he then laughed.

"Thanks" I said, my shy side coming out

"You are more than welcome but I am going to get Karaoke night started" We both nodded and I turned back towards Troy.

"That is the most fun I have had in a while" I said to him, I grabbed his hand.

"Me too but I have to work tomorrow" He said, I rolled my eyes and then he started to lead me to the door. I turned around one last time.

"Baby you should thank this place or you wouldn't be alive" I mumbled as I rubbed my stomach, "I should thank this place" I mumbled, I then walked and caught up to Troy, I kissed her cheek as we kept on walking.

This was the best night I have had in a while. A smile stretched across my face, I really love This Ski Lodge, and it is where everything starts. The Start of Something New.

**Ok! What did everybody think? Pretty amazing huh? Haha, it was one of my favorite chapters I have written so far! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Troy Bolton has some explaining to do

**Ok so you probably won't like me at the end…**** But please still review! **

**Disclaimer- Nope…I don't own anything but the plot of the story!**

Chapter 15- Troy Bolton has some explaining to do

"I don't want to leave" I mumbled against his neck, his arms wrapped around me. It was two days later. It was time to leave and go back to LA which I didn't want to do. I wanted to stay with Troy.

"I know you don't but you have too…" He whispered into my ear, I had tears close to my eyes.

"I am not going to cry" I murmured into his ear.

"Then don't! It's only a week and then we have a doctor's appt for the 4th month." He whispered; his chin rested on the top of my head. My head was resting on his shoulder.

"LA is boring without you"

"And Colorado is boring without you"

"Will you call me everyday?" I asked him

"Of course, I would call you 20 times a day if I could" I giggled softly

"I love you"

"I love you too, but when I get back, just you and me" He said

I smiled softly "Ok" I said he pulled back and gave me a loving kiss.

He then bent down and kissed my stomach, butterflies flew through my body. He then leaned down and kissed my ear. He then started whispering in my ear.

"When you get to the house, there will be a little purple envelope, open it and go to the place. Call me when you get there, no matter the time" He said, he then pulled back and kissed my ear.

I looked up at him in surprise, "What are you up to Wildcat?"

He smiled softly at me "You'll see soon enough"

"Fine don't tell me" I said, I then crossed my arms over my chest, Troy's eyes widened.

"Ella I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" He said as he brought me into a hug, how do you stay mad at this boy. I groaned to myself

"Ok, I forgive you" I whispered, he then shrugged out of his purple Lakers hoodie, I put my arms up and he slipped it over my small body, a little bump on the way down though. He then leaned down and kissed my stomach again. I giggled softly. I then took a whiff of Troy's hoodie. It smelt like his aftershave, sweat, and cologne. It was his smell I grew to love.

I got on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek, he then kissed my lips.

"I love you" He mumbled against my lips, I sighed and kissed him.

"I love you too" I said, I then pulled back and gave him one last hug. He kissed my temple then my forehead.

"Make sure you look for that purple envelope, and make sure Taylor goes with you" He whispered, I nodded my head.

"Gabi lets go!" Taylor yelled, I turned around and nodded.

"Be good wildcat, I will see you in a week" I said, he nodded and kissed my forehead, my cheek, then my lips where his lips lingered.

"I will but I love you" I giggled softly towards him

"I love you too, see ya soon wildcat"

"Text me around noon, I am done with practice today early."

"Ok"

"Bye love"

"Bye" I said, I then turned around and headed towards the car, I turned around and he winked at me which made me giggle like a school girl and blush. His grin became ten times bigger. I laughed and got into the car.

"You two make me sick" Taylor said, I shrugged my shoulder and leaned back, this was going to be a long ride, I thought to myself.

Four Hours later, I was up in the passage seat with my phone in between my thighs. I then felt it vibrate. I jumped out of my seat scared. I heard Taylor start laughing, I shot her a glare. She then turned back to the road. I opened my phone to see a message from Troy, I rolled my eyes. It was only 11:30.

_My Romeo-_

_Hey Ella Bear! How is the car ride so far? I miss you!_

My Romeo? I looked over towards Taylor

"Taylor who put Troy as my Romeo?" I asked her, she then looked back at Vanessa.

"What? You are Juliet and he is Romeo" She said shrugging her shoulders. I rolled my eyes, another message came in.

_My Romeo-_

_Who set my phone to My Juliet? Did you? _

I started typing quickly,

_NO! VANESSA DID IT! Mine says my Romeo!_

"You messed with his too?" I asked

"Yeah, it was Princess El" I giggled softly from that nickname, my phone vibrated again.

_My Romeo- _

_Oh. Ha-ha. __ But anyways how is the car ride?_

I smiled and typed back

_Good! We had to stop because my legs cramped up but besides all good, only have about four hours left. _

I sighed as I sent the message; I leaned against the car door. If Troy where here he would be rubbing my thigh or our hands would be entwined, I almost wish he could have drove us home then go back. I then felt my phone vibrate, I grabbed it expecting Troy.

_The Witch (AKA mom) _

_Gabriella, we need to talk ASAP. _

I cocked my head, I haven't heard from my mom since that day, that day which made her the witch.

_What do u mean? And it's Gabi_

I then sent Troy a quick text

_The witch wants to talk…should I? _

I waited for both replies, the first came from Troy.

_Aw. I would have rubbed the cramps away__ and she wants to wat? Talk to you after she got pissed at you? I don't know el…_

"Thanks Troy, such a big help" I mumbled to myself.

"What's that Gabs?" Taylor asked me, I looked over at her

"The witch wants to talk" I mumbled, Taylor gasped

"What do you think I should do?" I asked

"Who is the witch?" Vanessa asked

"My evil bitchy mother" I said to her, she raised an eyebrow at me. Taylor then proceeds to tell the whole story to her. I heard her gasp every now and then.

"Really?" She asked me, I nodded my head

_The Witch (AKA mom)_

_We need to talk about abortion… I know this is later than expected but I didn't believe but seeing pictures of you, I believe it. _

I screamed as I read it, tears were already streaming down my cheeks. My own mother, I shoved my phone in Vanessa's face as she was asking what was upsetting me. I heard her gasp lightly. I felt her pull her phone out. She then handed me back my phone. I heard her start talking to Taylor. She then locked the doors. Probably to keep me from jumping out.

_Go to hell_

I typed on my keyboard; I then clicked out of my messages. My phone started ringing Then by Brad Paisley, it was Troy.

"H-hello?" I said into the phone, my tears smearing my make-up

"Oh Baby! I am so sorry. Don't listen to your mom please don't!" He begged through the phone. I giggled a little.

"Troy I am not going to have an abortion, my mom is just being a bitch" I mumbled, my tears becoming silent now, not as heavy, it all stopped because of Troy.

I heard his sigh in relief over the phone "Thanks" he said

I smiled "How did you know? Vanessa?" I asked

"Yes, I love you"

"I love you too; I was really shocked reading it. I am fine now, I am glad I wasn't face to face though" I whispered into the phone, I heard Troy laughing on the other end.

"She probably planned it so we weren't face to face" He said, I giggled

"Yeah, she knew you wouldn't be happy"

"Yes I am not happy, Kobe and Chad aren't happy" He said laughing, I could almost see Chad. His arms crossed like a four year old, his face in a pout like it is when he is mad. He also is probably messing with his hair.

"I can image Chad…is that bad?" I asked him

"Yes…"

I then laughed; you would think after that I wouldn't be laughing but look at what Troy does.

"I love hearing you laugh especially when you were crying at the beginning"

"I know, it's all you"

"Aw…I love you but I gotta go, get some sleep" He said

"Alright, Love you too" We then both hung up our phones. I leaned my head against the window and fell asleep.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

I felt the bump of the campus, my eyes fluttered open to see it dark. I looked over to see Vanessa driving. I looked back. Taylor and the girls were sleeping.

"Stay in the car" I whispered

"Why?"

"We have to run somewhere but I have to get the little purple envelope."

She smiled "Oh yeah, Kobe told me that Troy was leaving you something he has been working on" I cocked my head at her

"What is it?" I asked her, she smirked

"I can't tell you, go get the envelope" She said, she put the car in park and I threw open the car door. My legs felt like jell-o. I walked/ limped up the steps of the apartment complex. I then looked at our door. There was a little purple envelope just like he said.

I grabbed it and walked back towards the car, I slipped my finger underneath the paper. The purple tearing, I then slipped out the card, I opened my car door and sat down. I then started reading

_Ella! Okay so here is the big surprise I have been keeping from you, and I know that you knew I was hiding something. __ Anyways go to this address and you will find another envelope but this time…yellow. I love you like no other. Troy_

I looked up and told Vanessa the address, she started driving away.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked from be hide me, I shrugged my shoulders.

When we pulled up we were at a Sharpay's house. So she is in on this too? I jumped out of the car again and ran up to her door. I knocked on it.

"Gabi!" She squealed opening it, she then stepped out. Shutting the door, she then handed me the other envelope.

"Uh ok lets go" I got in the car and slid my finger under this note too. I opened it up.

_End of adventure El, this next destination is it. I hope you like, I really hope you do. Shar helped me a little bit but not much. I bet she will tell you everything. I will see you in a week and don't forget to call me. Love you. _

I told Vanessa the address again; we drove around town before we pulled up to it. I gasped, the air sucking out of me. I couldn't believe it. I didn't think Troy Bolton was capable of doing this.

"Troy Bolton has a lot of explaining" I mumbled to myself a smile reaching over my face.

**Oh no, another cliff hanger. You are probably mad too…It's an awesome surprise too. Troy Bolton…who knows what he is up to. **** PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. I can't Believe it

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- nothing**

Chapter 16- I can't believe it

"Troy I can't believe you!" I said into the phone, I could hear him laughing at the other end of the end of the phone.

"Well believe it is all ours" He said

I sighed as I leaned against Sharpay's car "Troy how did you afford this?" I asked him, he started laughing over the phone.

"Gabi? I am playing for the Lakers, why couldn't I afford that?" He asked my cheeks blushed.

"Yeah sorry, but on the beach! Its amazing and the pool in the backyard!"

I stood forward looking at my new house, it wasn't quite a mansion but it was bigger than an average house. It was white with blue shudders and a blue door. It had a huge front yard with a gated community, hopefully no paparazzi. It had a 4-car garage; in the back yard was a swing-set. There was a deck you could stand on where the grill was standing. Then we hit up right against beaches. There was four decks actually, one branching off each corner of the house, facing the backyard. Then you had on big deck on the lower level.

"I knew you would like it! But go take a look around" He said, I jumped off of Shar's car and headed towards the front door. My hand was placed on my stomach. When I entered the house there was a chandelier over head. There was a set of stairs to my right. I walked forward into the living room, it had all leather couch's the ones I wanted a long time ago!

"Troy! You found that furniture?" I asked him

"Yes, I was amazed they still had it."

"You have been doing this while you were away?" I asked

"No, I have been house hunting for a little while, but then the Lakers called so it became ten times easy to find a house. I picked out the furniture before I left though."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Also in the living room was a huge flat screen TV, over to the side was a box. It had a PS3, Wii, and an Xbox.

"Got your toys huh?" I asked him with a giggle

"Sure did!"

The coffee tables matched the black color of the leather. I smiled to see a little lamp; I walked into the hall way to see a bunch of pictures on the wall. The first one was of Troy and I's first date. I smiled thinking back to the memory.

The next picture was of Troy and I at prom, the next was the two of us at graduation. After that one was the picture at the beach we took a few weeks ago. The last was a picture of our baby, our first baby picture. Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Oh Troy, the pictures" I gushed to him, I heard him chuckle a little.

"You like it?" He asked

"Yes, I do"

"Good, I am glad"

I moved down the hallway and turned into the kitchen, it was a blue color like the rest of the house. The fridge was a black stainless steal. The dishwasher was the same exact way. We had a double oven. The kitchen was huge. There was an island in the middle of it; there was a bar along the counter. The stove was on the island. I opened up the pantry to see it full of food. I opened the fridge to see the same. There was a fruit bowl in the corner by the sink.

"I love the kitchen" I murmured into the phone, I wish he was standing next to me.

"I knew that would be your second favorite" He said

"Second?"

"You'll see later" He mumbled into the phone, I looked up to see a radio hanging from one of the many cabinets.

I walked into the dining room to see the table could eight people.

"Eight people at the table?" I asked him

"Oh, you can add on to it" He said

"Okay, that's cool"

"Yeah, I thought so too"

I looked into the laundry room, office, the bathrooms, and they were all fully decorated already. "What I am going to do with all our other stuff?" I asked Troy

"Oh don't worry about it yet" He said into the phone, I then saw a door that had a note on it.

_Chad&Taylor_

"Wait our we sharing the house?" I asked

"For a little while, yes, until Chad can find the perfect house, he wants Taylor's help though.

"Taylor!" I yelled into the house, it was bigger than thought on the inside. It was blue everywhere, I liked it.

"Where are you?" She called, I busted out laughing at the question, and we never had to ask this in our apartment.

"Down the hallway from the kitchen" I yelled back to her,

"What?" She asked 2 minutes later when she arrived at the door. I pointed towards it. She gasped lightly.

"What? We are staying here?" I shrugged my shoulders at her, I then pointed for her to open the door.

"Babe, call me back when you are confused, I got to do something"

"Ok, will I get confused?" I asked

"Yes"

"Uh ok"

He chuckled and then hung up the phone, Taylor then opened the door. It was beautifully, she had a balcony, and the closet was over by the side with her clothes already in there. Her computer, everything of hers was already in her room. It was red, East High red. I rolled my eyes at Chad's thoughts. We walked into the bathroom to see that it had a walk-in shower, two sinks and a big bathtub in the corner.

"This is beautiful" She said in an aw tone; I nodded my head in agreement.

"I will let you call Chad in peace" I said, I backed out of the room and closed the door be hide me.

I then saw a thing that said Sharpay; it must be for when he and Zeke stay since they already have a house. When I opened the door, I was a little blown away. It was a room full of pink.

"Sharpay has been here" I mumbled, I then closed the door not wanting to know any more. I ran into a few more bathrooms. I found a place for Troy's parents to stay when they are here. Extra guest's rooms and more. Then I came to a room, I opened the door. It was a room and it was small, but had one item in the middle. A white piano, I didn't know how to play; only Troy did. It was cute, it was his place. It also had pictures of the Lakers, uniform, and picture of a basketball. This was his little room. It was down by itself, probably hoping I wouldn't find it. I shut the door quietly and then walked down and back to the living room. I couldn't find our room at all.

I then decided to climb the stairs, when I got to the top there was another long hallway. When I decided to see what the first door was.

_Troy's secret, don't open! _

What? I pulled out my cell phone and called Troy.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Troy's secret?"

"Oh, don't go in there, please, well you can't its locked and I am the only on with the key" He said

"Ok, fine"

"Go down two doors" I nodded my head and opened the first door though, it was a playroom.

"Awe…Troy the playroom is really cute" It was a soft green, it had white furniture. There also was a desk top Mac, computer. There was toy's laying there already, a little desk in the corner and a dry erase board.

"You were supposed to go two more doors down" He whispered

"I know, I know" I said, I then opened the next door for the fun of it; it was a storage closet where all of our stuff was.

"Troy, you moved all of our stuff?" I asked

"No, Shar and Zeke did, along with my parents" He said

"Oh, okay"

I then came to the very end of the hallway, there was another hallway leading down to a door all by its self. When I walked over to it, a note said welcome home. I giggled and I opened it up, when I peered inside it was a room. The walls were a soft blue, not really a baby blue but not a dark blue. The bed had a green bedspread, the lamps sitting at each nightstand. I walked over towards the closet and let me tell you it was huge.

"Gab's I got to go"

"Ok, I love the room" Then all I heard was the dial tone, I frowned in response. There was a lot of empty space in this closet, you know what that means…shopping! I went over and touched all of them clothes. I then felt a pair of arms snake around my hips. I jumped a little and turned around.

"Troy?" I yelled, I then threw my arms around his neck, he was laughing.

"I didn't think you were coming home next week!" I said in his ear

"I lied, it was only three weeks, coach usually doesn't let up visitors either but with Tyler's help I could get you, Taylor, and Vanessa up there for five days." He then leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"I can't believe this" I whispered, his arms were wrapped around my bigger waist.

"What don't you believe?"

"The house, that you are here, everything" I whispered, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, the top of my head to.

"You better because here I am"

I smiled softly and pulled him towards the bed, "You have to tell me everything" I whispered, he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Well where to begin?"

"How about how you beat us here! I was talking to you most of the day"

He chuckled "We were driving be hide you! Our car was packed with stuff when you guys left, we were right be hide you sometimes, when your mom text you I almost told you. I was so close to giving out the secret I kept for so long but I didn't. I felt so bad that I could have held you." He said he then buried his head into my neck.

"Its okay Troy, it isn't your fault"

"I know, but I was going to follow if you decided to" He whispered

I giggled "I never would"

"Good" He then leaned down and kissed my cheek

"I dropped the note off at Sharpay's while you were at our apartment, which isn't ours anymore, all the stuff has been moved out already. I nodded my head and closed my eyes a little.

"I love you Gabs, I love you too" He said pointing towards my stomach

"Are you scared Troy?" I asked a few minutes later

"Of?"

"The baby coming, playing for the Lakers, any of it"

"Yes, all of it. I am scared of being a bad player for the Lakers, I am scared of hurting you in the process, and I am the most scared of not being a good dad" He whispered, I looked up at him to see tears shining in his baby blue eyes.

"Oh Troy, you are going to be a fantastic dad! I wouldn't doubt you in a million of years. Hurting me? You couldn't do it because you are the most trustworthy guy every and finally you will be the best Lakers player every" I told him, I then leaned over and kissed his lips, our lips lingered there for awhile.

"I love you" I whispered, my breath was hot against his

"I love you too and you are going to make on sexy mom. You will also be the best" He said, his breath was hot. I then wrapped my arms around Troy and had an eventful night, if you know what I mean.

**Here you go! I hoped you liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	17. Oreo

**Disclaimer- Nothing…I wish though half the time…**

Chapter 17- Oreo

"Troy!" I yelled I walked into our new house, it still smelled like one too. I then put my school books on the counter of the apartment. I didn't hear him call back; I walked towards the kitchen to see a note. Aw at least he left a note.

_Gabi-_

_I had to run to a last minute practice. I might be home for dinner, I don't know. I love you!_

_-Troy_

Practice? That wasn't on his schedule, I guess he did say last minute; I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. I kicked my shoes off and pulled out my cell phone. I then sent Taylor a text message, they were upstairs together but I didn't feel like walking all the way up there.

_Hey, since the boys are at practice do you want to study together? I am downstairs…_

I layed my phone down and pulled my books out of my bag, I put my hand on my stomach, I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait for this little baby to come out, and I was only at mouth 4. This was going to be forever. My phone then vibrated, I looked down and picked it up.

_What practice? Chad is sitting right next me? We are watching TV_

What the hell? I shook my head thinking it was a joke.

_Troy left a note saying he was going to practice…_

I then silently began to panic, I got up and went back to the note, and I read it over and over. To make sure I didn't miss the most important words, to make sure he didn't give a hint away. I then heard my phone ring from across the room. I raced to it and picked it up.

_Nope. No practice. I am coming down…_

I started to cry, tears falling towards my feet. I then hit speed dial 2. Troy. I heard it ring once…twice…three times…fourth…fifth.

"_Hey, this is Troy, leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible! Bye…"_

I started to cry a little harder, I then threw my phone towards the other couch in frustration.

"Gabs?" I looked up to see Taylor; she was standing there in her PJ's.

I then broke down crying in front of her, she went over and wrapped her arms around me.

"W-what I-if h-he I-is c-cheating on me" I wailed in her arms, she shushed me and rocked me back and forth. I let go of her and picked up my phone again, I tried again. This time it went straight to voicemail. I started to cry even harder.

"Gabs, maybe he is at the gym" Taylor said shrugging

"No! Taylor he turned his phone off!" I screamed

She silently looked at me, I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and cried. I felt Taylor come over and start rubbing my back.

"Troy probably isn't doing, he just might be busy" She said

"Busy making out with some other girl" I mumbled, she sighed and looked at me.

"Troy wouldn't do it"

"How do you know?" I asked, I looked up at her

"Because, Gabi he loves you. Not loved or did love he LOVES you" she said loudly, I wiped the side of my eyes and stood up.

"I am going to look for him" I said quietly, I grabbed my jacket and car keys.

"Gabi! Why not wait for him?" Taylor asked

"Because, then it might be too late" I whispered, I opened the door and started walking towards my car, I backed out of the drive-way and out the gates. As I was driving down the street I saw his car fly by mine, I screeched my brakes and followed him.

He didn't turn at my drive-way, he drove straight, I stayed a few cars behide him to make sure he didn't see me. He then pulled up to the beach. What was he doing here? I parked my car a few ways down, I saw him get out and start walking towards the sand, and he slipped off his flip-flops and then sat down to where the waves barely touched his toes. I got out of the car and walked towards him quietly. I slipped off my flip-flops and then stood behide him.

"Troy Bolton" I said putting my hands on my hips, his head spun around and looked at me.

"Shit, Gabi I didn't know you were here" He said rambling, tears pricked my eyes.

"Oh!" I said flinging my hands up in the air "I guess I will leave you to your other girl!" I screamed the tears falling down my cheeks quickly. I turned around and started walking back to my car, I would run but I can't for the baby. As I took a step I felt his hand wrap around mine.

"Gabs wait" He said, I turned around wiping my tears away.

"What?" I screamed, he then leaned in and kissed me, it was the most romantic kiss ever. It was gently yet passionate. The fireworks blowing up in the distance. I pulled my lips back and started to back away.

"No, Gabi" He pleaded, I started to cry and little more, he brought me into a hug. His chin rested on the top of mine.

"There is no other girl; I could never hurt you like that. I love you too much Ella. I promise I wouldn't do that to you"

"B-but you lied in the note" I said, my voice a little shaky.

He sighed and rubbed my back, "I really didn't lie, I went to the gym to play some pick-up but I thought it would sound better if I told you it was practice" He whispered

"You don't have to lie to me Troy; I promise I won't freak out because you went somewhere. You aren't a prisoner, you are a guy Troy, go do what you want, when you want. If you leave a note telling me great" I whispered into his ear, he then slipped his arms around my waste and started swaying, we were dancing.

I giggled softly "Troy, there is no music" I said

"Does there need to be music?" He asked

I shook my head no as we danced as the sunset behide us, the breeze from the ocean feeling wonderful. The sound of the ocean making it peaceful.

"I have something to share with you" He whispered

"Where is it?"

"At home, get in your car and then meet me in the kitchen" He said, I nodded my head, and we walked towards the car hand-in-hand. When we parted he kissed my cheek and said I love you.

"I love you too" I smiled at him and walked towards the car, we drove home and I met him in the kitchen.

"So what is this surprise?" I asked him, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Oh well, it's just that room" He said

I gasped, "Oh and speaking of rooms we need to turn a guest room into the nursery, I haven't told you my idea yet either!" I said, he smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah we do before everything gets to hectic and I have practice all day which starts next week." He said

"We have a week?" I asked with a disappointed frown, I was hoping he would do it. Not me and Taylor.

"Yep, sorry baby girl" He said, we then stood outside the room. His hands covered my face and I heard him open the door.

"Surprise" He whispered, he removed his hands from my face. I gasped.

"Troy, you didn't" I said softly turning to look at him, a gently smile taking over his face.

"I did"

"But how did you know"

"Sharpay"

I nodded my head, it was perfect. Two walls were brown, the other two waiting on the baby to be born. The crib and changing table were white with brown bedding. There was a basketball mobile above the crib. I turned to Troy laughing.

"Really?" I asked

"Why not, I mean it could be girl or boy" He said

I nodded my head "yeah but it doesn't have to play basketball, it can do what every is wants." I told him, he nodded his head.

"Yes of course, and I will go to every single game, or recital or whatever he or she does." He said with a small smile on his face.

I looked over to see a yellow and green stroller, the white high chair placed in the corner. The car seat was sitting in the stroller which was yellow. The dresser was empty.

"I get to go shopping" I mumbled, I heard Troy sigh from the other side of the room.

Then there was all these toys, they were all set-up and ready to go. I smiled and looked at Troy.

"Have you looked in the crib yet?" he asked me, he raised an eye brow at me.

"Uh no" I said, he then nudged his head in the direction of the crib, I then walked over to peered inside the crib, I gasped from the present inside.

"Troy! You got us a dog!" I said, I leaned over and grabbed the puppy that was sitting in the crib sleeping. It was white and fluffy, it was also very soft, and she had a black spot though in the middle of her back, like a birth mark.

I turned around to see he had the most loving smile on his face.

"Yeah I did, if she would wake up you would see her beautiful brown eyes" He said

"What type of dog is she?" I said cradling her in my arms

"An American Eskimo, they are supposed to be a good pet for little kids. She won't get much bigger than that" He said

"How old is she?"

"6 weeks, just a baby, she also is the runt. She will be small" She then started to wake up, I looked at her as she did, she yawned and then looked at me.

"Hey baby girl" I said, she then started to wag her tail. It almost looked like she was smiling. I giggled and looked up towards Troy.

"Let's take her outside then to Petsmart" He said, I nodded my head and carried her outside, I sat her down on the grass and she started to walk around, her legs were really unstable. She almost looked drunk.

"Troy she looks drunk" he then started laughing

"She doesn't have any legs yet Gabs"

Then the wind started to pick up, her hair blew in the wind. I reached down for Troy's hand.

"Oreo" I said into the air

"For the dog?" He asked me

"No for the baby!" I said sarcastically, I then smiled "Yes for the dog"

"Well I love it, just like I love the cookie" He said poking my nose.

"Yep, just like me, she is really cute Troy" I said

"I thought so too, they were just going to get rid of her because she was so small but I took her before they did. She was too cute not to" He said shrugging; I smiled and looked at him.

"You are going to be one whipped dad" I said to him

"I am not!" He cried out, I nodded my head giggling. I then chased after the puppy. I picked her up in my arms and started running around with her. She barked in my ear as we played along. I giggled the entire time. I then stopped to catch my breath.

"Ready to go to Petsmart?" Troy asked me, I nodded my head and walked towards him.

"Hey can you hold her for a second?" I asked him, he nodded his head and I carefully handed over Brie. Troy then held her up.

"Just like a baby"

"Yep, its almost perfect practice" I said to him, I threw my hair up into a messy bun and took my dog back.

"You are too cute!" I exclaimed to her, she then sat up and licked my face, I laughed softly and she barked.

"Oh really? I thought so," I said, Troy just looked at me.

"What did she say?" He asked clearly amused.

"Said that your pretty hot" I said as we sat down in Troy's car. I heard him laugh and start to the car.

"Well Oreo I am pretty hot, just ask El's" He said laughing; I smacked his shoulder as we drove down the street.

"Be nice" I warned him

"Shouldn't you be telling the dog that?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders and played with Oreo some more. When Oreo started to fall asleep, I put her head on my shoulder and held her like that.

"You are going to be a fantastic mom" Troy said, I looked him.

"You have already told me this once before" I said to him

"I know, but I see you doing something that reminds me that you are a great mom. You will be a great mom." He said softly, we then pulled into the Petsmart parking lot. I opened the door and got out with out waking the puppy. I grabbed Troy's hand with my free one and we walked towards the entrance of the store. Once we got in the sales lady greeted us.

"Why Hello, welcome to Petsmart! Is this a puppy I see?" She asked, I nodded my head

"Yes, we just got her" I said, the lady smiled.

"Its so cute, boy or girl?" She asked Troy

"Girl" he said, the sales lady nodded

"An American Eskom is great with kids, whats her name?" She asked

"Oreo" I said giggling, "because she has this black mark right here" I said pointing, she smiled.

"So cute, well find me if you need anything" she said, I nodded my head and we walked forward. We went down the leash section.

"Let's get her pink with white poky dots?" I said

"Pink?" He asked

"It is a girl Troy" I said, I shifted her over to my other arm and grabbed the collar. I wrapped it and it fit perfectly. I snapped it in place and left it on. I grabbed the leash and we walked towards the food. Troy grabbed a bag of Puppy Chow and we then went over to the collar tags.

"Let's get a white and black on and have rhinestones on the front in pink?" I said, Troy only nodded his head.

"Anything for you baby girl" He said, he then leaned down and kissed my temple. I smiled and made the collar tag. I put our phone number and address on the back. When I got it back from the machine, I hooked it onto Oreos collar; Troy was holding Oreo at the time. She was up and ready to play. We grabbed the last few things and were ready to go, we went to the check out line and we put everything on the counter.

"She has her collar and tag on" I said to them, the lady nodded and then leaned over and scanned it. I smiled; she rang up the treats, the kennel, toys, and the food. She also got leash. When we finished with check-out she handed Oreo a milky bone.

"Here you go Oreo!" I said to her, she chewed on it for a minute and then started to eat it. We all laughed at her.

"She is a very cute dog" The sales lady said, I nodded my head.

"Thank you! My boyfriend gave her to me today" I said looking up at Troy who was smirking.

"Well that was very kind of him now wasn't it" She said I nodded my head and kissed Troy cheek. He chuckled a little and grabbed the bags while I picked up Oreo.

"Thank you" I said to them as we left, I heard a few faint your welcomes but we were already by the car.

"Ready to go home?" I asked Oreo

She only looked at me; I then grabbed her leash and put her on it. I took her over to the grass and let her go potty real quick. When she was done I led her back to the car. I helped her in and shut the door.

The ride home was silent, listening to music. Troy was concentrating on driving.

"I love you Gabs, and don't forget it" He said as he parked the car, I nodded my head.

"I wouldn't forget it for the world" I said, he nodded his head at me.

"Good, now lets go show Chad and Taylor Oreo" He said, I nodded my head and we walked up the stairs.

"Chad! Taylor! Come see our newest addition" Troy yelled Chad and Taylor both came running down the stairs.

"You had the baby already?" They cried together, Troy and I bursted out laughing.

"No! We got a dog" Troy said, his hands then went straight to my stomach, as if protecting he was protecting the baby. I wrapped my hands around his.

"Aw really you did?" They asked

I nodded my head and pointed behide me

"Oh my! It's so cute! Whats its name" She asked

"Oreo and it's a girl" I told them, they both then went down and played with the dog, I turned and looked at Troy. I laid my head down on his chest. His arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you Troy for these wonderful presents" I said

"Mmm…You are welcome but how about a make-out session in return" He whispered in my ear, I giggled and nodded my head.

"We are going to get her stuff settled, can you guys watch her?" I asked them

"Yah, does she need to go out?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, probably" I said, I grabbed a few bags and went upstairs, with Troy at my footsteps. I then returned all my gifts to Troy.

**OK! What did you guys think? I am going to camp today so you won't get another update for about a week! So I am updating ALL three of my stories! You should go check the other two out if you haven't ever read them! **

**~~~~PLEASE REVIEW~~~~PLEASE REVIEW~~~~PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Different

**Disclaimer- Just my little Oreo! **

Chapter 18- Different

I am 16 weeks along on my pregnancy, four months. I lay in bed next to Troy; he had to wake up in an hour for basketball practice. I let my head rest on his chest, his breathing even. Oreo was in a kennel by the bed. I sighed knowing I should let her out but I didn't want to get up, my stomach was really starting to show to. Oreo then let out a bark; I sighed and threw the covers off of my body. I bent down carefully and grabbed her small body and slipped on a pair of flip-flops.

When I walked downstairs I saw Taylor making breakfast, I saw Sharpay at the counter and Zeke was sitting on the couch with Chad.

"Good morning" I said, I looked at Shar and Zeke wondering when they came to my house.

"Good morning" they all echoed back, I smiled and proceed towards the door before the puppy ended up peeing on me. I set her down outside and let her wonder for a moment.

"Gabi she is soo cute!" Sharpay said coming out the door, I giggled.

"Thanks, her name is Oreo" I said softly, I looked down to see myself in Troy's boxers and one of his t-shirts. I saw Oreo going potty; I went over and picked her up. I cradled her in my arms as we walked back in. I saw everybody had moved to the table to start eating.

"Hey Gabi would you like to get Troy up for us?" Taylor asked me, I looked over at the table of friends and smiled.

"Yeah, give me a minute and watch Oreo!" I said as I started towards the stairs. I climbed them as best I could at 16 weeks pregnant. When I entered our room, the farthest room away, I saw him still sleeping peacefully, like I just left him. A smile spread across my face as I looked at him. I went over and climbed on top of him.

I blew on his ear and it had no affect, I then leaned down and touch his lips with mine. I felt his lips push back; I pulled back and looked into his baby blue eyes. I smiled.

"Good morning superstar" I whispered into his ear, I saw him smile come on to his face.

"Good morning baby"

"What are you going to do when we have a baby and I am not the baby anymore?" I asked him

"You will always be my baby" He said, his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned down and kissed his lips again. His tongue gazed the bottom of my lips, I opened my mouth a little and his tongue started to massage mine. I moaned from the feeling of pleasure warm through my body. He pulled back and kissed my cheek. I giggled

"Hey we have to get downstairs, the gang is here waiting to eat and if we don't hurry Chad will eat it all" I said laughing, Troy laughed along.

"Same old Chad"

I went over to our closet and grabbed a pair of sweats, and a tight blue cami. I walked out into the bedroom to see Troy staring at my breasts. I gave him a confused look.

"Troy, my face is up here" I told him, his head snapped up and looked at me.

"Gabs, they are different" he said, I raised an eyebrow at him. His face was written in shock and confusion. I didn't know if his eyes could get any wider.

"What?" I asked him, his face was anxious. He wanted to know what was going on.

"They are bigger!" He whispered his cheeks turned bright red. I looked down and gasped. I ran towards the bathroom and looked.

My breast had grown. They were bigger. It was part of the pregnancy. I looked at Troy and laughed. He walked towards me, his face redder than ever. I wish I had a camera.

"Whats so funny? Isn't that…bad?" He asked, his hand came up and poked my breast. I laughed even harder.

"Oh Troy, its part of being pregnant" I said to him, his mouth dropped a little. I giggled and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"You don't know how embarrassing that was" He breathed, I laughed a little.

"It was funny, cute, and down right sexy" I whispered, he then tickled my side. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too but I am hungry lets get breakfast" I giggled and nodded my head, he took my hand and dragged me down the stairs. When we got to the bottom Oreo met us there, she barked and nipped and Troy's ankle.

"Oreo!" He exclaimed, I laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Finally! What took you guys so long" I laughed and I saw Troy turning red "Nothing" he muttered quickly. Chad gave me a question look, I shrugged and sat down. I grabbed a plate and piled it with Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, some fruit, and a glass of chocolate milk. I looked at Troy when I took a piece of my bacon.

"What?" I asked as he stared at me

"Troy we already know they are different" I said to him, he blushed hard and then looked at me again.

"No, I was an afraid that Chad was going to eat all of the food but I guess its you now" he said, I then hit his shoulder, Chad doing the same.

"Hey!" I said, "I am eating for two and I don't know why Chad its so firkin much!" I said; I then stuffed a piece of egg in my mouth. The table laughed.

"Aw she is feisty this morning" He said, I glared at them.

"Don't make me tell them what different" I told him, he gulped and looked at me. He then stared at his breakfast. Eating it slowly, I could tell his cheeks were pink. I laughed at him and so did the rest of the table.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked the girls, they both looked at me.

"Shopping!" They cried together, I smiled at them.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" I smiled

"I can get started on my Christmas shopping!" I said quickly, I looked at the calendar. It was November 20th. Just a few days before Thanksgiving which we were having Troy's family over since I am not on speaking terms with my mom.

"So when is the baby due?" Zeke asked

"April" I said

Troy's hand grabbed mine and he squeezed it, I looked at him and smiled at him.

"I also need some new jeans" I muttered "And a pair of Uggs boots." I heard Troy clear his throat.

"All of that?" He asked me, I turned and stared at him.

"I am getting fatter, which means I need new clothes" I told him, he dropped his fork and looked over at me.

"You are NOT getting fat, don't you ever think about yourself that way, you understand." He said pointing his finger at me like I was two. It took all control not to laugh at him.

"Troy, I know but I just need bigger clothes" I told him gently, he looked at me and nodded. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too but you need to get to practice" I whispered, he then kissed my lips.

"I know, see you tonight. Call me if you need anything and make Zeke carry your bags, nothing heavy" He told me sternly, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Troy I know"

"Troy, Zeke only carries MY bags" Shar said pointing at her self.

"Shar, I think I can help Gabi out a bit, she is pregnant. I would make Troy do the same thing to you" Zeke said softly, he started stroking her arm. She grunted and looked at me.

"Only because you are my best friend" She said, I giggled and smiled at her.

"Alright Chad and I are leaving" Troy said standing at the entrance of the kitchen; he had a pair of basketball shorts on with a wildcat t-shirt.

"Alright, love you baby" I said

"Love you too!" He called back as he exited.

"I love you Chad Henry Danforth" Taylor said with a grin on her face, the whole table bursted out laughing.

"Taylor" Chad whined he came back into the kitchen.

"Oh you just forgot to give me and kiss and tell me you love me" She said pouting

He smiled "I love you Taylor Nicole Mekessie" He then leaned down and kissed her lips. I smiled at the two.

A few hours later I found myself standing in the mall, my feet were killing me. I groaned and looked at Sharpay.

"These jeans won't fit" I cried, I had a pounding headache. Sharpay looked at me.

"Gabs relax, we will find a pair" she said calmly, she had been this way the entire shopping trip, and she is probably ready to get rid of me. She then pulled a pair of jeans out from the bottom and handed them to me. I sighed and trudge off towards the fitting room. I slipped off my jogging shorts and then replaced them with the pair of jeans.

They fit perfectly. Finally. I pulled them off and put my shorts back on.

"They fit!" I cried I then threw my arms around her. She hugged me back.

"I told you we would find a pair, now we are going to put together a cute outfit" She said, she then headed off around the store.

We found a bunch of cute shirts, a few scarves, and a whole bunch of things.

"Thanks Shar" I said to her, she nodded her head. We paid for everything and walked out of the store. We headed towards the shoe store to find a pair of Uggs. I smiled knowing I wanted the new pair but in Chestnut. I walked over to the boxes and pulled out a 6, it was the bailey button style; I slipped the shoe on with ease and smiled.

"Yes! Another match!" I cried Shar looked at me like I was crazy.

"You try being pregnant" I muttered, she looked at me and laughed.

"No thanks, not until I am married" She said, I looked at her.

"That was my thing to, you see how that worked out" I told her, she smiled and nodded her head. We then met up with Taylor and Zeke in the food court. I had a small salad and a cup of soup. When we finished we trudged around the mall for hours.

"What could I get Troy for Christmas?" I asked the group

"Some Victoria Secrets" Shar said wiggling her eyebrows, I laughed.

"Yeah no, I doubt he wants to see a five months pregnant girlfriend" I told them, they all rolled there eyes, like it was practiced.

"Oh what about Lakers personalized jersey for the baby?" I said to the group, they all looked up at me.

"Yeah, you should!" They said I walked over to the Lakers store.

"Hi how may I help you?" The guy behide the counter said I looked up to him.

"Um, I would like to get an onesie, purple with gold lettering." I told him, he picked one out and then looked at me.

"What would you like on it?" He asked I bite my lip until I had to speak to the man.

"The Lakers logo on the front, and on the back I would like 'Baby Bolton' if that's possible" I said to him, he looked up and looked at me longer than the first time.

He gasped "You are Troy Bolton's girlfriend!" He said loudly

"Shh…be quiet" I hushed him

"Oh sorry" he then started to make a shirt, I got my wallet out to pay but he stopped me.

"No, it's free. He is a Laker player" He told me

"You sure?"

"Positive, I never charge Vanessa" I smiled

"Thanks but I got to go" I said, I then backed away and out into the walkway.

"Well that's not his preset" I muttered to the group.

"Why not?" Taylor asked me

"I got it for free!" I cried, Taylor rubbed my back

"You will think of something" She said

It then hit me. "I know what to get" We then left the mall and to our destination. I got his gift and then got back into the car.

"That was smart Gabs" I smiled

"I know right? But I will probably get him more, I just don't know yet" I said sighing, they all looked at me. We then drove back to my house, when I got out I grabbed my bags and stuffed them in the closet where Troy never goes. I then slid off my flip-flops and crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

Troy's POV

It was six O'clock, I was tired and sore. I was ready for dinner and then bed. When I walked into the house I saw Taylor on the couch, Chad who was right behide me walked over towards her and gave her a kiss. I smiled softly, and then Taylor looked at me.

"Where is she?" I asked setting down my gym bag, she looked at me and shrugged. I rasied an eyebrow and then took off my gym shoes. I put my keys on the table and then ran up that stairs, when I got to the top, I walked to my bedroom and peered inside. I saw the little bump from the blankets. I made sure my cell phone was on silent before I went in.

I walked over and pulled the covers back and slid in right next to her, dinner was going to have to wait. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She groaned a little bit.

"Shh…it's just me" I whispered

"Troy? I am hungry" she whispered, I kissed her forehead and then got out of bed again.

"Just rest, I will be back with some food" I whispered, I saw her eyes close and I then walked towards the door, I stepped out and walked towards the kitchen.

"Was she up there?" Taylor asked as I passed the living room.

"Yeah she was asleep but I woke her up by accident, she said she was hungry so I was going to make her a peanut butter and jelly" I said, she nodded her head then turned her attention back to Chad. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the peanut butter. I grabbed the bread and the knife. I spread the peanut butter and then closed that and put it back. I walked over towards the fridge to grab the jelly. I spread that on and then put that away. I made a sandwich for myself too. I grabbed two bags of chips and then a bottle of water.

"See ya tomorrow" I said as I passed the living room again,

"Night, do you need me to let Oreo out?" Taylor asked

"Shit" I mumbled "Um no I got it, I will in a minute" I said

"Ok, just checking"

"Thanks anyways" I then walked into the room to see Gabi sleeping again, her breathing was even, her hand placed motherly over her stomach. I shrugged and grabbed Oreo really fast and headed back downstairs. I let her go to the bathroom and play around for a minute.

"Did mommy lock you up all day?" I asked her

She wimped and ran her hair across my legs, I laughed and picked her up. I went inside and back up the stairs. I opened the bedroom door to still see her sleeping so I thought I should take a shower.

I set Oreo back down on the bed. "If mommy wakes up, tell her there is food. I will only be five minutes" I told Oreo, I then walked away and into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stripped. I got in and let my muscles relax. It felt so good; when I was done showering I turned it off and dried off. I put on some boxers, basketball shorts and a hoodie, Gabi liked it cold in this house.

When I got out Gabi was still sleeping, I felt bad for having to wake her up. I grabbed her food and walked over to the bed. Oreo was lying on my pillow.

"Oreo move" I told her, I then set a paper plate down and picked her up and set her back down. She looked at me like no you didn't.

"Oh stop" I told her, she then turned around and slept by Gabi's feet. I laughed and kissed Gabi's cheek.

"Gabs" I muttered into her ear

"Hmm…" she said keeping her eyes closed

"I have food" I told her, her eyes opened sleepily.

"Ok" she mumbled, I then put a plate in front of her. She sat up a little bit and then fell against my shoulder. I laughed a little.

"Gabi honeys are you okay"

"Just" she then yawned "really tired" she finished; I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She didn't feel warm which was good. I then gave her the sandwich.

"Eat" I said, she nodded her head and took a bite of it. She chewed it slowly and then took another bite. She repeated this process many times. I had finished my sandwich and chips by the time she was done with half of each.

"What did they do to you?" I asked

"Dragged me around to each store" she mumbled, her head was still lying on my shoulder. When she finished her sandwich she looked at me pleadingly.

"You don't have to finish the chips, I just needed you to eat something" I told her, I then let my fingers run through her hair.

"Thank you" she murmured she then laid her head back on my shoulder. I picked the plates up and set them on the nightstand. I shut the lights off and climbed under the covers. Gabi's head ended up on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, my hands resting on her stomach.

"I love you Gabs, thank you for eating" I said in her ear.

"I love you too, and you are welcome" she mumbled, then her breathing became even. I knew she will sleep for hours. I kissed her lips and then fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**OK! I have a HUGE HUGE favor to ask you all! I need you to go onto Teen Choice Awards and VOTE FOR ZAC! He needs all the help he can get to beat the twilight boys! He DESERVES to beat them! He is ten times a better actor and HOTTER if I must say! SO PLEASE GO AND VOTE! It only takes up to five minutes at the most! It would be awesome to see him win; they would also be good pictures of him. ;) I miss seeing Zac win because of those boys! They will only win because there are more Twilight fans but let's tell them there are more Zac fans! VOTE EVERY SINGLE DAY TOO! **** Zac would appreciate it and would probably dedicate it to his fans! SO PLEASE! **

**ALSO if you could Please Review! If you review saying Zac, which means you will vote, pass the word on or whatever that I will give you the next chapter to The Homeless Girls! Only if I get a lot though! If every person who does I will post The Next Homeless girls soon then, but if not you would have to wait for the finish of My Basketball Hero. So your pick! **

**I also want to say a personal thank you to Dance iz my life! She is the best person on here! She reviews every single chapter of my. She gives me advice. Her stories are THE BEST! She is an amazing person! If you haven't go and PLEASE check her stories out. They are all wonderfully written. I will always read her stories. Every time I get an email saying she updated I jump to my computer to read it! So go check it out! **

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW! **


	19. Give Away

**Disclaimer-Nothing…Sadly, but I do own the plot. **

Chapter 19- Give away

Where was Troy when I needed him, I looked up towards the tall ceiling where the light bulb decided to burn out. It was the only light in the room and I couldn't reach it and I was afraid to stand on a chair to reach it but I guess it would have to do.

I pulled a chair into the room and placed it under the light fixture, I then grabbed the light bulb and stood up on the chair carefully, I heard Oreo start barking, I groaned as I reached up and unscrewed the cap to the light. When I got it off I held it in one hand and unscrewed the light bulb in the other hand, when I got it out I replaced it with the new one and then started to rescrew the cap back on.

"Brie? What the hell?" He asked, I then lost my balance and started to fall, I gasped and let go of the cap. I then waited for the impact of the floor but instead I landed safely in Troy's arms. I sighed of relief and looked up at him.

I smiled and winked "Thanks!"

He then gave me a stern look "Gabi! You should have asked for help! Taylor is home, what are you doing anyways…in the nursery?" He asked me, he then took a look around. I sighed.

"If you must know, the light bulb burned out, and it is dark outside so I couldn't see anything so I had to change it because I was trying to put the baby's clothes away and…" I then started to cry; Troy's widened and pulled me to a hug, a sweaty hug.

"Hey, Brie whats wrong?" He asked I took a deep breath to re-calm myself; I clung to Troy as if for dear life.

"I-I don't know, I am so stressed Troy, you aren't home a lot anymore, and I am super tired but I really need to finish this and…"

"Hey," He brushed a piece of hair behide my ear and then looked into my eyes "Calm down ok?" He put two fingers under my chin and then lifted my face up, he smiled at me. "Let's get something to eat really quick and how about you go and take a nap while I finish this?" He said to me, I looked at him for a moment.

"But, I want you to lay with me" I mumbled, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips; I smiled and kept kissing him.

"Brie…" He mumbled on my lips, he then pushed me back on a wall, his hands running through my hair. Troy then started to suck on the back of my neck, what turned him on?

"Troy…we can't" I told him, he pulled back and looked at me, his eyes full of curiosity.

I sighed, "I mean, not tonight. Okay? I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, I am also going to look for a doctor for the baby" I told him, his hands dropped to my stomach and started rubbing it.

"Can I come?" He whispered huskily into my ear, shivers went up and down my spine, the things he does to me.

"Of course, but I thought you had practice?" I asked him, I let my arms fall around his shoulders, my head against his chest.

He then laughed "Gabs, tomorrow is Saturday, we get Saturday off." He said to me, I giggled a little bit.

"Oops, I forgot but I want to find one who understands to new parents." I mumbled Troy kissed the top of my head.

"I understand baby, I bet we will find the perfect one tomorrow morning" He said

"Nope, first thing tomorrow morning is a Doctor appointment with Doctor Kelly." I told him, I then started playing with his hair.

"Mmm…I can't wait, do you think the baby grew a lot?" He asked me

"Uh yeah! Have you seen my stomach, it is like big!" I said to him, he then started chuckling.

"You make me laugh"

I huffed and looked at him "Good," I then got out of Troy's arms and walked out of the room to be meet by Oreo.

"Hey girly! You want some dinner?" I cooed towards her, she starred at me like I was crazy, I laughed and walked over to her dinner dish and scooped her some food. I set her down as she started eating on it right away. I then walked out onto the deck where Taylor and Chad were, all cuddled up on one of the couches. The moon was set high in the sky and the water was hitting the beach in crashes, I took a deep breath and smelled the ocean.

"Hey Gabs!" Chad said he sat up a little, Taylor still in his arms; aw they looked so cute together.

"Hey Chad!" I said in the same voice, he chuckled and then looked back at Taylor who was falling asleep.

"Brie? Did I make you mad?" Troy asked walking out onto the deck.

I giggled "No…I would you think such a thing?" I asked him, I then wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Because you just walked out of the room…?" He asked I then smiled at him.

"I was smiling you weirdo" I said, he laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Of course you were"

I smiled and then looked back up into the sky, it was so beautiful, the moon reflected into the night time ocean. I saw Troy looking the same direction.

"Its beautiful" He murmured against my head, I nodded my head in agreement. His grip on my body tightened a little bit which made me fell loved, so loved. I smiled as we watched the moon carry on through the sky; we most have stood there for about an hour just watching.

I then hit something soft, my eyes flew open and I say Troy staring at me wide eyed.

"Hey, go back to sleep" He soothed, I fell asleep standing there, Troy holding me. I smiled as my eyes drifted close again, this time for the rest of the night.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

I sat in the waiting chair, my leg bouncing up and down. I was nervous you might saw, I saw Troy's hand reach out towards my bouncing leg, he put his hand on top of it. I looked up at him, a smile placed on his gorgeous face.

"What?" I asked him, he stared at me for a moment, his grin not moving off of his face.

"You are cute when you are nervous" He said, I laughed and I got stares at other people from around the room. I smiled and turned back to Troy.

"I might be a little nervous but you keep itching your nose, and you also keep moving around which gets awful annoying" I told him, he laughed this time and then kissed my cheek.

"I might be a little nervous too, but who knows" He whispered into my ear, I blushed and then my name was called, I stood up and grabbed Troy's hand. I led him off towards our room; the nurse did her usual routine of height, weight, blood pressure, and some other tests that had to be done. When I lay down on the table my hand found Troy's again.

"The doctor won't be long" She said quickly, she then left out the door and around to her next patient.

"Mmm, I can't wait!" I said, Troy laughed next to me and then squeezed my hand, I sent a smile towards him. His phone then began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, coach read the caller id. I groaned on the inside, I couldn't let Troy know.

Troy slid the talk button over and put the phone against his ear.

"Hello?" He said into his iPhone, I saw in his face that it wasn't too good of news…

"Of course, coach" He then let the coach talk, I wished I could listen. I gave Troy a stern look.

"I am actually at the doctor's office with Gabi" He said calmly into the device, Ugh! Would this boy tell me or not, probably not.

"Ok, Thanks coach" I then saw Troy smile and hang up, his eyes then bored into mine.

"What did he want?" I asked him, I then heard the door open, Doctor Kelly walked in, such great timing on her part, I wanted to roll my eyes but that would seem rude.

"I will tell ya later Gabs" He then kissed my cheek; I smiled and looked towards the doctor.

"Hi!" She said to me, I smiled back politely, "Ready to get this show on the road? Troy how was practice?" Doctor Kelly asked him, he smiled at her.

"Great, I had a lot of fun" He said, she nodded her head.

"Hi Doctor Kelly, how has your morning been?" I asked her

"Well Gabi, you are my first patient today"

"That's great, fresh hands!" I said happily, she laughed and then started doing her stuff.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked us

"Doctor hunting" I told her, her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Sounds like fun, but I can recommend the best" she said, I looked at her.

"Well go ahead! I will make it the top of my list!" I told her, she got that cold gel out again that I didn't really like, because it was so cold, when she squeezed it on my stomach I squeezed Troy's hand.

"Cold" I muttered, she laughed.

"I would recommend Infant through Teen Prediction, they are amazing. I have sent a lot of new parents there and they all come back saying they are excellent" She said, she put the magic wand over my stomach. I shivered when she started to rub it in, Troy rubbed my hand.

"That's cool! I had that one on my list, it was like second too, I will just go to that one then" I said, she smiled and then pointed out the body parts, the ears that have fully grown it, the eyes that were going.

"What color do you think the eyes are going to be?" She asked, Troy and I looked at each other and responded together.

"Blue"

We then both started laughing, Dr. Kelly even laughed.

"Aw you two are my favorite patients" I heard her mumble, I smiled knowing Troy and I were doing something right.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Hi, I am Natasha Anderson, If you chose to come here I would be your child's doctor" Her hair was dirty blood, eyes were bright green, she was a little taller than me, and she was dressed in pink scrubs.

"Hi, I am Gabriella Montez" I said, I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Troy Bolton, I am her boyfriend and baby's dad" Troy said, he shook her hand with his hand that wasn't attached to mine.

"Troy Bolton? The one who is going to play point guard for the LA Lakers? That Troy Bolton?" She asked, I saw Troy grin from ear to ear.

"Yep! That's me" He said, Dr. Anderson sat down at her desk, Troy and I sat down in our chairs.

"So, how far along are you?" She asked me with a friendly smile

"I am 18 weeks" I said, she nodded her head and then grabbed something from on top of her desk.

"Do you have any questions?"

"What are your hours?" I asked her, I grabbed a piece of hair and stuck it behide my ear.

"From Monday-Friday it is 8:00-7:30, on Saturday it is 9:30-4:00 and Sundays we aren't open" she said, she then handed me there card. I nodded in thanks and then shoved it inside my purse.

"If it was beyond your hours we would go to the hospital?" I asked

"Yes, you would"

I nodded my head and looked towards Troy who was just starring at me with a smile, I rolled my eyes.

"Troy do you have any questions?" I asked him, he then blinked and looked towards the doctor.

"Um, Do you take phone calls for new parents because I will have no idea what I am doing" He said shyly which I thought was incredibly cute.

Dr. Anderson laughed "Of course Troy, you can even call me after hours, I can give you my cell phone number and if you ever need anything don't hesitant to call, it's my job." She said, I nodded and took her cell phone number into my purse too.

"If we called here and were put to voice mail how long would it take for you to get back to us?" I asked

"Good question, sometimes it will be two minutes and other times 20 minutes."

"Will we see you every time we take the baby here?"

"Mostly, but if I am sick or I am unavailable and it is an emergency then you will have one of my co-workers helping you out but they are all amazing" She said, I turned towards Troy and he looked like he liked her…as a doctor.

"How many times would we need to come after the baby is born up to the first year?" Troy asked I looked at him wondering where that question came from. She smiled and then looked towards me.

"For the first three months you will come in once a months then every month after that until the baby turns one."

"Sounds good" I said

"How long have you been a doctor?" I asked this time, she blushed at this question.

"I am new; I have only been doing this for 6 months that is why I am getting all the new clients, I hope this doesn't scare you off though." She mumbled a little, Troy and I laughed.

"No biggie, we will be new at this together then!" Troy said he then leaned back against his seat.

"We will be your new client then" I told her, her face beamed with happiness.

"Thank you so much, let's fills out some paperwork and then you guys are on your way. She got up and pulled a new file out of the filing cabinet and sat back down.

"So we have Gabriella Montez as mom and Troy Bolton as dad?" She said in a question form

"Yes,"

"Age?"

"22" we responded together, we then both laughed. I saw the doctor smile.

"Um, I don't know if you have talked about this yet or not but have you decided on the baby's last name?" She asked I glanced towards Troy who was getting ready to speak.

"Not ye…"

"It's Bolton" I told her

"Really?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" I asked, he then smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Ok, well that is it for now" She said standing up, Troy and I followed and stood up.

"Thanks so much for seeing us" Troy said shaking her hand, he then slipped his aviator sunglasses over his eyes.

"Yes thank you and I will call when baby Bolton is born to set up the first appointment" I told her, she shook my hand with ease.

"Ok, I am looking forward to the call and if you have any concerns just call me" She said, I nodded my hand and then slipped my hand back into Troy's big hand.

"Bye and thanks again" I said as we walked out, she nodded her head as we got into Troy's car.

"I think I am super excited for the baby to be here!" I said with laughter, Troy just kept his eyes on the road but the smile on his face gave it away that he was just as excited. Such a give away.

**Well there was another chapter! I hope you liked it! Also I will be updating The Homeless Girls tonight or tomorrow morning. So look for that! **

**We are running out of time! We need to go and vote for Zac! We HAVE to beat the twilight boys so go and vote! **** If Zac wins a category I will start a new story that I am working on so go help him win! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. Family Arrives and Sick

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the plot and Jenni. **

Chapter 20- Family arrives and Sick

"Troy! Come on we have to go shopping! I also have to clean the house!" I yelled up the stairs, I had just woke Troy up and he was scrambling around trying to find clothes.

"Gabi! Hang on!" He yelled back, I groaned and leaned against the wall, I let my hand rest on my stomach, my growing stomach. It was getting big. Troy had four days off from practice for holiday, when Christmas came around though his first games were starting so we don't know yet.

"Troyy!" I whined, I then saw Oreo race down the stairs, she was in the room with Troy so Troy must be coming.

"Oreo, is Troy coming?" I asked I turned around and looked at the little dog; it looked like she was smiling.

"Troy" I yelled, I then turned around to see him standing there

"Well hello" I said to him, he rolled his eyes and gave me a quick kiss. He then pulled his car keys out. "Ready?" He asked I nodded my head.

"Taylor! Chad! We are leaving, be good and can you watch Oreo?" I yelled up the stairs again, I am never going to have a voice with this house.

"Yes!" we heard them both say; I nodded and then walked out the door, "So are you ready to have the family here?" I asked Troy as we both got into the car; he looked over at me for a second and then back towards the road.

"Yes, I am dying to see Jenni!" He said he adjusted in his seat with a smile on his face.

"Good, I am dying to see her face when she sees you got a dog without her knowing" I said laughing; Troy laughed and then stopped at a stoplight.

"Of course! She will hit me after she hugs me!" He said laughing; I nodded my head and pulled out my iPhone to go over everything I needed.

"When do they get in tonight?" I asked him, I chewed on my finger nail.

"Um I believe they are supposed to get here around 7 or 8. It depends on how many times Jenni has to go to the bathroom." Troy mumbled, I laughed and then saw we were in the parking lot of the store.

"Yes, very true but I was thinking we could cook them something good for dinner so tell them not to eat on the fly."

"Okay, do you want me to make lasagna?" He asked, I turned to him and smiled.

"Please! It sounds sooo good!" I gushed, he grinned and then kissed my cheek, he put the car in park and then we both got out.

"That's good because I make the best"

"Why yes you do, but how about tomorrow we take them to a Mexican restaurant and then Thanksgiving, and the next day you are hanging out with your dad" I told him, he nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked towards the front of the store.

I looked down into are very full cart, I was practically grabbing everything that Troy would let me grab.

"Gabi, do we really need all of this?" He asked pushing the cart behide me, I turned around and shot him a glare, and he pulled the cart back and threw his hands up into the air.

"Ok, okay I get it, I am sorry" He mumbled, I smiled satisfied and then grabbed a thing of ice cream.

"You want to make them shakes tonight?" I asked, Troy turned and looked at me.

"I don't care; you know Jenni will want them"

"Yeah, that's why I asked"

"Oh, okay"

We then strolled through the store a little while longer, up and down the aisles.

When we got to the drink aisle I looked at Troy, "What does Jenni drink again, I know you mom just drinks water and tea, Jack will drink water, tea and with you beer." I mumbled I then looked back at Troy who had a lazy grin on his face.

"What?" I asked with a laugh, he only shook his head. "No really Mr. smug looks"

"You just miss having a beer every now and then" He said with the same smile, his blue eyes shining.

I gasped; my hand went to my stomach. "I do not!"

"Yes you do!" He said, I blushed and then looked down at the baby.

"I am not saying every night, I am just saying every once and a while like you usually are" He said, he then wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, maybe but I love the baby to much to do anything" I said, he kissed my ear.

"I know, I was just teasing" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you were but what does Jenni drink?" I asked I stepped out of his hold.

"She drinks a lot of lemonade, and water, tea too. She is in training right now, she doesn't drink any sugar" He said

"So like crystal light lemonade?" I asked him, Troy nodded and I grabbed a few boxes.

"Can you get four packs of this water" I said pointing to a twenty four packs of water.

"Sure thing babe" He then gave me a sloppy kiss.

"Eww, Troy that was gross" I mumbled, I whipped my chin where he kissed me and I saw him laughing.

"It wasn't that funny" I mumbled, I then walked over to the Gatorade.

"What color do you like?" I asked him

"Orange and Red" He said walking over towards me, pushing the cart too. I nodded and I grabbed a pack of the red one and passed it to Troy and then gave him the Orange one.

"You go through those in a week" I muttered as I walked down the aisle some more.

"Well it's because umm I practice all day? Yeah that's it!" He said with a laugh.

"UN huh there is a thing called water" I said

"I drink that too"

"Probably and then you sweat it all off"

"Yep, it's hard not to"

I rolled my eyes and we finished this shopping trip, we checked out and then headed towards the car. Troy mumbling about how much he just spent, I had to bit my lip the whole way to keep from laughing.

"Hey Troy…"

I turned around and Troy didn't, I cringed when I saw a tall blonde.

"And your name is?" I asked sweetly, I walked forward to see this…blonde.

"Amy"

"Oh Amy and let me guess you are a cheerleader for the Lakers?" I asked she nodded her plastic head.

"And how do you know my boyfriend" I questioned, she gave me a confused look.

"Troy doesn't have a girlfriend" She said in a snooty voice, I gasped and turned to look at Troy who was banging his head against the car.

"Troy! You don't have a girlfriend do you?" Amy asked Troy stopped and looked over, his forehead was red. He stood up and looked at me then to her.

"Yes, I do. I have had the same girlfriend since my junior year of high school; I love her so much too. She is the best girlfriend in the world and Amy, I am going to be a dad in April" He said, I smiled a watery smile at him, I then heard Amy storm off.

"Troy, I was going to beat your ass until you said that" I said, he only kissed my lips and pulled my tighter against his body.

"I know, she is the old Sharpay, evil" He mumbled, I laughed at him and then hit his chest.

"Don't let Pay here you say that" I warned him, he only laughed and opened the car trunk and started putting the groceries away. I climbed into the car and started it up; Troy slammed the door shut and then pulled out of the parking lot.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Troy! Where is the laundry soap! I told you to put it back" I yelled, I heard him chuckle and walk towards me, I was in the laundry room trying to wash his basketball shorts and Laker shirts so they would all be clean when he had to go back to practice on Sunday.

"Gabs chill. It was right here unless Chad or Taylor moved it" He said, he pointed to over by the sink where it was sitting; I huffed and grabbed the box and scooped out some soap. It was 6:45 and Troy's parents were going to be here in an hour or less and I wasn't cleaned up. I was really tired too. Troy then took a look at me.

"Brie, why don't you go takes a quick nap while I finish cooking and I will make sure the living room is clean, Take Oreo and go sleep for a little while ok?" He said, I nodded my head and he gave me a quick kiss. I grabbed Oreo who was sleeping by the entrance of the door, I trudged up the stairs and layed on the bed, within two minutes, I was asleep.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA

I heard the door open to my bedroom, I kept my eyes shut not wanting to open them.

"Jenni! I told you not to wake her up!" Troy yelled I bolted up from my spot in bed to see Jenni smiling in the doorway and a heavy breathing Troy following her.

"Nope big bro you woke her up" She said laughing; I wiped my eyes and fell back against my pillow.

"Hey, you okay babe?" Troy asked walking into the room since he saw me awake.

"Yeah, just tired" I mumbled, he came over and brought me into a hug.

"My parents left really fast to go get some stuff at the store, they dropped Jenni off since she was driving them crazy, and you want to come downstairs?" He asked, I nodded my head weakly and he picked my up swiftly.

"Jenni, can you grab Oreo?" Troy asked her, I saw Jenni give Troy a funny look.

"The puppy in the middle of the bed" Troy said, he then winked at me. I smiled as I watch Jenni screech and run over towards the dog. Oreo freaked out and ran out of the room. Troy and I laughed.

"I knew it, Jenni is a monster" Troy said as he carried me down to the living room. I was in some navy Areopostale sweats and Troy's UCLA sweatshirt. My hair in a messy bun, Jenni was still chasing the dog around.

Troy then layed me on the couch and kissed my forehead, he pulled back and then put his hand to my forehead.

"I am cold" I mumbled as Troy took a step away.

"You feel a little warm baby" He said, he then reached for a blanket and layed it over me.

"I can't be sick!" I said, I started to get upset, "Its Thanksgiving, and we have your family over and I am and the baby" I said, tears were flowing down my face.

"Hey, hey comes here its going to be okay come here" He said, he then pulled me into his lap; he covered me with the blanket.

I cried into his chest as he rubbed my back, he whispered comforting words into my ear.

"Troy! Jenni! We are here, wow this place is amazing" I heard Lucille

"Mom, you should see the rest!" Jenni yelled Troy just kept rubbing my back while I let the tears dry up.

"Troy? Where are you?" Jack said I could hear they were near the living room.

"In the living room, down the hallway" Troy responded, I buried my head into Troy's chest. I let my hands run over his abs.

"Tr…Gabi? Are you okay?" Lucille said, I wanted to move but I couldn't, I just wanted to stay still.

"She doesn't feel good, I think she might have a low grade fever" Troy explained, I felt a few more tears drop.

"Oh, okay, how is the baby?" Lucy asked

I could feel Troy smile, it was the powerful "Amazing"

"That's good" She said, I sniffled up my tears and then turned over in Troy's lap. I gave them all a weak smile.

"Gabi! Honey you look pale! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am just really tired and kinda hungry" I said

"Me too, Troy is the food almost ready? What did you make us?" Jack asked him, I looked up at Troy. He then jumped up with his arms securely around my waist. He then layed me back down.

"I am guessing he forgot" Jenni mumbled, I laughed at her and then got up.

"Gabi, you are getting so big!"

I smiled "I think I will take that as a compliment" I said, they all laughed and we headed towards the kitchen.

"Troy! Did you make Lasagna for us?" Jenni said smiling, I laughed at her eagerness.

"Yes, only for you" He said, I gave them a small smile.

"Yum, I can't wait, Chad, Taylor! Would you like to join us for dinner?" Troy yelled I then heard Chad's feet stomping down the stairs and Taylor trying to quiet him.

"Yes please!" Came Taylors response, Troy chuckled and I then saw Chad sitting next to me.

"Why hello Chad" I said

"What did Hoops make me?" He asked, I thought Jenni eagerness was funny.

"So I say we eat and then go to bed and tomorrow I will give you a tour of the house" Troy said

"At least show us the bathrooms" Lucille said

"Of course mom"

"Ok good" She said laughing, I sat back and ate my lasagna. Troy's hand never left my thigh. We also gave me concerned looks the entire night.

The family had arrived and I was sick…Great.

**Sorry I seemed kinda rushed, more in the next chapter but I am going to a birthday party so I have to go and I wanted to give you guys and update before I left! So I will update soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Butterfly

**Disclaimer- Nothing but Jenni**

Chapter 21- Butterfly

"Gabi…" I heard the voice but I didn't want to wake up, I didn't feel horrible just lying here, asleep.

"Hmm" I said, I heard his laugh

"Hey come on wake up" He said, I opened my eyes to see him standing there.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty, it is almost afternoon" He said, my head started to pound.

"My head hurts" I said, Troy then instantly frowned, and his lips went to my forehead, followed by his hand.

"Gabi, you are burning up" He mumbled, he then reached for the phone.

"No doctor" I mumbled, I turned over a little bit.

"Brie, I don't know what to do anymore, you have a headache and you are burning up, you can't have any medication what am I suppose to do? I hate seeing you like this" Troy said I only nodded weakly and then sat up a little, but Troy's arms reached behide me and held me up.

"I want to go downstairs" I mumbled, Troy nodded and then picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs, I heard the TV on and I could hear Lucille and Jack talking.

"We'll look who is up" Lucille said as Troy stepped into the living room.

"And look who still has a fever" Troy said, I only buried my head further into his chest.

"She does? Headache too?" Lucille asked, her concerned mother side kicking in, Troy then started setting me done but I whined a little bit.

"What?" He asked me, I only looked up at him for a second.

"Please hold me" I whispered

"Ok, as long as you want to" He said, I nodded my head and he sat down, I was curled up in his lap.

"Gabi, do you think you should see a doctor?" Lucille asked I shook my head fast, I didn't want to.

"Baby, you need to go see a doctor" Troy said, I saw Jack and Lucille beam at their sun.

"But I don't want to, it scares me, if I still am sick Friday then you can take me" I said

"Gabi" Troy warned, I wimped and then got out of his lap, I stood up and almost fell on my butt if it wasn't for Troy who stood up and held me in the standing position.

"Gabi, please" He whispered, I looked up at him, his eyes pleading for him to take me.

"Why Troy? What are they going to do?" I asked

"Gabi, you can't walk, you have a headache, you have a fever and you are miserably cold" Troy said, I looked down to see Troy's sweat shirt with some sweats and I was still cold.

"Fine, but later today, not right now"

"No, right now"

"But I have to get ready" I protested

"Baby, you look fine, no you look more like beautiful" He whispered, he then kissed me on the lips.

"Troy don't kiss me" I mumbled, he then looked at me as if I had twenty heads.

"What? I don't need you sick too" He only laughed a little.

"I can have drugs" He said with a smirk, I only smack his chest.

"Ok, you two go to the doctor and when you come back, Gabi we can look through ads for Christmas" Lucille said, I smiled and then Troy walked me to the car, I had to admit I was dizzy.

"Thank you Gabs" Troy said as we started our drive to the hospital, I only nodded my head. It was quiet for a little while, California Gurls playing through the stereo. I then felt an all too familiar acid in my throat.

"Troy pulls over!" I said, Troy then pulled over and I jumped out and threw up nothing, it was clear. Troy was by my side in a second.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as I stood up, I wiped my mouth and I leaned against the car, my head spinning, I wasn't ok.

"Ya…no" I mumbled, we stood there for about five minutes before Troy helped me into the car, he buckled my seatbelt and we drove the rest of the way to the hospital. When we got there Troy pretty much carried me in the building, his arms were wrapped around my waist firmly, and my feet just kind of shuffle along the path. My belly stuck out a little, my Uggs tucked into my sweats.

When we got to the front counter the lady looked at us "Hi, how may I help you?" She said

"Gabriella Montez, she is pregnant and has had a fever, headache, has been extremely dizzy to where she can't walk and threw up on the way here." Troy said, the nurse looked me over, I pretty much confirmed that I was sick.

"Ok, follow me" she said, we started to walk after the nurse and she led us to a room in the back.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily" She said, she then walked out; Troy helped me onto the bed where I closed my eyes. Troy stood there stroking my face with his fingers; I let my hand lay in his.

"Thank God you aren't practicing" I murmured, Troy head nodded up and down.

"I love you Troy" I said, I yawned and closed my eyes.

"I love you too Brie" Troy said, I smiled and we stayed like this for what seemed like forever, Troy kept stroking my face.

"Why hello" Troy jumped a little and I opened my eyes to see Dr. Kelly.

"Dr. Kelly?" I said, she smiled and nodded.

"But I thought I would see a normal doctor? Not that I don't want you" I said with a small smile, Troy was still standing next to me.

"Oh, since you are pregnant they ask me to check you out first and if I need another doctor I go get one" She said with a smile, I nodded and closed my eyes.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked

"Horrible" I mumbled

She laughed "Let's make sure the baby is okay" She said, she pulled out an ultrasound machine, I grasped Troy's hand and I took a deep breath.

"No blood or anything?" She asked, my face paled, the first thought to my mind scared me.

"Do you think I miscarried?" I whispered, tears sprung into my eyes, I heard Troy suck in a breath.

I heard Dr. Kelly sigh, she then stopped what she was doing "It is a possibility" she said, I let the tears run down my face, Troy started to wipe them away.

"But you haven't had any blood of knowing of so I think you are fine" She said with a soft smile, I nodded and let my tears fall from the fear of the upcoming news.

She put the cold gel on my stomach and I didn't even wince this time, she started to rub it in with the wand, I didn't even want to look. She was quiet and then she started to speak.

"I can't find the heart beat" She murmured, I got even more scared as she kept looking, tears raced down my cheeks, It couldn't have happened.

Then the most beautiful thing came through the machine. The heartbeat, echoed through the room.

"The baby looks just fine" She said, I rebursted into to tears of relief, I looked at Troy who was smiling, he wiped a few of my tears away and he kissed my forehead, which was pounding. When Troy pulled back he looked at Dr. Kelly.

"This doesn't explain the fever or any of that" Troy said, I must still have a stupid fever.

She sighed again and then looked at me "Gabi are you stressed over anything?" She asked I bite my lips and slowly nodded my head.

"What about?" She asked I shifted a little in the bed; I didn't really want to talk about this.

"Thanksgiving, and Christmas" I mumbled, then she shot Troy a look, Oh God my secret was blown.

"Gabs, it is also your mom" Troy mumbled, I slapped my hand to my forehead which hurt very much.

"Really? What's going on there?" Dr. Kelly asked, she handed me tissues to wipe off my stomach, I sat up and scarped it all off before I began.

"She doesn't want me to have a baby yet, I mean I didn't want a baby yet but now that I am I want to so bad, I love this baby and she wanted me to get an abortion but I am over 18 and she can't do anything about it and she keeps leaving nasty threats on my phone about how she will kill the baby or how she will kidnap it and…" I couldn't even go on anymore, I started to babble and Troy brought me into a hug.

"So you mom isn't supportive?" She said I shook my head no.

"She is against sex before marriage" Troy said, Dr. Kelly then looked at the two of us.

"Is she crazy?"

"A little bit" Troy rubbed my back and I cried into his white t-shirt. Dr. Kelly excused herself after a minute.

"Gabi, I didn't know about the phone stuff" Troy whispered, I swiped a few tears away and looked at him in the eyes, they made me melt.

"I didn't want to worry you anymore that you already are Troy, between me and basketball you are going to be sick." I said I rubbed my hands on his arm, goose bumps traveled up and down my arms.

"Brie, you are going it to yourself, you need to relax and tell me everything, bottling everything up isn't good for you or the baby, promise me you will tell me everything?"

I bite the inside of my cheek and slowly nodded my head; Troy kissed me on the lips and pushed my hair back a little bit.

"Ok, so are we ready to talk?" Dr. Kelly said as she came back into the room, I nodded my head and she smiled at me.

"Ok, Gabi what your mom is doing is illegal and do you save her messages?" She asked I slowly nodded my head.

"Gabi you can report her"

"But she is my mom" I said weakly, Troy grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Gabs, she is doing bad things"

"I know it's just…" I started to say, Dr. Kelly then waved that off.

"Gabi, you are going under strict bed rest for the next two weeks, more if we have to" I gaped at the doctor, she wasn't serious right?

"What?" I asked

"You are stressing yourself out, you need to rest." She explained I nodded my head, not believing that at 18 weeks that I am already on bed rest.

"But Gabi, you can come off of it if you relax and take care of everything" I nodded my head; I had to do something with my mom.

"Troy, are you able to help out?" She asked Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Until Sunday, yes, then I get Saturday's off" Troy mumbled, Dr. Kelly starred at him for a moment.

"So you aren't home very much?"

"I leave for the gym at 6:00 am and then I get home around 4:00pm on all day workouts, on half day it is only till noon." He said

"And those days are?"

"Wednesdays and Fridays"

"Ok, so do you have anybody else living with you?"

"My best friend Taylor and her boyfriend Chad"

"Are they around?"

"Chad is with Troy and Taylor has school, which I have moved to online classes for the time being." I said, she nodded and wrote down on my charts.

"I suggest you guys find somebody, Gabi isn't allowed to get out of bed unless it is to the bathroom, and she can go eat with you guys and be in the living room but no cleaning, no running around, no nothing but sitting and resting" she said, I frowned, I hate being that way. I am an active girl, not some lazy person.

"Ok, I will work on it" Troy said, I stared at him for a moment before I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Troy, no!" I said

"Gabi, I can't just leave you home alone"

"That doesn't mean you need to quit the Lakers" I told him, he sighed and rubbed his hand to his face.

"Troy, she is right just you need to both relax, so I am going to send you home and you are ordered to a bed or couch" Dr. Kelly said, I nodded and then looked at Troy, he did look a little stressed. Troy helped me down and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up.

"Will this stop the dizziness and headaches?" I asked

"Hopefully" She said, I nodded and walked through the hallways, leaning on Troy, my rock.

Once we got into the car and situated, Troy pulled out.

"Troy, you need to stop worrying" I mumbled, I looked out the window not wanting to see his look.

"Gabi, my pregnant girlfriend is sick because she is so stressed, your mom is doing bad things, and I am working long hours, I am scared Gabi" The was the first time he admitted this; I turned and looked at him.

"Troy, I am also scared, I am so scared. Look at all the problems we are already having and the baby isn't even born, Troy you will be gone the first 3 or 4 months, I will be here with Taylor who can escape to school when she needs to, I am scared I will be one of those girls on Teen Mom who never sees her boyfriend and it leads to fights and stuff like that" I said, Troy looked at me.

"Gabi, I will be home but I could be gone for weeks at a time yes"

"What if you miss something important?" I asked

I saw him frown a little bit "I don't want to miss a thing" He said, I nodded.

"Ok, well that's good, I guess"

He sighed "This is harder than it sounded, I should have never signed" Troy said, he was starting to beat himself up over this.

"Troy, please, this is hard for me to hear that you regret something you love. Go out there and thrive Troy, we will figure this out, we may not have had good timing, no but we can do both if we put our minds to it" I told him, Troy looked at me for a brief second before pulling into our drive-way.

"Ok, but as long as you are okay with this"

"Troy, I am fine with this! I didn't tell you first thing because I wanted you too but don't make that backfire on me" I said, he laughed and then walked around to my side of the car and helped me up and then picked me up.

"I think I could get used to this" I mumbled, Troy laughed as we entered the house.

"Couch or bedroom?"

"Couch, I can hang with all these lovely people that came to my house" I said, Troy nodded and headed towards the living room. When Lucille says us, she jumped up and ran towards us.

"Hey mom can you go grab a blanket for Gabs in the closet over there?" Troy asked her, Lucy nodded and she walked over, Troy put me in the lounge, it was comfortable, and I could lean back or sit cress-cross. I could do anything in it. Lucille came back and handed me my blanket that was soft and a light pink color.

"So…what happened?"

Troy groaned and I looked away "Bad?"

"Very, at first she thought I miscarried, then we had to talk about my mother and ugh" I said, Lucille looked at me concerned.

"Miscarried? Oh Gabi, but what is it?"

"Stress" Troy piped up, I sent him a smile.

"Oh, Gabi…so what are you doing?"

"Bed rest for two weeks or longer" I said, I let out a long dejected sigh.

"But Troy you go back Sunday to all day practices and then Taylor has school and Chad is with you so…" She started to say, she then popped up from her spot on the couch. "I can stay with her! Jenni and Jack would have to go home though for school but Troy I could stay!" Lucille said, I looked over at Troy and nodded.

"If you want to mom, just until Gabi is off bed-rest maybe even after that" Troy mumbled, I shot him a look.

"I will just stay till after Christmas and then a little while after the baby comes" She said, I smiled already liking this idea.

"That sounds wonderful"

"I am going to get some water, anybody want some?" Troy asked I nodded my head softly.

"I will go get some ads we can look through" I smiled and then laid down to rest, I then felt a something hit my stomach, I gasped and then put my hand up to it, I screamed and then I saw Troy running into the room, when he saw my hand on my stomach he got concerned.

"Gabi! Are you okay? Is the baby ok?" Troy asked I looked up at him; I gave him a watery smile, tears in my eyes.

"Troy put your hand here" I said, I put Troy's hand there and it then kicked again. Troy gasped and sat down on the edge.

"It feels like a butterfly" I said, Troy chuckled and it kicked again.

"That is amazing" Troy said in a whisper, I looked up at him.

"I can feel it, I can really feel it, I can feel my baby" I said, Troy then leaned down and kissed my stomach.

"Gabi! Troy? Are you guys okay?"

"Ma! Come here you have to feel this!" Troy yelled I then saw Jack and Jenni running down the stairs.

"What?"

"Wait for mom" Troy said I only smiled at the two.

"Troy what?"

"The baby kicked" Troy said slowly, all three of them looked at him confused.

"The baby kicked" He repeated, Lucy then squealed along with Jenni, "Let me feel!" They both cried, they raced over

"Put your hand here" I pointed, Jenni did first and she gasped when it kicked, I giggled and then Lucille did, she smiled warmly.

"I remember the first time Troy kicked, I swear Jack was going to kill me" She said laughing, I then let Jack touch my stomach.

"Cute, I miss those days" Jack said, I smiled and put my hand there, I could feel my baby.

"It feels like a butterfly, just a faint kick" I said, they both smiled.

"It just gets harder" Lucy said, I gave her a crooked smile, Troy's hand then pushed mine away.

"Hey!" I exclaimed he only smiled at me, his evil smile.

"Come on, you feel it every single time!"

"Ok, far enough" I muttered, he smiled.

"This is wonderful" I said

"Amazing"

"It makes all the hard work worth it" I said to him, he smiled and then kissed my lips, when he pulled back I leaned my forehead against his "I love you, Troy"

"I love you too, Gabi" I then felt the baby kick three times, almost as if saying it loved us too. It made me smile and Troy felt it too.

"That was amazing" We both said at the same time, we laughed and relaxed and looked at ads the rest of the day.

**OK! So what did you all think? **

**Tonight is the Teen Choice Awards! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. Who knew Thankgiving had so many Emotion

**Disclaimer- Nothing but Jenni**

Chapter 22- Who knew Thanksgiving had so many emotions

"Troy, Please!" I begged, he stood firmly in front of the couch, and shook his head no.

"Please" I begged, he again shook his head.

"You will burn the food" I cried, he sighed and sat down next to me.

"I will not and my mom is cooking not me" I groaned and I started to get up but Troy stopped me.

"I don't think so missy, you are staying right here" He said, I rolled my eyes and his arm was right by my mouth so I leaned forward and bite him.

"Ow! Gabi!" He said, I laughed and I felt the baby kick, I was still getting used to that.

"What are you two doing in there?" Lucille called, I giggled and Troy gave me an evil stare.

"She bit my arm!" He yelled, I laughed some more, he only starred at me.

"Troy, you can at least let her sit in the kitchen, she just can't do anything" She said,

"Ha! I told you!" I said, Troy rolled his eyes and sighed, he then picked me up.

"You know I love this right?" I mumbled against his cheek, he laughed and sat me at one of the barstools, I giggled and grabbed a piece of celery with peanut butter that was sitting on the counter, I took a bite and leaned back, I was in a pair of jogging shorts and a t-shirt, we had all watched the parade that morning, we also went through more ads that were in the paper. I think I may have Troy another Christmas present too.

"See mom she is just going to eat everything" Troy mumbled, I grinned and picked up a stuffed mushroom.

"Troy, just calm you, is the gang and their parents coming over?"

"Just Chad and Taylors parents but besides that no" I said, she nodded and I finished off the mushroom, I reached for another but Troy slapped my hand away.

"Gabi, no more" He said, I looked up at him, and he didn't look like my father.

"You aren't my dad" I said, I then stuck my tongue out. He rolled his eyes.

"So mature of you Gabi"

"Why yes I know" I mumbled, I then had to pee. I got down from the stool carefully and headed towards the bathroom.

"Brie? Where are you going?" Troy asked as I stepped foot on the ground, I got off and looked at Troy.

"To the bathroom and I think she said I could do that by myself" I mumbled, I walked the short distance to the bathroom.

When I was done, I washed my hands and I walked back to the kitchen. It felt good to walk by myself for a little while, Troy helped me back onto the stool and I turned and faced Lucille.

"Thanks for staying with us again" I said, she only looked up and smiled, I saw Jack walk into the kitchen.

"Good Afternoon Gabi, I see you are up" He said, I smiled and I then put my elbows on the counter.

"Yep, it felt good to take a nap after getting up so early to watch a parade with my boyfriend" I mumbled, Troy sighed.

"Come on Gabs, we do it every year"

"And every year it seems to be the same"

"Noo…this year they had Cookie Monster instead of the green dude" Troy said, I rolled my eyes.

"No this year it was green dude, you are thinking about last year" I mumbled

"No, I am positive I am right, I don't forget unlike pregnant women" I gasped and threw a carrot at his big head.

"That was rude!" I yelled, he only laughed Lucille then snuck up behide him and smacked his butt. I about rolled off my seat laughing, his face turned bright red too. That was priceless moment.

"Momm! You didn't have to do that in front of my girlfriend and my baby!" He whined, Lucille laughed "Yes, yes I did"

I was stilled laughing; Troy came up behide me and wrapped his arms around me "Thought that was funny huh?" He said I nodded my head laughing.

"Your…face went…bright…red" I giggled, he blushed again.

"You're two cute, be lucky you are pregnant" He whispered into my ear, I rolled my eyes.

"And what were you going to do?" I asked he starred at me.

"Tickle you until you peed your pants" He said, he then ducked down for a kiss on the lips, I kissed back.

"Please, you two get a room!" I broke apart from Troy to see Jenni in the doorway.

"Oh Jenni, you just missed the funniest thing" I said, Troy shot me a glare

"You didn't miss a thing Jenni" Troy mumbled, Jenni laughed

"Oh I know I missed something good now" She said, she then plopped a carrot in her mouth.

"No, no you didn't" Troy said, I then starred at him.

"Don't deny it Troy, you know it was funny" I said, I then turned to look at Jenni.

"I will tell you later" I said

"You dare not Gabi!" He said

"Oh, yes I will and you can't do anything to stop me" I said, he looked at me.

"I can duct tape you to the couch and then your mouth and your hands" He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Troy, I would just undo it and beside she could tell me Sunday when you are at practice," She said, I leaned over and gave her a high five.

"Oh yeah" She said, Troy cursed under his breath and kissed my temple.

"Guys really gross" She said, I smirked at her.

"Oh missy I have seen plenty at your house" I mumbled, Jack and Troy both shot me a look.

"Touché" she said, I nodded

"Like what?" Troy asked he then walked over to me.

"Oh…nothing, it's just girl talk" I mumbled, Jenni giggled quietly.

"No, no, no I don't think so I think you will be telling me" Troy said, I giggled.

"Nope"

"Gabi" Jack warned

"I promised I wouldn't say a word" I said, I then looked up at Troy, "Can I go back to the living room?" I asked I batted my eyelashes.

"Not unless you tell me" He said, he then crossed his arms, I sighed.

"I didn't want to do this but I guess I will walk that long walk to the living room" I said sighing, I then started to get down and Troy looked alarmed.

"Stop! Ok fine" He said, I giggled and Troy picked me up, he carried me towards the living room.

"Please" He said

"I told Jenni I wouldn't tell, I won't" I told him, he nodded and then put me on the couch.

"Thanks" I mumbled, he grabbed a blanket and handed it to me.

"I love you" He murmured, he bent down and kissed my lips, "I love you too" I said, he then kissed me again.

"I will get it out of you" He said, I shook my head.

"Nope, I don't think you will" I said, Troy gave me a look.

"Whatever you say baby girl" He then kissed me and walked away, I will get him.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Chad is here!" Chad yelled as he walked through the door, I giggled as I flipped the page.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Danforth!" I called, I saw them both of them, they turned my way and smiled, Mrs. Danforth walked closer to me.

"Gabi you are getting so big!" She said, I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Taylor told me you are on bed rest?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yep, too much stress I guess" I said, I shrugged my shoulders.

"The baby has kicked too?" I nodded my head and she smiled.

"I am going to help Lucille" She said, she patted my knee and then traveled off to the kitchen, I sighed. I didn't want to call Troy but I wanted to go to the kitchen. I sat there in the complete silence, everybody down the hall. Tears pricked my eyes, I felt so bad, and I didn't want to keep doing this to Troy.

He then came rounding the corner, even without me saying; when he saw me he came running.

"Brie, hey what's wrong" He asked, he wiped my tears away with pad of his thumb.

"I wanted to go to the kitchen but I didn't want to have you do it again because I feel bad for you having to carry me everywhere and…" my voice began to trail off, Troy put his fingers under my chin, and he made me look up into his eyes.

"Hey, calm down ok? I don't mind helping you Brie, it's the least I can do, I mean you have nine months of this and if carrying you around is the only thing I can do to make it easier than let me ok? I want to help you as much as possible" He said, I smiled a watery smile and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Ok, thank you" I whispered, he smiled and picked me up swiftly like he always does. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my head lay on his shoulder.

"I love you Brie" He mumbled, I kissed his shoulder. "I love you too" I said right before we entered the kitchen, Troy took me to a barstool next to Chad, he sat me down and I sat there.

"Gabster, how is bed rest going?"

I groaned "Horrible, I hate it"

Chad looked at Troy "Why you looking at him?"

"He must be getting bitched at then" Chad mumbled, I slapped the back of his head.

"He is not!" I said Chad only rubbed the back of his head.

"That was mean dude"

"Chad, don't make me do what Troy's mom did to Troy today" I then lost it laughing; I could see Troy blushing a deep red again.

"Mom! You told her?" Troy yelled, I saw Chad looking at me confused, Lucille was laughing.

"Yes, it was too funny not to tell!" She said, I then heard Jenni snickering behide me, I turned and I knew she knew.

"Jenni would you like to tell Chad and Taylor?" I asked Jenni bobbed her head up and down.

"No, no Jenni don't you dare!" Troy said she then dropped her food.

"My mom spanked Troy this morning!" Jenni yelled and then took off running, when Troy raced by me let my hand slide across his chest. He stopped and looked at me.

"Just giving Jenni a head start" I said, she then frowned and took off running, I saw Chad rolling on the floor laughing, I mean literally.

"Wow, Chad" I said, he looked up at me, and I saw Taylor blushing. The doorbell then rang.

"That's my parents!" Taylor yelled she then dashed off to the door; I sat in my seat shaking my head. I then saw Jenni come back into the kitchen, no brother.

"Did you lose him?"

"No, he is hot on my trail" She mumbled, I then saw him come in, his face pale, he came right over to me, I cocked my head.

"Troy, babe what's wrong" I asked, before he answered I got my answer.

"Hello, Gabi" My eyes bugged out, I then turned to see my mom, and Troy took a step in front of me. Jack, Chad, and Mr. Danforth all right next to me, I felt so protected.

"Mom…" I said, dragging the last letter out.

"I guess I didn't get an invite" She mumbled

"Because you don't support the baby" I fired back, she then sneered,

"Like any of these people do, mostly Troy" She said, I gasped; Troy took a step closer to her, you got Troy mad, I am not helping here.

"I care for Brie and the baby more than anything in this damn world, so you, you better back off" He said pointing at her

"Troy, you won't want her when she looks fat, I mean she is already there" She said pointing at me, I closed my eyes for a second.

"I think she looks beautiful, I don't think she looks fat at all, so really you need to leave" Troy yelled, I got down carefully from the bar stool and went next to Troy.

"Whoa, Gabi why did you get down?" Troy asked

"I wasn't going to sit there and watch you" I mumbled

"You are on bed rest" He murmured in my ear, I shrugged.

"Bed rest? What did you do Gabi?" She screamed I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? Then why are you on bed rest?"

"Why do you care?" I yelled, she took a step closer to me, and poked me in the chest, I didn't have balance then either, I started to fall backwards, I screeched a little bit, I then heard Troy gasp, I then felt his arms under me, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. He brought me up straight and then put me back on the bar stool. I saw everybody giving me concerned looks.

"Get the hell out of my house…now!" Troy screamed at her, I saw Lucille on the phone thank gosh.

"Make me" I then heard people come through the door, the police were then behide me.

"Oh I will make you" Said a cop, Troy looked surprised, I pointed to Lucille and he sent his mom a thankful smile. Troy then followed them out, I handed him my cell phone and he knew what to do. I then saw Taylor's parents.

"Josh! Anna!" I cried, they both came over and gave me a hug, I smiled.

"Gabi, you are looking gorgeous!" Anna said, I smiled and then looked down at my baby, I rubbed my stomach a little, I felt more pressure come off of my shoulders, knowing my mom couldn't bug me anymore.

"Lucille Thank you so much" I said, she looked up and smiled at me, "Gabi, I couldn't watch her do it anymore" I nodded knowing, and that she couldn't do it anymore.

I then felt Troy snake his arms around me, I sighed and looked up at him. "She is gone for a while" He whispered.

"How long?"

"10-20 years, then we can get a restraining order, so for good" He mumbled against my ear, I smiled at him. (AN: IDK, if that is true or not, I made up the years…LOL)

"Thank you"

"Its okay Gabs, but she scared me there when she pushed you over"

"I know, but I knew you would catch me like 4 years ago." I said, so cheesy, I thought.

"That was really cheesy" He said laughing, I then heard some laughter from Taylor's family, they were all starring at Troy.

"I think Jenni told them" I said, he blushed yet again and then let go of me, he then chased after Jenni, I laughed and looked at the families, I felt more loved than when my mom was around.

"Troy! Jenni its time to eat get your butts in here" She yelled, I saw the two making their way in here like they were both little kids again, I laughed and then Troy helped me down and over to the table, I saw down, Troy on one side and Chad on the other, I felt really safe.

I put all the food on my plate and we all began eating, Chad and Troy shoving food down their throats, chit chat here and there, I smiled at the scene. I leaned over towards Troy "You know in one year, there will be a baby to this mix?" I said, he looked at me and smiled.

"I know, and I can't wait"

I giggled and took a bite of my turkey, I saw Taylor laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Just Troy" I raised an eyebrow; she giggled and then looked away. I looked at Troy, "What did you do?" I asked

"Nothing!" He said, I laughed "Uh huh, sure you didn't, I will find out" I said, he laughed and shook his head "No you won't"

"Women have their ways Bolton" I mumbled, the whole table was listening to our conversation

"Sure they do Montez"

I rolled my eyes and finished eating.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

We were all sitting in the living room, boys watching the football game, I was sitting on the floor, Troy was on the couch, I was sitting in-between his legs. He then picked me up and I squealed he switched places with me; I huffed and started playing with his hair.

"I was fine" I mumbled

"I know you were baby, but I want you comfortable, let me have the floor" He said, I then braided his hair a little.

"Tay, can I have a pony tail?" I asked, she nodded and gave me the one on her wrist.

"Gabi…what did you do?" He asked, I giggled.

"Nothing" He then got up quickly and went to the bathroom, Taylor and I were laughing.

"Brie!" He yelled, I laughed when he came back, but this time he had a pink clip in his hair, I rolled my eyes and he came back to his spot.

"Troy, you make such a cute girl!" His mom said, I giggled and un-did his hair after everybody took some pictures or him and of course me.

"Chad, if the team sees that I swear to…"

"That your mom will spank you again" Lucille said, I started to laugh, while Troy blushed.

"Ok, fine but Chad, we will speak later" He said, I giggled.

"Troy, just think if you have a little girl, when she is three you are going to have make-up too" I said, he shuddered a little bit.

"No, I wouldn't let her"

All of us girls looked at one another "Yes you would" We responded together, he looked at us.

"How would you know?" He asked

"Because Bolton, you are already whipped with Gabi!" Chad said, he even knew, that was bad for Troy.

"Am not"

"Troy face it, you are" I giggled, he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, maybe I would"

"There is no maybe…you would let her do it" I said

"Sure, Brie"

I giggled and kissed his cheek, I then whispered into his ear "Who knew Thanksgiving had so many emotions"

He shrugged and looked at me; I continued playing with his hair.

**Here is another chapter! I loved writing this chapter; it is one of my favorites! **

**I would also like to say thanks for all of the birthday wishes the other day! **

**Also I am going to be starting school Tuesday! So beware my posts will be getting farther apart! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	23. Back to Reality

**Disclaimer-Nothing**

Chapter 23- Back to real life

"I can't believe he is gone all day today" I said groaning, Lucille chuckled next to me. She flipped through a magazine. I can't wait for next week.

"Oh Gabi, you are going to have a blast on bed rest" She mumbled, I shot her a glare; we were both sitting on the couch, my laptop placed on my lap. I was doing some homework for class but it was school I mean why would I want to be doing this?

"So have you figured out names yet?" I sighed and shut my laptop; I placed my hand on my stomach as I felt the baby kick.

"Yeah, but we aren't telling" I said

"Aw, not even for me?" She asked I shook my head no.

"Gabi!" Sharpay yelled my name through the house; she was at Zeke's parents all last week.

"Sharpay!" I yelled back, I wanted to get up from the couch and run but I couldn't, I heard Sharpay's heels clicking against the floor. She wasn't going to be happy.

"Gabi! What the hell don't get up for me anymore? You have a lazy ass" She muttered, I laughed.

"I am guessing Troy didn't call you?" I said, she narrowed her eyes and shook her head. I sighed "I was put on bed rest for two weeks, from stress" I mumbled, she gasped and ran over to my side, now she was going to be caring Sharpay.

"Oh Gabs, I am so sorry, are you okay?" She asked, I nodded my head, and then turned to the TV.

"Yep, just bored out of my mind, I really wish I could go and do something" I groaned, Lucille laughed again.

"She has been doing this since Troy left this morning for the gym." She said, I giggled a little, I couldn't help it.

"What, I am having a bad day, I kind of want him" I shrugged, the two laughed.

"Ok, ok laugh all you want" I mumbled

"How about a movie?" Sharpay said, I nodded my head, she slipped off her heels and walked over to the DVD player, she pushed in a CD.

"Gabi, I am going to run a few errands now that Sharpay is here" She said, I nodded my head.

"Ok, thanks Lucille" I smiled and she grabbed her purse, Sharpay got onto the couch next to me. Then the screen to The Notebook popped up.

"Yay! I love this movie!" I gushed, Sharpay smiled and we watched the movie together, when I looked at the clock it was already 2:30. Lucille had just walked in the door, I smiled and she smiled back and headed to the kitchen, Sharpay had fallen asleep next to me, my phone then began ringing.

"Hey" I said, I heard basketballs bouncing in the gym, I smiled.

"Hey baby, how ya doing?" He asked, I groaned "Ready for you to come home" I mumbled

"I bet you are I only having a few more hours" He said softly, I smiled.

"I know, it's been boring, Sharpay came over and we watched the Notebook while Lucille went to the store and now I am talking to you." I said I could see him grinning.

"Oh well, I have been playing basketball" Troy said, I giggled.

"Oh really? I thought you were riding horses" I said, he chuckled on the other line.

"Yeah, that's it"

"Mhmmm…I want to switch the movie, do you think I could do it?" I asked I could see him thinking about it.

"Y-Yes just carefully ok? And stay on the phone with me"

"Okie dokie!" I said, I threw my blanket off and I got up carefully, I walked over and grabbed Dear John off of the rack, I pressed the button on DVD player and the other DVD popped out, I grabbed it and put the other one in. It then sucked it into the machine.

"All done" I mumbled, I then headed back to my spot on the couch. I pulled the blanket over me.

"Good, now I have to go but when I get home we can go hang out in our room together after dinner" He said, I smiled

"I like that, see ya soon wildcat"

"Bye babe" He the disconnected out call, I sighed and ended it on my part, I watched Dear John, Sharpay woke up in the middle and started watching to.

"Channing Tatum is so cute" Sharpay gushed, I nodded in agreement.

"When his jaw flinches, oh that is so sexy!" I said

"I can't believe Savannah went with him, I mean come on he has to be how many years older?"

I giggled "Come on Sharpay, it's not bad" She huffed and looked at the TV.

After a while Sharpay was leaning on my shoulder, "I love this part" She mumbled

I laughed, it was funny "hell of a plan" we both said at the same time, and we started laughing. Sharpay sat up and fixed her hair.

"I need a Channing, I can't believe he is married" I mumbled

I then felt a pair of arms snake around my neck; I gasped and looked up into those crystal blue eyes. "Hey!" I said, he smiled and kissed my lips.

"I didn't even hear you come in, I was so into my movie!" I said, he laughed and then kissed the top of my head.

"I know, you were too busy planning your wedding with Channing" He said, he then winked at me, I blushed.

"Oh well, you weren't home" I mumbled, he laughed and then kissed my lips.

"I think I should be hurt by these comments" He mumbled on my lips, I giggled.

"Don't be, I love you more" He then smiled and kissed my lips once more.

"I am going to take a quick shower"

I nodded in agreement "Good, because you stink"

"Hey, you go sweat for eight hours or however many hours it is."

"Wish I could Bolton"

"Ha-ha very funny" He then kissed my cheek and then dashed up the stairs, I sighed happy and then looked at Sharpay.

"Zeke is coming over, we are staying the night" She said with a smile, I nodded and leaned against the back of the couch. I closed my eyes and then I heard the door open and then good smelling food, my mouth watered.

"Zeke is here" I mumbled, Sharpay giggled and then got off of the couch, I sighed as I heard them greet each other. I sighed and I felt the couch shift, which meant Troy was now sitting on the couch, I leaned over and laid on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Gabi…what's wrong?" He asked, damn why did he know me so well?

I groaned "I wish I could get up and greet you instead of you coming to me" I mumbled, He kissed my temple and then picked me up.

"Gabi, relax you only have what ten days left before we go back and see if you can be off bed rest, then you can go to my first game next month" He whispered, I giggled and we sat down in the kitchen.

"So Zeke, what's for dinner?" Troy asked sitting next to me, his hand then rubbed my thigh, it soothed me.

"Spaghetti, Ms. Gabi's favorite" He said, I smiled.

"Thanks Zeke!" I said he only smiled back; Sharpay had her arms around his waist. I then heard Taylor and Chad stumble down the stairs, they were talking and laughing. I sighed and then looked at Troy who was completely exhausted, his eyes drooped a little.

"Here you go Gabs" Zeke said putting a plate in front of me, I slowly nodded and picked up my fork. I twirled the noodles on my fork and then put it into my mouth, I felt Troy starring at me.

"Troy, stop starring" I mumbled

"Sorry" He responded before he started eating, the table around us started to fill up, Lucille sat down and ate next to me, Zeke and Sharpay were across from me and Chad and Taylor on the corner. I sighed heavily not quiet hungry anymore. I listened to the couple's conversations, I then looked at Troy who was half asleep eating, and I wanted him to talk to me.

"That was wonderful Zeke" Troy said, I smiled and nodded in agreement. Troy then looked down at my plate. He starred at me for a moment before he picked both plates up, and put mine in the fridge and his in the sink.

"You ready Brie?" He asked, I nodded my head and I stood up and he picked me up yet again, or so I wish I could walk. He carried me up to our room, down the hallway and down another hall way. He sat me down on the bed before he exploded.

"Gabi! You hardly touched your food!" He yelled, I cringed and slid lower into the bed.

"Sorry, I wasn't all that hungry" I mumbled, he was pacing the room. I looked at him while he did.

"Why can't we talk like all of them down there?" I asked, Troy then starred at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"They were all whisper and giggles downstairs while we were eating and we were silent mines, even your mom was talking" I said, he rolled his eyes and then leaned against the wall, he rubbed his face.

"Well, I am sorry but I was waiting for us to be alone!"

"Maybe we should show we actually love each other still!" I yelled he then took a step closer, hurt in his eyes, I then realized what I had said.

"Oh God, Troy, I still love you, I mean It came out and I" I then started to cry; which Troy saw and rushed over to the bed.

"Hey, hey its okay, I know it was meant to be side another way Gabs, its fine" He whispered, he was knelling down next to me. I leaned back.

"No you don't! You hate me know" I muttered in my outburst, I heard him sigh. "Gabi, I can never hate you, it hurt a little I am not going to lie to you, but I know you don't mean it, you wouldn't be here crying if you meant it" He said, he then got onto the bed and he laid next to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked I took a deep breath.

"I am positive baby, you emotions are out of control right now" He mumbled against my ear, I looked him in the eye and then forward and kissed him.

"I love you Gabs, and don't ever think otherwise ok?" He said I nodded my head against his chest.

"I love you too Troy Bolton"

He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss, his tongue slipped into my mouth and he started to massage mine. I moaned from the pleasure, I felt Troy smirk; he then pulled back, both of us breathless. Troy then lay next to me, he put his arm around my waist, and I then got comfortable, my head lying on his chest.

"So, after practice tomorrow what do you want to do?" He asked he played with a piece of my hair; I sighed and grabbed his other hand.

"I just want to spend time with you, I just want to be with you" I mumbled, he kissed the top of my head.

"I know you do, but how ya about if I could get people to come over…"

"I don't want people, I just want you" I said again, my eyes started to fall, I yawned.

"I know baby girl, I know" He said, I then fell asleep against Troy.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

Troy's POV

"Troy…" I groaned, why is there somebody calling my name?

"Troy…" They said again, I shifted a little and opened one eye to see Gabi staring at me, her big brown eyes awake. Why was she awake?

"Gabi? Why do I have a bad feeling that I picked the wrong day to be Troy?" I asked, I closed my eyes again

She giggled "Well it's a perfect day to be Troy and Troy…I really really really want some pizza and some peanut butter oh and some pickles!" She said, I turned over and looked at the clock, it was 2:39. I groaned and sat up; Gabi was sitting there blinking her eyes.

"Babe can't you wait until morning?" I asked I let a yawn escape my mouth.

"No, I really want these now!" She said firmly, I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"You hate pickles though" I said

"I know, but they sound so yummy!" She exclaimed, I rolled my tired eyes and then started towards the door to our room but not before running into the door.

"Ow…" I mumbled, I stepped back and rubbed my forehead, I heard her giggle from behide which made me smile, I walked slowly and carefully to the kitchen, I saw a beer sitting on the counter that Chad must have been drinking or even Zeke. I opened the fridge to see…we didn't have one thing she wanted, I took the peanut butter to the gym, we haven't bought frozen pizza in forever and Gabi doesn't like pickles, I groaned as I shut the fridge, I hit my head against the door and made my way back up the stairs, when I got back into the room the TV was on and Gabi was giggling to whatever show.

When she spotted me she starred "Where is my food?" She asked, I turned and looked at her, I slipped on my t-shirt.

"We don't have any so I will be back" I mumbled, I slipped my Nike's on, I then forgot shorts; I groaned and put a pair of Black basketball shorts on. I grabbed my car keys and I made my way over to our bed. I leaned down and kissed Gabi's cheek.

"Be good, I will be back in a minute" I said, she nodded and then looked back at the TV, the things I do for my girlfriend.

I slipped out the door and I ran down the stairs, I looked down the drive-way to see paparazzi on the street, I groaned and got into my car, they have been coming around here a lot more lately getting word that we live over here and since I am down the street from Kobe.

I shook my head and pulled out of the drive-way, I put my sunglasses on to cover my eyes from the flashes. I pulled out of the gated fence to be greeted by them all. I drove down the quiet streets people following me, I rolled my eyes and stopped off at a twenty four hour pizza place, and I jumped out of my car really quick and went in.

"Hi how may we help you?" The guy asked, why the hell you would be selling pizza at this time is beyond me but it works for now.

"Um, I need a Margarita Pizza to go please" I said with a yawn, then guy nodded and told me the price, I handed him cash while I waited for the pizza I had a text come in, from Chad.

_Dude where the hell did you go?_

_-Chad_

_Gabi is having cravings, damn this sucks_

_-Troy_

_Ohh, have fun lover boy! _

_-Chad_

_Haha, so funny Chad, just wait until Taylor is_

_-Troy_

_Sure hoops whatever you say…_

_-Chad_

The guy handed me pizza and I nodded and left, I drove towards the store and ran in there really fast, grabbed peanut butter and pickles, I then dashed to the check-out, I checked out and sprinted back to my car, I got into my car quickly and then I raced back home.

I opened the garage door and I pulled my car in, I shut it and then got out, I grabbed the pizza and the bag that contained peanut butter and pickles. I quietly entered the house and I made my way back to our room, I turned off lights as I went, I looked at the clock to see it was 3:45, I groaned knowing I wasn't going to get much more sleep tonight, I entered the bedroom to see her still up and watching TV.

"Hey! Your back!" She said, I smiled and looked at her, I handed her the pizza and the sack.

"Mhmmm…thanks!" she said, I nodded and slipped off my shoes and lay down next to her. As she sat the pizza box down I bent forward and grabbed a slice.

"Thought this was for me?" She asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I was the one who got up at 3:00 in the morning to go get it" I mumbled, I heard her giggle a little.

"Ok, far enough" I then heard her open the jar of pickles, then the peanut butter; I opened my eyes to see the most disgusting thing ever.

"Gabi, that is gross" I mumbled, she looked up at me. She had her pizza, then on top of that was the peanut butter, then the grand finally of the pickle.

"No it isn't! You should try it!" She said, she took a bite and I did everything I could not the throw up in front of her.

"Ew…"

"It's really good Troy"

"I bet it is" I mumbled, she giggled and kept eating, she had three slices of pizza and her toppings. When she finally said she was done, I was thankful, I put the pizza box on the floor and then I crawled under the covers, I turned the TV off and wrapped my arms around her.

"Night" I murmured

"Night, see you tomorrow or wait tonight"

I laughed "Yes, yes you will" I said, and as soon as I was about to fall asleep.

My alarm clock went off; it was time to start the day. I groaned, Gabi was sitting up in alert, I chuckled and I hit the alarm clock.

"Go back to bed babe, I have to go to work" I mumbled, I then got up. I kissed her cheek and then got my stuff together, I grabbed my gym bag and headed downstairs where I heard Chad shuffling around, I closed my eyes as I walked down the stairs, I slipped my Nike's back on and then reached the kitchen. It was too damn early for this shit.

"Tired hoops?" Chad asked in a deadpan voice

"Yes, I slept maybe 4 hours" I mumbled

"After Gabi woke you up?"

I shook my head "No, all together"

**Hello my favorite readers! **** Well you aren't going to be happy…I start school tomorrow. (Groans) Yes I know it sucks but my updates will be further apart but they will eventually come! At least be happy I am not starting volleyball yet, it gets worse after that. **

**Hope you liked this chapter wasn't my favorite but hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Basketball Practice

**Disclaimer- Nothing, but Sammie, and Amy. **

Chapter 24- Basketball Practice

"Gabi! Get your lazy ass up!" Troy yelled up the stairs, I groaned and I stayed put, I wasn't going to move. I didn't want to move, I had two weeks of no moving! I am not going to move, why should I now?

"Brie! Come on, you have your oh so important doctor's appointment!" I could hear him cursing in his fabulous way, I giggled a little and let one eye come open a little, and I saw the clock said ten forty three. I groaned again, I had to get up, tomorrow I might be able to walk around this damn house and notice, I said maybe, I have to be cleared first. Troy has his first big game next week, which I am going to either way.

I rolled over a little and placed my hand on my stomach, my eyes shut again, I was tired, and I didn't want to get up. I heard him bound up the stairs, his feet hitting the floor hard. I started to fall asleep, my eyes heavy.

"Briee! Get up!" The door swung open and hit the back wall, I groaned and I kept my eyes shut tighter. He knelled down next to me.

"Come on Brie" He mumbled, I sighed and opened one eye to see him staring at me. His eyes scanning my body, my stomach clearly was sticking out by now.

"I don't wanna" I mumbled, he chuckled and he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Come on Brie, if you don't go you can't go to my first game as a Laker!" He said all excited, I giggled and I sat up, I rubbed my eyes and Troy's arms slipped behide me.

"Brie if you are cleared I have a tomorrow, the whole day planned for us, and, and" I started laughing, "You sound like an excited boy on Christmas morning" I mumbled, he laughed and pinned me down on the bed.

"Don't we need to be leaving?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He sat up and pulled my hand with me, I was sitting up once again and he pulled me to my feet, I pouted.

"Not very nice of you" I mumbled, I walked over to my dresser and put my sweats on, UCLA spelled down the side. I slipped those over my…correction Troy's basketball shorts; I put on an American eagle sweatshirt. I put on my Uggs and threw my hair into a messy bun.

"Gabs come on!"

"I am coming; gosh you sound like a girl!" I groaned, he laughed and slipped his arms around my waist, he carried me down the stairs, and my eyes rolled in a full circle.

"I so can not wait for me to be free" I mumbled, Troy chuckled.

"You know you love this" He mumbled, I giggled and he kissed my ear.

"You two be good, you hear?" Lucille said I smiled "I just have to control this wild animal here, and then we are all good." I said, I giggled a little; Lucille threw he head back laughing.

"Oh Gabi you crack me up, and Troy be good" I saw Troy grin, his baby blue eyes rolled.

"Fine, fine I will try to control myself" Troy said smirking, I giggled against his neck, his breath hitched.

"Come on Gabs, I have to be at practice in two hours, we have to go" He murmured, I nodded my head against his chest and we started towards the car.

"Bye mom!" Troy called out right before shutting the door, he headed towards the car, he opened the door and he set me inside.

"I am walking inside the hospital" I mumbled, he stared at me.

"Only if I can have my arms around your waist" He argued, his blue eyes shining, his lips were curved into a smile, and his hair was spiked a little.

I cocked my head a little, pointed my chin up, and smiled "Would I have it any other way?" He chuckled and started the car; he backed out, his hands griping the steering wheel, the way his hands moved made me smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Troy asked, his eyes leaving the road for a few seconds to look at me, and then back to the road. I sighed and I pursed my lips together tightly before I began to speak "Just you, you make me smile" I said, I heard him sigh, his hand reaching out and rubbing my thigh.

"Good, that means I am doing something right" He said, I rolled my eyes and leaned against the window, I smiled as everything I haven't seen in two weeks passed by my window, I saw trees, people, people besides Taylor, Chad, Troy, Lucille, Sharpay, and Vanessa and her kids. They were real people, I saw stores, and I wanted to go in those.

"If I am cleared does tomorrow involve shopping?" I asked him, I heard him grunt; I smiled knowing he wasn't going to tell me "You aren't going to tell me are you?" I asked, my head turning around to look at him.

"Yep, you got it!" He said, I rolled my brown eyes and then looked straight ahead, the hospital coming into view.

"You do know if we have a girl, she is not dating until 35" Troy said, I sighed heavily. "Troy look at us, we started dating at 16 and 17, I think you could bend that a little" I said, he pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh come on Gabi, I know what boys think at that age because trust me, I went through that faze."

"Oh my, Troy, you are insane! Not all boys are alike!" I argued, I saw him roll his eyes and as he opened my car door and he let me out, we started walking towards the hospital entrance.

"Yes, Gabi they are"

"What makes you certain that we are having a girl?" I asked

"I don't know, I didn't say we were" He said, his shoulders shrugged.

"What do you want?" I asked I saw him look up, his thinking process.

"I want a boy to teach basketball and play video games with but I want a little girl, so she could be a daddy's girl, I could spoil her too." He said his arms were tight around my waist; he wasn't going to let anything happen to me.

"I want a girl to spoil and I want a boy to be a momma's boy, just like you" I said giggling, he pinched my side and I jumped a little.

"Hey!" He said, "I am not a Momma's boy!"

"Prshh yah right!" I said, he laughed and rolled his eyes, when we entered the hospital, I could smell the scent of cleanness, Troy's nose crinkled every time he entered the hospital. I giggled and I kissed his cheek.

"Do you know every time you walk into the hospital that you crinkle your nose?" I asked I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"I do?"

I nodded my head "Yup!" he smiled and rolled his eyes, we went over and signed in, and after we did that we sat down in the seats.

"I so hope you are clear" He mumbled, I giggled

"You are the one talking" I mumbled back, he chuckled and grasped my hand, he stroked it back and forth, making me relax.

"So you would be fine with either one?" I asked him, I heard him sigh; I looked over to see his eyes were closed. A smile placed upon his lips.

"Yes, I would be happy with either and if it's healthy"

"Yes, defiantly healthy" I murmured

"Gabriella Montez?" I looked over towards the nurse; I stood up and grabbed Troy's hand.

"Come on wildcat, let's go" he then placed his large, rough, callused hand in my small one, but it still fit just right.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA

"I am free, I am free, I am free" I kept singing over and over, the smile on my lips never leaving my face, everything about it is wonderful, I walked with Troy, my legs going back and forth, I walked. I was walking.

"You are so excited to just be walking, after only two weeks"

I groaned "Troy, I have been carried around for the last two weeks, I think you would be excited for the go ahead to be off bed rest" I mumbled, he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You are so cute excited, you want to go to practice? Vanessa is going to be there today, along with Sam and Gloria." Troy said I nodded my head quickly.

"Yes! I really want to go; I can't wait to see Gloria and Sam!" My excitement bubbled over, my lips were chatty. They vibrated against each other.

Troy chuckled and he drove towards the Lakers practice gym, paparazzi surrounded this place, which always sucked. Troy handed me a pair of sunglasses and his sweatshirt, which I slipped over my sweatshirt, it was that big. We pulled up and we saw them standing there. When one of them saw Troy's car they all pointed, pictures began to snap, I rolled my eyes and sank into my seat.

"I hate this part" Troy mumbled, I nodded my head in agreement, and we speed past the crazy people with cameras, they flashed the camera as we drove by, Troy went a little faster than posted. I giggled as we reached the gate, Troy rolled down his window.

"Hey Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, it's nice to see you again!" Joe, the gate attended, it was a brave job.

"Nice to see you to Joe!" I said giggling, he smiled and Troy pressed on the pedal, I waved good-bye as we drove towards Troy's parking space. Hit pulled in and made a complete stop, I took Troy's sweatshirt off, and I then took my sweatshirt off, to only put Troy's back on.

"Hey, I need that" Troy said, I shrugged and opened my door, he grabbed the hem of the sweatshirt.

"Why do you need it Troy?" I asked as I sat back down, I looked over to see him in a Lakers t-shirt, he then turned a little and I saw what shirt he was wearing, it said Daddy Bolton. I groaned, I then tapped my forehead.

"Troy, I will just put my arm around you, ok?" I said, he nodded and I stepped out, I went over and met him.

"Wait! Gabi I am going to pop the truck and can you grab my jacket?" he asked, I nodded and I stepped back and I went to the trunk, I opened it up and I grabbed the jacket, I tossed it up to Troy who put it on quickly and met me back there.

"Alright, I just need my gym bag" He said fishing around, he finally picked up the black Nike bag; he slammed the trunk shut, the noise vibrating. Troy slung his bag of his should, he then grabbed my hand and we walked toward the doors, walking as fast as we could.

"_Troy Bolton, we haven't seen your girlfriend in weeks, where have you been hiding her?"_

"_Troy…"_

"_Troy Bolton is she you wife?" _

"_Troy, are you two engaged?" _

"_Troy…"_

The flashes blinded me, I can't believe they still find ways in, the doors opened for us; security guards rushed us inside the building, a cold breeze swept over me. Troy leaned down and kissed the top of my head gently, our hands entwined. We walked towards the doors to the gym; I heard the whistle blowing already. When we stepped in we heard chitter chatter, then Luke noticed us.

"Aw looks like the lovebirds are here"

"Luke!" Sam yelled at him, I giggled as she walked over to her boyfriend, she slipped under his arm.

"Aw come on Sammie, I am just having fun" Luke said, Sam only shook her head and he bent down and kissed her.

"Bolton! Get changed quickly!" the coach yelled at him, I heard him sigh and he leaned down and kissed my lips and then took off towards the locker room.

"Gabriella" I rolled my eyes and then my feet lifted off of the ground, I giggled.

"Andrew!" I screeched, he laughed, and Troy was laughing as he ran to the locker room.

"Be careful with her Andrew! I can't do any more bed rest!" Troy yelled, I giggled as my feet hit the ground; I turned around and hugged him.

"Hey, is Amy here?" I asked him, he chuckled and hugged me back.

"Yeah, Amy is here, go and talk with her instead of me" He mumbled, I could see his lips twitching into a smile.

"Ha-ha, very funny" I said "But doesn't somebody have practice?" I asked, he raised his eyebrows and then heard the whistle, "Why yes, yes I do" He then kissed my cheek and ran towards the court, I rolled my eyes when Troy starred at me, I winked and headed up towards the bleachers.

"Amy! Gloria! Sammie! Vanessa!" I said, they all looked towards me and smiled, I felt Troy still starring at me as I climbed the bleachers, and Vanessa met me half way down and helped me the rest of the way up.

"Van, really I don't need help" I mumbled, she laughed "But Troy's glares said I should or I would be dead" She said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes "He is a pain in my ass" I mumbled

"He just cares for you Gabs" Sammie said, I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked as I sat down, I grabbed my purse and grabbed a piece of gum.

"Ugh, it's just the beginning of being a solo mom" Gloria mumbled, Matt's wife.

"No kidding, the girls have been crazy lately, always wanting dad" Vanessa added, Gloria nodded in agreement. Sammie started laughing, "So glad Luke and I don't have kids yet…" She said I looked at the two.

"Not so fast Sammie, you are on my baby-sitting list" I said, she shot me a look.

"What?"

"Yeah, didn't you know you are on speed dial for emergency help?" I said I chewed my gum; Vanessa and Gloria were both trying not to laugh. Amy was giggling a little, she turned away.

"But…" She started, I then busted out giggling, and she shot me a look.

"You are crazy! I can't believe you believed me!" I said, Vanessa and Gloria laughing

"Not funny! I thought I was going to be there with a baby in my arms, Gabi passed out, and Troy not answering his cell phone" She mumbled "But I will come and hang out with you Gabs" She said, I giggled "Good, I think I will need the company, I just hope Troy is there for the birth" I said, they girls all shared a look, but my face was looking down at the court, they were running drills, he moved so gracefully across the court, his legs moving fast.

"Gabi are you okay?" I snapped out of my tracing, for the first time feeling my lips which were formed into the smile.

"Yeah, I am fine why?" I asked, the four shared a look again

"Gabi, the baby is due in April?" Amy said, I nodded my head slowly

"That's when the season is supposed to end but knowing this team it will last until May…" Amy finished, I sighed heavily and let my hand rest against my stomach.

"I know he will be there…" I finally said after a minute, the girls all smiled.

"Do you guys have names?"

"Yah, but we aren't telling anybody, it's a secret." I said with a giggle, they all rolled their eyes.

"It will come out of you at some time"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, no I don't think it will"

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Whoa, gabs you ready to leave?" My eyes snapped open and I stared at him, his hair matted down from his shower, his clothes hanging on him.

"Mhmmm, I am so ready"

He chuckled "Good, because tomorrow we will be busy so we are going to bed"

"Yes, yes we are" I said, he helped me up and we walked down towards the ground.

"Bye Gabs!" Luke yelled

"Bye El!" Andrew said as he walked out of the locker room.

"Bye Gabi!" Matt said who was sitting and lacing up his shoes, I turned and waved back at him.

"Mmm bye!" I yelled, Troy chuckled

"I feel so loved!" Troy yelled back, the whole team laughed.

"Bye Troy!" They all yelled together, I started to laugh; I looked up at Troy who was blushing.

"Thanks boys!" Troy yelled, I giggled and I buried my head into Troy's shoulder, he kept his arms wrapped around me.

"You okay?" He asked he opened my car door and shut it; I sighed and looked at him.

"Just thinking about the months ahead"

He smiled softly and leaned over and kissed me "Don't worry baby, I will be there" I grinned; I then leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"Good, I love you"

"I love you too baby"

**Wow, long time no write! Haha I am sooo sorry, School started and I have been sick, my cat has been sick and it has been so busy! Ahh! But I love this chapter! **** Also I am now accepting ****Anonymous Reviews! So if you are too lazy to login or you don't have an account you can go ahead and REVIEW which would be awesome to get some more reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **** Anybody see those amazing pictures of Zanessa in Maui? They were really cute! **


	25. PreGame

**See Here I am! Like Magic! **

**Disclaimer- Oreo! **** I only wished I could have HSM! Hahaha yah right! Loll **

Chapter 25- Pre-Game

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

I groaned and I rolled over and slammed the button on the alarm, I threw my hand on Troy's chest but it fell straight down on the soft mattress. My eyes snapped open and I starred at the spot, I little note laid on the bed. I smiled softly and laid my hand on my growing stomach. I picked the note up with the opposite hand.

_Brie-_

_Good Morning sunshine! __ Did you sleep well? I hope so! You had you big pillow lying next to you. ;) _It was super hard to get out of bed while you were sleeping because you were so cute. I didn't want to disturber you. So big day today, and I have a special surprise for you after the game. Call me when you wake up my beautiful, I took Oreo out to the bathroom this morning, so don't worry about it my love. I love you! –Troy

I giggled and I heard whining at the door, I smiled and I swung my feet over the side of the bed, I stood up shakily and I almost fell over, nobody tell Troy, he would have a heart attack. I smiled knowing how over protective Troy was of me. I walked over to the door and I opened it up, Oreo came flying into the room, her white fur flying everywhere. I laughed and I walked back over to the bed. I plopped down on the green bedspread. Oreo was making her spot in the pillows, back and forth she went. I smiled and reached over for my cell phone. I picked it up and dialed Troy's number; I put the phone to my ear and let it ring a few times.

"Good Morning Miss Ella" His sweet voice rang through the line, my giggle echoed the room.

"Hey babe" I said, I leaned back against the bed frame. I let my hand guide through Oreos hair. It was so soft and white.

"Did you just wake up?" He asked I nodded my head forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"Yep! I did, I did. Are you ready for the big game?" I asked my voice was high with excitement; it was all he could talk about yesterday. It almost drove me insane.

"Yes, I am at the gym right now waiting on coach to come out" He said, I could hear a bunch of other people in the background.

"Oh, so you are waiting?"

He sighed and I heard him switch ears "Maybe…" my eye brows rose in curiosity, my bedroom door then popped open. I dropped my phone and I saw Troy standing there with breakfast in his hands. I smiled and I got up and walked over to him, I leaned over the tray and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Troy, I thought you had to be at the gym!" I said, he chuckled and guided me back to the bed, he made me sit and Oreo climbed into my lap, sitting in front of my stomach.

"I do, just in an hour" He said climbing in next to me, I smiled and I grabbed the bowl of fruit sitting next some bacon.

I put a strawberry in my mouth and chewed on it, "So Troy, what are you looking forward to the most about your first big game?" I asked him, he pretended to think about it.

"There are two" He said, his mouth twitching into a small smile, I grinned as I placed another piece of fruit in my mouth.

"Oh yeah, what are those two?" I asked him, he grabbed my hand and played with my fingers.

He took a bite of the bacon before talking, I rolled my eyes "One," He said holding up his finger "The big interview before the game with all the rookies so Chad and I." He said I patted his leg; I let my hand stroke his thigh.

"Now, Babe doesn't worry about that, just think back to kindergarten and your whole audience is your class, I will be watching." I said, I poked his chest and kissed his lips.

"What's number two?" I asked him, he licked his lips and smiled.

"Messing up in front of my amazing girlfriend" He said, my cheeks blushed a deep red, I let my head hang a little bit.

"Aww so sweet but you have played in front of me all the time" I said, I made Oreo get off of my lap, she whimpered but settled quickly in the pillows, I got up and sat in Troy's lap, a big sigh came from his mouth, I leaned against his chest his mouth next to my ear. His hand was rubbing my stomach, my growing stomach.

"I am going to miss this" I mumbled, Troy nodded his head against the side of my head. "Me too, but don't worry" Troy then started to shuffle around a little bit.

"I can't believe in two weeks you will be six months pregnant, it went by so fast" He mumbled against my ear, I sighed and leaned forward a little bit.

"Well if you remember I was almost three months when we found out about me being pregnant." I said to him, he chuckled softly and kissed my ear.

"Very true"

The door to our room flew open, making Troy and I jump up out of our skin. I took a deep breath and looked at the door and there stood Jenni.

"Jenni!" Troy and I yelled at the same time, we both jumped up and grabbed her into a hug.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here!" Troy asked, I backed off from the hug and stood back. The two siblings hugging each other, Troy lifted her into the air spinning her around. I smiled at the two, so close but still had their little fights.

"Gabi!" I spun around to see Jack standing in the door way. I squealed and effulged him into a big hug. He chuckled and hugged me back tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked, after giving his dad a hug and I gave Jenni a hug.

"What do you think we are here for?" Jack asked him, Troy then smiled brightly.

"My game" He whispered, we all started laughing and I grabbed his hand.

"Yes your game!" Jenni said leaning against Troy, I smiled at everybody in the room.

"Hoops! Time to go!" Chad yelled, I heard Troy sigh, I squeezed his hand.

"I will call you an hour before your game, ok?" I said, he nodded and kissed my lips, I smiled into the kiss and heard Jenni groan, Troy kicked her. I pulled back and slapped Troy.

"Hey!" He yelled, I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Go win for me Wildcat" He grinned and gave everybody hugs before he left, I smiled and Taylor joined our room along with Chad's parents. When I heard the door slam and their car zoomed away I turned and looked at the group in front of me.

"Its time to decorate and make some phone calls!" I said the room started to buzz; I slipped on a pair of sweats and went to the closet to pull out all of the stuff. I handed everybody and bag and when I looked up I saw my girls.

"Ahh! Sammie! Amy! Gloria! Van! Oh my thanks so much for coming and helping me do this and all of the boys know not the tell Chad or Troy we are doing this right?" I said, they all nodded their heads, I bent over and grabbed some more bags and handed them more bags.

"Geez Gabs what did you get?" they asked, I laughed and we headed downstairs. I say everybody in full action. Jack and Chad's dad Steve were hanging the banner that said 'Good Job Troy and Chad!' I smiled. I saw Taylor and Chad's mom Karen were hanging purple and gold streamers. Zeke was preparing all of the food, who else would I have do it.

"Zeke, how is that big cake coming up?" I yelled, he turned around and shot me a smile "It couldn't be better Gabs!" I nodded and walked towards my Laker girls, they were helping the men move furniture, and I laughed at Vanessa who was in heels and trying to do this. I got my iPhone and out took a picture, I giggled as I captured the moment. I put it away before she noticed.

"GO Vanessa!" I cheered, she looked over and shot me a glare, and I only shrugged my shoulders and picked up the plates and set up the kitchen area.

Twenty minutes later I walked out into the living room and gasped, it looked wonderful. The streamers crossed over one another, the area was made for dancing, the banner nice and straight. The food trays were out and ready to be filled with all of the food for the hungry basketball players. My emotions took over me and tears filled my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat. My hand covered my mouth.

"You guys…" I muttered, they were all grinning then the tears fell, Jack rushed forward and brought me into a hug.

"Gabi…What's wrong?" He asked I shook my head.

"Nothing…nothing I swear it just so beautiful" I mumbled, I backed off and took pictures with my phone, I felt everybody starring at me, whispers but I was in my own little bubble.

"Gabs…" I was grabbed out of my trace and I looked around, I then looked at the clock, I had two hours to get ready before I was time for the big game.

"Yeah?" I responded my voice short, I wiped the remaining tears away and I looked at Amy who was speaking to me and Sharpay next to her.

"IT'S TIME TO GET READY!" They screamed together, I laughed and I walked towards them.

"Let's get this party started" I said, my voice echoed, it had taken us a good three hours to get the house ready to go now it was time for it all to begin. All of us girls raced up the stairs, I being careful of course take it slowly. When we reached my bedroom I opened the door and we all flung to different areas.

"Gabi…"

"Yeah?" I asked I was getting my make-up stuff out.

"You have to wear this; we all got the same one." Sharpay yelled I poked my head out of the bathroom. I saw Sharpay holding up some t-shirts. I went over and grabbed it, Sharpay, Lucille, Jenni, and mine were all Laker yellow with the purple logo. Sharpay's read…

_Troy Bolton's Friend Sharpay!_

_#14_

Lucille shirt read

_Troy Bolton's mom! _

_#14_

Jenni's was cute, I loved Jenni's

_I love my big bro, Troy Bolton! _

_#14_

"Aww you guys they are soo cute!" I gushed; Sharpay smiled and then turned mine around.

_Troy Bolton's Girl…Paws off! _

_#14_

"You guys! Troy is going to LOVE this!" I giggled.

"We knew he would, wait until he sees it." She mumbled, I nodded my head and looked at the girls scattering around.

"Taylor! What does your shirt say?" I asked her, she turned her back to me and showed me.

_Chad Danforth girl…Just don't mess with his hair_

_#8_

Karen, Sammy, Gloria, Amy, and Vanessa all had shirts too, saying wife, girlfriend, or whatever they were to them. I smiled and I turned to them.

"I am going to take a really fast shower, be out in fifteen minutes or less" I said, they all nodded and I headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped my clothes off. My belly sticking out, I rubbed it softly and I stepped in the shower, I shampooed, conditioned, and I washed my body. I stepped out and I wrapped myself in the towel. I put my under garments on and I slipped on a pair of jeans, which were awful tight, I could barely button them. Tears popped into my eyes, why did I need to go up another jean size, these are like 7-8!

I walked out of the bathroom and rushed to my closet, I heard the girls follow me; I grabbed a purple tank-top and slipped it over my head. I wiped my tears away and I turned to look at everybody.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Vanessa asked, I shrugged and leaned back.

"Yeah, just need more jeans or bigger" I mumbled, Vanessa then brought me back into a hug. "I remember these times; it really does suck when you keep going up jean sizes. I remember every moment of that depression." She said, I giggled and pulled back.

"Thanks Van, it helps!" I mumbled, she nodded and my door to my room flew open, I had no idea what peoples probably was and throwing my door open.

"Mommy! We are here!" Gianna yelled, I giggled as they ran into their mom's arms. They had their little shirts on and ready to go, I smiled and rubbed my stomach. I put on my t-shirt and I tied it back with a pony tail, so my tank top showed a bit. We all pulled our hair back into a pony tail and put purple and yellow ribbons in our hair. We put on make-up, bracelets, necklaces, and we put some of that black stuff you put under your eyes on.

"Come on girls, let's get finished because Troy and Chad are going to be on TV in twenty minutes and then we have to go to the stadium." Vanessa said to them, I jumped up and down before Lucille made me stay on my feet. When we were down with getting ready we raced back down stairs to see the guys all waiting. I had a smile placed firmly on my face; I sat down next to Jack.

"_We'll be right back with the rookies from the Lakers, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth who are both starters." _

"_Could be interesting to see how they play with Kobe and with their very first NBA game." _

"_Yes, I think it would be" The guy's chuckle "Be back in a few minutes." One of them said. _

We all cheered and hollered when they said their name. I smiled and I reached over and grabbed the remote and DVR the interview, it was something to keep. He would probably want to watch it and I would have forgotten so I did it.

"He'll be dying to watch that" Lucille mumbled from across the room, I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, and I recorded it before I totally forgot, I have been doing that lately"

"Being pregnant will do that to you!" Lucille said

I raised an eye brow and readjusted my headband "Hmm…so if I ever forget and Troy gets mad all I have to do is plays the I-am-pregnant-card?" I asked all the girls who have been pregnant nodded their heads quickly. I smiled, knowing that Troy would love me too much to yell at me for forgetting.

"Ah! Why can't they come back on yet?" Sharpay yelled, she and Zeke stood in the corner, hands on her hips, I rolled my eyes and I stared at them.

"Shar be…" but before she could finish the TV turned back to the two announcers, Austin and John. We all clapped and made ourselves more comfortable. Sweat layered my hands, feet, and the top of my forehead. I was nervous for him, how could I not be?

"_Alrighty, we are back and we have two hours until the first Laker game of the season" Austin said, _themicrophones sitting on top of his head, John looking the same. The black sports jackets with black slacks. They both had purple ties on, ready for the game.

"_Why, yes, yes we are! Well this is a huge day for two people, these two rookies, more like the Kindergarten duos!" John said towards the camera._

"_Let's watch some of their highlights before moving any further." Austin said, _the TV then went black, and a picture of East High showed up. I felt the whole room brighten up, gasps fell through the room.

(Italics will be the background announcer)

"_This is where these two boys went to high school, where this all started for them…"_It ventured through the school, past his locker, and mine. For the final stop to the gym, it then flipped to video, a basketball game. It was the first one I was at…

"_Troy Bolton set records on this day, setting the most points scored by a sophomore. He scored alone 72 out of 83, he shot free throws, he was on fire. Nobody knows why but that was the best he ever played, and from then on Troy Bolton soared with his basketball."_

It kept showing him scoring before moving to another game, it was when Troy was out for an injured ankle. This was Taylor and Chad's first game as a couple.

"_Chad Danforth, had played like no other day, this was his day to shine. Chad was blocking, stealing, and scoring points left and right. Nobody was stopping him from anything; it was almost like a one-man show but better. Chad Danforth has played amazing games, but nothing likes this one." _

I looked over at Taylor who had tears glistens in her eyes; I reached over and rubbed her back. She turned and smiled at me, a water smile. I rubbed my stomach softly and my face watched the TV screen, flicking from Troy's senior pictures, to Chad's. Then it ended up on one with them both back to back in there graduation gowns. Chad with a basketball in his hands, I started laughing at the photo since I took it. Big smiles on their own faces, they couldn't look happier.

"_Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth are amazing players by themselves, but together…They are unstoppable."_Then the screen went black again, we all clapped and then it came back up and there they were. Sitting side by side, Chad's hair all goofy, Troy smiling, his blue eyes shining.

"_Wow, is all I have to say" Austin said, he looked over at John. _

"_Yes, Wow, you guys are amazing!" John exclaimed, Troy reached back and scratched the back of his neck_. I smiled his nervous habit.

"_Thanks guys, you have no idea how much that means" Troy said, his face caring, he then looked at the camera, smiling. _

"_You are more than welcome but if you are just now joining us we are sitting here with Laker rookies, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, nickname the Kindergarten duos" John said_

"_Now, I have to ask, how did you guys get that name?" Austin said, the two friends shared a look and then back to the announcers. _

"_Funny story" Chad started, Troy cracked a huge smile. _

"_My girlfriend was joking around one day and Chad comes up and stands next to me and she had just found a picture of us two on the first day of kindergarten, playing basketball on a three foot hoop, which made her laugh so hard I swear she was going to pee her pants."_ As my boyfriend said this, my cheeks turned bright red. Everybody turned and stared at me before turning back to the TV.

"_And as I walk up she goes The Kindergarten Duos, it was so funny because the whole hallway turned and starred at us, and it was a moment to catch." Chad finished, Austin and John were both laughing along with Chad and Troy. Smiles plaster to their faces. _

"_So Troy, you said my girlfriend and we were talking back in high school, do you still have the same girlfriend?" John asked him, Troy reached back and scratched his sideburn. _

My smile widened on my face, the whole room felt vibrant. Sharpay and Taylor both shot me looks of happiness, I watched the TV intently. My eyes never leaving the screen, who knew what he was about to say about me on National Television.

Troy's cheeks blushed a little before he began to speak, my mouth formed in awe.

"_Uh, yes we are still together, 6 years and counting" Troy said with a proud smile, the announcers looked stun. Chad on the other hand was playing with his hair, only you Chad. _

"_Six years? That's insane! When did you start going out?" Austin asked nudging Troy a little bit to go further. Troy being Troy scratched the back of his neck and looked away from the camera for a moment and then back. _

"_We started going out during the second semester of Sophomore year, February 26__th__ is when I asked her out for the first time" _Isighed in awe, he has never forgotten, hell he might even know the time.

"_It was during lunch so it was probably around 12:15" He mumbled, I saw him blush a little more, a few more words escaping his mouth. _I turned into a mess of a girlfriend, I was in awe from what he was saying, I was touched, and most of all happy.

"_Wow, I couldn't tell you any of that about my wife" Troy chuckled and hit Chad with his elbow, "I guess it's just love" Troy mumbled. _I smiled widely and I nudged Taylor.

"_Umm Chad haven't you and your girlfriend been doing the same?" John asked, Chad shrugged and then looked at Troy. _

"_Yes, Tay and I started going out six months after Troy and Gabs, but I couldn't tell you all the stuff lover boy just told you"_

"That would be my Chad" Taylor mumbled, I laughed and I turned and looked at her, my hand rubbing my stomach. The comfort it gave me.

"_Wow, so you are still both with your high school sweethearts?" John asked them, Chad and Troy shared a knowing look, the look that said we are done talking about them, let's move on. _John and Austin waited patiently for the two to answer.

"_Yes, yes we are" Chad answered; the guys shared another look and then back at the announcers. _

"_Awesome, now what are you looking most forward to about tonight?" Austin asked, directing the question towards Troy, and then looking towards Chad, almost as saying, you will go after Troy. _

"_Um, I am looking most forward to the game, y'know man? I man I just want to get out there and play like my life depended on it. I want to go out and impress the world, that I, Troy Bolton am not some lame ass punk kid who is going to screw this system up. I want to be a role model for kids, not someone that their parents have to hide. I want to live the dream but still be down-to-earth and I think my girlfriend Gabi can help me with that." Troy said, his smile shining on the TV screen. _

The whole room around me awed, I snapped out of my trace with the TV and starred at them, I then blushed. I can't believe he said that. I smiled towards all of them and then glanced back at the TV; I saw Taylor starring intently as Chad was on the screen. Talking about how he wants to be a star and some little boy looks up to, like he had. I wasn't really listening to the TV anymore; I was too busy watching Troy's every action. They way he moved his arms, flexed his muscles…

"_Troy, how do you feel about starting tonight only being a rookie?" John asked him, Troy took a minute before scooting further in his chair, he started to talk, his words so soft. _

"_I think I am going to be nervous, I think I am going to be scared, but I also think that I am going to play my best." Troy said, his white teeth glowing on the TV screen, John nodded and then moved on to Chad, he was all pumped up and ready to go. _

We all watched as they talked about a few more things, I starred and rubbed my stomach. When they were done, I slipped out of the living room and headed up to the nursery, I smiled as I walked into the two brown walls and the other two just waiting to be painted. The room smelled like Vanilla, such a great scent. I went over to window and leaned against the window seat; I pulled out my iPhone and called Troy. The phone for what seemed like forever until his sweet voice carried through the phone.

"Hello?"

"You have one hour until we have fans, paparazzi, and freaks screaming at our front gate" I said softly into the phone, a smile plastered on my face.

He chuckled, his chuckle deep, but when he talked his voice was sweet "You know, I think that just might be true" He said, I heard basketballs off in the distance, he was at the gym.

I let out a nervous, shaky breath "You ready?" I asked him, his breathing was soft, barely could hear him.

"As long as you are sitting courtside" He mumbled back into my ear, through the phone.

"I promise, I am dying to leave"

"Then go! They will let you in the locker room, so if you come quickly enough you can come and see me" He said, my eyes lighted up, I squealed and rushed out the door.

"Calm, Brie" His voice went through my head, I rolled my eyes. "Not a chance, wildcat" I said giggling, I raced into our room and slipped on a pair of purple flip-flops, grabbing everybody else stuff.

"So, how was early practice?" I asked him, as I grabbed Sharpay's make-up kit that with her everywhere. Troy always thought it was stupid but I carry on in secret, just a little bag in my purse though, not like Shar's suitcase. I rolled my brown eyes at the thought.

"Good, I am super excited for this; you know this was my dream when I was 4?" He asked, I laughed and opened the bedroom door. "Yes, baby I know. You have told me this multiplies times."

"GIRLS! Come get your stuff!" I yelled, keeping the phone a distance from my mouth, I could hear Troy chuckling over the phone, my cheeks blushed instantly.

"You are too cute, that is why I love you so much" He murmured, I sighed softly as they all came running up the stairs; they crashed into the room, breathless.

"Let's go we are leaving, like now" I said, no more like demanded. They all starred before I shot them a look, they scored around the room while I caressed the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"I love you too baby" I mumbled, I grabbed my purse and I headed out the door, I looked at the boys and Zeke looked at me.

"Troy, babe, I will call you when we get there. Okay?" I heard him moving around and then he stopped.

"Okay, I love you. See ya soon?"

"See ya soon wildcat!" I said smiling; I then hit the talk button. I ended the phone call and looked around the room.

"If we get there quick, we can go in the locker room and see them" I uttered, my hands clapping, excitedly. The guys all cracked smiles and then the girls came tumbling down the stairs, chattered filled the hallway.

"Taylor, come on if we hurry we can go and see Chad!" I yelled I then heard the feet pick up some more pace, I smirked and looked at Jack and Zeke. "Come on we better go before Ms. Montez burst from excitement." Zeke mumbled, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oreo! Came here!" I yelled out into the house, and before you knew it, Oreo was standing at my feet. I bent down and picked her up, she licked my face as I lifted her up; I giggled and headed towards the laundry room where she resides when we are gone. I put her down and she whimpered.

"I know baby girl, I will be back soon. Ok?" I said petting her long white fur, she only barked. I sighed and set her back down. "See ya later, ok" I then shut the door and walked out into the living room where everybody was waiting.

I smiled a huge smile, I turned and looked around.

"Let's. Get. This. Party. Started." I said the whole room busted out in laughter. I smiled and lead them down the stairs.

**Wow! Long time, like no write! It has been forever since I updated, and I am sooo sorry! School is getting VERY busy! I start Volleyball on Monday, and then it gets worse from there. **** I have been trying to write this chapter for like two weeks now, and only getting a little time to do so. Tomorrow, I have school and friends coming over. Saturday, doing stuff with a local group for us kids, Sunday I have some volleyball stuff and I might even be able to write some to The Homeless Girls! Yay! **** I hope you all liked this chapter! The next will be the game, and seeing Troy and blah, blah, blah. But I was going to be the game in this Chapter but then you wouldn't have gotten this chapter until like next weekend so you will get that next chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Last time I got 14 reviews so let's go that again! That was the most ever! I was sooo happy! **

**So PLEASE REVIEW! **


	26. Wildcats

Disclaimer- Any Character that is unusual…haha

Chapter 26- Wildcats

We pulled into the Laker stadium and we checked in with Joe. He smiled and sent us on our way; we headed towards the entrance of the stadium.

"You guys! Why do the paparazzi have to be here?" I whined, the group behide me laughed, I narrowed my eyes and looked at all of the people.

Sam, Vanessa, Gloria, and Amy all here to watch their husbands play, Vanessa and Gloria's kids holding their hands to watch their hero play the game they love. I looked at Karen and Steve; they were here to watch there only son plays his game. Jenni, Jack, and Lucille here to watch their baby boy and Jenni's big brother, Sharpay and Zeke, here to watch their best friends play, then I looked at Taylor who stood beside me, nervous. Both of us for the future, here to watch our lovers play the game they enjoy, that sometimes that might even put before us. But never mean to. I was suddenly scared of walking through the door.

"Guys…I don't think I can do it" I mumbled, they all turned and starred at me.

"What, what's wrong" Amy asked, looks coming from the others asking the same thing.

I shook my head "Never mind, let's just go inside, okay?" I said, I walked before them all and into the arena; I showed my pass to one of the security guards and then headed towards the locker room. Tears filled my eyes as I walked forward, I could feel and hear the people behide me.

When I opened the door, I looked down and then up quickly.

"Bolton! Your girl is here!" Someone called out, I heard a round of chatter and then I walked closer to locker 14. When I got there, I saw Troy standing there waiting for me.

I looked up, my eyes wet with tears "Hey wildcat" I said, a smile appearing on my face. The smile on his face disappeared as soon as he saw my tears.

"Brie, are you okay?" He asked I nodded my head quickly.

"Yes, I am more than okay Troy. I am happy for you, I am proud of you, I am so impressed, I love you" I said, he laughed and then kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too Brie"

"Aww! Would you too break it up for two minutes?" Jenni scowled, I rolled my eyes and pulled back from Troy.

"Jenni, should I even have to warn you?" I asked, she shook her head and got a laugh out of everybody.

I walked over and grabbed Chad into a quick hug and I felt Troy's eyes on me.

"Gabi, who made the shirt?" Troy asked, I giggled and turned around and pointed at Sharpay who was in Zeke's arms. Troy then went over to Sharpay and kissed her cheek, a sloppy kiss too.

"Ew! Troy!" She said wiping off the spit on her cheek, I was laughing.

"Sharpay that is a thanks! That shirt is so needed!" He said, his arms slipping around my waist. I looked over to see Kobe and his kids all wrapped in a hug.

"In a year Troy, you will have a little kid all wrapped in your arms before you first game" I whispered, he smiled and looked down. He rubbed my stomach, which was sticking out horribly in the shirt. Our secret was over, probably.

"Mr. Bolton?" Somebody called out; I raised an eyebrow, Mr. Bolton?

"Yeah?"

"There is a Mr. Ryan Evens, Kelsi Nelson, Jason Cross, and a Martha Cox, claiming that they know you?" The guys asked, my eyes brightened and I looked up at Troy who was smiling.

"Let them in Todd, I know them all too well" Troy said, I looked over towards the group. Sharpay and Zeke, Chad and Taylor, Troy and I, Jack was standing talking to Chad. All of the other adults talking on the other side, Jenni is hanging out with Amy and Sam. Then the rest of the group was standing there. Kelsi and Ryan holding hands and Jason and Martha holding hands, I yelped with excitement and let go of Troy and effulged them in a hug.

"Gabi! You are pregnant!" Kelsi exclaimed, I giggled and let go of all four of them, Taylor behide me.

"Yep, 24 weeks!" I said, everybody gave them quick hugs and then we were all standing in a circle, all with Troy had his arms wrapped around me, Jason had his arm around Martha's shoulder, Ryan was standing behide Kelsi with his arms around her neck, Sharpay and Zeke were holding hands, same with Chad and Taylor.

"So are two guys ready to play your first NBA game?" Kelsi asked, I giggled.

"Yes! I am so excited!" Chad said

"Same! This is going to be awesome, it would be even better if the other two wildcats were joining us" Troy said, shooting a look to Zeke and Jason.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked

"This morning, Sharpay called us the other day. I hadn't heard from any of you guys in forever." Ryan said he even looked at Sharpay.

"Sorry Ry, it's been busy here" I mumbled, he laughed. "I noticed" He said pointing to my stomach. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against Troy, he was still stroking my stomach.

"Does this not look like my locker room before a big game or any game for that matter?" Jack asked, looking around.

The whole group laughed "It's the wildcats" Chad said, I smiled and took in a moment of silence.

"LAKERS LETS GO!" The coach yelled, all of us looked up at each other and then at Chad. This was Chad's usual call.

"WHAT TEAM?" Chad yelled

"WILDCATS!" We yelled back

"GETCHA' HEAD IN THE GAME!" We all yelled together, we all laughed and put our hands in the middle.

"WILDCATS!" We yelled

The group then started to file out of the room; we were left alone with our boyfriends.

"Play hard Wildcat" I whispered into his ear, playing with the back of his hair.

"I will, promise me to take it easy okay?"

"Not a chance" I said back, he laughed and then brought me into a kiss. A breathtaking kiss.

"Bolton! Danforth! Now!" The coach yelled, we pulled back letting our foreheads touch.

"Go get them you two!" Then the two players that I loved most walked through the door, I looked at Taylor.

"Let's do this" I said, I grabbed her hand and we walked out the door. We caught up with the group and we walked to our seats, right behide the bench. They were getting ready to start calling names for the Lakers. They had just done the other team's name.

"Okay Lakers fans let's introduce our starting line up!" The announcer's voice rang through the stadium. The crowd stood up and cheered, more like roared. I screamed and I held my stomach while at it.

"First we have you forward Luke Walton!" I cheered and clapped as he ran out onto the court, Sammie was standing on her seat cheering. I giggled and watched as he tossed something into the crowd.

"Next we have forward Matt Barnes!" Again the room roared, Gloria jumping up and down clapping, her little boys cheering and running in circles, I laughed and watched intently, wondering who is was going to call next.

"Next we have out new, rookie, center Chad Danforth!" The room seemed to erupt then, I stepped back a little and I cheered, Taylor was standing on her chair cheering, his dad was yelling that, that was his son. I clapped for Chad.

"Go CHAD!" I yelled I saw him look towards us and wink; I smiled and then waited for the next person.

"Now, for our new, rookie, Guard Troy Bolton!" I erupted into screams, the whole room around me. Lucille was in tears, I was in tears, and I snapped a quick picture on my iPhone. Then out of know where, we heard.

"Wildcats…wildcats…wildcat…wildcats…" And they kept going; Troy and Chad were met up in the middle. We all looked around and then we spotted an area of red, and lots of it. A group of kids were holding a sign that read "Troy and Chad, Wildcats of 2008." I gasped and clapped my head over my mouth. Our whole group did, the teachers, graduate students, I looked over to see Jenni who was screaming. She waved and smiled at somebody, probably at her boyfriend.

"Jack! Did you know about this?" I asked he nodded his head with a smile. I looked at Troy and Chad who look so happy. The wildcat chant kept going. I looked down to see the Kobe had joined the court, the chant so loud you couldn't even notice.

"Now! Everybody quite for just a second!" Somebody yelled through the PA system, the room was silent.

"We have some wildcats here, and we have been asked that they lead a chant before the game, school tradition because it seems like the whole top row is full of wildcat fans, cheering on their two favorite boys, so what do we say?" The announcer asked. The crowd cheered. I then looked at Chad; he was going to do it.

"WHAT TEAM?" He yelled his voice huge reaching the outreach of the crowd.

"WILDCATS!" The stadium not as loud yet, the whole top section were though, we were all screaming.

"WHAT TEAM?" He yelled again

"WILDCATS!" Much more louder and forceful

"WHAT TEAM?" Excitement ran through the room

"WILDCATS!"

"GETCHA' HEAD IN THE GAME!" The crowd was cheering, Troy and Chad running around the team, pumping their arms up in the air. I was laughing and taking picture, I also recorded the whole chant. Jenni joining along, I am guessing that they are still doing the chant to this day at their school. Chad made it up, I remember the day.

The announcer was laughing "I don't think this stadium has been this loud before! Amazing!"

"Yes, that was amazing; now let's see what these two can do."

When they all lined up on the court, Chad in the center of course and Troy was off to his right, the ref blew the whistle and tossed the bowl, Chad gained possession and tipped it to Troy, who passed it to Luke, which went to Kobe and back to Troy who shot a three pointer, I had that on video too. Troy turned around and pointed at me and winked, he dedicated it to me, I was totally in love. I cheered and watch the first quarter intently, cheering every time they did something. The score at the end was 26-22, Lakers.

"Alright, time for the kiss cam!" The announcer said I looked as they did some of the East High kids, they did a few other people and then, of course Troy's picture showed up. Along with a mystery box, the team all shot my looks, Troy looked up and grinned, he bounced forward and pulled me into his arms, he planted a sweet quick kiss on my lips.

"You're doing great wildcat" I whispered against his lips

"Thanks please slow day and take it easy okay?" He said kissing me once more. The whole stadium was awing; I was blushing a deep red.

"Wow! Aren't those two cute?" I looked down and Troy was back on the floor, I was blushing a deep red. Troy sent me a quick wink and the second quarter started.

We watched the next three quarters go by, I cheered at every point Troy made, and right now the score was neck and neck, 89-88. Lakers were in the lead, less than a minute left on the clock, Troy had sweat covering his face. It dripped onto the floor and it was gross.

The other team took it down court for a basket; I was on the edge, biting my nails. We had 13 seconds to score, we passed it, from Chad, to Kobe, to Luke, to Troy, Troy was at the three point line but blocked heavily, he bounced passed it to Chad who was on the other side of the three point line, he jumped and right as the buzzer went off, it swished through the net, the whole arena erupting into craziness, wildcats chant going again. Troy and Chad hugged each other. The final score was 91-90. Taylor and I were screaming I took a quick picture of the scoreboard; we then filed out quickly and raced towards the locker room.

Once inside we were all talking, chattering about the game. We then saw the door open; I saw Troy was the third one back. When he stepped through I raced into his arms.

"That was amazing!" I screamed, he chuckled and picked me up, he swung me around and then planted my on my feet.

"Only because of you" He whispered

"And everybody else in this room." I said he then pulled me into a kiss, my chest against his body. It was all wet, I was disgusted. I pulled back.

"Troy…go change" I mumbled, the room around me laughed. Troy then looked up and I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Hey Jenni, come here" He said, she raised an eyebrow and then walked closer.

"Why…"

"Just come here" He said, I slapped my hand to my forehead, Jenni don't listen I was screaming inside my head.

"Uh okay?" But when she was in arms reach of him he pulled her into a hug, she squealed and tried to squirm out but he was to strong and she was just making it worse. The whole room was watching and laughing.

"Aw Jenni I love you!" He said setting her down.

"Yeah, love you to." She mumbled the front of her shirt wet that was a little gross.

"Troy go change! Come on!" I said, he rolled his eye and then kissed my cheek. He then disappeared towards the shower Chad following close behide. I turned to the group; I smiled and looked at all of them.

"Alright, go lead everybody to our house and get all set up ok? They can spill into the backyard if needed, don't turn on music quiet yet, also I will text Sharpay 5 minutes from the house." I said, they all nodded their heads and all filed out of the room.

"And Jenni?" I said, she stopped and turned around,

"Yeah?" she asked

"Change your shirt, that sick" I mumbled, she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Will do Gabs" I nodded and smiled, I turned and looked at Taylor, and we both squealed and wrapped each other in a hug. This was going to be perfect.

"Girls, Girls, get a hold of yourself" Matt said coming out, fully dressed I turned to him and quickly looked around.

"You know the drill right? We will stall but get your asses there" I whispered, he nodded and grabbed Luke who was standing by the door; they all started to file out.

"The guys left awful quick" Troy said as he walked back out of the shower area, a towel around his waist. My eyes were fixed on his well tones abs. I nodded my head, my eyes not leaving his chest. I heard him laugh which brought me out of my state.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked, he winked and then started to put clothes on. Darn…

After ten minutes they were both ready to go, I grabbed Troy's hand and led him to the car. Chad and Taylor close behide.

"Hey, do you wanna go out to dinner?" Troy asked I started to panic; I turned and looked at him.

"Why not tomorrow, I am super tired" I said, he bent down and then kissed my lips.

"Of course, tomorrow probably works better anyways." He said I got into the passage side of the car while he got in on the driver's side. Chad and Taylor both got in and we all buckled up.

"Alright, you guys were amazing!" Taylor said gushing; I giggled and nodded my head in agreement.

"Well thanks!" Chad said Troy also nodded his head. He reached over and grabbed my hand, enlacing them together. I smiled as we drove closer towards our house.

I grabbed my cell phone and typed Sharpay our code word which was Wildcats. I got an ok back and then I smiled and squeezed Troy's hand.

"You ready?" I asked

"For what?"

"Oh for this fabulous dinner I made you and Chad" I said shooting a look back at Chad.

"Dinner?" He said, I rolled my eyes and looked back at Troy.

"Is that why you didn't want to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked a smile placed on his face.

"Maybe…" I said, when we pulled up to the house, I saw no cars. I mean none. Where did they all hide their cars? I shook my head, when Troy shut the car off I jumped up and shut the car door.

"Easy Brie! Be careful of the baby!" Troy said scolding; I rolled my eyes and reached for his hand. Taylor doing the same with Chad.

As we stepped up the steps Troy was rubbing my arm, I smiled and winked at him as I opened the door. It was quiet, I mean like really quiet. You gotta love Sharpay.

"Damn Brie, who turned all the damn lights out? Don't you usually keep some on for Oreo?" He asked, I giggled as he flipped on the switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled jumping out of their spots, from closets, behide doors, couches, from the stairwell, kitchen from all over people were spilling out. Troy was beyond shocked.

"Gabi!" He yelled he picked me up once again, this time I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head into his shoulder. I laughed as I heard Chad whispering to Taylor.

"This is wonderful! How did you do this?" He asked after setting me down, I looked over at Taylor.

"It was mostly Taylors…"

"Now, now Gabi don't give me a lot of credit, you did more work than me" She said, her arms wrapped around Chad's waist.

"Gabi…were you doing more than should be?" Troy asked I rolled my eyes once again.

"Calm Troy, I did most of it on bed rest, like the planning and everything but besides that, Taylor did it." I said, he nodded and then kissed my lips.

"I am going to say hi to everybody, I will put my phone on vibrate if you need me. Ok?" He said, I nodded and he filtered out into the crowd. I sighed and headed towards the kitchen; I grabbed a piece of food on the way and made my way of to the stereo. I plugged my iPod in and then started the music; it blasted through the house, much needed over all of the voices.

I then started my way around to people, passing Jenni who was making out with a boy, which I told her not to do here with her dad and Troy in the same room, so she ended up in the backyard. Jack and Lucille were dancing around talking to different people. I saw some old classmates, a few teachers, and some current students were here. When I turned around, I saw a teacher I never thought I see again.

"Mrs. Darbus?" I asked she had a scarf wrapped around her neck, just like the old days.

"Gabriella Montez! It's so nice to see you and pregnant!" She exclaimed I nodded my head and a smile.

"Yep, I am 24 weeks." I said she nodded her head a beer in her hand, a huge surprise.

"Are you still teaching?" I asked she nodded her head once again; I tried to hide my surprise as well as possible.

"Nice, is the drama department still doing well?"

"It hasn't been the same Ms. Montez, it's been really different since you guys nobody really wants to anymore, and they can't live up to your legends"

"Brie!" I turned around to see Troy coming my way, when he walked up he kissed me on the lips, a nice kiss.

"Now, Mr. Bolton do I need to give you a detention for PDA?" Mrs. Darbus joked, I pulled back giggling. Troy's face pure shock, I grabbed his hand.

"Mrs. D! How is life?" He asked, turning around, his blue eyes shining.

"Good, very good! Now you played an amazing football game!" She said, I giggled at Troy's face.

"Basketball, Mrs. D, basketball" He mumbled, I kissed his cheek and then walked away leaving him with her. I then ran into Mr. Fulton.

"Ms. Montez! How are you?" He asked I nodded my head.

"Good, very pregnant but good!" I said rubbing my stomach, he nodded his head and then turned and looked around.

"Still at the club?" I asked

"Yep, you should all come down this summer, free of course" He said quickly, I smiled.

"Of course not! We would have to pay! And maybe, we'll see." I said he nodded.

"Well, have a good night" I said he nodded and then I walked off.

This is how it went for a few hours, catching up with people here and there, ran in Jimmy the Rocket and some others who made me laugh, at one point in the night Troy ended up slipping his arm around my waist and he hasn't left yet. I looked towards the clock and it was 1:30. I sighed and leaned against Troy, my eyes shutting a little.

"Gabs, don't fall asleep quiet yet, ok?" He said, I nodded my head and then I heard Chad's voice.

"Everybody! Can I have you attention?" Chad called, I looked towards Troy who was smiling, and the group all looked towards Chad, the music cut.

"Now, I need Taylor Mekessie to come up here!" He yelled, what was Danforth doing? Troy and I walked closer to the two.

"Taylor, I have something to ask…" Chad started, I gasped and looked at Chad with wide eyes, and he wasn't!

"I feel like I am back in High School when I asked you to the prom in front of the whole cafeteria, now this is a little bigger, I mean a lot bigger. Taylor you are my everything, from my first breath to my last breath of the day, you are the first person I think of when I shoot a basket. I must say you cook the best food…besides Zeke's of course" Chad gained a few laughs throughout the room. "Also when the sports person asked me about you and Troy told all this stuff about Gabriella, well I first asked you out on August 15th at 6:52 pm, and the first words out of your mouth were 'Well, would it be casual or formal, Danforth'" Chad said laughing.

I looked at Taylor who was about to cry, Chad was smiling. "Taylor, you are my life, I love you and you are my favorite girl in the friggin world!" The room laughed, and then it got quite quickly.

"Taylor Mekessie, will you marry me?" Chad asked, getting down on one knee, I gasped and Taylor gasped, Taylor was in tears.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She kept repeating, the whole room erupted in applause, Chad got up and effulged Taylor in a hug. He spun her around and then set her down, her slipped the ring on her finger and then he kissed her, I laid my head back on Troy's chest, his hand rubbing my tummy.

"You wanna go to be now?" He asked, I shook my head and broke free from him. I walked up to Taylor and she turned around.

"Gabi! I am going to get MARRIED!" She screamed, I giggled and brought her into a hug.

"Congratulations!" I whispered she hugged back.

"Thanks Gabs" I backed off and then I walked back to Troy.

"Let's go to bed Wildcat" I whispered, tired.

"Come on baby girl" He said into my ear, Troy helped me up the stairs and into bed, in t-shirts and shorts.

"You played good Wildcat, I love you wildcat" I said

* * *

**Who saw that coming? Did you guys like the part where they did the wildcat thing before the game? I almost didn't do that, but I liked it! Haha(: I loved this chapter, it was fun to write!**

**OKAY! BIG NEWS! Well at least in my opinion…haha. I GOT 16 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! You guys that is AMAZING! Keep up the work! (: I am soo happy! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (: **


	27. Loss of Sleep

Chapter 27-Loss of Sleep

I sighed in the dark room, looking over to see an empty spot next to me. It was 2:30 in the morning and Troy wasn't home yet, celebration party after another big win, they were 3-0. I rubbed my stomach; I was lying on my side, becoming uncomfortable to sleep on my back. I rubbed my stomach as I closed my eyes; I was tired but the baby's kick stronger than ever. I sighed again and I sat up, I tossed the blankets off of me and I walked…more like waddled towards the door, Oreo was nipping at my toes. I was annoyed with her. She wouldn't stop.

"Oreo! Stop!" I said, my voice loud and annoyed, she backed off whining. I rolled my eyes and made my way down to the kitchen. I looked at the clock as it inched closer to three…was he ever coming home? He was gone for the past two days, they had an away game and tonight he hasn't even come home. I went to the game but it wasn't as fun as the first one, I was tired and grumpy. I cheered him on but I was tired, I didn't really want to be there. I have been getting less and less sleep with my tummy growing bigger and bigger, and the baby kicking harder and harder. I couldn't sleep and then the cravings were horrible, making me get up in the middle of the night to eat something.

I went over and laid on the couch, I turned the TV on and I surfed through the channels trying to find something to watch. I looked a little more and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Nothing. I groaned and I rolled off of the couch and headed into the kitchen. I walked around and I sat at the counter, rubbing my stomach trying to get the baby to settle. I groaned, my back was hurting, the baby kicking non-stop, my head was pounding, and I just wanted my boyfriend to hold me in his arms…was that too much to ask?

I glanced over at the clock and realized it was three thirty. I groaned and slipped on a pair of shoes and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my keys and I headed towards my car, I opened the garage and I backed out, I closed the garage and realized that paparazzi was in front of our drive-way. I groaned again and I pulled my car back into the garage, tears gathered in my eyes. I slammed my car door shut and I went back up the stairs. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Troy's number.

After three rings, he picked up. Thank the Lord.

"Hello?" Heavy music in the background, cheers all around.

"Troy!" I said, I gasped for a breath, my tears blurring my vision. My back aching more than ever, my head pounded.

"Gabi…are you okay? Why aren't you asleep? Is the baby okay? Is something wrong?" Troy asked, he was yelling into the phone. I heard him moving around. He was talking to somebody, I sobbed into the phone.

"Brie, hey what's wrong?" He asked, I tried to talk but no words were coming out of my mouth.

"I am coming home" He said flatly, I heard him talk some more.

I then heard it quiet down, he must have left the building. He stayed on the phone with me as I cried. I ended up on the kitchen floor, sitting against the wall. When he said he was home, I clicked the off button, I heard the garage door open, and then shut. The house door slammed, I looked at the clock. Four.

"Gabi, Gabi?" He yelled, I sobbed and he headed towards the kitchen, when he saw me he enclosed me in a hug.

"Brie, what's wrong?" He asked he ran his fingers through my hair, soft words echoing through my head. I slowly calmed down and Troy placed me on top of his lap.

"Brie…" He said I slowly looked at him.

"My back hurts really bad Troy and my head and the baby just won't stop" I blubbered, my words slurring together.

"Hey, hey…calm down" He said, he started to rub my back, he slowly worked his way up my back. He kissed my forehead; he then started to rub my stomach.

"Better?" He asked

I sniffled and then looked up "Not really Troy"

He swiftly picked me up and he carried me up to the bedroom, when he laid me down on the bed he quickly changed and joined me. He then lay next to me, I was on my side. He rolled onto his side and pulled the covers up. Tears pricked my eyes from being uncomfortable, but they slowly disappeared. Troy started to massage my back, which calmed the baby. My eyes drifted closer together, Troy kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Troy's POV

I watched Gabi fall asleep easily after I started to rub her back, her face was tear strained. I felt bad, I was out drinking with my friends and my pregnant girlfriend was here, in pain and couldn't sleep. I stopped rubbing her back and then I tossed over on my back, I looked at the clock seeing it was after five. I guess I wasn't getting much sleep tonight, I tossed my legs out of the bed and I crept down to the nursery. I grabbed the un-used baby monitor and I placed batteries in the back, I went back over to our room and placed the baby monitor by the bed so I could hear if she woke up or got upset about something. I kissed her forehead as I walked into the bathroom, I took a quick shower to wash all of the beer and smoke smell off of me, when I got out I peaked my head out to check on Gabi. She was still asleep, good.

I walked back into the bathroom and put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, I brushed my teeth and I walked out of the bathroom, my headache kicking in from all of the beer and not sleeping doesn't help. I groaned and I pulled out the Advil bottle and then I took 4 pills. I then headed downstairs, I went towards the kitchen and I saw Chad sitting at the counter but he was asleep. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Chad" I said, my voice was loud and clear

"Shh" He said, I laughed and then I poked his side.

"Chad, dude go up to bed" I said to him, he slowly raised his head.

"But that means I have to deal with an angry fiancée" He whispered, his hangover setting in.

"Yeah, well mine was sobbing when I got home" I said, his head popped up

"Is Gabs okay?" He asked

I shrugged "I guess she was having back pains and her head hurt, I think the baby wouldn't stop kicking either" I said, I opened the fridge and pulled out the egg carton and some milk, I looked out the window to see the sun coming up. I looked back at Chad who was half asleep.

"Go sleep in the guest room or something" I said, he nodded and then he started to trudge back up the stairs. I sighed and I stopped what I was doing and I went back and checked on Gabi. She was still sounding asleep, I smiled and I walked backwards out of the room. I went back to the kitchen I thought of the perfect thing to get Gabi for Christmas, since that was coming up in two weeks. Which I have a game that night, so we are having a Christmas Lunch instead of dinner. I went over and grabbed my laptop off of the couch and I placed it on the kitchen counter top. I forgot about my breakfast and typed quickly on my laptop, I found the best location and I ordered them. I smiled and I shut the laptop. I looked at the clock and I saw it was after seven.

The house was quiet, too quiet. Somebody had to be up, I decided I was going to go on a quick run, but my thoughts were going to be wrong, Gabi's soft cries carried through the baby monitor, knew it would come in handy. I quickly bounded up the stairs and into our room, she was sitting up and tears were spilling down her cheeks, pain shot through my body. I instantly felt bad. I rushed over towards the bed and I sat behide her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey, hey are you okay" I whispered in her ear, her tears started to become more silent, her breathing under control.

"Brie…hey" I said, I slowly rocked her in my arms; I think she only slept about three hours.

"I am so tired Troy, and I can't sleep" She said, her voice rocky but soft. Her arms were wrapped around herself

"It's probably something to get use to Brie…when the baby comes" I started to say but she shushed me, I looked down at her.

"Troy…doesn't even speak about that" She said, now her voice was low and dangerous. I laughed and I kissed her cheek.

"Relax, I will be here to help you, you will get sleep" I said, she slowly nodded and I kissed the top of her head.

"You want to come downstairs? Eat some breakfast?" I asked, she nodded her head slowly, she slowly got up and out of bed and I followed. I grabbed her hand and leaded her down the stairs; I heard somebody up and moving around downstairs. When we got down there I saw Taylor.

"Good Morning!" She said cheerfully, Gabi shot her a dangerous look; it took all control not to laugh. I kissed Gabi's cheek and led her to the couch. Taylor looked at us with an odd look, I kissed Gabi's forehead and held a one second finger to Taylor.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked, he thought about it for a minute.

"Chocolate Chip pancakes" She said, I nodded my head and kissed her forehead again before handing her the remote. I ruffled her hair and then I walked to the kitchen, dragging Taylor with me who was surprisingly happy.

"Why is she being such a bitch this morning?" Taylor asked, I chuckled and I leaned against the counter watching her, her face in discomfort. I sighed and I looked at Taylor.

"Let's just say I got a call at some time early this morning, her in tears because she couldn't sleep, a headache, and her back was hurting. I think she only slept a little over two hours and not easily." Taylor made a glass over water and I stole the drink and took a quick drink.

"So what time did my lovely fiancée get home?" She asked, I rolled my eyes and I looked at her.

"Around five-thirty." I said, she nodded her head and I looked around the kitchen.

"I guess I should make Brie's pancakes" I said sighing; I rubbed my eyes and then yawned.

"Troy, have you slept?" She asked I shook my head.

"No, Tay I am all good, I have an afternoon practice today anyways, and I'll be fine"

"Troy…you have to have the worst hangover"

"How can I have a really bad hangover if I only had two drinks?" I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"And my boy had?"

"I lost count after 13" I said laughing, Taylor laughed and she rolled her eyes. She walked around the corner and then she stopped and walked backwards.

"Tay…is everything ok?" I asked as I stirred the pancake batter together, I tossed some chocolate chips in there.

"Yeah, probably good for you, she fell asleep" She said, a smile on her face, I took a deep breath and then I stopped stirring, I dropped my spoon into the bowl, I turned and walked out of the kitchen, Taylor was right, she fell asleep and I wasn't even going to move her. She was on her side so she was good, I smiled softly and I covered her with a blanket. I kissed her forehead and then I disappeared back into the kitchen, I finished making breakfast and me and Taylor ate, when I looked at the clock again, it was almost eleven, where does the time go. I looked over at Taylor.

"Can you go wake up you hung-over fiancée?" I asked, she groaned and the shot me a look.

"Just because?" she asked

"Just because I get to deal with him for the next four hours"

"Yeah, well I get to hang with your girlfriend who is very emotional" She said, I winked at her.

"Touché" I said, she giggled and headed up the stairs, I sighed and I pulled my bag onto the counter, I made sure I had all of my stuff.

I sighed again and I walked into the living room, I watched as she slept. I wanted to go over and just hold her, to make sure she felt good. To make sure she was safe, and okay. I was watching her chest raise and fall with every breath she took.

"Leave me alone bitch" I heard, I chuckled and stopped my stare from Brie and towards the stairs, I walked over to them and watched Taylor who was at the edge of the room.

"Chad…you have practice"

"Noo" He said, I rolled my eyes and stood behide Taylor, I put my arms on her shoulder.

"Chad, stop being a dick and get up" I said laughing, he raised his afro head and then it dropped, I sighed and I slide into the room, I went over to the bed and got rid of the sheets and blankets. He was still in his shorts and t-shirt.

"Chad! Let's go!" I yelled, he groaned and then rolled over. His eyes closed, he mouth firm.

"It was you're…" I then heard her soft cries, yet again. I was starting to feel so bad…

"Brie, I am coming" I yelled, I yanked Chad off the bed with a thud and then raced down the stairs and jumped the last three, I landed and I raced towards the living room. Curse big houses.

"Brie…hey, comes here" I said, I brought her into a hug, rubbing her back and kissing her cheek. I was starting to think she was so emotional because she wasn't sleeping very much. She complained the last week that she wasn't sleeping, maybe two hours but now it's really kicked in. I think she might be a little dehydrated, I kissed her and then I pulled back, her tears not stopping.

"Hey, hold on okay? I will be right back?" I said, I got up and I went to the fridge. I grabbed a Gatorade and a huge bottle of water, I then grabbed a granola bar. I shut the fridge and I walked back into the living room, I saw Taylor sitting next to her. I pulled out my phone and I backed into the hallway, I call Tyler.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tyler" I said, he suddenly perked up.

"Bolton, what's up?"

"I can't be at practice"

"Why? To hang over?" He asked laughing

"Nope, that would be Chad but Gabi is…not doing too well today, she hasn't been sleeping and it's just bad, I need to stay with her" I said leaning against the wall, I felt like I pushed all the way to the back.

Tyler was silent for a moment before speaking "Bolton, I wouldn't do this for any other player, not even Chad but I will tell coach that you are sick with a fever but it will only be a one day thing, you are just getting fluids and medication in you and will be back tomorrow, you got it?" He said, I nodded, not thinking that he wouldn't see me.

"Yeah…got it"

"Tell Chad to get his ass there" He said, I smiled.

"Will do!" we both said bye and hung up the phone; I took a deep breath and smiled. I walked into the living room to see that Gabi's tears had subsided. I smiled and I walked into the living room, there was a showered and changed Chad with a bag slung over his shoulder, I sighed.

"Chad, come here" I said, I waved him over and he walked over towards me, I pushed him further into the room.

"God, Troy what?"

"I am not going to practice" I said, I looked over my shoulder to make sure that Gabi or Taylor couldn't hear me.

"What? How the hell did you get out?" He said his voice loud.

"Shh …" I said "I got out of it by Tyler but you aren't getting out of it, Tyler barely got me out of it"

"No, no what was your excuse?"

"Gabi, but I am sick only for today though, so play along"

He rolled his eyes "Alright Bolton, I'll see you later"

"Alright, bye" I said, I smacked his head and then I headed into the living room.

"Brie" I said softly, her head popped up and looked at me, tears coming to her eyes.

"Are you leaving?" She asked I shook my head.

"No, I don't have to" I said, I sat behide her.

"How?"

"No need to worry about that, but I want you to eat and drink these" I said, she looked at me for a moment before she started to refuse.

"No, you need to drink this, I think you are dehydrated" I said, I wrapped my arms around her; my hands placed on her stomach, the baby kicking. It was going to be a soccer player…

"Troy that doesn't make since"

"Yes, Gabs it does, I should know as a basketball player I have went the health classes and when you are dehydrated your kidneys hurt which makes your back hurt, if you drink it I bet it will subside a little and you should eat something" I said, she slowly nodded and rested her head against my chest, I scooted the recliner closer to us and I propped our feet up, she relaxed and drank the Gatorade and water, she ate two granola bars too, after an hour she was almost asleep.

"Feeling better?" I asked

She yawned and then looked up at me "Yeah much, I didn't know my boyfriend was a doctor" She said, I chuckled and kissed her just above her ear.

"Well, it's just something I learned"

"I am really sleepy"

"Me too, I haven't slept since yesterday night"

"Oh Troy…I am so sorry!" She suddenly said I waved it off.

"Gabi, relax, I am fine as long as you are fine"

She smiled "I love you Troy"

"I love you too; you want to go up to the room and sleep?" I asked she nodded her head eagerly.

I chuckled and I stood up, I wrapped her in my arms and we walked towards our room, once we got there the doorbell rang, I groaned and I kissed Gabi's cheek. "I am going to see who's at the door, ok?" I said, I kissed her once again and watched her waddle into the room, I sighed and bounded down the stairs, I opened the door to see the surprise of my life.

"Troy!" She yelled, she tackled me into a hug

"Jenni…what a surprise"

"Yeah, I know! I am so excited to be here for the next two weeks!"

I then slapped my forehead, I totally forgot, I looked at Jenni.

"Jenni, I…"

"So what are we doing tonight" She asked as she went into the living room and sat down, I sighed and I plopped down on the couch.

"Hang on, I'll be right back" I said, I rubbed my eyes and headed up the stairs, when I got in I saw Gabi was already asleep, I was glad. I kissed her forehead and I headed back upstairs, not before stopping in the kitchen, I let my head bang against the door.

"This is going to be fun…" I mumbled to myself, grabbed a cup of coffee on the way.

**

* * *

**

**Hmmm…what do you think? Not my best chapter but Troy was sooo sweet! It was cute! (: I loved it! I will have the next chapter out next Monday (Zac's Birthday!) soo! Haha (: **

**Also, I am loving all of the reviews! I love it, Love it, Love it! (: It's awesome! Thank you guys sooo much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (: **


	28. Energizer Bunny

Chapter 28- Energizer Bunny

My eyes fluttered opened, the sun shining in the room. After I drank water and did everything, I fell asleep easily. I smiled and my arms patted next to me, it was empty. I thought he came to bed. I shook it off and I set up, I tossed my legs over the edge of the bed, letting my feet hang loose. I let a yawn stifle from my mouth, clumsy. I shook my head and looked towards the clock it was seven-thirty. I guess I did go to bed really early last night. I again, yawned, a long pause before I grabbed a hoodie and traveled downstairs. I heard a few voices but only one I knew for sure.

"Well, is it wasn't Miss. Jenni!" I said, a small smile appearing on my face. She jumped up and effulged me into a hug. I giggled and I turned to see Troy disappear into the kitchen. Once she pulled back, she smiled and then took off back to the couch, grabbing Oreo along the way. I smiled and swiftly walked into the kitchen, Troy was in a hoodie and sweats, a coffee cup in his hands, his head on the counter. I opened the fridge and grabbed water before I slowly let my arms slip around his waist.

"You okay?" I asked, he moved a little but his head was stuck.

"I am so fuckin tried, it's not even funny," He said, his voice muffled.

"When did you go to bed?" I asked, trying not to laugh. I started to softly rub his shoulders, his back slowly becoming less tense.

"Three"

"Why so late?"

"Once you went to bed, Jenni showed up and Jenni is fuckin energizer bunny! I mean she was NOT tried at all!" He said, I giggled, lifting his head a little. His eyes showing, I pushed back his hair a little and I kissed his forehead.

"It's not funny," He mumbled

"Sure sounds like it, you could have gone to bed," I said, he stood up and he started to rub my stomach.

"I know, but I didn't want to be rude to my sister so I stayed up." He said, kissing my lips, his lips did not move after the kiss, staying touched to mine. I smiled and I pushed back on him a little bit.

"Go to bed, I will keep Jenni entertained" I said, I kissed his lips quickly and then pushed him towards the stairs, a bright smile on my face. He smacked my butt with a grin on his face and then walked up the stairs, Oreo on his heels.

"Jenni! Get ready, we are going out to lunch and maybe a little shopping," I said, she came into the room and nodded her head. She bounced off towards her room in the house and I went into the laundry room, I slipped on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. I slipped on a pair of Nike's and meet up with Jenni in the hallway.

"I just need to put my hair up and brush my teeth."

"Ok, I am going to grab a jacket" I nodded and carefully walked upstairs, I opened our bedroom door and I slipped into the room. I saw Troy face first in the bed, a loud long snore leaving his mouth, I giggled and I tiptoed into the bathroom. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and I slipped my toothbrush into my mouth. When I was done brushing my teeth, I looked at Troy. I smiled and walked forward. I ran my thin fingers through his beautiful hair, his heavy sleeping keeping him from waking him up. I bent down and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I thought you said I could go to bed?" He mumbled, his eyes not moving, his lips barely moving.

"You can, I am taking Jenni out. We are going to do a little shopping ok. Remember you have practice in three hours" I said, he slowly nodded his head in an even form.

"I love you," I mumbled into his hair, he rolled over so I could see his eyes shining above me.

"I love you too Brie and you too baby" He said, his hand reaching out and touching my stomach, stroking it. I smiled and I put my hand over his.

"GABI!" My name rang through the house.

"Her new nickname is Energizer Bunny" I mumbled, Troy laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, I know" He said, I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Get some sleep my love," I said, he smiled and nodded, his eyes closing and rolling over. I sighed and I walked out of the bedroom.

"Come on Jenni," I said, she pounced forward and grabbed her purse, I rolled my eyes "Or energizer bunny" I mumbled under my breath, she turned and looked at me.

"Did you say something?" She asked, I looked up and smiled at her.

"Nope, nothing" She nodded and walked forward, I rolled my eyes once again, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Her mood dampened. When after a bathroom break, I don't know what happened but she went all monotone and not really caring. We were sitting across each other eating at Subway, she starred at her sandwich, and not wanting to eat it looks like.

"Hey you okay?" I asked, the baby kicked my bladder twice, I wanted to groan but I kept myself together.

She nodded her head, biting her lip. Her blue eyes filled with sadness.

"No you aren't, you have the same look in your eyes when I told Troy that I was leaving for three days, upset." I said, she smiled a little but it quickly disappeared. She just shook her head and took a small bite out of her sandwich, after she was done chewing she covered her mouth and pushed back her chair; she then raced off towards the bathroom. Panic struck through me, I gently pushed back my chair and collected all of our bags, and I left our sandwiches there and drink, grabbing her purse. I waddled towards the bathroom as fast as I could.

When I opened it, I heard somebody crying, sobbing. I freaked out and dropped our bags and I rushed towards the stall.

"Jenni, are you okay?" I asked I knocked on the door lightly.

"N-no" she sobbed, I sighed and I knocked lightly again. "Can I come in?" I asked

The door slightly open and I opened it even more; she was sitting on the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes, my own tears popped into my eyes, hormones. I pinched the bridge of my nose and then sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's up Jenni?" I asked she turned to look at me only to lay her head on my shoulder and cry, I sighed and stretched out. I wrapped my arms around her and I laid my head on her head.

"Jenni" I whispered into her ear, she let go of a sob and brought her head up, and she landed against the wall.

"K-Kyle…Kyle b-broke up with m-me" She whispered, tears streaming down her face, her eyes red and puffy, I silently and quickly send Troy a text message.

"Oh Jenni…" I said bring her into a hug, she held on tight and cried into my shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I-it happened y-yesterday. That is why I showed up so e-early; I could not b-bare being t-there. My mom only k-knows I left, my d-dad doesn't e-even know."

"No, Jenni what happened?" I said, I played with her hair, she tried to control herself but couldn't, her tears would stop, her sobs uncontrollably

"O-oh, he c-came up to me and t-told me he n-needed to t-talk and I was k-Kinda on the edge all r-ready, so he pulled me aside and t-told me, I mean I was fucking in love with this g-guy and he goes and p-pulled my damn heart out b-because he wanted to date other people and he wanted to be free for a w-while, but…" She laughed a bitter laugh "he said that he might want to get back t-together. Get back together my ass" She cried, her eyes closed against and she sobbed. I closed my eyes thinking back…thinking back to that day.

"And then I see the slut cheerleader, Stephanie, hanging off his arms, I snapped and I ran out of the school crying, I called my mom in a haze and told her I was coming down here. I cried most of the plane ride here but got it together. I was trying to keep my energizer up so I could stay happy but then I get a damn text from him saying he wanted to talk to me, I lost it Gabi. I lost it. I love Kyle, I really do." She said, I nodded my head and let her cry, tears fell down my cheek, and I took a deep long breath.

"Hello?" Troy. Do I not love him or what, Jenni turned to look at me, her eyes wild. I knew she did not want him hear, I looked away and I held my hand out. When he got to us he look tried, his hair a mess, his clothes were sweats and a hoodie with his red Nikes.

"Oh God, Jenni you aren't pregnant are you? I mean I would have to kill Kyle" He mumbled, I shot him a look to shut up but he didn't listen, she busted into tears again, I kissed her forehead and carefully stood up, Troy grabbed my hand to help.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked, I slowly kissed his lips and then I pointed to her, he nodded; he then sat down next to Jenni.

"Hey babe, you okay?" He asked I leaned against the counter as somebody entered, she looked at me and when she heard she looked at me and smiled. She then slowly backed out. I nodded happy they needed to be alone.

"N-nothing" She cried, she started to stand up but Troy pulled her back down into his lap, she wasn't going to win that battle, I never win that battle.

"God Damn it! Troy! Just let me the fuck go! I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled, Troy did his job though, he held her tight against him. He knew what he was doing; I said the same exact words to him, more than once.

"No, you need to sit her and calm down, I am not letting you go" Troy said, his voice soft and gentle.

She groaned and screamed, her tears mixing with them, she tried to hit him but when finally giving up she laid against his chest, I smiled and I closed my eyes, watching the two. I could already see Troy this way if he had a girl, I really could.

"Jenni, do you want to talk?" He asked, he demanding just asking.

"K-Kyle broke u-up with me" She said, I could see anger flash through Troy, his fist tight, his jaw clenched, his eyes started a storm.

"He did what?" He said his voice high. I freaked out and I grabbed his arm, he looked up and I nodded my head towards the door. He shook his head and I finally grabbed his ear and he whined and got up, he pulled him out of the bathroom and I stared at him.

"Troy! I texted you to comfort her! Not to yell!" I said my voice clenched.

"Gabi! This damn guy broke up with my sister's heart; do you not see her crying?" He yelled his voice raised above pissed.

"Troy! I know she is crying I know she is upset, but she doesn't need a pissed brother yelling, wanting to kill this boy that she still loves!" I yelled

"And how would you know anything?" He yelled, tears poured down my cheeks, I swiped them away.

"Because I have been in her place!"

"When!" He yelled, his voice high and on edge

I backed against the wall, tears making marks on my cheeks.

"Senior Year, November 24th, you wanted to take a damn break and be with other girls!" I said, my voice rising with every word, I was down. I stormed back into the bathroom and grabbed my stuff, I brushed past Troy on my way out, I wanted to run but I knew I couldn't, I knew I had to walk fast.

Once I reached my car I saw Jenni running behide me, her purse slung over her shoulder, I stopped and waited for Troy to come out from hiding, I got into my car quickly and started it. I let Jenni in and I peeled out of the parking lot.

"Where's your brother?" I said stiffly, my body tense.

"He was leaning against the wall, tears running down his cheeks when I stormed out." I nodded my head and I drove home, I looked at the clock and realized that Troy had practice in thirty minutes; he had to be there in thirty minutes. I sighed knowing that he would not be home in a while. It made me relax and take a deep breath.

It was a silent ride home, Jenni trying to get her tears to stop, I had tears running down my cheeks, but once we pulled into the drive-way I silently pulled in and I unbuckled my seatbelt, turning off the car, I got out and grabbed my bags, I stepped into the house, Jenni behide me, we both sat down on the couch.

"I have something to tell you Jenni"

"Yeah, Gabs?" she asked, drying her tears

I took a deep breath and I looked at her "Remember are senior year? Around Thanksgiving?" I asked

"Umm…not so much but a little. Why?" She asked, I took a shaky breath and I stared at her.

"I guess you don't remember Troy breaking up with me? Do you?" I asked she stared at me blankly.

"He did?"

I nodded my head "Yup, he wanted the same thing Kyle did, and I said the same thing, saying I wasn't going to forgive him but I did and look at us, I mean despite our fight" I mumbled, she looked shocked.

"He was a jerk?" She asked

I laughed a little before wiping my tears away "He was the basketball Captain, not quiet ready to have a long term commitment. He was trying to figure everything out, yet we were back together by December 1st. It was the worse time of my life and I am pretty sure his too, but he didn't show it very well." I said, I rubbed her back and she laid back.

"So you say give him another chance?"

I shrugged "Look at me but it is a risk, it might not work very well so you make that choice, not me and if you love him enough you know what to do." I said, my hand shaking.

"Gabi…I don't know"

"Just wait hon. you will know when" I said, I laid back and I started to shut my eyes but not before I looked over at Jenni who placed her hand on my stomach. I smiled and rubbed her arm, her eyes closed. That is my energizer bunny, I thought.

* * *

"Gabs, Gabster!" I heard somebody, I opened my eyes groggy, I saw poofy hair, I groaned.

"Chad what the hell do you want?" I mumbled my eyes not open very far.

"How did you know?"

I rolled my eyes and rolled over a bit, I held up one finger "One, you are the only on to call me Gabster," I held up another "Two I saw your puffy hair" I heard him chuckle.

"Anyways, do you know what's wrong with your boy?" He asked, nudging me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him "Why?" I asked

"He couldn't play to save his life, I mean I thought Tyler was going to kill him, do you imagine the coach?" Chad said I set up; I looked over to see Jenni still asleep.

"Where is he?" I said, I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"He is lying in your guy's room, he seems upset."

"Its call love" I mumbled, I then got up, with the help of Chad of course. I mean I cannot do anything by myself. I took a deep breath and worked my way up the stairs.

When I got to the room the door was open, I saw him sitting on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. I saw tears falling down his cheeks, I sighed and I leaned against the doorframe.

"Is this a North High Jaguars repeat?" I asked, he sat up and gave me a weak smile. "Because if I remember right that was our third fight, after the big break-up and we yelled at each other like nobody's business, you couldn't play basketball that night and I cried. I remember climbing up your tree which took twenty minutes longer than it should have" I said laughing "And I remember you in the same position, so I would have to say repeat." He chuckled and opened his legs apart, he patted the spot he scooted back and I leaned against the backboard.

I walked in and sat down in between his legs. "Gabi, I am so sorry, you were right," He mumbled against my neck, I felt a few of his tears hit my neck.

"Troy, I want you to understand that I understand Jenni, I am a girl that understands what it feels like for boys to break there heart, it hurts and she fled here because she feels safe, she doesn't want you to get angry" I told him, I felt him nod. His big arms wrapped around my stomach, his hand stroking my stomach.

"I know Gabs; it just hurts to see her hurt"

"That's how Chad felt when you broke up with me," I said

"I know, Chad didn't speak to me for quiet a while"

"I remember, even we got together before he talked to you, he didn't like seeing me hurt"

We were silent for a while "Brie, after today, how are we going to make it through the first year?"

"We just are, and you have to remember that we have to stay together no matter how hard it might get."

He sighed and leaned back, which made me, lean back, we both sighed.

"Its gonna be hard Troy, but we are going to have to trust each other" I mumbled, my eyes beginning to shut again.

"I know Brie, I know." He said, his voice tired and on edge.

Just as we were about to both fall asleep, our door burst open.

"Gabi, Troy, can we have dinner?" she said, her voice much happier and excited.

"Energizer Bunny" We both mumbled together

* * *

**He he, hoped ya like it! (: I had fun writing this one, even though what happened, I have more of a twist to this one. Haha (: **

**I am REALLY Enjoying all of your reviews! I love reading them all they all make me smile! I love you guys for reviewing. Love it! :D **

**One Question…what do you like most about this story? Just interested! (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Ps. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ZAC! :D**


	29. Christmas Eve

Chapter 29- Christmas Eve.

It was Christmas Eve, I had to work on two of Troy's gifts, and two were already wrapped. I had to wrap one and the other I have to finish.

"Gabi!" His voice yelled through the house, I panicked and grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the presents, I got up and met him at the entrance of the room.

"Yeah?" I asked him, I looked down at his ridicules sweater he had on, it was red at the top and green at the bottom, buttons down the side of one side and reindeer on the front, I burst out laughing and he looks at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a small smile on his face,

"The sweater…the sweater has to go." I said laughing; he smirked and kissed my lips, slobbery of course. I kissed back and then pulled back wiping my lips, only for him to replace a kiss on my lips.

"Thanks" I mumbled

He laughed and he kissed my cheek before pulling back "I am going to get my parents," He said

"Change first, Paps will attack you." I said, I pulled on the shirt and he laughed his manly laugh. I smiled and I kissed his cheek, he turned around and headed back upstairs, I went back into the living room and I sat down, I rubbed my belly, the baby kicking like crazy. I smiled and I heard Troy coming back down the stairs.

"Be back in an hour or so." He said, he grabbed his keys and tossed them into his pocket, his Wildcat #14 lanyard hanging out of his pocket. His sweats hanging low on his hips, a hoodie of his shoulders.

"You don't have that ugly ass sweater on do you?" I asked, he chuckled and came over and kissed the top of my head.

"No, it's back in your closet" He said, he then bolted off.

"My closet?" I yelled standing up; he took off chuckling, his nice toned legs bouncing down the stairs. I sighed and I went back over to the presents, I heard his car leave the garage and I tore the blanket off the presents. I grabbed the one I needed to finish and I started working on it, I did half of it when Jenni came bouncing down the stairs.

"Gabi, I still don't know what to get Troy…" She confessed I was shocked and worried that she did not have one yet.

"How about you get him-"

She stood up and jumped, I jumped back and look at her "I know what I am getting! Can I have your car keys?" She asked, I nodded and pointed towards the dresser she took off and then I was left alone. I sighed and I finished his one gift fast and then I wrapped it, I placed it under the tree that we both decorated together. I cleaned up my mess and waddled into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and I grabbed the milk and a glass, I poured myself a cup and then back into the living room.

"Babe! I am home" Troy's voice boomed in the house

"Gabi!" Lucille yelled, I grinned but stayed planted on the couch, I was not going to get up, and I was too lazy and pregnant.

"Hi!" I yelled back, Lucille laughed and entered the living room.

"Hey, you are getting bigger and bigger every time I see you!" She said I then started crying, I hate these damn emotions.

"Oh shit" I heard Troy mumbled I then felt him strong arms wrap around my neck, his soft cheek touching the top of my head.

"Brie, she just means the baby," He whispered, Lucille's hand touched my knee and I looked up at Troy.

"I know Troy; I have no idea why I started crying." I said honestly, he nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"I know Brie, I know" He said, he then grinned and kissed me again.

"I love you Troy"

"Love you too Brie" He said, he then rubbed my shoulders before taking off to the kitchen I turned towards Lucille.

"Gabi, I didn't-" I waved her off, "Lucille that is the third time today something little set me off, first it was nothing good was on TV, second it was that the pillow wasn't soft enough and just now" I said, a small chuckle escaping my mouth, she grinned.

"Oh I don't miss those days," She mumbled

"Thanks" I muttered, I then thought, I leaned back and I looked for Troy making sure he was not around.

"Do you know what Troy got me?" I whispered to her, she grinned but shook her head no.

"Aw rats"

"Gabi!"

"Taylor!"

"Ella!"

"Sharpay!" I yelled I have not seen Sharpay since Troy's first game; I got up and greeted her with a hug.

"Dang, the baby bump is really starting to get in the way," She mumbled into my ear, I laughed and I pulled back.

"This is only six months," I told her

"I know, I know," She said, I rolled my eyes and I looked outside. I sighed wishing it were snowing.

"Troy, we need to go to like New York one of these times for Christmas so I can see snow"

I said into the house, Troy walked around the corner looking at me.

"Brie, I would take you right now if I didn't have a game tomorrow"

"And if I didn't have this baby bump" I added to his comment, he grinned and came closer to me.

"I know, maybe next year we will have an away game to New York Knicks around Christmas and we can take you and the baby up there" He said, I nodded my head and I walked into the living room. I hugged Jack seeing him for the first time.

"Guys! Coming on! Elf is starting!" I yelled to them twenty minutes later, we all ate dinner Zeke brought over when Shar arrived. Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, and Martha all joined us, them all staying in town right now. Jack and Lucille were seated on the couch, Jack with his phone out and texting somebody, Jenni sat in-between Lucille's legs. Jason and Martha were seated on the floor next to the loveseat that is where Chad and Taylor laid together. I was sitting on Troy's lap in the big comfortable chair, his arms wrapped tight around me. Zeke and Sharpay were sitting next to Jenni, them all having there phones out.

I sighed and I got up, I went in the kitchen and grabbed a bucket, when I walked back into the living room and even Troy had his out.

"Alright before the movie starts we are going to have a family night, so all phones in the basket" I said, they all shot me looks and then sighed, I looked at Troy who had a mean glare on his face, probably meaning listen to this girl before she starts crying her eyes out. I shrugged and I passed the baskets around. When it got back to me, I placed my phone on top and counted 13; I smiled and placed them in a closet on the top shelf where I could hear if they were getting into them.

I quickly walked back into the living room and on to Troy's lap, we snuggled and then we laid and watched the movie. He would play with my hair and I would play with the button on his shirt. We laughed at all the funny parts; Will Farrell fit this part so well.

"This movie is so damn funny" Chad said, we nodded in agreement and watched the TV.

Once the movie was over, we are moved around for a bit before the next movie started, I let them all have there cell phones for twenty minutes since the other movie does not start for twenty-five.

"Van, I have so many texts messages it's not funny," Sharpay said, I giggled and I grabbed mine, I had four texts messages.

_Kyle-_

_Hey sis, can we talk? _

_Kyle-_

_I know I have not talked to you in forever but I really want to talk to you._

_Kyle-_

_What are you doing? Did you cell phone die?_

_Kyle-_

_Okay, I will try ya later. Bi_

Tears slowly made there way down my cheeks, I have not heard from him in years. Five or six years since I last talked to him.

"Gabi, Gabi? Are you okay?" Sharpay said, I backed up against the wall and let sobs escape my mouth.

"Troy Anthony Bolton! Get your ass in here!" Sharpay yelled, when Troy came flying into the room he scooped me up into his arms.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, his soft lips contacting with the side of my forehead.

"Can we go talk in private?" I asked quietly, he nodded and picked me up, carried me upstairs and into our bedroom.

"Brie, what happened?" He asked

"Did you know I have a brother?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"You have a what?" he asked, spit of his flying across the room I nodded my head.

"Yup, a brother" I said

"Wow, how old is he?" Troy asked

"Same as Jenni, he lives with his dad down in New Mexico"

"His dad?"

"Different dads" I said, his lips formed an o shape and then sat down.

"So what made you so upset?" He asked

"Well, he texted me. I haven't heard from my brother in years, and when I say years I mean five or six." I said

"So he texted you right out of the blue?" Troy asked

I nodded my head and I showed him the texts, he then looked at me.

"You should talk to him"

"Now?"

"Yes now" He said, a grin placed happily on his face.

"Umm…okay" I said, my heads were shaking with fear, I dialed his number and put it up to my ear. It rang a few times and then he answered.

"Hello?" He said into the phone

"Kyle" I breathed out, I looked towards Troy who was sneaking out of the room to give us privacy.

"Oh my, gabs," He said, I nodded my head while tears fell down my cheeks.

"Y-yeah" I said, choking back a sob

"Are you crying?" He asked with a laugh

"No! I am just emotional right now" I said, with a giggle, I could see him nod his head.

"So what's so important?" I asked, wiping my tears away, not wanting to cry anymore today even though, those were happy tears.

The end of the phone became silent his breathing became slow.

"Kyle, you aren't dying are you?" I asked

"Oh no! I just…" He then sighed "I broke up with this girl and I keep beating myself up about I mean I just did it under impulse not really thinking and then I cant find her, she is away for Christmas and my dad is drunk over the sky for the past three months." He said I could see his tears.

"Oh Kyle"

"And then I go and try to see mom to see that she was in jail?" He asked

"Yeah, she was threatening me and my boyfriend" I said

"You did it?"

"Yeah, she threatens to kill us" I said

"Over?"

"Nothing" I mumbled into the phone, not wanting to tell him over the phone.

"Oh, but anyways I really want to see you"

"You know I don't live in New Mexico right?" I said

"No, I didn't. Where do you live?" He asked

"California"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do but you are more than welcome to come up, you know that."

"What's your address?" he asked, I quickly told him and then he said he would be here tomorrow some time, I then told him I would not be here after five. Since Troy had a game.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Gabs"

"Alrighty, see you soon Ky" I giggled at our childhood nicknames

He laughed and then he sighed "Bye"

"Bye" I said, we both then hung up at the same time, I sighed and I shut my phone, I walked downstairs to see everybody waiting on me.

"Let's put the phones away!" I said, I grabbed the bucket and everybody joined in. I tossed my phone in and I watched it sit there, maybe waiting for him to call back realizing who I lived with. I shook my head and put the phones up after I counted all 13. I then sat down on Troy's lap.

"How did it go?"

"Good, I will tell you more later"

"Okay" He said, I kissed his cheek and then we all sat down to watch The Christmas Story. My favorite scene had to be when he tried on his bunny costume, oh that is so funny.

After a certain part of the movie, my eyelids became very heavy, I could barely keep them open, and I fought to watch the rest of the movie.

"Brie, go to sleep" Troy said, I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"Ok, the phones are in the closet"

"I don't think we will need them until tomorrow Brie, everybody is half asleep, we can catch the end of the movie tomorrow," He said

I nodded "It's on for twenty-four hours," I mumbled

"Yes, yes it is," He said

"Alright everybody up to the assigned rooms!" Troy said, he picked me up and we headed upstairs.

"Santa's coming tonight!" I said

Everybody laughed and I thought about how my little one will be waiting for Santa next year. I sighed and I kissed Troy's lips as he set me down on the bed, my eyes shutting quickly together. Troy then pressed his lips against my cheek.

"Sweet Dreams" He whispered

* * *

**Happy Halloween! (: Funny how this chapter is taking place on Christmas Eve and its Halloween! LOL. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, some truth to Gabi's myster brother! Mahaha! LOL (: **

**Okay some had confusion about when I said "It will be a tough first year" which meant that when the baby is born its going to be tough, with Troy traveling, only Gabi home, them being young, not a lot of sleep, I mean you catch what I am saying? Does that help any? Lol **

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please! I think I have the best reviewers! :D**


	30. Christmas Part 1

Chapter 30- Christmas Part 1

I poked his shoulder once again, sitting her for the last fifteen minutes trying to wake my boyfriend up from his peaceful slumber.

"Troyy..." I said again, again he didnt stir. I groaned and I looked at the clock, 6:15. Since Troy had to be at the stadium at 2:30ish, then we would eat a early Christmas...lunch. I giggled to myself and once again I poked Troy. Once I figured this wasnt going to work then I bent down and kissed his lips, he responded quickly. Such a male. I rolled my eyes and pulled back, I laid my hand on my stomach.

"Hmm...Merry Christmas beautiful" He whispered, his chest going up and down.

"Good Morning and Merry Christmas now lets go!" I said, I jumped out of bed and I raced down the hallway, I entered all rooms quickly and I screamed before I made my way downstairs, Taylor and Sharpay skipped quickly down the hallway, Jenni followed closely.

"Merry Christmas!" I shoated, I went in and I started the coffee really fast, I grabbed some water for me and I headed back to the living room. The boys all stumbled down the stairs, wiping there eyes, they all made a quick left towards the kitchen. I giggled and I sat on the couch waiting for Troy.

When I finally saw him he had a hoodie on and some sweats, another hoodie in hand. He is so smart, I was a little chilly. I yawned and I waited impatintly for them to enter the room. When they came back in they all took a seat. Troy came back in with two steaming cups, I gave him a funny look.

He then handed me a cup, I smelled the sweet hot chocolate. I grinned from ear to ear.

"Aw! Thanks Troy!" I said, he smiled and kissed my lips. He then took the cup back so I could slip the hoodie over my still growing bump.

"Alright! Who is playing Santa?" I asked as I got the hoodie on and I had the cup of hot chocolate in my hands.

"Not you!" Troy said, I giggled and he kissed my cheek. His arms wrapped around me.

"How about the two youngest in the room?" I said, they all nodded there heads, Jenni stood up and then Kelsi stood up, here beginning the third youngest by all of us, since Troy was under me and Troy didnt want me doing it. They stood up passing around there gifts, Troy's and mine slid infront of each others, intermigling not knowing whos was whos. I lay on his lap cross ways, my head on his shoulder.

Once Kelsi and Jenni finished passing out the gifts we all decided oldest would go first. So Jack went first.

Troy and I got him a signed basketball from all the Lakers. Chad and Taylor got him a gift card to some restunart. Kelsi, Ryan, Martha, and Jason all pitched in for a new laptop that he wanted really bad. Lucille got him some new shirts and shorts for gym class and Jenni got him a Troy Bolton jersery, specially signed. I giggled when she told me this. Zeke and Sharpay got him a new sound system for the gym.

"Thanks guys! I love them all!"

"Wait! We have one more!" I said, I tossed him a box that we kept hidden, actully we have a whole bag full of them.

"To Grandpa, from baby" He said, the whole room awwed.

He opened to reveal a bib that said Grandpa loves me, it had basketballs surronding the edge. Jack looked up with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks guys!" He said, I nodded and we moved onto Lucille.

Troy and I got her new dish set for her house, Taylor and Chad got her a gift card to New York and Company, Sharpay and Zeke got her a iPod she wanted. Then the four got her a set of picture frames with a few candles, Jenni got her a few new dress shirts and some slacks. Jack got her an massage, pedi, and mani for her. I smiled and I tossed her, her gift.

She opened it and she gushed "Aw Gabi, Troy its so cute!" She held up a blanket that said 'Grandmas Cutie" I smiled and I looked back at Troy. He smiled and we moved on, Going from Jason, to Kelsi, to Ryan, to Zeke and to Martha. They smiled at all of there gifts.

"Alright! Its Chad turn!" Chad said, I rolled my eyes and giggled, Troy was kissing my neck. I pulled back and I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"So what did uncle Chad get for Christmas?" He said, I rolled my eyes once again, the room filled with a small laughter.

Troy and I got Chad a few pairs of basketball shorts and some new t-shirts. Zeke and Shar got him a radio for his room, Jenni got him a picture of them together on the swing set a few months back, Taylor got him a picture of them and we had there song wrapped around the edge. It was so cute. Taylor also got him a new bag for his clothes when he travles. Jack and Lucille got him a new basketball with the name Bob on the side making us all burst out laughing thinking back to the old days. Him always carrying around that basketball he named Bob.

"Thanks guys, but what did my neice or nephew get me?" Troy and I looked at each other and laughed, I tossed him the box and he tore it open, only to let his chin drop.

"My parents gave me permission to bite you?" He read aloud, the whole room burst out laughing. It was soo funny. We found it and it was perfect.

"That was so good!" Taylor said laughing

"Yes, very!" Jack agreed, I nodded my head and snuggled deeped into Troy's chest, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Alright, Sharpay's turn!" Lucille said, Sharpay grabbed her first present and tore it open to reveal and picture of Zeke with his cooking hat on, his textbook, and him and Sharpay sleeping on the couch. This was Troy and I's gift, we found them like this a few month ago.

"Aww! This is soo cute!" Sharpay gushed, Zeke smiled and wrapped his arms around them. She opened Taylor and Chad's which was a new pink purse. She was very happy, Jenni, Lucille, and Jack got her a gift card to her favorite store, Zeke closed his eyes and thanked them for the gift card. I giggled and then she opened up the rest of her gifts, perfume and some clothes. Zeke got her a pink towel but on the inside it said a week after graduation in North Carolina where her parents were living at the moment. She squealed and hugged him tightly, I smiled and I looked up at Troy who was smiling. The exciment in the room filled my ears inbetween gifts.

"Alright Pay now this president only works if it is a boy but we have another gift if it is a girl" I said, I tossed her, her gift.

When she opened it she feel back laughing, when she was under control she looked at us "It reads, I am in pink even though...I am a boy" she said, we all laughed and she saw the other saying my aunt is a princess, but the other was funnier. She set all of her gifts to the side and we moved on, we all talked amongest ourselves and then Lucille announced that it was Taylor's turn.

"Alright, lets open this!" She said, it was our gift to her which was a some earplugs for the night and a new blanket for her. She gave us a pleading thanks, I smiled and we moved on. Zeke and Shar got her a free pass to stay at there place and some t-shirts. The four others got her a new laptop also for her scientifc thoughts they said, Jack, Lucille, and Jenni all got her some pillows and a few DVDs. Then we got to Chad's, when she opened it she gasped. I looked at Chad who smiled.

"It reads..." She started to say but tears overflooded her "That he is going to take me on a famous tour of the world right after the seasons ends" She muttered, her tears beginning to cloud with her thinking.

"Chad, thats really sweet!" I said, he turned and flashed me on of his white smiles. I giggled and I rubbed Troy's knee. I tossed her the one gift and she opened it to find a bib that read Taylor is the greastest...she puts up with my crying! We all giggled and we moved on.

"I'll go next! We'll let the hosts go last" Jenni said, I groaned I was dying to see what was inside my boxes! And I had to go last!

"Patient honey!" He said into my ear, his breath floating against my ear. I sighed and I leaned back.

"Alright what did miss Jenni get!" She said, I rolled my eyes and I felt Troy roll his too.

"First from Taylor and Chad," She said, it was the new Taylor Swift CD, she looked up and smiled at them, she opened Zeke and Sharpay which was a summer long membership to Lava Springs, free tanning, food, and massages. The four got her a hoodie, some sweats, a few jackets, and a giftcard to pink.

"We didnt know what to get Jenni" Kelsi said, she nodded "Its all wonderful thank you" She said, she then looked up at us.

"I wonder what those two sitting over there got me" She muttered, I laughed and she grabbed the box from her parents. It was two paint cans and some catologs.

"Does this mean I can redecorate my room?" She screamed, they both nodded and she jumped up and wrapped them into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She mumbled over and over, they both were laughing.

"Alright open ours now Jenni!" Troy yelled from behide us, I kissed his chin and she rolled her eyes. "Ok mr. Pushy." she said, I giggled and I grabbed his hand.

She opened ours which held a new car, since she had Troys old truck, which she hated so we thought we get her a new car, we also got permission from Troy's parents.

When she opened it she screamed even louder, she threw up the keys and starred at us, her eyes wide with shock.

"No!" She said, Troy and I laughed

"Its out in the drive-way" Troy said, she stood up and left screaming, we followed her as she ran to her new Ford Edge. She jumped up and down and screamed. She ran back to us and pulled us into a hug.

"Oh my God! I love it! I love you!" She screamed, the whole group laughed. The car was a red with black interiour.

"You are more than welcome, we all know you hate that ass of an truck" Troy said wrapping her into the hug.

"Troy, this is amazing" She said, she only kissed her forehead.

"You deserve it and when you come up you can take the baby around so thats why we got you a carseat" He said, she smiled and kissed his cheek and gave me a hug.

"Thanks guys, once again"

"Jenni you are more than welcome" I said, she smiled and we all headed back inside after that lovefest, we looked at the wall and it had been about an hour and a half. I sighed and we re-took postions, all in the same spot.

"Ok, Troy's up, being the youngest guy here!"

"And the last to turn 40!" He added, the room laughed and he pulled his first gift. It was from his parents, he opened it to reveal his baby book. The room awed.

"Since you are having your first birthday we decided we would give you this, and we got you a month supply of diapers" Lucille said, Troy thanked them.

"Thank you mom, dad"

Troy open Chad and Taylors and they got him a new cell phone cover for his phone, since the old was beat dead, it was a picutre of me and him actully too cute.

Next he opened Jason, Ryan, Martha, and Kelsi which held a handfull of new DVDs that we didnt have yet, a whole bunch, there was a lot. From Rudy to Finding Nemo, a kids movie.

"There was more to come!" I said in his ear

"Yeah, more kids movies!"

"Yay!" We both faked scarsma, we laughed and we continued.

He opened Jenni's next, it was a photograph of those two, it had quotos they shared. I smiled Jenni gave him a quick hug with my on the lap, then he reached down for mine.

"Damn, Gabi how much did you get?" He asked

I giggled "Not enough probably" I said, I saw the four packages on the ground.

The first one he opened was a key chair that played photographs. It was of us too, he smiled and he drug out his keys and hooked it up to them right there and then.

"So i'll always remember you when on the road" He said, I nodded and giggled, he grabbed the next one and he opened it. It was a blanket that had basketballs, pictures, and a stitcing that said made with love. He smiled and kissed my cheek, "I love it" He whispered.

"Gezz Gabs, what else did you get me?" He asked, I shrugged and he opened the next one. It was a picture frame, a floating one and it was more of a collage, it was a picture of us at the beach, then at a parad of him looking away and me giving it a peace sign. On the swing set and one at the Laker game. In the corner it said Live, laugh, love forever and always. With a yellow background.

"Oh Gabi, I love it" He whispered, his hands running over it.

"Ha, thanks it took me over a week or so to do" I said, he kissed me cheek and then he grabbed the gift bag.

"Read the label" I said

"From Baby, to Daddy" He said, I smiled and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Come on Love Boy open the gift!" Chad yelled

"Calm your ass Chad!" He yelled back, the room laughed and Troy started opening the gift.

"Damn, Brie thats amazing! Giants season tickets!" He said, I nodded.

"Its for you and the baby, I will get the yearly and you'll go together, and give me a break" I said, he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Brie" He mumbled once again, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, there is another but it was really free." I said handing him the gift, he opened to the onsie we got the baby with bolton on the back.

"I love it!" He said, I nodded my head and I slung my arms around his neck.

"Good, they guy gave it to me free" He said, he laughed and set it down, then he locked his lips to mine.

"Ok, ok Gabs turn!" Jenni yelled, we pulled back and I grabbed the first gift, from Lucille and Jack.

I opened it and it was a two day at a spa with Taylor and Sharpay, they both squealed and I giggled.

"Thanks, that will be wonderful after the baby is born" I said, they both told me I was welcome

Next I opened Taylor and Chads, it was a day without the baby, I grinned and I looked up "This is probably going to mean the world to me sometime" I said, they both nodded. "And Gabs you are going to be the bridemaid, in our wedding in July." She said, I smiled and I got up to hug her.

"The best Christmas present I could ask for" I said, she smiled and kissed my cheek, I waddled back to my seat with Troy. He wrapped his arms back around me and I grabbed the next gift.

It was from Sharpay and Zeke, it was a bib that said mommy is in need of coffee and some CDs, bath salts, and bubbles. I smiled and sent my thanks from there.

I then opened Jenni's, it was so cute! It was a picture of me, Troy, and a picture of the baby. They were in a college, a few words surrounding it. I held it close to my chest, it was wonderful. I mouthed my thank you and she nodded her head.

The next one was from the four and it was a gift card to Starbucks, I laughed and I thanked them. I then turned to Troy, it was his turn.

"Alright, open that one first" He said, I nodded and picked it up, I set it in my lap and I opened the present, once open I pulled it out. I gasped and I turned to hug him, it was the new iPhone 4! I wanted one since it came out. I kissed his cheek, "I love it!"

He chuckled and kissed me back, next he grabbed another. I opened it and it was a charm barclet, I smiled and I looked at the charms. One was a heart, another for pregnant, another that was a basketball, my birth stone, and then one with a heart and our picture inside.

"Love it" I said slipping it on my wrist for him to buckle, he kissed my cheek and then he grabbed the next one.

It was just an evenlope, Troy handed it to me "This is probably huge" He mumbled, I raised an eyebrow and then I opened it. I laughed when I saw it.

"A week with Troy having to wake up at all hours, Gabi's choice" I read aloud, the room laughed and then he handed me another.

"And I promise these two weeks dont count" He mumbled into my ear, I cocked my head backwards and I opened it.

I gasped when I read it, "Two weeks in Australiia in June" I read it aloud.

"Wow! Troy boy getting out the good things!" Kelsi said

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Aw! I love it!" I said, I kissed his lips.

"Now, only if he would show up soon" I mumbled under my breath, I sighed and we all started to get up. Getting more coffee, more hot chocolate, some breakfast foods and I stayed on the couch playing with my new food, Sharpay and Kelsi cleaning up the wrapped paper, people putting things in piles to where they are going. Troy took the things that belonged in the nursery in the nursery. Jenni took her car out for a quick spin.

Then the doorbell rang, a butterfly took off in my stomach. I jumped up and raced towards the door, I answered it and on the other side, stood somebody I hadnt seen in years.

"Ella" He whispered against my ear

"Kyle...its been too long" I said, we embraced each other into a deep hug before we heard somebody speak up behide us.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

** I know kinda of boring but you know there will be more drama in part two! I promise! This was just gifts and stuff! :) Did you like them? Lol **

**Soo I got two updates in one day! Amazing huh? lol**

**my best reviewers in this entire world well...would you PLEASE REVIEW? lol :)**


	31. Christmas Part 2

**Ok! If you got a new post on My Laker Boyfriend it is because my Author note didnt post soooo I had to repost it! :) So please read my author note at the bottom...please! (: **

* * *

Chapter 31- Christmas Part 2

"What the hell are you doing here?" She repeated again, I pulled back from Kyle and I looked at Jenni.

"Jenni?" He said, I blinked in confusion and then I turned to Troy who shrugged.

"Jenni you know Kyle?" I asked her, she then suddenly broke down crying, I saw panik written all over Troy's face. He swiftly brought her into a hug. He whispered into his ear and I looked at Kyle who looked heartbroken. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and leaned into him.

"Damn I guess I should meantion I am pregeant...not fat" I told him, a small giggle leaving my mouth. He turned and sent me a small smile.

"Thats so cool! I am going to be an uncle!" He said, his enthiusiams not high enough. I nodded my head and I looked at him.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, but thats um the girl I was telling you about" He said, I gasped and I pulled back from him. When I turned to Troy his eyes were a rock solid grey. I feared for the future of what was going to happen, not only for my brother but for Troy.

"Kyle, go." I mumbled

"What?"

"Go inside" I said again, I stepped forward and I grabbed Troy's forearm. His eyes moved quickly to my hand and his hand moved forward.

"Gabi, please step back" He grumbled, his eyes striking lighting bolts. I paniked and I pushed Jenni back and I got into his face.

"Troy please!" I said, tears escaped my eyes, when he took one look at me he sighed and then he wrapped his arm around me.

"Brie," He started to say but I pushed him back, I felt the eyes of people starring at us. "Come on lets go" I said, I pushed him a little more, now he was moving on his own.

"What the hell Brie!" He yelled once not around people, I sighed and I leaned against the house.

"I wasnt about to let you kill my brother no matter how stupid he was!" I yelled, my emotions getting worked up.

"I dont care! He needs a lesson taught!" Troy yelled back at me

"I dont think he would have came out here if he knew who I was dating!" I yelled

"Then why didnt you tell him?" His tone hard

"Because I dont think he would have handled it well" I screamed, tears broke surface again and I put a hand on my belly, protecting it.

"Handled it well?" He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

I took a deep breath and looked at him "He told me on the phone yesterday that he was already beating himself over this whole situtation about breaking up with her, his dad is a drunken ass, and his mom is in jail." I said, tears blurring my vision.

"That's no-"

"It isnt an exuse Troy? Because believe me I think it is!" I said, the baby kicked and I gasped which caught Troy's attention immidently.

"Hey, you okay?" He said

"Yeah, just a hard kick to the bladder but anyways moving on from that" I said rubbing my stomach, I said.

"Gabi..." His voice low and rumbly, I groaned and I stepped back.

"Nope, I am done talking. You beat my brother shitless then I walk and you wont see your kid" I said, I hit his shoulder and I headed towards the door, his complaints being heard as I entered our house. I wiped my tears away and I headed towards my brother who was in the living room by himself, I waved him up and he got up. I grabbed him and we headed towards the nursery. When we entered he turned in awe.

"You could have told me you were dating the famous rookie Troy Bolton" He said after I shut the door, I closed my eyes and I sank towards the floor, he sat down next to me. My head rested on his shoulder.

"I didnt know how to tell you over the phone" I whispered, my voice all choked up.

"El, I hurt Jenni so bad, I hate it and then I was hanging with the head cheerleader, I saw her snap in the hallway and I broke down later that day El. Then I came home and my dad started to hit me, El, I was living with a friend for the past week. I-I cant go back" He said, his tears falling down his cheeks. I sighed and I wrapped him into a hug.

"Damn, Kyle I am soo sorry but do you know how pissed Troy is at you?" I asked him, I rubbed his back.

"I knew Troy Bolton was her sister but I didnt know you were dating him, let alone having a kid with him!" He said, he got up and started pacing the room, curse words flowing from his mouth easily. I sat there and watched him pace some more, I heard news coming from downstiars.

"Kyle, you are going to have face Troy, I already told him that if he beats you, touches you then I walk. That I was done but he is beyond pissed at you, Jenni came to us crying, well not until you sent her the text message that one say but she broke. Seeing you now is hurting her. Troy did the same thing to me in my senior year. I know this is only your and Jenni's junior year but hey close enough right?" I said with a small laugh, he cracked a smile and set right next to me.

"El, I just-I just dont know what to do...I love her" He whispered, he laid his head against me.

"Then why?" I asked

"Because El, I was confused, we havent confessed our love yet, and I was being pressuerd by my friends to leave her, and I was just-" He said but he cut off his sentence.

"Hey, hey!" I said, I pulled him to look at me, "Kyle! You just need to talk to her!" I said, he looked at me and then turned away. He stood up and then he left the room, I sighed and I got up. I grabbed the handle bar and I followed him, watching him.

He past by Troy, I saw Troy want to lung for him but somebody held him back. I sighed and I went over and slapped his chest, he grabbed my arm, I turned and looked at him, a glare sending his way. He sighed and then let me go, I followed after Kyle and I saw him try and talk to Jenni who stomped away.

Kyle turned back and looked at me helplessly, I went over and I stepped in front of Jenni who gave me a sour look.

"Jenni, please. He needs to talk to you" I said quietly, she looked at me.

"Talk to me? Isn't he the one who broke up with me?" She yelled in my face, I was going to take a stand, I felt everybody's stare on me though. I sighed and I looked at her.

"Jenni! Have I not told you my story yet? Or are you too much of a bitch to listen to me?" I yelled, this of course caught Jack's attention quickly.

"What story? And why are you calling Jenni a Bitch Gabi?" His load voice carried through the house.

"Jack, please" Lucille said "Shes pregent leave her allow"

"Pregeant or not!"

I rolled my eyes and I turned back to Jenni, she had tears burning in her eyes "Jenni, Troy broke my heart, Kyle broke yours. Look at Troy and I now, look at us!" I screamed

"Gabi Troy broke up with you" Lucille said, tears broke from my eyes, the stinging burned.

"YES! Yes Troy broke my heart! Are you all happy?" I cried, I broke free from the group and I burst out the doors, I wiped a few tears away and I leaned agaisnt the car. I rubbed my stomach and the tears blurred my vision. So I didnt notice the six foot four sneak up behide me. His arms wrapped around my belly and laying on my stomach.

"Brie, are you okay?" He whispered into my ear, a warm tingle rush through my body.

"N-not r-really" I said, He turned me around and he let me cry into his chest. He stroked my hair. Whispering sweet words into my ear. "Brie, I never intrended to break your heart..." He said

"God, Troy dont I know it? But I remember that was the worst feeling in my entire life. I was soo tired, and mentelly tired from all the crying but I cant get Jenni to take a chance with him, I know its a chance but now I heard Kyles story, I know he is another you, I know that he can be trusted. Jenni just wont listen" I said, I was now leaned against the car, Troy rubbing my arms.

"Brie, did you want to trust me at first?" He reasoned, I scrimed uncomfortable for a second and then I looked at him.

"No, of course not but my mom talked to me, she actully liked you Troy she was the one who forced me to talk to you again. If it wasnt for her then I dont know where we would be, I just dont want Jenni missing this oppertunity." I told him shrugging, he nodded and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Come on, I think lunch is almost done, and I think this has been on heck of a Christmas" He said, I giggled.

"Troy, ever holiday we have comes with some sorta humor." I said, he nodded his head and wrapped his big arms around my big waist, he kissed my temple and we headed inside.

Once we opened the door, we were heard with all kinds of comotion.

"Jenni, please lets talk!" Kyle said grabbing her wrist, she turned and her eyes were not there usual baby blue.

"I dont want to talk to you!" She spat against him, he didnt move, he didnt do anything but pull her closer to him. Once she was wrapped in his arms Jenni tried to get free from the tight hold. Her arms struggling to be loosed, I saw Jack take a step only for Lucille to pull him towards her.

"Fuck you Kyle! Let me go!" She yelled, the whole room quieted, only thing heard was Jenni's sobs.

"Jenni, I will let you go once you hear me out ok? Please just listen, listen!" He said once, I looked at him frightend for a second, he was just like Troy.

"Fine, but you have five minutes"

"Five minutes?" He said

"Yes, five minutes. Starting now" She said, he looked down and then at her.

"What am I supposed to say? Sorry? Sorry that I broke up with you? Sorry that I was confused?" He said, his voice was a little softer now.

"Yeah, maybe you should be but what in hells name were you confused about?" She said, she pulled back her wrists and crossed her arms over her chest.

A groan escaped his mouth and he turned his head "Does it matter?" He said looking back at her, I felt Troy's grip on me tighten. I turned back and I kissed his jaw, a look of his blue eyes told me he wasnt happy.

"Yes, I think its still very improtant" She said, I let my head fall back against his chest. Taylor and Chad fled the room, along with Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha. Ryan and Jason stood against a far wall watching in terror, Lucille and Jack were standing my the stove where Jack was being held back, shooting Kyle nasty looks.

"Ok, do you really want to know?" His voice boomed, settle down Kyle, please. I thought to myself.

"Hmm?" Troy said into my ear, I giggled, guess I was talking out loud.

"Nothing" I mumbled back to him, he nodded and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes Kyle, I would LOVE to know!" She said, her voice dripping in sarcastics. I rolled my eyes and gave them a look of come on.

"Alright, I love you! And I didnt know how to tell you! I didnt know what to do! I just was soo confused things blocking my thinking, I was just so, Jenni, I love you! And I dont know what to do I am just so..." He said but Jenni got up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his. Kyle reacting quickly and sweeping his arms around her waist. Jenni's arms wrapped around his neck, when they pulled out, before Troy or Jack could lugn at him, and then looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you too Kyle..." She said, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for listening" He whispered

"Thanks for coming and finding me" She said back

He laughed "My pleasure and next time fill me in that my sister is dating your brother"

"I didnt even know you had a sister, nor that it was my favorite person in the entire world" She said laughing, I smiled and she looked at me.

"Okay, you two in the living room, I have to finish dinner" Lucille said shooing them out, I sighed and I rubbed my stomach and I turned in Troy's arms.

"Look familiar?" I asked

"Too" He said smiling, I then kissed his cheek and I walked into the living room.

~T&G~

"Come on everybody! Lunch!" Lucille yelled, Troy helped me up from the couch, Sharpay and Taylor were still talking quietly in the corner of the room, Chad and Jason raced into the kitchen, Zeke was hanging around Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan were slowly heading to the kitchen, same with Martha, Jenni, and Kyle who havent serperated since.

Once I was up Troy wrapped his arms around my belly and we headed into the kitchen, we took our spots around the table and started servering ourselves.

"Kyle, isnt your dad at all supisoes of where you are?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, he is wayy to druck to even care" He grumbled, piling food onto his plate.

"Your dad?"

"Um, yeah, cant believe Jenni didnt tell you"

"My parents didnt know much other than your name" Jenni said, Kyle shot her a look and then a wink. I smiled and I put some potoes on my plate.

"So, you and Gabs have the same mom?" Chad asked

"Yup" we said together, we looked at each other and laughed.

"Since 10th grade is like the last I saw him, when he visited mom for the weekend"

"That one weekend you were totally busy?" Troy asked with a piece of ham in his mouth. I sighed and I nodded my head, Troy put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it back and forth, we all started eating, it got the boys all quiet, I took a quick glance at the clock and I saw it was two, I gasped and Troy took a look at me with alarm.

"You okay?" He asked, I nodded.

"Troy, its two! You have to be at the stadium in 30 minutes and you arent ready more or less Chad" I said pointing to him who had food all over his face. Troy laughed and then looked at me.

"Shit, your right" He said, he scooted back his chair and then went over to Chad's and pulled him up. Chad protested, food falling out of his mouth.

"Sick! Chad!" I said

"Dude!" Zeke said turning his head, Troy and Jason both laughing, same with Kyle.

"Dude! Let me finish first!" Chad said trying to rub back to his plate, only for Troy to cut him off. He placed him in a barstool and grabbed a washrage. He then started to clean his friends face.

"Good practice Troy, you will be doing that on a one year old later" Kelsi cracked, we all laughed and we looked at a pouting Chad. Once Troy was done he slapped Chads thigh, "Go and Change boy!" He said, a smirk placing on his face.

We all laughed and finished our food, ten minutes later two boys went flying past the table, I felt a small kiss on my cheek and a sticky note on my forehead. I smiled and peeled it off my forehead, I heard the cars revve down the street.

"Wow, blurs of fattys" Sharpay mumbled

"I would have to disagree! Troy has a fine 6 pack" I mumbled, the table laughed and we started to put food away, dishes but everybody made me sit and do nothing, I sighed and I laid my head down and I pulled out the note.

"Meet me in the locker room, Love T" The note read, I smiled and I quickly slipped upstairs, I got into the shower quickly, once I was done with that I went over to my closet and pulled on a pair of jeans, (That barely fit...I might meation) and my Christmas Laker shirts with our husbands, boyfriends, family members, and all of that stuff, only for those people too. I pulled on my soft UGGS, the warm fuz covering my cold tired feet. I grabbed Vanessa's girls Christmas presents that we got them, the team was having a baquet on Sunday night, tomorrow. Thats when they were giving the Lakers gifts, just a bunch of giftcards.

I did my make-up really fast, as quick as a pregneat person could, then I put my hair in a messy bun to the side of my head. I slipped on a purple headband and I adjusted it. I looked in the mirror and smiled, I grabbed my camera and took a picture of myself in the mirror. Scrapbook.

I turned my camera off and then I walked into my bedroom, I slipped on my black NorthFace jacket, I stuffed my hands in the pockets and I turned around. I saw it was a little after 3:15. His game was at Seven. I sighed and I went downstairs, Sharpay and Taylor both disappered, I looked at Kyle who was sitting with Jenni.

"Ky, will you come here for a second?" I asked, he looked up and nodded, I went back up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms, spare bedrooms.

"Yeah sis?" He asked walking in, he looked around and then ploped on the bed.

"How would you feel if this was your room?" I asked him, he looked at me in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, I am not sending you back home" I said, he smiled for a second but then it turned into a frown quickly.

"What about Jenni?" He asked

"Jenni is up here way to often for you to miss her" I said

"Really?"

"Yeah, every break she gets she is up here, and every break we have we go down there...sometimes." I said, he smiled and looked at me.

"I want to but Jenni..."

"Hey, you two have a semester left of juninor year, spring break, some other breaks here and there. You will see each other, Troy and I wouldnt mind paying for her to fly up here on a weekend every now and then, you know that, we can make this work and when the baby is born she will be up here for like two weeks." I said

"Do you know what your having?" He gestured towards my stomach.

"Nope, not finding out. We only have three more months left" I said rubbing my stomach

"Good, I cant wait but I think i'll stay but how will I break it to Jenni?" He asked rubbing his temple.

"Just wait until tomorrow, not the next day, tomorrow but she is here until Janunary 2nd." I said, he nodded and I wrapped him into a hug.

"Thank you El" He said

"Your welcome Ky"

He smiled and he kissed my cheek "Now I would have to go back to my dads and get all of my things" He mumbled, I looked at him.

"Like what?" I asked

"Clothes, toothbrush, umm"

I laughed "No need to go back, we have that all right here and more, I will get you the stuff you need" I said running my hands through my hair, he nodded his head.

"Ok, lets go"

"Go where?"

"Somewhere now come on" I said, I pulled him up and we headed towards the garage of my house.

"I am leaving! I also have Kyle!" I yelled, I grabbed my car keys and I headed downstairs into the garage, we both got into my black Audi, he slammed the door to his side shut my following, I put my keys in and I backed out of the drive-way. ~T&G~

Once we pulled up to the gate, I showed my pass and he let us through, Kyle was too amazed to even speak.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, I looked at my dashboard, the time reading five thirty, I sighed know the frist of the paps were here.

"Meeting some Laker players...what else?"

"Me?" He asked puzzeled

"Its my Christmas present to you" I said, I parked my car and I unbuckled my seatbelt, "They should be getting there hour break here shortly" I mumbled to him, he nodded and I looked at him. I opened my door and we got out.

"Now look down and dont answer questions ok?" I said, he nodded, once we got close to the paps they starting calling and swarming around us, we just kept walking forward, ignoring them.

Once we made it to the door, Matt, the secutity gurad let us in. I sighed and I looked at Kyle who had two times the bigger of eyes. I smiled and I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, it gets better" I said, I dragged him down some hallway and few a through more checkpoints, once we came to the locker room he froze.

"Ella, I dont think I can" He said, I heard some cheering throughout the room, I smiled and I turned to him.

"They are regular people, just act like you" I said shrugging, I grabbed the door handle and we both walked into the room. Once the door shut we got stares, I waved to Matt who winked back.

"Merry Laker Christmas!" I yelled, everybody responded back quickly, Troy's head poked out from behide a corner, I smiled and I let go of Kyle and greeted him with a hug and a kiss, "All sweaty, All ready" I mumbled aginst his neck, he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I brought Kyle along" I said

"I see" He mumbled

"Troy, he is going to live with us" I told him, he looked at me for a moment.

"What?" He asked, his eyes blinking blue

"Dont make me spell it out"

"Fine, fine but what about Jenni? Break her heart again?" He said, his voice pissed off already. I sighed and leaned into him.

"No Troy, his main concern about moving is Jenni, he wants to be there" I mumbled

"Really?"

"Yeah, he does but he cant go back to my dad and God knows we have enough space in that damn house"

"I'm fine with it Gabs, I am really am but y'know what? I think I might be excited" He said

"Why?"

"Somebody besides Chad to play video games and basketball with!" He said, I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Of course babe" I said

"Gabi! You have one hell of a brother!" Kobe yelled through the locker room, I turned to see Kyle grinning like a mad man with Kobe hand on his shoulder.

"His all yours!" I hollared back at him, Kobe smiled pleased.

"Ready to kick some Laker butt?" I asked, Troy nodded his head and kissed my cheek.

"Merry Christmas Brie"

"Merry Christmas Troy" I said back, my head in the crock of his neck.

"Love you"

"Love you too...forever and always"

* * *

**Did you all like it? What did you think of Kyle being Jenni's boyfriend who broke up with her which sent her to be with Troy and Gabi early, And Kyle was Gabis brother, get it? ;) **

**SOOO! WHO GOT CHARLIE ST CLOUD ON DVD? MEEEEEEEE! :D **

**Guys! I have almost hit 300 hundred reviews! Yay! You guys are amazing! **

**Also, I am going to post the college, Gabi made Troy, ok? So you can see that in my profile, ALSO there is a poll going about my Laker Boyfriend in my profile so you can vote in that too! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	32. Dreams grow into Reality

Chapter 32- Dreams grow into Reality

"Brie!"

"Hmm?" I asked, my feet rested on the couch and a magazine placed in my lap, a bottle of water next to me.

"I have the best idea!" He cried, I looked up from my magazine to see him enter the room, his practice shirt on and his sweat pants which were sagging just a little to where I could see the top of his Calvin Kline boxers. I licked my lips and I smiled.

"Brie, Brie are you even listening?" I snapped out of my little 'fantasy' and looked up at him.

"Hmmph?" I asked him, he only smiled and rolled his eyes and ploped down next to me on the couch.

"What were you even thinking about?" He asked

"Oh...nothing" I said with a grin on my face, he only nodded and looked away.

"Anyways what were you saying?" I asked

"Well ok we had an autograph signing thing today y'know? And well these kids aging from 5-18 were there and they stood in lines, and I had the longest line there. My hand still hurts and I think Kobe was jealous, anyways they were all saying how they looked up to me and wanted to be just like me!"

"And?" I asked, I watched his amusement played on his face, his smile, his twinkle in his eyes.

"And I can start this HUGE production!"

"Production?"

"I mean like a Drugs, Alcohol, depression, suicide, all of it! I mean think of what we can do! And especially if you do start teaching" He said, I smiled and looked at him.

"I dont know Troy, its gonna take a lot of work" I said, I looked off to the side then back at Troy.

"I know but think if WE run it together-"

"Wait, we?" I asked

"Yeah, I mean you could be the one to handle everything"

"But what if I do get a job?" I asked, he looked at me for a moment and then waved his hand.

"But it would still be function, you are teaching health right? I mean thats all part of it, thats what you are in school for" He said, I sighed and looked at him.

"Okay, so what are you going to do with this?" I asked

He smiled and leaned forward and kissed me, "Thank you for at least listening, let alone agreeing" He said, I smiled and I rubbed my stomach.

"Answer my question!" I begged, he smiled and looked at me.

"Oh! I would like go around to schools and talk to the kids and hold camps in the summers that they could attend if they falled under one of the categories, help them through the rough time and all. I mean this can be kids from all over! You know we could get great turn outs and..."

"Ok, but what would be your main ones?" I asked, he looked at me for a second and then jumped up. I heard him running towards the kitchen. When I lost his sound I heard the door open.

"Hi!" I called out, I heard Taylor and Chad laughing.

"Hey!" Taylor called

"So Troyboy told you his fabulous idea yet?" Chad asked rolling his eyes

"Yes Chad I have and she thinks its a pretty good idea!" Troy said walking back into the room with his iPhone charger, he ended up getting himself the iPhone 4 himself, liking mine so much.

"I didnt saw it was a good idea, just a lot of work" Chad said, we all groaned and rolled our eyes.

"Fine, fine so be it. I am going to sleep, you comin Taylor?" He asked, she briefly nodded and then waved good-bye.

"Alright, so what are we going to do this for?" He asked, I shurgged and looked at him.

"This was your idea"

"Yeah, but there is so many and how would I do all of this?" He asked, I think his idea was finally setting in.

"Troy, do different weeks, for different things. Like one week you have all the people with drugs and or achole. One week for depression, another for sucide which I dont highly recommend because you would need watchers for like twenty four seven." I told him

"But I want to do more than those things" He said

"Well than do one for kids with cancer, another for diabetes, another week where you just have kids come, to where it doesnt matter what you are" I said shrugging.

"You are a genius!" He said, he was typing away at his iPhone, clicks here and there. I smiled and set back.

"What else" He said

"You are gonna need a name" I said, I got up as quickly as I could and I waddled over to my laptop. I sat back down and I placed it on my lap, I turned on the screen and I logged in.

"A name, what about after the baby?" He asked, I shook my head

"If you want to get this stuff together for this summer, you have to start now" I said "So we cant wait for the baby" I said rubbing my stomach.

"True..." he said, I nodded and I typed in my google bar, looking for organization starters.

"Here! We can go talk to this person tomorrow, they are only a few blocks away too!" I said pointing at the screen, Troy leaned over and nodded his head.

"I guess I need everything ready by tomorrow then" He said

"No, you just need your basics, what you are going to do, how you are, how you are paying for it and so on for so forth" I said, Troy nodded and then looked up.

"How about Wildcat Dreams?" He asked, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, you dont even have to think about colors, white and red" I said

"Yeah! That was my genius idea!" He said with a smile

I giggled and I turned back to the screen, I grabbed my phone and called the guy.

"Hi, we are looking into starting an organization" I said clearly into the phone.

"Ok, I have opening in one week for 11:00, 1:30, and 5:00" He said

I leaned over and looked at Troy and mouthed practice, he held up three fingers.

"Um the 11:00 will work best," I said

"Okay, and can I have the name of the owner of this organization?"

"Troy Bolton" I said

"Well the basketball star Troy Bolton?" The guy asked

"Yup, thats him!" I said, the guy was a little stund.

"This is the first huge star we are gonna have"

"He has only been playing for little over a month" I said

"I know but he is still huge!" The guy said, I only rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Can I get your name?" I asked

"Oh, I am so sorry! I am Jimmy!"

"Ok, thanks Jimmy! We will see you tomorrow"

"Ok thanks!"

We both hung up and I looked at Troy, "11:00 tomorrow, ok?" I said, he nodded and put it into his phone.

"Now, we need ages"

"Alright, I think for cancer, diabetes, and the anybody crowd, I think you should do it from 5-18, , I know thats a lot but hey that's not far to the younger kids." I said, he nodded and then looked back at me. "Ok and for you depressed, drugs, and alcohol, only from like 15-18." I said

"What are you going to do with those last three?" I asked

He sighed and rubbed his temple, "I dont know, but I do know that no drugs or alcohol allowed on camp"

"Teach them better ways to get rid of the why they are drinking?" I asked with a shrug

"Yes! And get to the bottom of the issue"

"Yeah! Its almost a rehab but with superstar Troy Bolton, and you are at a camp!" I said, his eyes light up.

"Gabi that is brilliant!" He cried out, I smiled and he kissed my lips.

"And are you just doing basketball or are you doing camp activities where you rotate?" I asked

"I think for the summer ones to do like a normal camp, but like during the winter when I have time of course to hold just some basketball lessons, and we can have this big fundraiser too"

"What would you do?"

"Like some sorta auction, maybe auction that Laker team off, have some volunteers be auctioned off, have kids do some money funds, I could get my dads basketball team to help" He said

"What would they do?" I asked, I smiled as he thought, I kept throwing questions at him and he didnt notice but he was answering them.

"I dont know, car washes, Pancake breakfast, sell t-shirts..."

"T-shirts!" I said

"T-shirts?"

"You need to design t-shirts!"

"Yes! Yes I do! And we can sell those, and we can have like a big I dont know what food but something where we cook some sorta food, like seven of the Lakers players cook something and we invite the public to try and eat with us, five dollars a ticket. I mean this could be huge!" Troy said, I nodded my head as he kept typing away at his cell phone.

"Troy, you arent going to be too busy for basketball and this for the baby right?" I asked, this topic on my mind. I pinced the bridge of my nose as he looked up at me.

"Oh Brie, I will have plenty of time" He said, he put his phone down and I set my laptop down, I crawled over and into his lap.

"I just, you are already going to be gone alot and..."

"Brie, I will be there. In the summers you guys will probably come down anyways, I mean you might be there and the baby. Stay there, it could be fun" He said, "And we will have holidays where we take a vacation, plus our two week trip"

"Yeah, but thats not with the baby" I said

"I know but we wont miss a thing of the babys life Gabs, I wont miss anything" He said

"Promise?"

"Promise. Plus I am going to be a huge influnce on him/her" He said

"What do you want?" I asked

"I dont know, a boy to play with, a girl to spoil"

I smiled and leaned back "Yeah, both would be mega nice" I said

"I know right?"

I giggled and I stood up, "Come on we have a little more to do" I said, I walked into the kitchen...

* * *

"So you guys want to start this?" Jimmy asked over his glasses, Troy and I nodded. We sat in Jimmy's office talking to him a week later, Troy and I had shared ideas all week. Smiles and laughes all over.

"Ok, you guys have like everything, but we need marketing ideas"

"Marketing?" Troy asked

"Advertising, umm getting the word out"

"Oh! ok! Sorry long night last night" Troy said, I smiled and looked down, another mid-night craving.

"Hmm, really. Anyways have you found a facility to do basketball programs in?"

"No, not yet but I am hoping, cross your fingers, to use the Laker gym, if I cant use there I will probably go to like the community center or something." He said

"Good, good. Now you are going to need a complete separate email, phone line, fax for all of this stuff, keep this out of your Private life."

"P.O. box?" Troy said, Jimmy nodded his head.

"Yes, nothing to give away where you really live and your real phone number."

"Ok, so you are basically saying I need an office of some sort"

"Yes and no" He said

"Ok"

"You can use an office like at home, but that second phone should be in charge by somebody else. That can answer questions and all of that, emails should go to this person too."

Troy nodded his head "Cool, ok so does this mean we are good to go, we can start?"

"Before you do any camps you and whoever is working with you needs to have background checks, and all of that stuff." He said

"Ok, so faster we can get that, the faster you can start everything"

"Alright, I think we are stopping by the childrens hospital to talk to a group of doctors." Troy said, that was another thing we did in the last week. I called the Childrens hospital and told them our idea and they were siked. They couldnt wait to be part of this.

"Thats also a good thing, you were gonna need them"

"Yeah, so we are set?"

"Yup, I am going to put your names in the system now, Wildcat Dreams, I like it!"

Troy and I smiled "Thanks"

"Alright, you are free to go" Troy and I nodded, we both got up and Troy grabbed my hand. We walked out of the office all smiles. When we got outside Troy wrapped me up in a kiss, his arms wrapped around me. My belly in the way of course.

"Mmm...I love you" He murmured against my lips.

"I love you too Troy, I cant believe we just did that"

"We are the fly by our pants kinda of people." I said, Troy nodded in agreement, we got into the car and we drove to Colorful Childrens Hospital.

Once we pulled in we checked in and we headed towards the back, Doctor Annie Smith met us back there.

"Hi! I am Annie and I spealize in teens and drugs and achole." She said, Troy and I shook her hand.

"Hi, I am Troy and this is my beautiful girlfriend Gabi" He said, I blushed and looked at the doctor.

"Well...nice to meet you guys, now we are meeting with the head of each department you descibed that you would like to help in your organazation and we can help you with this stuff."

"Yay! We are super excited! I am in school for a health teacher but I am taking hospital classes." I said, Annie smiles and she led us to a confernce room.

"Now, we have one request, we have this huge basketball fantic in the hospital, he watches every Lakers game and has a Troy Bolton t-shirt, he has cancer through right now, but is close to the finish mark but we would love for him to meet you" She said as we walked down a long corrdior.

"Actully, we are giving ten free spots away at every camp, so we can give him one" Troy said, Annie smiled and then turned away.

"That would be amazing"

"We will be back over the next few weeks probably handing them out if thats okay, and if you would spread the word of the camp, we are making flyers right now, but as soon as we get some we will bring them here." Troy said, Annie nodded her head and led us into the room, where at least 6 doctors were sitting. Three woman, and three men.

"Doctors, this is Troy Bolton and his girlfriend Gabriella Montez" Annie said, they all looked up and waved, friendly from the woman, and a drool from the men.

I giggled and reached forward "Hi, my name is Doctor Harris"

"Hi, Gabriella but call me Gabi" I said, I shook his hand and Troy followed, Doctor Harris commenting on his playing skills.

"Hi, I am Doctor Alison" She stood up and shook my hand.

"Doctor Stanley" The next guy said, Troy followed my each time we went.

"Doctor Libby" I nodded my head and I sent her a soft smile

"Doctor Angla" I smiled and shook her hand

"Doctor Miller" I nodded and shook his really rough hands, if I thought Troy's was rough, I was wrong.

Once we greeted everybody we sat down in the chairs, Troy slipped his hand over my stomach, the baby kicked like no other when he did either. I smiled up at him and he winked and turned back to the group.

"Alright so, we are going to go around and introdute ourselves a little more, what you do in the hospital for the doctors and why and for Gabi and Troy how about you tell us a little about your jobs and family stuff." Doctor Annie said, Troy and I nodded.

"Alright, good! We will start with Doctor Harris, and end with Gabi" She said, I nodded my head shortly.

"I am Doctor Micha Harris, I work in depression and why, hmmm...I dont know exactly. I think because when I was 17 or so I was in depression and I hated it so I feel I can relate to these guys a little and I work with them on it, and it would be awesome for them to have a camp for a week, to be with others like them and maybe up bring themselves for a while, to see that they arent alone"

"Thats what I thought, how many doctors are there in this building that treat depression?" Troy asked

"5, and all five would be more than excited to help" He said with a curt nod.

"Ok, I am Doctor Alison Huge and I work in the Diabetic center with Doctor Angla down there" She said "And I work with diabetic because my younger sister has it herself and I know what it does to them, and I just like to be there. I like to make sure they feel comfortable with what is happening in there life"

Troy nodded and then he turned to the next one.

"Hi, I am Doctor Libby and I run the Cancer department, Doctor Stanley down there is head of radiology, which is the last part of cancer. I know I help kids with Cancer I fell over joyed that I am trying to make them better, it hurts to lose a patient, yes. But you and that patient battle daily, together. I have those moments with kids it makes me so happy to see them laughing, smiling, even though they are in deep emotional pain." She said, I teared up a little, my emotions getting the best of me. I turned away for a second, letting on of the tears fall.

"You okay Gabi?" Doctor Annie asked

I instently felt Troy's stare on me, I felt his hand reach for mine. "Oh, no that was just really touching and all and I am very hormonal..." I said, I stared off and I looked back to see there smiles.

"we get that all the time, dont worry" Doctor Angla said, I smiled and we kept going around the table.

"Alrighty, my name is Troy Bolton and I play for the Lakers, I went into this because I love basketball, I played some college at Duke for two years, then transferred of to UCLA, where I played the last year, then I got drafted. Anyways, I am a daddy to be and is super excited. I am 22, I have a sister who is 16 gettting ready to turn 17, my parents who live in New Mexico are both 47, mom stays at home and my dad is a gym coach at my old high school" Troy said, I sighed knowing it was my turn.

"Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez, but please call me Gabi! I am in school right now to be a helath teacher but that might change, I dont know. I will more than less become a stay at home mom." I said as I rubbed my belly, "I am 7 months pregant and due in April, I am 21, turning 22 in a few weeks. My dad died a few years ago, and my mom is not in the picture, but I do have a half sibling Kyle, who is 17. I have gone to UCLA for all three of my years and getting ready to finish next year." I said

"Alright, now that we have all meet, lets get started on what we are going to do..."

* * *

"Well, that was fun" I said sarcastically

Troy laughed and I leaned against him, "I know right? I didnt plan on being there so long, I ended up calling Tyler saying I was going to be late" He said laughing

"We still have to go meet this little boy"

"I know, I dont to rush it either so I am gonna ask if we can come in tomorrow" He said, I nodded my head.

"Doctor Annie, is it okay if we come back tomorrow to meet the little boy? I have practice in umm ten minutes and I didnt want to rush the visit" Troy said

"Oh no! That is completely fine! I heard he was already asleep anyway" She said with a gently smile

"Thank you, we will be in, in the morning."

"Sounds good, and we will spread the word about what you are doing"

"Great, thanks soo much!" Troy said, I smiled and I turned around and headed for the door, Troy following behide me.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I am just really tired" I said

"You need some sleep" He said, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into him.

"I know but I have been on the go for the last week"

"Yeah, so when you get home, go to bed" He said

"Okay, I will, actully you can bet on it" I said with a laugh, he laughed in my ear, which made my stomach flutter. A kick from the baby too, so soft and gentle.

"You know I have always dreamed of doing this?"

"Of what?" I asked him, we stood in front of our car now.

"Of helping others"

"Really? You didnt ever strike me of that kind of guy,...you were younger" I said

"Oh, yeah. I was always doing little fundraisers for cancer, I did a lot of runs before I met you."

"What made you stop?"

"Well, between you, basketball, working, and friends I was kinda busy. But I still dream of doing it" He said

"Well as you can see Dreams to become reality"

"Like having a baby with you?" He asked

I laughed and looked up at him "Yeah, I guess that was a dream, wasnt it?"

He grinned and brought his lips closer to mine "Yes. Absoultly." He said, right before his soft lips planted on my face, into a sweet kiss.

I pulled back and rested my forehead on his "and guess what, that turned into a reality" I said

He only kissed me once more...only for a bit longer though.

* * *

**HI Guys! What did ya all think? I know so sudden and quick but I got the idea the other day...lol and I was looking for something to do in the next chapter and it worked out really well! :)**

**I am now on Thankgiving break and this is your Thanksgiving present! Just a day early! haha (:**

**You guys are THE best reviewers! Keep it up guys! I broke 300 in the last chapter which I thought was amazing! Keep it up guys!**

**Have a safe and happy Holiday guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my Thanksgiving the best! (:**


	33. Blowup

Chapter 33- A blow-up

"Happy New Years Eve Gabi!" Called Chad who was standing in the kitchen, I rubbed my eyes and I looked up at him.

"Thanks"

"I thought you and Troy were going to see that little boy today?" Chad asked

"Doctor Annie called saying he spiked a fever and he wasnt really up for it, so after Troys length of away games" I mumbled

"We leave tomorrow"

"Yeah, I know, chill" I snapped, Chad only looked at me for a second and started eating his apple. I only shook my head and walked into the living room. I saw Kyle and Jenni...making out. Good God would they stop for ten seconds?

"Kyle! Jenni! Stop for ten seconds please?" I begged, more like yelled. They both pulled back and gave me looks. I groaned and I stomped upstairs, to only stop half way up to catch my breath.

"Have you guys seen Gabi?" I heard Troy's voice echo down the hallway.

"Oh goodness, somebody is in a bad mood this morning"

"Shit, thats wonderful" He mumbled, I took two steps up the stairs only to lose my footing and slip. I quickly grabbed the railing to balance myself, I felt myself scream, my eyes shut tightly afraid to see what was going to happen. Only to feel myself stop moving. I opened my eyes a little and I was standing still on the stairs.

"Gabi, damn it dont scare me like that!" Troy said, I turned around and stared at him. I stepped up the stairs and took off down the hallway, tears swarmed my eyes as I entered my bathroom. I felt Troy follow me, his body leaned against the door frame, actually blocking my way out.

"Please tell me" He whispered, his voice soft, I cringed and I backed off from him and turned around.

"I feel I shouldnt have to tell you, I think you should just know" I mumbled

"I know you do but I dont ge-"

"I know you dont get it!" I yelled, I pushed him off my body and I left the bathroom, I went down the hall and into the nursery.

"Gabi" He moaned, I closed my eyes and I entered the nursery and I locked the door. I slid down the back of the door and buried my head in my hands.

I felt the knob turn and the rejection of the door. I heard Troy groan and then banged on the door.

"Please!" He begged, I sobbed into my hands and I got up and I walked over towards the rocking chair, something ten times more comfortable.

"Gabi, please I didnt mean to make you mad! I really didnt! I promise you!"

I laid back and choked back a sob, my throat burned. I was beginning to hate this New Years Eve, I really was.

"Damn it, I didnt mean to yell like that, I was just a little frustrated." I could hear Troy plead down the hallway, I swear if I could drive right now, I totally would. I would pick up my car keys and leave. Be long gone, I crept outside onto the balcony. I looked over the ocean, a few tears still left.

I didnt quiet know why I was crying, either from Troy being gone for two weeks or just emotions.

I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders to where his hands where laying on my chest, I leaned back against him and looked up.

"I didnt mean to yell Brie" He mumbled

I stayed silent and I looked straight forward, my eyes set on the waves coming in on the beach.

"Brie, you gonna talk?"

"What about?" I snapped

He kissed the back of my neck and then my ear, for him to rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice carried away.

"Troy why in hell would I be okay?" I cried, I got out of his grip of his arms and turned into the bedroom.

"Okay then tell me! Tell me why you arent ok!" Troy said, his fists gripping onto each other. His fists turning white, I turned and shook my head.

"Why should I have to tell you! Why should I have to Troy? Arent you the perfect boyfriend everybody claims, doesnt he always know whats up?" I screamed, tears blurred my vision and I walked a little more back towards the dresser.

"Gabs,"

"Dont Gabs me ok? I am not up for that!"

"Why wont you tell me?" He asked, his voice uneven, rocky.

"Why should I have to tell you! I think you should figure it out!" I yelled, I stormed towards my bathroom and I stepped in. I felt Troy sigh and made his way to the bathroom. His body leaning against the door frame, blocking my way out.

"Please" His voice soft, grounded.

I stood silently and he wrapped his arms around me, I pulled back and I stormed out of the bathroom, tears falling down my cheeks. Troy groaned behide me, I headed towards the nurserey, I quickly made my way into the room and I locked the door.

I slid down the back of the door, a sob escaped my throat and I buried my head in my hands, my throat burned from all of the crying. A sob built up in my throat, tired.

I felt Troy come to the door, the knob rejecting his entrance. I heard his frustrated sigh through the door.

He banged on the door which made me jump "Gabi...please!" He begged, I silently cried into my hands. A sob every now and then, I sat against the door what seems like forever. After another few minutes I got up and I went to sit in the rocking chair. I wiped a few tears away, my head pounding. I could still hear Troy's faint knocking, I could hear him beg to let him in. I cried even harder with ever request.

Next thing I know, I fall asleep.

* * *

"Gabi!"

Kyle. His voice registered inside my head, my eyes blinked open and I sat up. I looked towards the clock to see it was almost three, I sat up and my back hurt horribly. I sat up further to where I was standing. I cringed in pain, my head, my throat, my body hurt so bad. I whimpered as I took a step forward. I grabbed the dresser for support. I closed my eyes and I ended up at the door. I opened it slowly to see nobody there. Good, I dont care.

"Troy she has to come out sometime"

"I know but, I just dont know what to do"

"You got into a fight" Shapary said

Troy was silent, a glare maybe? "Yeah, Sharpay we got into a fight!" He said sarcastically

"Well you did" She said, her voice innocent.

"Thank Pay, thanks"

"Dude, she is probably sleeping"

"Yeah, I know she is, I heard her stop crying after a while, thats when I chose to sit against the door, until you pried me off." He mumbled

"It was for your own good"

"Dont even go to that shit" Troy mumbled, I carefully worked my way down the stairs, I turned into the kitchen only to see that Sharpay could see me.

"Uh Troy, turn around" I closed my eyes and turned to face the other direction. I heard chairs move and then I was in his arms. I stood stifle against him, my body hurt to much to move.

"Brie, are you gonna tell me?"

I groaned and I moved out of his arms, I couldnt believe he hasnt figured it out.

"You have been sitting and thinking and you couldnt think of anything?" I cried

His face softened and then he looked down "Gabs, I was-"

"Troy, I dont wanna hear it" I said, I turned and I headed towards the front door, I needed some air.

"Ok, you wanna hear it?" He yelled, I turned and I looked at him, tears gathered in his eyes.

"Yeah, I really do!" I cried

He took a breath and bite the side of his cheek, "Ok, I am clueless Gabi! I really am! I have no idea what to do, I dont know if this is emotion, hormones, pregnancy related or is this I am really pissed at Troy for something? What is it? I really would love to know Brie cause I just need some sorta of guidance. Something please" He begged, he scooted closer to me and I didnt move any where.

"What if it is a mixture of both?" I asked

"What more of?" He asked

"Maybe most of it is pregnancy but the other ten percent is mad at you for not figuring it out!"

He sighed frustrated, his breath angry.

"I love you Gabs, and I dont know what to do anymore" he cried

I took a deep breath and took a step closer to him, "Right now, I just want you to hold me" I cried, he obliged and pulled me into a hug, I cried for my body, for my anger at Troy, for him leaving for two weeks.

After ten minutes I pulled back and I kissed his lips, "I want you to think, about the next month" I mumbled, he sighed and then he kissed my forehead.

"Gabi, I see the next mon-"

"No Troy! I am not talking about that! I am not talking about that!" I cried

He groaned and tossed his head back "Than what?"

"You being gone for two weeks!" I yelled, I felt the room go silent, yet a weight lifted off my shoulders. I saw Troy's arms drop, I looked at the clock, it was almost four. An hour since I awoke. We had more people coming over at around 530, so we had to figure this out.

Everybody shifted there weight from foot to foot, looking around.

"Oh I didnt even think about that"

"Yeah, you didnt think is the problem" I whispered, Oreo blew past us and running around. When she caught the mood of the moment she stopped and laid down.

"Troy we have to figure this out"

"I can't just not go" He said

"No, not that part" I said

He sighed frustrated "Then what part?"

"Listening? Thinking? That part?" He asked

"Ok, can we work this out later? I need to shower before everything tonight, unless you want to come with me?" He asked, I shook my head and I walked back towards the couch. I sat down in a huff and I crossed my arms.

"Alright if thats what you choose then come with me" He mumbled

"What! Hey you said-"

"I know what I said! I just dont agree!"

"Dont agree? what the hell?" I asked

He grunted and dragged me up the stairs, "Yeah, I dont agree with what I say" He said, I rolled my eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Troyyy!" I growled, his body stood in front of the mirror a towel slung around his waist.

"Gabi, I need to talk to you, no wait baby-sit you" He said, he shot me a look and I scrunched up my nose. I rubbed my stomach, the baby kicking like crazy.

"No need to be rude" I said rolled my eyes

"Well, if the only way to talk to you is that why then fine" He said, he threw on a shirt and then walked across the room.

"You know, the baby wont stop kicking" I mumbled

"Maybe its because it is agreeing with dad" He said

"Yeah, right" I mumbled, he shot me a glare and then put boxers and a pair of jeans on.

"Gabi please, what is it that we need to work through?"

"I told you Troy!" I yelled

He sighed and then walked out and slammed the door, oh is this not great or what?

I laid back on my bed and I stared at the fan, it circled around and around.

I heard the door open and walked in Lucille, I sat up and looked at her. My eyes dulled into hers.

"You okay? I heard what went down between you and Troy"

I slowly shook my head and looked back towards the ceiling, I fell back against the bed and Lucille walked closer to me.

"You two really hate fighting dont you" she said, I nodded my head.

"What are you even fighting about?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Right now, it beats me" I said

"Then why hold a grudge"

"I think now its just a fight, and we are both to stubborn to admit whats going on." I said

She nodded and sat next to me "You should just talk, or stand down, call a truce"

I rolled my eyes and sat up "Come on, senior year, February 15th, I yelled at him for being an overload basketball ass, for not spending time with me, the fight lasted four days. I am telling you, we are both so stubborn that I am starting to think we will have one stubborn baby." I told her, she laughed

"Gabi, you have no idea how miserable Troy was, he almost called I think 100 different times each night, no joke. He just didnt have the guts, one of you has to step up."

I nodded, "I know we do, I cant live with him leaving for two weeks and us being in a fight"

She nodded and then placed her hand on my stomach, "The baby is really kicking"

"No shit" I said, she laughed and then she helped me up.

"I am going to put some decent clothes on quickly before I head downstairs" I said

"Ok, holler if you need help" she said, I nodded and I walked over to my dresser, I pulled out a Black, maturity, top. I slipped on some white maturity pants and black flats, when I looked down I saw Troy's suitcase. I looked around and noticed nobody around, I unzipped it quickly and grabbed one of his worn hoodies that hasnt been washed. I pulled it up to my nose and took a nice long sniff. Smells just like him. I sighed and I stashed it in my dresser under all of my bras and underwear. I quickly shut his suitcase and I grabbed a hoodie he wasnt taking, the white American Eagle one and slipped it over my head. Surprised it still hung loosely on me, real loose.

I sighed and I opened the door, to see it was a little after 6:30. My life was going by quickly. To quick.

I looked down the hallways to see it empty, I heard the vibration of some music, not very load though. I sighed and I waddled down the hallway. When I got down the stairs I looked around for Troy, to make up. When I spotted him across the room, talking to Kobe and Matt. I carefully weaved through the crowd. When I got to him Matt and Kobe were telling him about this place in San Diego where they would be staying at.

"Yeah, some really nice babes out there" Matt said, I scrunched my brow, they couldnt see me yet, yet I could hear them.

"Really?" Troy asked, I wanted to cry right there. I moved more through the crowd and I stood behide Troy.

"Sounds like fun" he said, Kobe and Matts eyes lite up like fire.

Kobe coughed and then pointed in my direction, Troy slowly turned around. I had my arms crossed over my chest, my weight on one foot.

"Some really nice babes, oh really?" I said mimicking there voices

Troy groaned and rubbed his face "I was coming over here to be the bigger person and make up with you but now, now I am a little pissed off!" I yelled

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face "Gabi, I am sorry ok? I love you, you know that" He said, he looked down at me and then he smiled, "My hoodie?"

I rolled my eyes and I took off through the crowd, he followed behide me and grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"Brie, come on talk to me"

"Talk to you! Isnt it your turn?" I scoffed

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and then placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Ok, I am sorry, I am sorry I being so stubborn, I can honestly say I have NOO idea what we are fighting about anymore, seriously." He said, I smiled a little bit and I leaned into him.

"You know I hate fighting right?" I said to him

"Yeah, I know you do, I hate it myself"

"Do you know what I really hate?"

"What?"

"That you are leaving tomorrow morning"

He smiled and brought me into a hug, "I know Brie, its gonna suck but at the same time I know I am gonna have fun, I am playing basketball, I think my dad is going to one"

"Thats cool, which one?" I asked

"Um I dont know, he decided he was picking an away game to go to."

I nodded my head and leaned against him, "So are we done fighting?"

He laughed and then kissed my lips, "I think so" he mumbled against them

"Good, I am really glad"

He kissed me once again and then we locked arms around each other, His arms wrapped around my back.

"Brie, the baby is in the way" He mumbled

I giggled and I pulled back "Dont you think I know?" I asked he smiled and then kissed my forehead

"Come on, lets go finish this party"

"Yes, lets"

* * *

Four beers later Troy was still at my side, I laughed along with him and hung out with his friends, there was ten minutes left till midnight. I sighed and I leaned against him as he popped open beer number five, somebody was going to be hung over tomorrow.

"Gabi, I need you for a second" Taylor said into my ear, I nodded and I kissed Troy's cheek and told him I would be right back.

"O-okk" He stammered, I rolled my eyes and walked away upstairs and into Taylor and Chad's bedroom. Taylor was sitting on the edge of the bed, a passed out Zeke on the bed and Sharpay standing in the far corner.

"Oh-no, this doesnt look good"

"Its not that bad" Taylor said shifting from foot to foot

"Ok, then what is it?"

"Ok, Zeke was a little umm whats the word...drunk."

"A little?" Sharpay piped up

"Alright, so a lot, but anyways he started calling Sharpay names a bitch, um slut things like that and then passed out drunk"

"And?"

"Sharpay was hurt"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I fell and I think I broke my hand and I told Zeke and he went off on me" Sharpay said, I could see the tear fall down her cheek.

"Well you need to go to the hospital, I cant drive, Troy is too drunk, Taylor?" I asked, she nodded and I then pulled Shar into a hug.

"It will be all right, ok? Stay strong, we have two weeks to totroue Zeke." I told her, she laughed a little and then we pulled back.

"See ya in the morning" I said, they both nodded and they left the room. "This night is so crazy" I mumbled to myself

I walked out of the room and down the hall and into the living room, I saw Troy and a blond girl, I squinted my eyes. I saw Troy push her back a little and then turned and leave, I smiled and I walked closer to him.

"Hey" I said, he looked down and smiled, he kissed the top of my forehead and then looked at me all googleyed eyed.

"Awwww...yourr sooo cutee" He slurred, I rolled my eyes and we sat around for a whole and then we heard the count down begin.

"10"

"9"

"8" The room roared out with numbers

"7"

"6"

"5"

I scooted closer to Troy, I smiled and I felt Troy's grip around my shoulders tighten.

"4"

"3"

"2"

One second, and this was the last of this year, thats all we had left, it was scary.

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everybody yelled, Troy brought me into a sweet loving kiss, I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you" I murmured

"I love you too babby" he slurred a little

I smiled and then tugged on him a little "Come on baby, lets go to bed" I said, he nodded and we headed upstairs.

"Can you believe we are starting a new year?" I asked Troy, we both laid in bed now, after changing and doing nightly routines.

"No, I cant, I still feel like I am sitting in Chad and Taylors living room, you tell me your pregeant, I remember trying not to freak out." Troy said, his arms wrapped around me.

"I know? I remember crying to Taylor the day I found out, not knowing what to do"

I saw a hint of a smile on his face, "I am really tied Brie and I can still hear the music downstairs"

"Some hosts we are, we just left and are going to bed" I said laughing

"Hey y'know we are tired!" Troy laughed and then he kissed my forehead

"Night Brie"

"Night Troy" I said, this would be the last time for two weeks we would sleep in the same bed.

"Happy New Year"

"Yeah, Happy New Year, thank goodness we didnt start out the new year with a fight" He said

I laughed and I smiled "Yeah, thats a good way to start" I mumbled

"Just a little blow up"

"Yup, a little" I said, just a little. I closed my eyes and before you know it, I was out.

* * *

**HII! Whats upp? Dont you love staying home sick? Thats what I did today! LOL (: **

**Aww...so Troy and Gabi had to have a blow up sometime, I mean people cant have the perfect relationship, you know that! :P But be glad its over. :)**

**You guys are THE best! I got 17! Reviews for the last chapter! If you guys beat 17 reviews, I will update THIS story next! This one! So try to beat 17 updates! :) Thanks a lot guys! I am really happy about it! (: **

**SO **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S. I am watching HSM right now! (: **


	34. Wedding Dress Shopping with an Accident

Chapter 34- Wedding Dress Shopping with an accident

"Morning Brie" Troy said rolling over, I sighed and looked at him.

"Morning" I grumbled, I laid flat on my back, my head pounding. I already had a headache, I groaned and I felt Troy roll over and I opened my eyes to see him on top of me.

"You ok?" He asked

"I didn't sleep last night," I mumbled

"Why?" He asked

I pointed towards the baby for his mouth to form an o, "I see" He mumbled, I nodded my head and I looked at Troy.

"You are leaving today," I mumbled

"Come on, look at the bright side"

"What bright side?" I asked, I pushed Troy off me and I sat up.

"You get to go wedding dress shopping with Taylor" He said, I shook my head and then looked back at him.

"Ohh, so much fun!" I groaned

"What do you mean?" He asked me, I looked over at him and slipped on a pair of jeans.

"Just like it sounds, its going to be a long day of walking, letting Taylor look beautiful while I support this whale" I said, I saw Troy sigh and then he walked over to me.

"You aren't doing well today huh?" He asked

"No" I said, I walked into my closet and I grabbed a Laker t-shirt and I slipped it over my bump.

"All of your t-shirts fit still?" He asked

I shot him a look, "No! This is a large! A large!" I cried, he shook his head and slipped on a pair of sweat pants. I shook my head at him.

"You have no idea how frustrating that is!" I said

"I know, it must be horrible"

"Actually it is," I mumbled

He came up behide me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You still look beyond beautiful," He murmured

"I am glad since you are going to Miami, San Diego…" I said and he sighed in my ear.

"Brie, I didn't mean it…"

"What do you mean you didn't mean it? You sounded like you mean it" I grumbled, I turned around in his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Briee…I was messing with the guys, I was still pissed at you, and I am a guy" He said, I only shook my head.

"Whatever Troy"

"Please don't be mad," He mumbled

"I am not mad, I just…never mind." I said shaking my head.

"Ok, that's fine" he said, I only nodded and I heard Chad's voice.

"Bolton! Let's go!" Chad yelled, I groaned and I kept my head rested on the same spot.

"You are gonna come to the airport right?" he asked

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

He shook his head, "No reason, but you are gonna need this to get in" He said, "And you are gonna need to still go through security still" He said, he voice calm as he handed me a Laker visitor airport pass.

"Our plane leaves at one," he said, he glanced towards the clock and then back at me, the clock reading 10. "So come around noon, ok?" I nodded my head and then I wrapped my petite arms around him.

"See ya soon," I said, he kissed the top of my head and then kissed my cheek.

"Bye," He said, "Bolton! Come on!" Chad yelled again, I groaned and then laughed.

"Chad is loosing his cool." I said, Troy nodded and then kissed my lips, "bye" he called, I smiled as he retreated out of the room, his Laker duffel bag hanging over his shoulder. I shook my head and then I went to my closet, pulled out a jacket, and slipped it on. I put my Uggs on and I headed downstairs.

"Good Morning Gabs" Taylor said, I looked at her and I walked towards the fridge to grab some milk or something.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I am fine I just didn't get much sleep last night." I mumbled

"Oh, ok. You still feel like dress shopping?" She asked I looked towards her.

"Of course," I bite my lip and then looked at her "Just for a few hours, ok?" I said, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course Gabs, will do" I nodded and I grabbed some cereal and the milk and poured it into the bowl.

After I ate, it was twenty minutes later and it was 1130.

"Come on Tay, let's go," I said, I grabbed my purse and wove a scarf around my neck.

"Alright Gabs, lets go" She said, I nodded and we both walked out to her car, we both got in and she started her car. We drove to LAX and found the Laker bus, we parked right by it and we got on one of the buses.

"How ya feeling Gab?" She asked

I shook my head "I am feeling fine" I said, I rubbed my stomach and I looked out ahead to see the LAX building coming into view. I sighed and leaned back, "It will all be okay" She said, I looked up and then turned around.

"The weekend ones aren't bad to say good-bye, these are hard," I said, my throat tightening with each word.

"Yeah, I understand Gabi, these two weeks will be hard, but we will get through it since we have a lot to do with the wedding." She said I smiled.

"Now does your person who is doing your dresses understand mine will be in after I have the baby?" I asked

She nodded her head, "Yup, she said as soon as it comes in she will do that one." She said, I nodded and then I rubbed my stomach again.

When the shuttle stopped Taylor and I both got off, I looked at my watch to see it was a little past twelve. I looked at my pass, gate 21. I pointed towards the area and we headed towards the area as fast as we could, I could see the swarm of paps around them already. I groaned and I sneakily past them and we got in the security line. I took my shoes off; I put everything in the trays, my belt and everything. Matt was standing in front of me.

"Matt" I whispered, he turned around and smiled at me.

"Gabi!" He said, I smiled and looked at him, "Your boy has been worried sick about…already" He said, I laughed and then we both walked forward.

"Go figure but now I am here," I said

"He will be glad"

I nodded my head, once he got through it was my turn, they looked at my pass and let me walk through, I got all of my stuff and I entered the area, with Taylor behide me.

I looked around the room, searching for him; I saw Chad's bushy hair from the corner. I pointed him out to Taylor who only rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Missed you"

I jumped and turned around to see Troy standing there, I threw my arms around him.

"I was only gone for about an hour," I mumbled

"Knowing that I won't see you for two weeks, it's hard," he said

I nodded my head, "Understandable" I said

He nodded and then led me over towards the seating area. We talked about hundred things sitting there; his thumb stroked my stomach the entire time. His big rough hands rubbed my stomach, he laughed in my ear.

"You think the baby will have blue eyes?" He said with a raised eyebrow

"Of course! Why wouldn't it?" I asked

"Because your gorgeous brown ones should be the one on its face," He said, I rolled my eyes.

"No, it shouldn't" I said

"Yeah, it should"

I laughed and kissed the bottom of his chin, "I at least want it to have your smile," He said

"I want it to be just like you," I said

"Good luck with that" He said with a wink, I smiled and I sat up and leaned against him.

"Alright, Lakers! Let's go!" The couch called, I heard Troy sigh.

We both stood up and he wrapped his arms around me, "See you in two weeks," He murmured in my ear

I sighed and I took a deep breath to stop of tears, "Yeah, see ya in two weeks"

"I will call you when we land ok?" He said, he rubbed my back and he kissed my temple.

"I love you Brie"

"I love you too Troy, I love you too"

* * *

"Gabi, what do you think of this one?" Taylor said walking out of the room in the fifth dress today; this one was my least favorite.

"No, I don't like that look on you" I said

"What?" She asked

I sighed and then looked up, "I don't like the red beading around the top, then it stops and then it goes around the waist, I don't like it" I said, she only nodded and slipped back in the dressing room. I closed my eyes, exhausted. Not sleeping last night, then Troy leaving earlier today, which by the way he has not called me.

"Do you have any better ideas Gabi?" She yelled from the room

"Yeah, another store" I mumbled, she laughed and then walked out.

"I was thinking the same, come on let's get out of here and go down to Alfred Angelo" She said, I nodded my head. Excited. I loved this store; I thought it was always amazing, beautiful.

"Yay! I love this store, I remember when I was a kid, and I would sit on my computer and look at every single dress. I would play with them and have so much fun" I said my eyes dreamy.

"My mom is going to meet us there" I smiled and we got into the car, my phone then went off. I quickly pulled it out of my purse and I saw it was Troy.

"Hi" I breathed into the phone; I heard his sigh of relief on the other end.

"Hey baby," He said, I smiled and then leaned back in my seat.

"Hey! What are you up too?"

"Just wedding dress shopping," I told him, I fiddled with the end of my dress.

"Chad wants to know how sexy Taylor is going to look"

I rolled my eyes "First we have to find a dress, we are headed to Alfred Angelo" I said a huge smile purred onto my face.

"Damn, I am seriously going to lose some money, aren't I?" He said, I laughed and then we pulled up to it, I saw Taylor's mom.

"Maybe, maybe I will find a dress" I said, I winked at nobody.

"Yeah, so have you found a bridesmaid dress yet?" He asked I frowned that he shrugged off the marriage card, but I shook it off.

"Um, nope but I will keep you updated ok?"

"Yeah, anyways, I gotta go" He said, I only shook my head and got out of the car, "Alright, bye" I said, I snapped my phone shut as I watched Taylor and her mom walk inside, I shook my head and I walked forward into the store.

"Hey, Gabi you okay? You look upset," Taylor, said, I turned to look at her.

"Nothing, Troy asked what we were doing and I said wedding dress shopping and maybe I would find one for me. He totally changed the conversation and said he had to go in less than thirty seconds," I told them. I looked down at the ground towards my feet.

"Am I wasting my time with him?" I asked, tears bubbling in my eyes, Taylor and Anna both pulled me into a hug.

"Gabi, that boy loves you and he will marry you one day, I promise"

"But when! We have been dating forever and we are about to have a kid" I said, I went and sat down both of them sitting down next to me.

"Maybe he wants to wait until the perfect moment," Anna said

"Any day with him would be the perfect moment," I said, I wiped a few of my tears away.

They both smiled, "See you wouldn't be able to live without him, give him another year of so and then really confront him about it."

"I don't think I can wait another year" I said, I looked up and really looked at them.

They only both nodded before a worker came out.

"Welcome! Welcome!" He said

"Who would be the bribe to be?" He asked excitedly

Taylor raised her hand and he smiled, "Wonderful, when is the wedding?"

"June 8th" She said, he smiled and then wrote that down

"What colors are we looking at?"

"Umm a soft yellow and maybe a light purple" She said, and then I thought about it.

"Lakers colors!" The person said, I smiled and started laughing.

Taylor blushed and turned to look at us, "I really didn't even think about it! That was random!" She said, I laughed and held my stomach.

"Are you huge Laker fans?" He asked

"Our boyfriends, fiancés, and son play for them," Anna said

His eyes widened, "No way! Now who would your fiancée be?" He asked

She blushed again and then looked back up, "Chad Danforth" she said, and I smiled thinking about my two goof balls.

"So you must be Bolton's girl," He said, I looked up and nodded.

"Well, are you the bridesmaid?" he asked, I again nodded my head.

"When are you due?" He asked

"End of March, Early April" I said

He smiled, "So you will be back to normal size by the wedding?"

"Yes!" I said my voice thankful.

He laughed and then he waved us back, "Come on, I think I know just the dress for the bride and two for the bridesmaid" He said, I smiled and then he took Taylor back into the room. Anna and I sat down in the chairs and I fiddled with my 'T' necklace.

"I remember when Taylor came home gushing how sweet Troy was to you, that he gave you a necklace with his first letter of his name on it." Anna said smiling; I turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah and Troy's best friend has the guts to propose before him and we have been dating way longer"

"You are already like a married couple," She said

"I wish that it would be made official." I said, I sighed and I rubbed my stomach some more.

"Do you have names picked out?" She asked, I nodded my head and I smiled, "But we aren't telling anybody, only Troy and I know." I said

"Bummer, I can't wait," She said, I nodded my head.

"Me either, I really want to meet this little one" I said to her, she nodded and then looked down.

"I remember being pregnant with Taylor still, she was two weeks late, which killed me." She said laughing, my eyes widened.

"Oh hell I am not going three days past my due date!" I told her, she laughed and then we heard Taylor cleared her throat. I turned and my jaw dropped.

"Oh" I started

"My" Anna said

"God" I finished, I got up and I went up to her.

"Taylor this is beautiful!" I cried

"Taylor it is gorgeous!" Her mom said, tears forming in her eyes.

I nodded my head in agreement; she was so beautiful in it.

It was a strapless princess dress, it was all sequined at the top and had a ribbon stripped around her back, which was yellow. It had a white bare section until about half way down where there are more sequins.

"Taylor you have to get it" I said, she nodded and turned to look at the person.

"Max, can we have her see the bridesmaid dress?" She asked, he nodded and then walked behide the thing.

"Taylor I should call Sharpay so we can see it on her…" I mumbled

"Gabi, relax ok? I know you want to try it on, I know you do, but anyways Sharpay is almost here"

I nodded my head; I ducked my head and in walked Sharpay, the ding of the doorbell.

"I am here!" She called; I pulled her over to me.

"Sharpay, now you understand no matter how much you hate the dress, it isn't you opinion. So Like it, got it?" I said she nodded.

"Are you okay Gabi, you look tense?"

"God! I am fine! Why does everybody keep asking me that?" I slightly screamed, she only wrapped her arms around my shoulder and guided me back towards Taylor.

"Shar, can you go put it on? Max is back there waiting, I told him your size," She said, Sharpay nodded and then left and headed back there.

"I was thinking that the guys could get black tuxes with this color which is butter cream and I love it! And I didn't like the purple he had so I switched to this color" She said pointing to it on her dress, I nodded and I wrote this all down on my iPhone.

"Oh! And for my flowers I want this color and like a purple, but we will have to look for those later, we need to do invitations later, ok?" I nodded my head and I wiped my forehead. I started to get a little lightheaded but I shook it off.

"Alright and…"

"Hello! I have been standing here for like a minute and you aren't looking at me!" Sharpay said, we all turned around and I was in aw.

"Taylor, I love it"

"Really Taylor, this is so cute, like I would wear this out!" Sharpay said twirling it around, Taylor smiled and wrapped her arms around me, and I leaned into her, my body growing dizzy. I took a deep breath and started to see the room spin, before I knew it, I saw black.

* * *

"Gabi, can you hear us?" I groaned and I opened my eyes a little, I was laying flat on the ground. I looked to see a frantic Sharpay, Taylor, and Anna sitting right next to me.

"Troy?" I spit out, Anna looked relief to see me awake.

"Oh, Gabi! Thank goodness, you are awake! Are you okay?" She said, I tried to sit up but Anna pushed me back down.

"Relax Gabi, the medics are coming" Tear poked my eyes and I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to"

"For the baby" She said

I still shook my head, I did not want to go in an ambulance, and I did not want to go to the hospital.

"Anna, I don't want to" I cried, I then heard the door open.

"Gabi!" Lucille, I closed my eyes and then felt her knell next to me; I looked to see Kyle holding Jenni. I started to cry harder.

"Lucille, I don't wanna," I cried, she only nodded her head and helped me sit up. She had Kyle help me up and they got me into a chair, they broke up the party surrounding us.

"Gabi, are you okay? In addition, tell the truth ok? You I am going to make you go to the hospital" Lucille said in her motherly tone. I nodded my head.

"I am just really tired and with Troy leaving today, and then letting Taylor down by not being able to try on the dress…" I rambled

"Did you sleep last night?" she asked, I shook my head no and somebody handed me water. I looked up and smiled thankfully at Max.

"Thanks" I mumbled

I took a deep breath and I leaned my head back, then I head the medics walk in. I wanted to start balling then, what a day this was. They all backed away and they came through.

Two girls and one guy, "Hi, I am Annabel and you are?" One of them asked, I sniffed up a tear and looked at Lucille who pulled the guy aside.

"Gabriella Montez" I mumbled

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I past out, I didn't get much sleep last night, my boyfriend left this morning for two weeks, and it was kinda hot in here. I have only eaten cereal today too, so there is no reason to go to the hospital" I kept mumbling, she only nodded her head and did all the things she needed to do.

"Alright you sound fine but we would still like you to go to get the baby checked out, to make sure its ok." She said, I only closed my eyes and then leaned back against the window.

"You can't do it here?" I asked

She shook her head no and I started crying, yet again.

"Yeah, but can my friend drive me?" I asked

"Yes, of course. You are physically fine. I just think you are a little tried, haven't eaten in a while and you are doing stuff with the wedding" She said smiling, "I am doing the same myself" she said with a smile, I only nodded and I looked towards Lucille.

"Alright, Danny, Bec we aren't needed here, lets go somewhere else" She said, she winked at me and I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you" I mumbled, she nodded and smiled.

"You are welcome"

I looked up at Taylor and Sharpay, "Guys I am so sorry" I mumbled

"No need to be sorry Gabi, really, we are just happy you are ok"

"They want me to get the baby checked out, make sure it is doing ok" I said, they nodded. They were both back in normal clothes.

"Gabi, you are a size four right?" Sharpay said, I only nodded and then Lucille and Kyle helped me stand up.

"How am I going to tell Troy?" I said aloud, Lucille laughed and I saw Kyle smile.

Once I was on my two feet then they let go, they looked at me until I nodded my head.

"Thanks"

"Taylor, Shar will you go to the hospital with me?" I asked

They both nodded there heads and we all started to head out towards Taylor's car.

"Kyle, will you drive mine home?" Sharpay asked, Kyle nodded and Shar tossed him his keys.

"Alright, let's go." Taylor said

* * *

"You and the baby are both fine" Doctor Kelly said, I took a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you so much" I mumbled to her, she smiled.

"Gabi, I think you are just tired and you need some food and water ok? I am not putting you on bed rest, seeing I probably could not stop you but please try to stay in bed for two days, ok? Relax; I realize Troy just left and everything." She said, I nodded and I looked over at Taylor and Shar.

"Again Thank you, I was super worried. I didn't know what to do and I still have to call Troy and…"

"Gabi, relax please" She said, I took a deep breath, "Yes, relax" I said, I sent her a small smile and then looked up.

"Thanks again"

I got up and I stood up with the help of Doctor Kelly.

"Alright, take it easy and have a healthy dinner and call Troy ok?"

"Yeah, I probably will after his game tonight…" I said

"He plays the same day he travels?"

"They flew up to San Diego this morning, they don't play until seven, which is in an hour, he said they got two hours to sleep and then a two hour practice then they play later" I said

She nodded her head, "Probably smart, and gives him a day to think about it"

"Yeah, it does" I said, she nodded and then I walked up to Taylor and Sharpay.

"I will see in you in two weeks for a normal check-up, and I hope to see you better" She said, I nodded and I rubbed my stomach some more.

"Come on lets get you home, ok?" Taylor said, I nodded and then we

* * *

"_Troy Bolton with another three pointer, he has done extremely well tonight, don't you agree Austin?" John said_

"_Yeah, he isn't doing half bad from all of the other road games he played, but he really plays his best on his home court."_

"_Do you think that is because his Girlfriend is there?"_

"_Who knows but the end of the game is coming very soon, with the score 83-79, Lakers"_

Then it cut to commercials, my stomach clenched. I was feeling so much better now that I took a nap and eaten something.

"Are you going to call him right after?" Taylor asked we were all lying over the couch.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, when he is in the locker room or something"

I grabbed my phone sending him a text to call me as soon as he can; I then flipped my phone between my legs. It landed face down, I rubbed my stomach. My mind wondering back and forth between so many different things.

"Are you getting the dress?" I asked

She nodded her head "And I am getting those bridesmaids dresses."

I nodded my head, "Who all wants to go to Chicago to see Troy play?" Jack asked, we all looked up and then I looked down.

"How are you getting there?" Taylor asked

Jack sighed "Car" He said

I looked up smiling, "Then I am most defiantly in" I said, my eyes lighting up.

"You can't tell him Gabi"

"Like I would tell him" I said

He gave me a look and then he did some more on his laptop.

"Since we are driving we have to leave Sunday sometime, early. It takes about 17 hours to get there, and since he plays on Tuesday we will spend Monday with him when he gets in, so we need to be there by Monday morning and we can meet him at the airport" He said, I nodded and realized I was seeing Troy in 5 days, that quick. We were leaving in four, wow.

"I guess I need to get packing or something" I said

"Yup, and you will be resting the entire time too" Jack said with a wink, I glared at him and then I turned to everybody.

"Jack, Lucille, Gabi, Taylor, Jenni, and Kyle are all going?" Sharpay asked

"Jenni and I are flying" Kyle said, Jack looked at them for a second before nodding.

"So could Zeke and I go?" Sharpay asked, Jack nodded and then typed something else.

"We will get a rental car, a big passage van?" Jack asked I smiled remembering the memories for our senior school trip.

"Ahh the memories" Sharpay said, we all started laugh, Jenni, Kyle, Lucille, and Jack all clueless.

"Nothing" I said laughing

I watched as the game ended and I tossed my feet onto the floor and I grabbed my phone, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"I'll be upstairs, ok?" I called, I got a few oks back and I headed upstairs.

When I got to my room I grabbed a duffle bag but my phone started ringing, my stomach clenched with fear and I picked it up.

"Hi!" I said into the phone

"Hey, how did I play?" He asked

"Like I even watched!" I joked, I heard him suck in a breath, and "Damn right that was mean" He said

"I was kidding, you played great"

"Good, how was your day?" He asked this was now or never. I took a deep breath and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Gabi?"

"It was good expected…"

"Except?" He asked

"" I spit out, it all tumbled out of my voice. I did not hear anything back from Troy right away, which scared me.

"Huh?" He asked, I groaned and I lay back on the bed.

"I said…" I took a deep breath "when I passed out in the wedding dress…" That all I had to say

"WHAT?" He yelled into the phone, I pulled it away from my ear and took a deep breath.

"Troy, I am fine everything is fine, I went to the doctor to make sure the baby was okay and everything" I told him

"Why did I not know as soon as it happened" He demanded

"Because I didn't want you to freak and play really bad!" I said into the phone, he only sighed, I got up and I went over to my bra drew and pulled out his sweatshirt I stole.

"Brie…I can't believe this" He murmured

"I am sorry" I mumbled

"Don't be, don't be, ok? I am sorry for freaking out, it is probably the last thing you need" He said, I only nodded to which he could not see.

"Troy, I love you and I am very sorry, ok?" I said

"I know you are baby, but what happened?" He asked

"I hadn't eaten for a while, and then I was really missing you and the place was hot and everything but I promise you, I am fine" I said

"Ok, but what did the doctor say?"

"Two days of complete rest, eat and drink and that's it" I said

I could see his head nodding up and down, "Ok," He took a deep breath and then spoke "I love you"

"I love you too"

"13 more days" He said, I laughed and then I licked my lips.

"I'll talk to you later" I said

"Alright baby, talk to you later" He said

We both hung up and I lay back on my bed, "Nope Troy, only five." I murmured

* * *

**Long chapter huh? That was kinda crazy but I had to give you a longgg chapter because you guys are insanly awesome. I got 18 reviews for my story, just like I asked and you guys are all getting what you wanted. Another chapter To My Laker Boyfriend. So there that is, Also I am going to post picture of the dress for Taylor and Gabi, Kelsi, and Sharpay. Ok? **

**Eclipse comes out tonight! Yay! (: I am still a big fan even though, Zac should win awards that Taylor is winning, that's all I ask actuully. LOL (: **

**I will try to have another chapter up for Homeless Girls like tomorrow, and then another My Laker Boyfriend sometime very soon, ok? **

**PLEASE REVIEW—Just like you did last time! I thought it was AMAZING! I was realllyyy happy! (: **


	35. How Many More Hours?

Chapter 35- How many more hours?

"Oh my goodness…is we there yet?" I asked…again, since leaving at 430, this morning I slept until around 730.

Jack shot me a look for the hundredth time that day, "Gabi come on! We haven't even been gone for from the house for two hours!" He cried tears poked my eyes.

"You didn't have to yell!" I cried, Jack then turned and looked at me.

"Damn it, Gabi I forgot that you are…"

"Jack I see its best you just shut up" Lucille said, he only obliged and looked forward and started driving. Sharpay wrapped her arms around me, "Its okay Gabs" she said, I sniffed a little and then turned my head back that had only been the second break down, and much more to count.

"Jezz…Jack want to count how many times you make her cry today and report that to you son?" Taylor asked with a smirk, Jack looked through the mirror, his eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would" She said

"Come on Taylor! I haven't lived with a pregnant wife for what, 16 years? 17?" He said

"Well you better get used to it, you have 10 more hours until you are there," Sharpay piped up, Zeke couldn't come because he had a cooking final he had forgot about and had to stay and study and take the test.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I am feeling like I should have gone with Kyle and Jenni to make sure they behaved on the flight" he said with a wink, I laughed and then leaned forwards. My phone started to buzz and I looked down to see Troy calling me.

"Hey Troy" I said, I smiled and shifted the in-between my ear and shoulder. I grabbed a pillow and placed it in my lap.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" He asked

"Oh driving, we are shopping in San Diego today" I told him, it was our cover story.

"Oh! Fun, who are you going with?" He questioned

"Your mom, Taylor, Sharpay, and Jenni" I said

"Girls day?"

"Yeah, pretty much" I said

He laughed and then he talked to somebody, "Aw Brie I am getting ready to go to bed" He said

"Tired from that game?" I asked

He laughed; "Yeah, sort of" he said said laughing

Troy played at ten'O clock this morning, we watched it on my laptop since we left the house at 430 and it was now approaching 1230, which had been nine hours already.

"You played well," I told him

"Thanks, I wish you were there"

"Me too, but anyways, we just got to San Diego so I'll talk to you later" I said

"Alright, I love you and I love the baby" he said

I smiled, "I am very happy you love you baby" I told him

He laughed, "Bye"

"Love you, bye" I said, we both hung up and I leaned back.

"I wish I was there," I mumbled

I got a bunch of looks back; I threw my hands up in defense, "Jezz! It was only a comment! And don't you all wish you were there too?" I said

"Yeah," ran through the car, "See! I told you!" I said to them

"I can't wait for when you are able to take a plane again," Jack mumbled

"Me either Jack, me either" I said patting his back.

"So what was Troy doing?" Lucille asked turning to look at me

"Oh, just wanted to talk, after game talk" I said with a smile

"I am glad you get a call, one of these days maybe I will" Lucille teased I smiled and looked down.

"He is such a dork after his games, he never wants to talk about the game, he wants to talk about random shit," I said

The car laughed and I leaned forward to grab a thing of crackers, nine hours down. Too many more to go"

* * *

"Damn! Jack! That's the fifth time!" Sharpay said to him, Lucille smack his shoulder. I was in tears because Jack said we could not stop for another ten miles to go to the bathroom when I had to go…like now.

"Oh boy…" Jack said

"Jack, she is pregnant! She needs a bathroom!" Lucille told him

"But!"

"There is an exit up here; you know that Troy would be speeding towards that exit?" Taylor said, I wiped away my tears of hormones and then I looked at him with a nod. "It's true," I told him

Jack sighed, "Sorry Gabi"

"Yeah, yeah, how many more hours?" I asked

"7 and a half hour Gabi" I turned my nose up

"Fine! It was just a question!" I yelled, I crossed my arms and I looked down, I saw Jack throw his hands in the air.

"Forget it! I am done speaking!" He said

"Good choice!" Sharpay said to him, I giggled and I looked up, we were turning off the exit, I crossed my legs and I leaned forward.

We then pulled into a gas station, Taylor was sitting next to the door, I pushed her out of my way, and I jumped out of the car. I ran/walked fast to the bathroom.

Once I got in there was two people in line, "Fuck" I swore, two bathrooms became available and the two went in. I hopped around a little and then another one came up.

"Thank the heavens!" I cried I walked into the bathroom. I went pee fast and then I got up and washed my hands. Once I got out and washed my hands, I walked back into the gas station. My hand covering my stomach, I walked up the fridge and grabbed water and some skittles, and starburst I paid for them and met the gang up front.

"Better?" Jack asked, I nodded with a smile

He looked at my water bottle, "Gabi" he warned

"I have to keep drinking water!" I told him

"Jack, she does" Lucille told him, he shook his head and got back in the car. I got back in and we all got situated, but before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

"Shit! That car just about cut me off!" Jack yelled I bolted up right, a layer of sweat forming on my forehead. Having a dream about not being able to see Troy.

"Oh shit Gabi, I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Jack said looking in the back mirror, I only shook my head.

"Its okay" I mumbled, my head was spinning a little, my body tired.

"How many more hours?" I asked

"About three hours, its 430, we should be there by at least seven," He said, I nodded my head and I sat up. My body tired. I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up without looking at the color id.

"Hello?" I asked my voice scratchy and tired.

"Hey! I just want to tell you that I am boarding my plane" He said, I blinked and looked up.

"Uh ok?" I said

"Brie, you okay you sound tired? How was San Diego?"

"Troy! Oh hi! Umm it was good! Really good, we are actuully just on our way home" I told him

"Oh, ok"

"I am very tired though but anyways, when will you land?" I asked

"Oh around 8ish" he said, I nodded and looked up front, meaning we will have an hour to check into a hotel, the one he is staying at. Then we had to get to the airport, this was going to work.

"Ok, I'll talk to you after my flight, ok?" He said, I nodded my head and then I sat up some more.

"Talk to you later, bye, love you" I said

"Love you too," He said, we hung up and I leaned back.

"I really miss him" I said, my eyes watering, Taylor was asleep in the back and Sharpay was sitting next to me texting Zeke, when she looked up at me she smiled softly and wrapped her arms around me.

"Its alright Gabs, we are almost there" She said with a grin, I nodded and cried into her shoulder.

"Why is she crying now?" Jack whispered, but I could still hear

"She has been in a car for how many hours, hasn't eaten much, and oh 7 and half months pregnant?" Lucille said

"Jezz, I don't remember you ever being this bad," He said

"All people are different Jack," She said grabbed his hand.

Once I stopped crying, I looked up and then I leaned back, I saw it had been about thirty minutes.

"How many more hours?" Taylor asked, I looked back to see her awake, she sat up and grabbed her cell phone and came back up front.

"About two and half hours" Jack told her, she nodded and leaned against me, her eyes floating close again.

"Taylor, want to look at wedding cakes?" I asked, she nodded her head and I grabbed my laptop and my 3G card, I plugged it in and I brought up the internet. I placed it on my lap and Taylor leaned over to look.

I went into Google and I typed in wedding cakes, I smiled as a thing popped up and I clicked on it. When that showed up thousands of cakes showed up, I mean thousands!

"Wow" Taylor mumbled

"Who knew there were so many" I told her, she laughed and then sat up.

"Let's narrow our search to like a yellow cake, well the icing. I think I want a chocolate cake, and a vanilla but that one would be smaller, maybe we could have a picture of Chad and I on it." She said, I nodded and grabbed my iPhone. I typed that up and then I sat it on my lap.

"Alright, so let's go over here" I murmured, I typed in the word yellow and a bunch popped up.

"Oh my! That is so ugly! I mean that is soo bright and all of the flowers it makes me wanna puke!" Taylor said I nodded in agreement; it was not that good looking.

"That one isn't bad!" I told her, I pointed it out; it was white with yellow bubbles on it. She looked at it cute actuully.

"I like that one, but lets keep looking," She said, I nodded and we kept going. We looked for another ten minutes, picking out the horrible ones to the cute ones.

"Stop!" She cried, I looked over at her and she pointed towards the screen, "That one!"

I pulled it up, it was white icing, with yellow boarding the end of each piece, it had little yellow flowers on it that had pink inside, and it was the best-looking one.

"Chocolate?" I asked

"Yeah, that's what Chad wants, I am gonna make the other one have pictures of us on it and then it's gonna be Vanilla." She said

"Alright, let me pull up your Facebook page and we can look at pictures" I said, I pulled up her Facebook page, to look up pictures.

"Oh! I like that one of me!" She said pointing at one with her hair was all wavy, a beautiful smile. I copy and saved it to my laptop and we kept looking.

"That one!" she said, it was one of her and Chad on the last day of junior year. I copy and saved that one and we kept looking.

We found one of Chad and another one of both of them that she wanted. I copy and saved those and then I went into photo bucket and started messing with them.

After another thirty minutes, bring us to 640, if I might add, we had the other cake figured out.

"Gabi! I love it!" She cried, I smiled and then I emailed it to her and then I shut my laptop.

"How much longer?" I asked again, Jack turned and looked at me with a smile.

"We are here," he said, I looked up to see the hotel, my eyes widened.

"Yay!" I cried, once the car stopped I got out of the car, "Sweet land!" I cried, Jack and Lucille laughed. I grabbed my pillow and blanket, leaving the rest for later. We all headed inside where Jack checked us all in, since Taylor and I would split up later to Troys and Chads room then it was needed to get a room now. Sharpay ended up getting a room to her self, I dropped my stuff off in there room and then I headed towards Sharpay's room, which was right across the hall.

"I am going to lie down for a little while, ok?" I said, she nodded and I lay down on her bed. Once I closed my eyes I was about as past out as a bear in the winter.

* * *

"Gabi, come on or we are gonna be late!" Sharpay said, I sat bolt right up and I got up quickly, a dizziness sweeping over my body. I sat back down for a second to re catch my balance.

"You okay?" she asked, I nodded and I went into the bathroom to slip on a pair of jeans and a pair of Uggs.

"Alright, lets go" I said, she grabbed my hand and we meet the others in the hallway, we all headed down towards the lobby to see the manger and others hanging up Laker stuff, I smiled seeing Troy and Chad's picture right next to each other. I pointed to Taylor who laughed.

"Come on, we should take a picture of us with them" I said laughing, she nodded her head and we went over, we stood next to it and Lucille took our picture, we did one were we gave them bunny ears and another kissed there cheeks. Then of course a normal one.

"Are you fans?" a girl said coming up to us, we both exganged a look

"There biggest" I said

She smiled, "They are staying here tonight" she said, her name was Rose. She must be the manger.

"Oh really?" Taylor acted

"Yeah! If you stay around long enough then you might see them"

"Oh well, we are going to dinner maybe we will catch them later" I said, I turned to wink at Taylor, she laughed and we both headed back to the group and we busted out into laughter.

"Oh, that was fun!" I said

"She thinks she knows more!"

We both snickered and we got into the car and we headed towards the airport, Jenni and Kyle were already there waiting for us, telling us that the Lakers are going to come through gate 17.

"Ok, here we are!" Jack said parking the car; I jumped out of the car, all giddy. My body buzzing with excitement. I had not seen him in little under a week. It was too long if you ask me.

"Gabi, he hasn't even landed yet, calm down" Lucille said, I turned and looked at her.

"I'll try but you need to tell the baby that" I said, it was kicking like crazy.

"Its going to be a daddy's it," she said smiling

I laughed, "Yeah it is"

"Do either of you know?" She asked I shook my head.

"Nope" I said, she only nodded. We then all headed inside; I saw it was coming close to eight. I smiled as we walked in the door, I saw the Laker bus waiting for them, and he drove just about everywhere.

"Kyle said gate 17" I said, they all nodded and we headed that way. When we got over there we saw Jenni and Kyle lying in the chairs all cuddled up, I looked at Jack who narrowed his eyes and bent his fists.

"Jack" I warned, he only looked at me and then shot me a look.

"Don't make me tell Troy you set me off six times today!"

"Oh come on! Are you going to hold that against me?" He said I looked at all of the girls.

"Yes" I said, he only laughed and then we walked behide Kyle and Jenni.

"Hey guys!" We said, they both looked up and smiled.

"They announced the Laker plane is getting ready to land" Kyle said, "not many people came running," he said with a wink

"Only the teenage girls, wearing Bolton shirts" Jenni said pointing them out, standing all giddy against the wall with there cameras in hand and a notebook, I rolled my eyes and I watched the plane land.

"Ahh…I am so excited!" I yelped

"One of these days you are going to be okay with out him" I looked down at Kyle who said that

"Nope, never" I whispered

After another five minutes, the terminal doors opened and then the first few people stepped out and started making there way towards baggage claim. I walked to the other side to where his back would be to me, Taylor doing the same.

We both picked over the edge to see that they just walked out, we both turned around not to be noticed, when they walked out the door, and there back was turned to us we both ran up behide them and threw our arms around there shoulders.

"What the hell?" They both said I could hear the teenage girls screaming.

"Hi" I whispered into his ear, he dropped his bag and then turned around.

"Oh my- Brie!" He cried, I laughed and he picked me up and I threw my legs around his waist in our hug. He put me down quickly since I was probably heavy. He then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I think I heard those girls start to cry…not even joking.

I pulled back from him, "You miss me much?" I asked

"Ever since you passed out I have been worried sick about you," He said, his nose touching mine.

"I love you Bolton, but let's keep moving, ok?" I said, he nodded and then in laced our hands. I looked towards the girls who were crying, I mean balling.

Troy went over and said hi to his parents, Sharpay, Jenni, Kyle, and Taylor. I gave Chad a quick hug and then we got there suitcases and we headed back out.

"Alright we have to ride the bus" Troy said, I let my lip pout a little, "But you can come on" He said with a smile, I looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I saw Coach and then I saw Tyler.

"Hey Gabi! Come out to surprise your boyfriend?" He said with laughter, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I did have a problem?" I said, he looked at me for a second and then coughed.

"Um..I am going to get on the bus" He said with a point, I shook my head and Troy dragged me onto the bus where I saw Matt, Kobe, Luke, and Andrew. I smiled and waved at each other them.

"Bolton, I see you got your girl," some one hollered, Troy only flashed them a smile.

We sat down and I lay against him, "I missed you," I said

"I missed you too, how did you come up here?" He asked, I groaned and looked up at him, "A 17 hour car trip" I told him, he laughed and Troy kissed my forehead.

"So that's what you were doing all day," He said, I nodded my head.

"Team! We are going to dinner! Olive Garden! I need to know the exact count!" The coach yelled Troy raised his hand looking back at Chad and Taylor telling them we took care of it.

"Bolton how many more?" Coach yelled

"Eight!" Troy yelled back

Coach nodded and called on other, I texted Jenni to tell them we were going to Olive Garden, but they were just following the bus anyways.

Once we got there, we all were seated immediately and then we got drinks and food.

"Are you getting anything?" Troy asked I shook my head.

"No, salad and bread sticks are more than enough and I will probably pick at yours too" I said, he kissed my forehead in response and everybody ordered.

* * *

After dinner we all headed back to the hotel, a Welcome Lakers banner hanging out front, I turned to Taylor and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"I'll tell you later" I said with a small smile, he nodded and then we all got off the bus and the players surrounded me and Taylor, some photographers were here, they were all blocking us. Aw!

I stayed behide Troy as they pushed through to get through, once in the building Taylor and I guided up front, Troy and Chad both had arms around me, Chad and Luke had arms around Taylor, and we were all laughing and joking around. Then we saw Rose.

"You…you know them?" She said coming up to us, Taylor and I laughed and nodded.

"They are our boyfriends," We said laughing; she blushed a deep red and then left quickly. Aw, did that not make my day?

"Come on Brie, let's go," He said, we branched off and headed towards his room, which he already had the key too.

Once in the room he kissed me once more, "I love you"

"I love you too," I mumbled against his lips.

* * *

**Ok! You guys are OFFIACALLY! AMAZING! 18 Reviews on the last two chapters! Again! again! **

**I have posted pictures of all of the dresses, cake, and the picture thing for the other cake, and you have image it on a cake! Ok? ****Go take a look…but not until you review! (:**

**Also…I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	36. Tired

Chapter 36- Tired

I lay silently awake.

I groaned and I tossed onto my side, my body rejecting the sleep I was wanting.

I had not slept well since…I was five months pregnant.

I could almost fear the tears of frustration begin to leak down my cheeks, I sat up and I cried into my hands. I wanted to sleep so bad, I wanted to be asleep for a little while.

My body was tired of being up all night, tired of the baby kicking, and tired from not sleeping.

"Brie? Brie? What's wrong" Troy said, his voice all groggy. "Is the baby coming?" He asked, his body sitting up in alert.

I shook my head no; he only wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"What's the matter Brie?" He whispered into my ear, his chin on my shoulder.

"I…can't…sleep" I cried, he kissed the side of my head and then pulled back into a laying position.

"Its okay," He whispered into my ear, I cried into his shoulder. His game was tomorrow at four, he had practice at noon. He needed his sleep.

"Troy…you need to sleep," I said, my tears still evident.

"Brie, not until you are asleep" He mumbled, his hand rubbing my back, up and down.

"But…"

"No buts. I love you and you are upset. You need sleep more than I do," He said, one eye open looking at me.

I only buried my head deeper into his shoulder, "I love you Troy, I really do," I said

He kissed the top of my head and then he nuzzled his head into my neck. I lay flat on the bed and I let my eyes wonder.

"Are you doing okay Brie?" He asked, I jumped a little and I looked up at him.

"How did you know I was still awake?" I asked him

"Brie, I know you. I know your breathing when you fall asleep, you are breathing to fast." He mumbled his eyes still shut. I groaned and I got out of bed. I swung my legs over the bed and looked at the clock. It was almost three thirty.

"Gabi, get back in bed" He mumbled

"I am going for a walk," I grumbled slipping on my Uggs; I grabbed a hoodie and slipped it over my head.

"Not without me your aren't" He said, he sat up, his chest bare, his basketball shorts low riding on his hips. His legs swung over the bed.

"Troy" I said, he only shook his head and then got up, his grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and slipped them on. He slipped on his blue Asics and then looked at me.

"Come on, if you need a walk to clear your head" He said shrugging; I only looked at him and smiled.

"You do know you are perfect," I said looking at him he only laughed.

"I am far from it Brie"

"How?" I asked I looked up at him, "You are going on a walk with me at 4 o clocks in the morning when you have a game tomorrow, you have been so supportive of me through the pregnancy. Going out at four in the morning to get me food, Troy half of the other girls I know, there boyfriends don't give a shit through the night." I said, he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on, lets go for a small walk" He said

"Maybe just the the Café and get something to drink" I asked with a shrug.

"I think its still open, at least it should be" Troy said as we left the room, we walked down the hallway and headed down towards the lobby, once we got down there it was quiet.

"Damn, I wish it was this quiet" Troy mumbled, I laughed and looked at him.

"It is so loud at ever hotel we got to" He said I only smiled and we headed towards the door, seeing as the Café was outside. Once we stepped out a shiver went down my back.

"Holy crap! It's freezing!" I said, Troy laughed and hugged me closer.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold but not as bad as Washington, shit that was frozen." He said, I laughed and we walked towards the Café, it was Chicago, there was a lot to do.

"One hot chocolate please" Troy said walking up to the cashier who looked half-asleep, the person nodded and then handed Troy the cup. Troy held the cup in his hands while he paid and then he handed it to me.

"Don't drink it yet" He warned, I smiled and looked at him, "See perfect boyfriend," I told him, he laughed and we walked away, the bright lights of Chicago blinking.

"Troy, you need to go to bed" I said, he only smiled and then kissed my cheek.

"Brie, I will survive, you are the one that needs to sleep." He said tapping my nose, I only smiled and then walked forward, the scarf wrapped around my neck, my sweats and Uggs keeping me somewhat warm.

We walked around for a little bit and Troy grabbed my hot chocolate and took a quick swig he then looked at me.

"You can go ahead and drink it" he said with a smile, I only rolled my eyes and took a small sip. It was not burning hot yet it was not cold, it was just in between.

"Come on, lets go back to the hotel room" I said, but as we started to head back towards the hotel room a small white flake landed on my nose. I smiled and looked up, white flurries came crossing down, and I laughed and looked up at Troy who was smiling him.

"Snow!" I cried, he laughed and wrapped his arms around me shoulders and kissed my lips, his passion kiss running through my body. The shock that made us jolts.

"Amazing" I said a small giggle escaping my throat and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I know, this couldn't be more amazing," He said with a soft smile on his face, I frowned a little.

"Yeah, I guess it is" I said, lifting my frown a little, Troy not noticing.

After heading back to the hotel we both crashed on to the bed, I set my Hot Chocolate down and I starred at the ceiling. I wanted to bring marriage up but I was beyond tired. I slowly shut my eyes and before I knew it, I was passed out.

* * *

"Bolton! Montez, get the hell up!" Somebody yelled through the door, my eyes snapped open and I was lying on my side, Troy's arm dangled over my body, his body lying on his stomach. I smiled softly and I looked up towards the clock, it was almost eleven thirty.

"Troy" I whispered shaking him a little, "Brie, are you okay?" He asked, his voice beyond groggy.

"Bolton!" Chad yelled, Troy jumped and sat up quickly, his eyes glancing towards the clock, his eyes widened.

"Shit! We were supposed to have breakfast at eight thirty, I totally forgot" Troy said slipping on a pair of slack, without even showering? Gross.

"Troy, relax" I told him, he looked at me and then his eyes settled.

"I try Brie but its hard" He said with a faint smile

"I know what you mean, but anyways hurry up" I told him laughing; I got up and realized I was still in the same thing I left the hotel in this morning. I went over and opened the door, still hearing Chad pounding on it.

"Danforth!" I yelled as I opened it, he only looked at me for a moment and narrowed his eyes.

"Where is he?" He asked

"Getting ready?" I asked

"Why wasn't he up?" He questioned

"Chad! Leave her alone!" Troy yelled from the bathroom, he poked his head out, his button up shirt still unbuttoned showing off his abs, I licked my lips and then looked up at him, his hands moving up to button the shirt.

"Why weren't you up?" Chad asked again

"We overslept, is that a problem"

"Maybe, coach might bust your ass" Chad hissed, I rolled my eyes and searched in my suitcase for something to wear.

"Well, let him bust my ass. I was sleeping; doesn't he want me to sleep?" He asked

"Well yeah, but we all went to bed around like ten thirty" Chad said walking into the room

"But my girlfriend is pregnant and she needed me!" Troy cried

"Hey! Do not pin this on me! I told you to stay and sleep!" I warned him

"Gabi, you better understand that this boy isn't leaving you" Chad said, I only rolled my eyes and grabbed a t-shirt. When Troy walked out of the bathroom, again he was fully dressed with a tie and all.

"Bye baby" He said walking up to me, he kissed me quickly and then grabbed his gym bag. He grabbed something else and then he took off with Chad. I sighed and watched as Taylor appeared in my doorway.

"Hey Chika fun night last night?" She asked winking; I laughed and looked at her.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep at all last night, I am dead beat tired" I mumbled

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you an hour and half before we go to the stadium" She said with a smile, I nodded and I climbed back into my bed, my eyes beginning to shut again.

* * *

"Shit! Gabi wake up!" Taylor yelled, I opened my eyelids slowly and looked up towards the ceiling.

"What?" I asked

"Troy has called you a million and ten times, I think anyways call him back before he freaks" Taylor said shoving my phone into my hand to see that in deed Troy had called me a bunch.

I hit speed dial two and pulled the phone up to my ear, I heard the ringing through my ear, after only one ring through it stopped.

"Brie?" He sounded alarmed

"Troy, I am fine," I mumbled into the phone, I heard him sigh of relief.

"God, why weren't you answering your phone?" He asked

"I was sleeping" I told him, I sat up gently and then I swung my feet over the bed.

"Oh, damn it I am so sorry, I didn't mean, I was just worried I mean me…"

"Troy, stop mumbling" I whispered

"Sorry, I was just concerned, I forgot to tell you something and when you didn't answer I freaked and have been…"

"I am fine Troy, what did you want to tell me?" I asked

"I forgot, but I have to go now ok? I'll talk to you later, love you"

"Love you too," I said, we then hung up, I smiled and I shut my phone, I got up and I grabbed my pair of jeans and my Laker t-shirt. I quickly got dressed and put a light layer of make-up on my face; I turned and looked at my baby bump, more like a ball. I was getting so big. I sighed and I walked out to put my Uggs on and then I walked out into the hallway to see Taylor walking down to my room.

"Ready to go?" She asked, I nodded my head and I slung my purse over my shoulder.

"I don't want to leave tonight," I murmured

"Gabi, come on, Troy will be home in less than a week, or okay an exact week after we leave, just that"

"Then he has one home game and two more away" I explained to her

"I know the schedule Gabi"

I only shook my head and I walked towards the elevator, Taylor stops me for a second.

"Gabi, Chad and I were talking last night," She said, playing with her fingers, "And?" I asked

"I don't think he likes anything I have done with the wedding" She said burst out in tears, "Oh Taylor!" I said, I waddled towards her and I hugged her as best as I could.

"I just- when I said I picked- yellow he kinda made a face and then he said he liked them and he…"

"Taylor calm down! Everything will be fine, I'll talk to Chad," I told her, she only nodded her head and then the elevator popped up.

"Come on, lets go cheer on our boys" I said with a flash of a grin, she nodded and we took off down the hallway.

* * *

"Gabi's here!" one of the guys came out and yelled, I laughed and I watched as Troy's head poked out from behide a wall, Chad's head followed. Both of them had grins on there faces.

"Brie!"

"Tay!"

I laughed and I walked into Troy's arms, my back against his stomach.

"How was practice?" I asked

He licked his lips and kissed my neck, "Wonderful" He mumbled, his lips still on my neck.

"Give me a hickey and I will have to kill you" I muttered, he laughed and back away from me.

"I didn't, I promise"

"Oh just remember if you did two can play at this game" I said winking at him, he only laughed and kissed my lips.

"So are my parents here?" He asked

"They will see you after the game, they are loading the car so we can leave right afterwards" I said with a small smile.

His face dropped into a frown, "Hey lets not think of good-bye yet ok?" I asked he only nodded his hand and squeezed my hand. I looked over at Chad and Taylor, Taylor sending me a look.

"Hey, I gotta talk to Chad really fast ok?" I said, he nodded and I walked off.

"Chad! Can we talk out there for a minute?" I asked, he looked up at me and then he turned and looked away. He whispered something in Taylor's ear and then he came towards me, I turned around and headed towards the room.

"What's up Gabs?" He asked

"Do you like the color Taylor picked?" I asked simply, his chest raised and fell.

"She caught that huh?" He said with a nervous laugh

I glared at him, "Chad" I growled

"Ok, no I wasn't exactly excited about that color" Chad admitted, his head dropping.

"Chad! It is yellow! Its Lakers colors!" I said he looked up at me.

"But yellow?" He asked

I looked down and then I had an idea, I had a picture of the color on my phone, "Its not bright Chad, it's a really soft yellow," I said

"So, it's still yellow"

"You wear yellow daily," I snapped at him, he was used to this by now.

"I know I do but…"

"Chad, you only have to wear this color for a night!" I begged I then pulled it up.

"This is the color Chad" I told him, he took the phone and then he looked at it for a minute and then gave it back to me.

"Whatever" He mumbled

"Chad! A night! Please, please be happy about it ok? Taylor is already upset about this," I said, he looked up.

"She is upset?" He asked

I nodded my head and he dropped his head, "Shit" I heard him mumbled, I patted his back.

"Just be happy about ok?" I said, he nodded and then he got up.

"Come on, you have some ass to beat tonight" I said, he only laughed and then wrapped his arm around my waist, but like a friendly way.

We walked back into the locker room and I left Chad to be with Taylor, I walked back to Troy and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What was that about?" He asked

"Just promise me when we get married you won't care what color I pick?" I asked

He frowned and then the coach walked in, "Lakers on the court" coach said, Troy just got up and left stealing a kiss though.

"Love you," He said

"Love you too," I said as happy as I could, yet still I was tearing inside.

I groaned as he left the room, "Why won't he give me a straight answer?" I practically cried Taylor came around the corner.

"What now?" Taylor asked with a smile

"I gave another hint about marriage and he totally brushed it off! Again!" I said groaning; she only sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"Does he even love me anymore?" I asked her, she only shook her head.

* * *

After a long battling game, it was over. Lakers winning 99-97.

I sighed and I got up, already very tired. I wanted to leave now; I needed to get away from Troy, because all I could think about was he not marrying me.

I walked out of the area, I went towards the car, Jack, and Lucille looked at me.

"Are you coming Gabi?" Jack asked I shook my head.

"No, I am just going to wait in the car" I said shaking my head. Jack and Lucille shook heads and they headed inside, I got into the car and I quickly swapped jeans for sweatpants, I pulled my Uggs back on and as I did that, the door flung open. I jumped and I turned to see Troy.

"What?" I asked

"Not gonna say good-bye?" He asked, a frown playing at his lips.

"Bye" I mumbled

"What did I do now?" He asked, I looked down at him, "Troy, I don't want to talk about this now," I said scratching my eyebrow

He sighed and he opened his arms, "When you feel ready will you talk to me?" He asked I felt his arms close around me.

"I love you Brie, I love you more than anybody can talk," He said, his face buried in my head.

"T-Then why wont you ask me to marry you?" I asked, I felt his body tense and then he let go.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked quietly

"No! I am done! Everybody is saying that he is waiting for the perfect moment, and Troy I am done with perfect moments, I just want something! Every time I drop little hints you leave or change the subject, I am having your baby! I am starting to think you don't love me enough to marry me"

I heard him sigh and he then leaned down and kissed me, "Don't under judge my love for you Brie, please don't. Because I really love you! I just do not want to ruin anything that we have! I am scared that you won't say yes…"

"Are then hints not enough?" I asked, he only shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"Give me a year and a half to propose to you, please" He mumbled, "And if I don't in a year and half then you can do whatever you want, but this is not how it's going to happen so give me sometime, ok?" He said, he rubbed the back of his neck and he then kissed my lips. "Please?"

I sighed and then looked at him, "Ok, fine but I am counting" I mumbled, he only nodded his head and kissed my lips.

"I love you Brie, just because I haven't asked you to marry me yet isn't because I don't love you, because I do"

I smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "I love you too" I said softly he only kissed me once more and then he gave me one last hug.

"Bye Brie"

"Bye Troy" I said, I got into the car where Jack, Lucille, Taylor, and Sharpay all were.

"Ready?" Jack asked, I only nodded and then leaned against the window.

Only 546 days…

* * *

**Ok…kind of a boring chapter…I know! But anyways…Another 18 reviews! AHH I LOVE YOU GUYS! ****If asked for a repeat would you give it to me? Hehe **

**So when do all think Troy will propose? ;)**

**Alright! Thanks for reading but now its time to review! ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	37. Goodbye and Hello

Chapter 37- Good-bye and Hello

"Taylor who is going to be the ring bear and flower girl?" I asked tapping at my laptop keyboard. We had gotten home three days ago, only two more days until Troy was back home. I could only smile at the thought.

"Well for the ring boy I wanted my cousin Josh, who is seven" She said she then tapped her chin, "And I want Chads niece Avery" She said, I nodded and then I tossed her the phone.

"Call them, I am gonna need dress sizes and tux sizes, as soon as Troy and Chad get back, I am dragging all of the boys shopping, did you find a dress for them to wear?" I asked

"Yeah, go to the website, I will show you the dress. I just want the tux like the rest of them," She said shrugging her shoulders.

I nodded and got on the website and I looked up the one, when I passed it she pointed towards it. I nodded my head and then she started talking to somebody.

"Hey, Alyse! It's Taylor!" She said it was Chad's sister.

There was a pause for her to speak; my feet are propped up on the table and my laptop on my lap. My belly sticking out, after another doctor's office visit last night.

"Well…I was wondering if cute little Avery wanted to be in Chad and my wedding" She said, Taylor smiled and nodded her head.

"Awesome! But, we are ordering dresses today and we need her size, or if you are planning on coming around at all we can take her in to be fitted" She said

"Umm…Chad is only home for like three days until he leaves again for two games and then is back for about five days" She said, she tucked a piece of hair behide her ear.

"Alright, yeah that's awesome! I will tell Chad, he will be super excited!" Taylor said with a laugh, I smiled and messed around on the internet, my phone started ringing.

"Ahh…Troy!" I cried, he laughed on the other end.

"Brie!"

"Two days!"

"Nope, more like tomorrow! I am flying out tomorrow early for home. We weren't going to leave till tomorrow night late but now we got coach to book the flight up, all of us wanted to be home for a day before having a practice" He said

"What? Are you serious?" I said

"Yeah! It will be early when I get in, so I will sneak into bed with you," He mumbled but I could see the cocky grin on his face.

"Ah! Mr. Bolton!" I yelled with a laugh, Taylor turned and looked at me, I smiled and I winked at her.

"And you are proud of the comment" He said, I could see his eyewink.

"More or less" I said with a smile

"Yeah, yeah anyways I am going to sleep for a while and then pack and at mid night boarding the plane! Oh yeah" He said, I laughed again and I cradled the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"You are such a corny dork," I mumbled

"Corny, yes. Dork, no"

I shook my head and then I heard somebody in the background yelling for Troy to get off the phone, "I would say you are corny and very much a dork," I said

He puffed and then he sighed, "Love you but Kobe and Chad are getting restless" he said

"Poor babies, I think one of them girlfriend is still waiting for a call."

"Yo! Chad, did you forget to call Taylor?" Troy yelled

"Her phone was busy!" I heard his response

"Oh, tell him she is working out wedding details and forget it and hey! Tomorrow we are all going wedding shopping, you, Zeke, me, and Chad," I said, I heard Troy groan

"Why?" Troy cried

"Don't cry, for tuxes now be nice!" I said, "Fine, I am still not happy," He mumbled

"You don't have to be," I said, I stuck my tongue out.

"Bolton!"

Troy groaned, "Love you"

"Love you too Bolton"

"Bye" He said then we both hung up, I sighed and I smiled. Taylor was now off the phone, "So?" She said

"They will be home late tonight!" I squealed, she laughed and then laid back.

"Awesome" She said

"Alright, what did Aylsa say?"

"Oh her and Avery are going to come down for a visit before the wedding, next week when they are home for five day. I called my Aunt Liv, who has a 5 year old kid, anyways she and Josh are coming with you tomorrow, since they don't live far." she said, I nodded and then she typed a text on her phone.

"Is Chad sleeping?" She asked biting her lip I slowly nodded my head. "Oh"

"Call anyways, he tried calling you but he said your phone had a busy signal but he is probably stupid enough to forget to put it on silent" I told her, she nodded and called him.

"Chad" She said, I smiled and then I started doing some work.

* * *

"Kyle!" I screeched, he laughed and then handed me a napkin.

"Here, wipe the chocolate off your nose, bitch," He mumbled, I laughed and hit his shoulder.

"Damn boy you better be nice! I am your guardian now!" I told him

"Hey! Be nice!"

"No, but seriously Kyle you have to understand that you aren't going to be out all night and what not. You are going to school and living a normal life," I told him

"Gabiii Come on, you are dating the most popular person on plant earth"

"And you aren't going to use that as an excuse, you are going to school, you curfew will be mid-night and no bring girls into the house at night, during the day with a door open is fine. Remember you will have a niece or nephew in a few months"

"Yeah and remember I have a girlfriend" He said looking at me.

"Sorry! Gosh, it's just a lecture!" I tell him

"What lector?" Jenni asked coming into the room.

"Just the rules" Kyle said swinging his legs over and patting his lap. Jenni smiled, went, and sat down.

"So what are we doing later?" he asked, Jenni frowned

"I am leaving remember? I start school in two days," She said, this time Kyle frowned.

"I thought I had more time with you?"

"No baby, I am leaving in like two hours," She said, I picked up my ice cream bowl and I placed it in the sink quietly.

"Jenni" He mumbled, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Kyle, I will be back in a month!" She said, trying to sound hopeful

"Jen, that is forever," he mumbled

"Gabi it isn't that long is it?" She asked looking at me, my eyes widened. I should have left sooner.

"I can't answer that question, Troy and I haven't been apart for a month," I mumbled

"What? You two haven't been apart for a month?" Kyle asked

"Nope, when he was going to Berkeley and I was here we would see him every weekend or every other weekend." I said, "I don't think we would have lasted" I mumbled quietly

Jenni and Kyle both sighed frustrated, "I love you Jenni," he mumble

"You sound like I am leaving now"

"No, no I just had to say it," He said

She nodded, "Then I love you too"

I shook my head and then I walked out to see Taylor standing next to the kitchen door, "Do Troy and I sound that bad?" I asked quietly.

She laughed and then looked at me, "Honey, when Troy would leave you after a weekend you were both in tears" She said, I lowered my eyes and starred at her.

"Fine be that way!" I said sticking my tongue out

"You are in such a playful mood today, you and Troy on the phone was even humorous," She said, I only shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe" I said, she laughed and I went back to the living room to work out more details for the wedding.

* * *

"I don't want you to leave" Kyle said into Jenni's ear

"I don't either," She said, they embraced each other in a loving hug. I had my back against a far wall.

"Mmm…I am going to miss you like crazy," Kyle said

"Me too, baby but remember I am available all time of the day, even during school," Jenni said

"Better not" Jack grunted

I shot him a look of annoyance.

"Come on, I had to deal with you and Troy all of the time, I don't need another and issue is, its another you!" He grumbled, I laughed.

"No, this one is a Matthews!" I told him with a wink, he only laughed and nodded his head.

"True that" He said

I rolled my eyes and I looked at the two hug, I felt this was like Troy and me, which it probably was.

"Alright, Jenni lets go" Jack said grabbing the last suitcase, I went over and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye Jack, see you in a little while!" I said with a smile

"A little while?" He said, I pointed towards them and he winked.

"Bye, Kyle" She murmured

"Bye, Jenni" He said, he they then started a full make-out session…in front of Jack.

"Hey! Hey!" Jack yelled, I tried not to laugh this was my dad.

"And the other thing Jack, this is your daughter not your son" He turned and glared at me, I only shrugged.

"Remember, I am holding you accountable for what six times you made me cried?"

"Hey! It was only five!" He said

"Only?" Sharpay said with a laugh

He glared and then left, those two still at it.

"Ok! Time to break it up!" I muttered, I tugged at Kyle's t-shirt and he pulled back and grunted. So Troy like.

"Come on before Jack kills somebody," I said, he gave her one quick hug and then started leading her towards the car.

"Hey! I want a hug!" I claimed she smiled and escaped Kyle's grip and then came over and gave me a hug, her 5'10 body towering over my 5'4.

"Girl, you need to stop growing," I muttered

"Yeah yeah"

I smiled and gave her one last hug, "Bye" I mumbled

"Bye!" She called from behide Kyle; I smiled and watched her leave.

"Good-bye Lucille" I said as we walked back, I gave her a quick hug.

"Gabi, seriously if you need any help in the next few weeks call me, I am only a plane ride away." She said with a wink.

"Alright, thanks" I said, one last hug and she left; I walked out onto the porch and waved good-bye.

"Bye!" I yelled

"Good-bye Gabi!" Jenni called out the window, I then looked to see Kyle climbing back over the steps, and I padded his back.

"Come on bud, we can be loners together" I said with a wink, he only gave me a half smile.

"Yours is coming back tomorrow"

"More like tonight but, but…" I said, "He leaves again in three days," I mumbled

"Do you like that he is always gone?"

"No, not when the baby is coming so soon" I said with a shake of the head.

"Yeah, Jenni and I are going to miss our senior year together" He said sadly

"Come sure," He said, I smiled.

"Come on, more ice cream? And a movie?" I said, he nodded and we went and grabbed ice cream and a few movies.

* * *

"Brie, Brie?" I groaned and I tossed onto my back and then back to my side.

"Hmm?" I asked

"Time to go up to bed" He said, I opened my eyes to see Troy, his bag still over his shoulder, I looked up to see it was a little past three.

"Hello?" I mumbled

"Yeah, hello" He said with a laugh

I sat up and he helped me, I looked to see my feet were on Kyle's lap, he was passed out himself.

"I come home to see my girlfriend lying on the couch with her brother; I imaged you in bed with"

"Just stop that sentence now Bolton," I muttered, he laughed and he helped me up the stairs.

"How was your flight?" I asked

"Good, boring, yet good" He said

I nodded my head and we approached the room, when we got in I went and lay on the bed, my eyes starting to shut.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet! I haven't got a kiss!" He said stripping off his shirt.

I planted my hand on my lips and I kissed my hand and waved my hand around.

"There, there is your kiss" I said, my eyes shut.

"I wanted one more like this," He said, he then touched mine, "Mmm…that was a nice one," I mumbled

"See told you" He said, I opened one eye to see him wink.

"You're so cute," He mumbled

"You are too, I am going to bed," I said

"Night, love you"

"Night, I love you too"

* * *

"Gabi! This doesn't fit!" Chad whined I rolled my eyes; this was his fifth complaint today about this suit.

"Chad! It's going to be tailored!"

"Tailored?" He asked

I groaned, "Where they going to make it fit you!" I growled

Troy looked at me concerned, "You okay there Brie?" He mumbled into my hair, I turned to see him in his tuxedo.

"How is yours Troy?" I asked

"Good, as long as it gets tailored" He said turning to look at Chad who was trying to hold up his pants, I laughed and looked at Troy.

"But I need them a little up and maybe a belt?" He said with a laugh, I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that would be good" I said, I reached up and touched his nose.

"Gabi! These are too long!" Chad complained, I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face.

"Chad…somebody is going to take them and make them shorter to the length you want them…understand?" I asked slowly

"Oh! Yeah!"

I groaned and let my head fall back; Troy laughed and kissed the top of my head. I looked at Troy and his tuxedo it looked good. The yellow looked great on everybody, even little Josh who was fun to hang around.

"Zeke how are you doing?"

"I need longer ones Gabi!"

"Does the tailor fix that too Gabi?" Chad asked, I groaned and then looked at Troy.

"No Chad. He needs a longer length where you have the right size in waist but the length is too long, Zeke is different!" I growled at him.

"Don't have to-"

"Chad you dare finish that and she cries you are a dead bastard" Troy said taking a drink of water

"Jezz!" He said, I only rolled my eyes and went off to help Zeke.

"Here Zeke! Try these!" I said

"Ok, thanks" He said with a laugh, I smiled and I watched him walk back into the dressing room.

"Gabi…"

"Hmm?" I asked turning around to see Troy, his face enlighten with a smile.

"Nothing, I just wanna see your face"

I blushed, "You are so damn cheesy!" I told him, he laughed and then wrapped me into a hug.

"I know, I know but I thought it was cute," He said, his lips contacting the top of my head.

"Yeah, yeah but anyways wanna go get some lunch?" He asked

"Yeah, just after Zeke finishes" I told him, he nodded and then walked behide the curtain towards the dressing room to change into street clothes.

"Gabi-" Chad said, I turned and glared at him. "Chad, go change so we can get some food!" I told him, he jumped up and down and then ran and changed.

"Yay!" He cried and then kept running, oh Chad…

"Those were much better Gabi!" Zeke said coming back out in his street clothes, jeans, and a Laker t-shirt.

"Good, I am glad those worked better!" I said my hand rubbed over my stomach. He nodded and flipped out his cell phone.

"Hey will you all Shar and Taylor and tell them to meet us at like Parena Bread or something," I told him, he nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want something more…fatting?" Zeke asked I narrowed my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because that sounds really good," He admitted

I laughed; I then looked down, "How about that Parena Bread over by the McDonalds? The one that is connected?" I said he nodded his head.

"Oh yeah! The new one!" He said, I nodded my head, "Yeah that no, you boys can get greasy food while us girls can have our salads and soup." I told him, he nodded and then went to call Sharpay.

"Mm…so where is lunch Brie?" Troy said coming back out from behide the curtain. His black hoodie and red basketball shorts on. His black Nikes on.

"The gang is going to lunch at that Parena where it has McDonalds too," I said, a smile lightened on his face.

"Yay! I love that place! Makes you and me happy!"

"Gabi! They said I don't keep the suit," Chad yelled

"Oh. My." I grumbled, I turned and walked out the door.

* * *

"Ew!" We all screamed together, the guys all giving high-fives. The boys were all stuffing food down there throats. Troy and Chad both got whole cheeseburgers and five fries in there mouths, but Chads came back out.

"That is so gross!" Taylor exclaimed

"He is your fiancé" I mumbled, I watched Troy laugh and try to chew.

"Don't choke Troy!" I said to him, he finally swallowed his food and then burst out laughing. His white teeth shining, his tan faces grinning.

I smiled and rubbed my stomach, I still felt like I was in high school.

I grabbed my drink and took a small sip of water and I leaned back, I finally heard Troy's laugh subside.

"Brie, you okay?" He asked

I snapped up and I looked at him, "Yeah, I am fine" I said with a smile, "But doesn't it still feel like we are in high school?" I asked, I turned and looked at Kyle.

"Don't let this time go Kyle, ok?" I said he only smiled.

"It more feels like we are in senior year, more like the end. We were always saying good-bye to somebody and then somebody came back and it was hello all over again," Sharpay said with a shrug.

"Yeah and when we came back we were all such good friends again, like nothing happened. We always just picked up where we left off" Taylor added, I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I love you guys" I said with a smile

"We love you too"

"Yeah, especially me" Troy said raising his eyebrows, I giggled and grabbed his hand.

"And we are all going to love our first niece or nephew" Chad said

"I can't believe we are going to be the first parents," Troy said taking a deep breath

"Holy shit, I know right?" I said with a laugh

"We all voted and you guys were going to be the first," Zeke said with a laugh, sticking a fry in his mouth.

I gasped, "Oh come on!" I said

Taylor and the rest of the table laughed, "You two were always at it! On top of the-"

"Ahh! I got it!" I said loudly, getting stares from other, I laughed and looked down.

"It was all Troy faults, it was right after basketball practice," I mumbled

Troy laughed in shock, "What? Come on! You were talking all of these terms I did not understand it was so damn sexy! It turned me on!" He said laughing I only rolled my eyes.

"You weren't very smart back then, not really now either" I mumbled, he shook his head and kissed my temple.

"Loser" He mumbled into my ear

"Yeah, yeah"

"See lovebirds!" Chad said, I threw my napkin down on the table

"Fine! But Sharpay and Zeke are defiantly next!" I nominated

The whole table nodded but those, both mouths dropped, "Chad and Taylor were the only ones not to do it at school," Troy said waving one of his fries.

"Taylor thought it was too much PDA," Chad said rolling his eyes

"We all know that Chad wanted to, I think that is on his bucket list," Troy said with a laugh, Sharpay and Zeke laughing with pride.

"It is on my bucket list," He grumbled

We all busted out laughing with and bent over laughing, Taylor the only one not amused by the laughing.

"Guys! It's not that funny!" She exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah it is!" We all said laughing she only turned away.

"Fine, fine it is a little funny but all I know is you guys are mean!" She said sticking out her tongue.

I took a deep breath, "That was good"

Once we all finished our little feast we went and threw away our trash, Troy's arm was slung over my shoulder, his drink in his hand and a baseball cap on his head backwards.

"That was a lot of fun," I said smiling

"It was, but tomorrow morning we are going to see that little boy, I am bring Kobe, Chad, and Luke and you of course." He said with a smile.

I smiled, "Thanks"

"Oh! And over our five day break we are going back to New Mexico, Chad and I are going to East to talk to the kids about Wildcat Dreams and"

"Troy…I don't think I wanna go," I mumbled, he turned and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Troy, I just did a long ass car trip…I don't know about another"

"Gabi, this one is no problem; we have done it many times"

I sighed, "Maybe ok, I want to go back really bad but"

He kissed my lips before I could finish, "No buts" he mumbled

"Fine but I don't know yet"

"That's just one more good-bye Gabi," He said kissing my hair

"But one more hello"

* * *

**I loved writing the ending, it had to be my favorite part, with all the gang. I love them, haha. **

**OMG! You are the most AMAZING reviewers everrr! ****19! 19! 19! ****THANK YOU! **

**So whats gonna happen next? Hmmmm…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	38. Family

Chapter 38- Family

"How the hell you got me on this damn road trip I have no fucking idea," I grumbled, Troy laughed and then looked at me.

"Come on, we only have like twenty minutes left!" He said, he voice full of laughter.

I rolled my eyes and I kicked back my seat and little and rubbed my stomach. I sighed and I thought over the last few days, they have been crazy. From filling out more forms for Wildcat Dreams, going to the hospital to promote, doctors appt, and so much more on my plate right now.

"My mom wanted me to tell you that my whole family is in town," He said, his voice concerned

"I have never met your entire family," I said sitting up a little, panic rushing through my blood, "I mean what if they hate me? I have not met anybody outside of your grandma! I mean that was what three years ago?" I said, I could feel the tears and I could see Troy's eyes widening.

"Gabi, its okay!" He said, he reached his hand out and rubbed my thigh, "They aren't going to hate you, who could hate you?"

I sniffled and I looked up towards the ceiling, "Ok, but you promise they are all nice?" I asked, he laughed.

"Of course! They come from me!" He said laughing

I shook my head, "Don't get Cocky Bolton," I said with a smirk on my face

"Not cocky" He fired back

"Oh hell yes you are"

He laughed and then grabbed my hand, "My cousin Jillian just had a kid I think 8 months ago?" He said, not to sure of himself, I nodded my head.

"How old is she?"

"A year older than us, but she is a single parent" He said

"I'll partly be a single parent," I said

His face turned into a frown, "How would you be partly at single parent?" He asked

"Troy, do you not remember the last three weeks of our life?" I asked

"You'll come on the road with us…right?" He asked

I groaned I then looked at him, "What about when it starts school? Or when I don't wanna travel, maybe I want to stay home"

He looked forward as he drove, not even looking at me. "Gabi I thought"

"You thought wrong Troy, I can't go every where with you, I am not letting my baby live out of a hotel room, I want it to have a stable life, and I want it to have a good life. Yes, we will go travel to see you but not like the schedule you have, I mean what if you get hurt? I am not going to go across the country to watch you sit on the bench." I told him

He only nodded his head, "Yeah, I got you," He said

"Good, you are the dad" I mumbled

I saw him give me a look and I laid my head backwards, I watched as the moon rose higher in the sky, I looked at the clock seeing it was past six. I groaned and grabbed my phone.

"Taylor" I whined

"We are like ten cars behide you, tells Troy to stop speeding" She joked

I rolled my eyes, not that she could see, "I swear I am staying down there until I have this kid…" I grumbled

She laughed, "Hey you said you would"

"No, its Troys fault"

"How is it my fault?" I heard Troy say with a laugh, I only rolled my eyes.

"Bolton trying to stick up for himself?" Taylor asked

"Yup, he sure is" I said

"Erg, I am so tired" I mumbled

"I really want some of Lucille's home cooking" I heard Taylor say, "Amen!" I heard Chad say, I giggled.

"I am going to have to miss out on food, I am exhausted," I said, my eyes drifting

I heard Taylor sigh, "I would hate to be pregnant right now," She said

"Yeah, just you wait," I said

"I am not as love sick as you get," She said

I huffed a breath and looked forward, I saw we were entering city limits, "Mmm…whatever. I'll talk to you see" I said, I hung up and put my phone away.

"Want me to sneak you upstairs?" Troy asked, I slowly nodded my head and looked in the back to see Kyle completely passed out. I wish I were.

"Ok, we just need to go in last or I can sneak you through the front door and have everybody else go through the garage" He said

"Let's go in the front"

"Send a mass text out" He said

I nodded and sent a quick text, we then passed East High, and I let out a dreamy sigh as we pasted it.

"I miss it too" He said, I only nodded my head and leaned against the door. I closed my eyes for a minute only for the car to stop.

"Brie, wake up"

"I am not even asleep," I grumbled

"Sounded like it to me" He said, I opened my eyes and I rubbed them, I saw everybody else pulling in behide us. I whimpered and I opened the door.

"You okay?" He asked ducking his head under again, I slowly nodded my head and got out to stretch my legs. I grabbed my blanket and pillow. I hugged it close to my chest and I waited for Troy, he opened the garage and then he led me towards the front. Kyle was wide-awake and bouncing as the garage door open. Slowly.

Troy opened the front door quietly and then shut it quietly as we both entered, he looked to see the others entering. Jenni and Kyle already wrapped up in a hug kissing each other. I smiled as we quietly walked by and up the stairs, Troy lead me to his room and then I placed my stuff on the bed. I yawned and I hugged Troy.

"Go to sleep Brie, you look tired"

"I am really tired," I mumbled

He smiled and then kissed my forehead, "Night Brie, I'll slip in later. My family is showing up tomorrow morning"

"Wait, they aren't here yet?" I asked

He shook his head, and then he scratched the back of his neck, "I should mention we do a late Christmas"

"But I didn't buy anything!" I freaked out and he only wrapped me in a hug.

"They aren't expecting anything from us," He murmured, kissing the side of my head.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Go away. You are stressing me out" I mumbled, he laughed.

"Night babe"

I waved my hand and I climbed into Troy's warm comfy bed and surprisingly fell asleep.

* * *

Troy's POV

After I shut the door to my room, I softly went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Guys, umm should I even ask this but…where is my son?" My mom asked, a smile crept up onto my face and I went into the kitchen quietly, my moms back turned to me. I told everybody that could see me to not to give me away.

"Probably on the side of the road somewhere" Chad mumbled, I rolled my eyes and I enclosed the distance on my mom.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up, "Looking for me?" I asked as a small scream came flooding out of her mouth.

The whole group around laughed, "Troy Anthony Bolton!" She scolded; I laughed and gave Chad a high-five. I went over and gave me mother a proper hug and then I grabbed a water bottle.

"Now is she going to scare me too or should I ask?"

"What Brie?" I asked as I tilted my head back and the water went down my throat.

"Yeah, the one who is…?"

"Upstairs sleeping," I told her

She looked shocked, "Doesn't even say hi?" my mom asked

"Mom, she is really tired and if she came in here I think she felt like she would have to stay, but she hasn't slept good in a while," I said shrugging

She only shook her head, "Ok, whatever. Your dad is out back grilling" She mumbled, I watched as the girls all grabbed some water and went out to the deck and the guys all grumbled out the door to say hi to my dad.

"Mom, you okay?" I asked

She only shook her head, "Troy hunny I am fine" She said

"You seem upset," I said

"I just wish Gabi would have said hi"

"Mom do you not remember being pregnant? It is sucking the life out of her right now, give her a while and she will be back to the Gabi who slept the whole way here and bounced off the walls when she got her and scarffed down like four of you home made meals." I said laughing, she laughed to and I gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I guess I just don't remember has she been getting any sleep?" She asked

I shook my head, "When I was away I got three middle of the night phone calls, scared the hell out of me each time," I said shaking my head.

"Thought it was time?" my mom asked

"Yeah, and each time she was crying, so it made it worse"

She nodded her head, "I get it Troy, it's hard but it's harder for her"

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a shrug

"So do you know the sex?" She asked I shook my head no.

"Bummer. Got names picked out?"

I nodded my head yes, and her eyes went wide, "Tell me please!" She begged, I laughed and shook my head no.

"Not gonna happen!" I told her with a laugh, she narrowed her eyes and then smacked me with a towel.

"Fine be that way," She murmured, I smiled again and I kissed her cheek.

"I am gonna say hi to my dad and umm my sister" I said with a laugh, she only nodded and kept stirring whatever she was cooking.

I walked out the back door and saw a cooler of beer on the deck, I reached down and grabbed one, I popped the top and I took a swig of the Bud Light Lime.

"Troy, come play!" Chad yelled, bouncing a basketball in-between his legs.

I held up my beer and looked down at him, "No thanks! I am good!" I yelled, Chad rolled his eyes and shot a three pointer. I shook my head and I looked over to be leaning against the edge of the rail, him next to the grill. I went over and leaned against the rail myself.

"Dad" I said with a smile, he looked over at me and gave me a smile.

"How ya doin?" He asked, I shrugged and I looked down as they played.

"How many months left?"

"Two" I said

He nodded his head and took a swig of his own beer, "Where is she at?"

"Upstairs sleeping, if she isn't sleeping I will probably have her come eat dinner" I said with a shrug

"Not getting much sleep?"

I shook my head, "Nope, not at all. It's really starting to suck for the both of us"

"Don't even go there Troy, if you say that in front of your mom or her you will be a dead man" He said with a laugh, I shook my head and I turned and kept my back against the rail.

"I have to be so careful about what I say these days, I mean any thing I say can be twisted into something else and that leads to tears and that leads to hours of emotional shit" I mumbled, I took another drink of my beer and then I looked towards the ground.

"Two months Troy"

I laughed and nodded my head, "Two months" I said

"Jack! What's for dinner?" Zeke yelled

"Chicken!" He yelled back I went over and sat in one of the chairs and laid back.

"You are awful quiet Troy" My dad said, I only shrugged and then closed my eyes.

"You tired?" he asked

"Yes." I mumbled

"You do know that all of your cousins, your aunts and uncles, grandma and grandpa are all going to be here…early right?" He said I slowly nodded my head.

"I swear to God if they wake Brie up when she is really sleeping, I will be pissed off" I said with a shake of the head.

"I will try to keep them down" He said flipping the chicken, I got up and fixed my shorts, I grabbed my beer and I headed towards the door.

"I am going to check on Gabi," I mumbled fumbling with the door; I twisted the knob and let it open. I heard an okay from my dad.

I walked in and set my beer down on the table, I went over and kissed my mothers cheek and then I headed towards the stairs. I bounded up them and headed into my room, I opened the door silently and I peeked my head in. She was lying on her side, I walked into the room and say her breathing nice and even, just like if she were asleep. I gently leaned over and kissed her temple.

I then went and kicked my shoes off and pulled on some sweats, I took my hoodie off and then I replaced my t-shirt with a wildcat one. I then I headed out of my room, I was more ready for bed than this. I walked downstairs to see everybody in the kitchen. Talking loudly.

"Guys! Shh! Gabi is really sleeping!" I said with a sigh

"Troy so you know when you have the baby…makes sure you do have loud noise so they learn to sleep through them." My mom said setting stuff on the tables.

"I know that but Gabi hasn't slept in forever," I said sitting down grabbing my beer from the end. Chad took a seat next to me and the group all filled around but there was still a lonely seat next to mine, I sighed and I took a drink of my beer and started piling on the food.

"Taylor and I are going to make our rounds tomorrow for family," Chad said, grabbing a piece of chicken.

"Yup, same with Sharpay and I" Zeke said

"What time are you heading out?" Chad asked Zeke

"Probably like eight"

"Good, so are we. We can all go get breakfast together or something, Troy you and Gabs want to come?" Chad asked I looked down at my plate and back up.

"I don't know if we are up then maybe. I am not waking her up" I said, I wiped my mouth and I looked at my plate.

"I am going to bed," I said

"Good, you have been grumpy all night Troy" Jenni said, I shook my head and I started walking away.

"Good Night" I mumbled

"Good Night Troy" everybody said

I walked up to the room and I went in to see her still sleeping peacefully, thank goodness. I stripped off my shirt and I headed towards my bed.

I got in and Gabi automatically drawled her body towards mine, her head resting on my chest. I kissed her forehead and let my head drop to my pillow.

"I love ya Gabs," I whispered softly, I then closed my eyes to be swept off towards dreamland.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I cannot believe it, I slept through the whole night and it was nine o'clock. I smiled and I sat up, I looked over at Troy who umm was not there. I sighed and I got up, I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and I grabbed Troy's hoodie, which was lying on the floor. I slipped it over my body and I opened the door to go downstairs. I fixed my hair and then I headed down the stairs.

I got down to the bottom of the stairs to see…many people. I swallowed hard and I looked frantically around for Troy, they all looked alike.

I tried to push through them all but it was almost impossible, I wanted to break down crying. I felt a sob building up in my throat; I pushed through the people and made my way into the kitchen. I did not see him in there either, I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I saw the back door. I did not even see Lucille, or Jack or anybody else I knew!

Once I got out the door, I finally saw him on the basketball court, I rubbed the top of my stomach, I wiped away a single tear from my cheek, and I headed down the stairs, passing a bunch more people.

He shot a lay up, then he looked up, over at me, his face widened, and then he took off from the court and made his way towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for him to be in my arms, which took about ten seconds.

"Brie, good morning" He whispered

"I couldn't find you," I kept mumbling repeatedly

"Hey, hey its okay" He said rubbing my lower back

I only buried my head into his chest and he rubbed my back, I felt him move us over a little bit. When I looked up, we were under the deck.

"You okay?" He asked, his sparkling blue eyes shining down on me.

I slowly nodded my head and then leaned against him some more, "I didn't know they were already here," I said

"Since like five this morning, we have tried to keep the kids outside since like seven, it's been hard" He said with a laugh, I nodded my head and his arms were wrapped around my shoulders.

"So, you ready to go meet everybody?" He asked

"I am not even dressed well! I am in sweats and a hoodie! Yours!" I said, my voice on edge

"Gabi, they don't expect you to be dressed up. Everybody is in sweats." He murmured in my ear

"I don't even have make-up on," I said

"You look even more beautiful without any makeup, you don't need any," He said soothingly in my ear. I smiled up at him and then kissed his lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too, now come on" He said, he tugged my hand and we went over towards the basketball court.

"Don't worry about names," He whispered gently into my ear, I saw Jack who immediately saw me and stopped the game.

"Hey guys!" Troy yelled they all looked over towards him…and me.

"Troy! Who is this?" A little boy, maybe seven cried out

I saw a smile come across Troy's face, his arm grip around my a little tighter. "This is my wonderful girlfriend, Gabriella," He said, my cheeks went a dark red and I leaned against him.

"Brie, this is my cousins, Derek, Emma, Emily, and Brett who are all 15" He said pointing to a group of four over there, I smiled as they smiled back I turned to the next group he was pointing out. "Over there is Becca and Josh who are both 19" He took a breath then directed me to the group of boys who were waiting to go back to playing basketball.

"Troy! Hurry up!" One of the many boys said

"Guys, I am done playing!" Troy yelled back, he then put his hand on the small of my back, "Gabi this is Greg who is 13, Mike who is 14, Max who is 10, Aidan who is 16, Dalton who is 17, Austin who is 8 and then finally we have Ryan who is 16." He said pointing to all of them.

"Hi" I choked out, Troy squeezed my hand.

"So Troy, this is the mystery girl you always told us about?" Emma said coming standing next to him, she had the Bolton blue eyes, and they all did.

"This would be her," Troy said

"Glad to finally meet you can't believe I am going to be a second cousin…"

"Aren't you already?" I said

"Well yes but I never thought I would be to this buffoon here" She said hitting him in the shoulder, I laughed and nodded my head.

"Understood"

"Hey! What does that mean?" Troy asked, I giggled and only kissed his cheek, "Aww I love you," I said

"Mhmmm…real love huh?" He said with a smirk, I only rolled my eyes and we said buy to Emma.

"Come on, do you wanna change really quickly? My mom and all of my aunts went to the store; most of my uncles are sleeping. I have three other cousins who are sleeping, those are the older ones, oh and my second cousins." He said, I giggled.

"Yeah, I just want to put a pair of jeans on and put a little make-up on" I said

He nodded his head and then we headed upstairs, I went into the bathroom and slipped a pair of jeans and put a little make-up on. I fixed my hair and then walked into Troy's room, him sitting on his bed.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yup, my mom just got home to" He said

"Good, so lets go" I said with a cheery smile

"Yes, lets" He said with a grin

We headed downstairs to hear all of the women talking softly in the kitchen; they were all married in but two out of five.

"Hi everybody!" Troy said walking into the kitchen, our hands linked.

"Troy! Gabi!" Lucille said, she approached me and inflamed me into a hug.

"Hi Lucille" I mumbled into her shoulder, I gave her a hug back.

"Troy is this…" One of his aunts started

Troy blushed pink and nodded his head, all of his aunts screeched. I jumped back a little and only Troy laughed and kissed my ear.

"Gabs, I would like you to meet my Aunt Tish, Aunt Meg, Aunt Lilly, Aunt Sarah, and Aunt Michelle" He said, they all waved.

"Let see, Aunt Tish has Emma, Josh, and Max" He said, I nodded able to see the features and she was not a Bolton regularly, her eyes were brown, like mine.

"Aunt Meg has two you haven't even met yet, Abby and Haley who are 24 and 26 and then she has Aidan," He said, I nodded she was most definitely a Bolton.

"Aunt Lilly here has Jillian which I already told you about, Dalton, Ryan and also Emily." I smiled as he spoke, letting the entire faces roll through my head. Bolton, hands down.

"Aunt Sarah has, Anthony who is 25, Greg, Austin and Derek" Not a Bolton, she has green eyes that is why Austin had the Aqua looking eyes.

"And last but not least Aunt Michelle" Who was not a Bolton, hazel eyes. "She has the remaining kids, Becca, Brett, and Mike" He finally said, I smiled and nodded.

"They all seem great but what's up with the few girls?" I asked

The whole group laughed, "We have always wondered that, Becca, Jenni, Jillian, Abby, Haley, Emma, Emily. Seven girls"

"Ten boys" I said with a nod

"Yup, that would be right"

"But so far the next generation has been all girls" Meg said with a wink

I giggled, "I think that is what Troy is secretly hoping for" I said to them, they laughed and I turned to see Troy blushing. I gave him a quick smile and then grabbed his hand.

"Is any of my uncles up yet?" Troy asked

"No, but you can go wake Anthony and the other up" Michelle said

Troy nodded his head and then grabbed my hand, we headed downstairs towards the Bolton's finished basement, and Troy turned and looked at me.

"This is always fun" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes" I mumbled

When we entered the room I saw two portable cribs, Troy pulled me towards them too, "Gabi this is Anna and Isabelle" He said pointing to each of them.

"Have you met them?"

"Yes, when we were in town a while back I snuck over to see them"

"Issy is Haley's and Anna is Jillian's," He said, I nodded and looked around, and I saw four bodies sleeping.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Troy yelled, Haley and Jillian both shot up from there spot Troy pointed them out earlier. Anthony and Abby lay in the places…peacefully.

"What the fuck Troy" Jillian said sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"You mothers told me to wake you all up," He said with a shrug

"Is this the girl?" Haley asked with a yawn

"Yup, Gabi meet Jillian and Haley"

"Nice to meet you Gabi, Troy will never shut up about you," Jillian said rubbing her eyes still she then stood up.

"I swear if you would have woken up either of these kids then I would have killed you," Haley said standing up also.

"So are you both single parents?" I asked

"No. My boyfriend is at his families already," Haley said

I nodded my head, "That's cool," I said

"Yup, I asked him to take the baby but noo…he wanted time alone" Haley said rolling her eyes, I looked towards Troy and then towards the ground.

"How are we going to do the other two?" I asked

"I have an idea," Troy said, he tossed us all a pillow and we took action, Troy and I took Anthony and the other two took Abby.

It only took about 15 seconds for Anthony to prop out of bed 30 for Abby.

"Damn, can't a guy sleep?" Anthony asked

"Nope." Troy said, I giggled and Anthony looked up towards me.

His eyes were not blue either, whoa. He had green, most likely Sarah's kid.

"Somebody is caught on your eyes" Abby said, I looked up and shot her looks.

"No big deal, if she has saw the rest of the family…I know why" he said

"Yeah, you have green…the rest of you all have blue." I murmur

Everybody laughed, "That's why I am the special one in the family," He said laughing

I smiled and then walked back into Troy's arms, "So you must be Gabi"

"Yup, that would be me"

"Sweet, anyways I am Anthony"

"Nice to meet you"

"So who wants breakfast?"

"Me!" Everybody said, I smiled at Troy and after everybody was gone, I planted a kiss on his lips.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yep, perfectly fine" I murmured against his lips.

"Do you like the family so far?"

"Oh yes."

He smiled and kissed my nose, "I love you"

"I love you too Troy Bolton"

"Come on, lets join my crazy family" He said

I nodded, "Lets"

* * *

**Heres another chapter! I went on break today guys! Yayy! **

**I plan to have another chapter out before Christmas soo…**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You only had 13 reviews last chapter ****Was it payback for all the other good ones? LOL…you guys are still the best ones though! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	39. East High

Chapter 39- East High

"I did not!" Anthony yelled

"Oh please! You are hopeless with the ladies!" Emily said, I giggled as I watched these to banter on.

"Guys, come on!" Troy said breaking the two up, "Stop acting like children, Anthony you is a whole ten years older than Emily…grow up!" He said laughing

"You were forced to grown up Troy; I am taking my sweet old time"

"How was I forced to grow up?" He asked

"Hello…your beautiful girlfriend sitting right over there!" He said, I blushed and I looked towards my stomach.

"Gabi! Gabi!" I turned to see Sharpay galloping towards me.

"What?"

"I get to go to East High today!" She cried, I laughed and she helped me up.

"That makes two of us!" I said, we high fived.

"Its gonna be so weird!" I told her

"How?" Troy asked

"We wont get a detention for being late, we are the guests and older. Crazy"

"And…you are pregnant" Sharpay pointed out, I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, that too but I am so ready for this baby to be born" I grumbled, "Ready to get a decent night of sleep"

"When is that gonna happen?" Jack asked walking into the living room, his basketball shorts and wildcat work shirt on."

"I have that spa trip, Australia, the one week where Troy said he would get up, a day without the baby from Taylor and Lucille and Jack…should I keep going?" I asked

"Ok, ok I see" Jack said laughing

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked

"I don't have any P.E. classes for the first two hours, and then the third and fourth hour is you guys so yeah," He said, I nodded and I started to head back towards Troy's room.

I went and slipped a pair of jeans on and a wildcat hoodie, it was white with bedazzled beads that were pink, I was still small enough to fit in it. I will have to admit, my baby bump is not huge like some women this far along, but I was still big. I wore this hoodie in high school but it was big on me then.

"Brie, you ready? I was gonna ride over with my dad" Troy said coming into the room, I was slipping on a pair of Uggs boots and I looked up.

"Yeah, I just have to finish my make-up" I told him

He looked at me for a second, his eyes squinting, "Didn't I buy you that in High School?" he asked

"Yup, you did" I said with a smile

"And it still fits?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a pout

"Just amazed, it looks really good on you" He said looking me up and down

"Troy, you did buy it in a large…I was only a small back in high school"

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, I guess but I thought it would fit you longer" He said, it was my turn to laugh

"I would like you to know…I never grew," I said giggling

"Yeah, its true" His voice was soft and cute, "Mmm…come on lets leave, I am starting to get horny" He said with a laugh

I giggled and walked into the bathroom and put some mascara on and then walked out.

"Ready" I said, he smiled and grabbed my hand, "Lets go my fair lady" he winked and then gave me a soft kiss.

* * *

"Troy Bolton!"

"Principal Matsui" Troy said shaking his hand,

"And Gabriella Montez, how have you both been?" He asked shaking my hand.

"Wonderful" we both said, his arm looped around my waist.

"Is that the rest of the crew?" He asked

"Yup, they all had to come along, we all miss it here"

"Ya do?"

"Yes" we both said

"Well the assembly is going to start soon so I better am heading to the gym," Mr. Matsui said

"Alright, I am going to meet the basketball team…personally" He said

"That's awesome, alright see you later Troy…and do you mind if we do an autograph session?"

"Umm…sure why not" He said, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright! We will only pick so many students, I don't need all 700 attacking you," He said laughing, Troy had a nervous laugh run through his system.

Troy grabbed my hand and then looked at the group, "We are heading towards the locker room" He said, they nodded and Chad followed us.

"I have to go back there; I am dying to see it"

"Yeah, me too" Zeke said

We all headed off towards the locker room, when we got to the locker room doors Troy knocked yelling Butterfly, which meant girl. We all came up with that one I smiled.

"Come in!" Jack yelled from the back area, we all then headed into the locker room.

"Troy Bolton!"

"OMG! Is that Troy Bolton?"

Did I mention nobody knew that we were coming?

"Chad Danforth!"

I giggled at all of the people reactions, all Aww stricken.

"Everybody I would love for you to meet former Wildcats, my son Troy, my other son Chad" We all laughed even Chad. Jack went on to continue, "Chad's fiancée Taylor, my sons girlfriend Gabi, then we have Zeke and Sharpay" He said

We all waved hi, "So you all went to East?"

"Yup, that's how we all meet"

"We all became friend's freshman year beside Chad and I and Gabi"

"When did you meet Gabi?"

"Junior year" Troy said, his arm snaked around me.

"Troy, is it cool to play NBA?" A scrawny kid in the back said

"Hell yes! I mean I am meeting my inspirations! It's totally messed up"

All the kids were smiling and nodding, "Troy do you mind asking but why did you come back?" a kid asked

"Well…you will have to wait and find out" He said with an easy smile

"Ok"

"Alright, I need to know names! We are like brother's guys I mean we are all linked together, Wildcat basketball so let's learn some names"

"Alright guys, lets get in a circle"

"Coach we aren't in preschool" One of them said

"Yeah!"

"Guys! Don't make me add laps!" Jack yelled, I giggled and we all joined in on the circle, "So how about you tell me name and what grade, I'll start," He said

"Okay, I am Troy Bolton, I am not in school but playing in the NBA" He said, he flashed a smile

"Gabi" Troy said

I laughed nervously, "I am Gabriella Montez, call me Gabi, I am a soon to be mother and a senior in college" I told them

"Wait can I add to mine?" Troy asked I rolled my eyes knowing what he was going to say.

"Sure Troy"

"I am a soon to be father" He said with a cheeky smile, I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Alright, next"

"I am Martin Tinsworth and I am a sophomore," He said, I nodded and so did Troy.

"Jimmy. Just like the old time famous Jimmy the Rocket, I am a sophomore also"

Our whole group burst out laughing, Troy and Chad bent over, "Jimmy the rocket became famous at this school?" They asked between breaths.

"No, but he was pretty cool" Jimmy said

Troy and Chad chuckled some more while we moved on.

"Tommy Wells, Junior"

"Carson Vaughn, Senior"

"Andrew Martin, Junior"

"Mack Owen, Senior"

"Tal Daniels, freshman"

"Ryan Cornell, Junior"

"Paul Evens, Junior"

Once we went through all of the boys, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, and Jack all went.

"Well it was really nice to meet you all and I have more for you later but for now I will see you later"

They all nodded there heads and started to all file into the gym for the assembly, I grabbed Troy's hand and I kissed his chin.

"Mmm…I love you," I murmured

"I love you too…so do you think we could use them?" Troy asked me, his hands playing with mine.

"Maybe, they were all star stuck" I said into his neck.

"Alright, Alright love birds stop making out. They are getting ready to call us in; they are just waiting on the freshmen." Zeke said I kissed Troy once more on the lips.

"We girls are going to seat by the door, my legs and ankles hurt," I murmured into his ear

"Alright, but be careful, ok?"

"I will, I'll see you later" I told him, I kissed him one last time, he squeezed my hand, and he then headed towards the door.

"Girls, you can come seat right out here" Jack said, we all headed towards the door and went to sit in the chairs for us.

"Alright boys and girls, I know that you are wondering why we call an assembly today, well it was plenty planned" Mr. Matsui said, the crowd murmured in suspense.

"Is it one of those boring ones?" Somebody yelled, I felt somebody touch my shoulder and I turned around to see Jenni and Kyle.

"Hey guys!" I said, "How did you get out?" I asked

"Principle Matsui didn't want me in the crowd with Troy being here, not many people really know. They are too stupid to connect it." She said with a laugh

"Yeah, that would be true"

"Everybody! I would love to introduce our guest of the day, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross" Matsui yelled into the microphone, the crowd clapped a little, bored.

"Hi guys!" Zeke said in the microphone

"So we are here to talk about something," Jason said

"But first we have two other guests who are going to join us"

"As you should all know, we all went to school here, played basketball, and really miss this place." Zeke said

"Move on with it!" Somebody yelled, Zeke and Jason both chuckled.

"Matsui, were we like this?" Zeke asked

"Yes!" The faculty answered, we all started laughing.

"Fine since you are getting moody you little teenagers, I will introduce your real guests." Zeke said

"We would like to present, Chad Danforth" Screams filled the gym. I looked over at Taylor. She seemed calm.

"And…"

"Everybody covers your ears," Sharpay mumbled

"Troy Bolton!"

The crowd went insane I believe I saw girls crying. I mean come on! Troy walked out laughing and grabbed a microphone from Jason.

"Hey! Hey everybody calm down!" Troy said laughing, "I am just a fellow Wildcat," He said with a smile.

After everybody started to settle down Troy looked at me and winked.

"Alright, I am here for an actually reason, ok?" He said

"I do miss this school dearly; I loved it here but I we have to move on"

"Yes, the idea Troy has is genius everybody" Chad said nodding his head.

"Yeah, I would have to agree so here it is. I am starting an organization…charity more like for all different kinds of things, called Wildcat Dreams. We work with Cancer, Diabetes, Depression, Alcohol and drug abuse, regular camp, and a basketball camp" Troy said, the crowd started to get a little louder.

"This will all take place at a beautiful ranch out in northern California, I have sign up sheets here with me today, I also have a bunch of t-shirts to give away but first I would like the Varsity basketball team to come down here" He said, Jason and Zeke brought some stuff over.

"I have a mission for you guys, here at East High I need you to campaign for us," Troy said as the basketball team filed down the stairs.

"So I am asking you guys to be counselors here, for all of the camps, some of my Lakers buddies are helping and a few others so I need you to go to Children's hospitals and everything." Troy said they were all shocked.

"Here are t-shirts, packets that I need back as soon as possible." He said handing them, "here are some flyers to pass around, feel free to copy them and what not but I also need you to raise money. Fundraisers, pancake breakfasts, car washes, charity basketball games and if you let me know ahead of time then I might, might be able to come" Troy said

The whole gym roared with noise, I smiled as I watched Troy interact with all of the kids, "He is going to be a great dad," Chad said coming up next to me.

"You think?" I asked

"I know, I think you know to" he said

I sighed, "Yeah, I really do, I just hope I can be as good as him," I said with a shrug

Chad laughed and looked at me, "Are you kidding? You two are going to be amazing" He said, I blushed and I heard that Troy was going to do autographs in the library for the first two hundred kids, they all started to scramble off the bleachers and run towards the exit.

"I am gonna go meet them in the library" Chad said with a nudge towards, I nodded and smiled and looked at him.

"Have fun"

I watched Chad grab Taylor and drag her off towards the entrance of the gym, I sighed as I watched Troy leave the gym in a hurry.

I wanted some time to think, I then headed to a special spot.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Thank you!" A girl screeched, I only nodded my head and chewed at my piece of gum. That was the 170th persons autograph I have signed, my hand was cramping so bad.

"How ya doin lover boy?" Chad asked

"Ugh, my hand hurts so badly" I whispered as I sighed another one, I handed it to the person and he smiled and walked off.

"Sucks, somebody shouldn't be such a superstar," Chad said raising his eyebrow

"Not my fault I have good looks" I told him, Chad snorted and then signed somebody's paper, he would get about half the people I did.

"Troy! I am such a big fan! I went to your first game" A kid…maybe a junior

"Oh really? That's sweet," I said signing his; he watched as I curved, "I was umm wondering if any of us could help out with Wildcat Dreams?" He asked

I looked up at him, starring for a moment, "Yeah, probably. I am going to need a bunch of help," I said shrugging

"Cool! I am Brant by the way"

"Brant. You play basketball?"

"Sort of"

"How about a pick up game, after school?" I asked, he looked surprised

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Bring some of your basketball playing friends"

"One moved away, Kyle"

"No Shit, Kyle plays?"

"You met him?"

"My sister dates him and I am dating his half sister"

"Damn! No way, you dating his sister? Gabriella Montez?" He asked

"Hell yes! I love her"

"She is a fox"

"Now dude, don't go that far," I told him with a glare, he only laughed.

"That's cool, I gotta girl myself"

"Awesome, Kyle is here by the way," I said

"I'll have to call him, after school?"

"Yeah, see ya later" I said as he started walking away, I signed the last twenty or more people and then it were just Chad and I in the library.

"Have you seen Brie?" I asked stretching my hands out

"I last saw her in the gym; I know the girls ended in the theater"

"Cool, I am gonna head down there" I said, I kept stretching out my fingers, I heard Chad start walking behide me.

"So, we all gonna play"

"Yeah, why not" I said

"Good. I miss playing on my home court"

"I know right? It's so different"

"It really is"

Once Chad and I entered the theater I saw the girls all in a circle on the stage, but I did not see my girlfriend.

I instantly frowned and looked at Chad who threw his hands up.

"I have no clue where she went then" I closed my eyes and threw my head back, where would she have gone? It then hit me.

I took off running, I ran through the hallways and down the corridors as I did as I was in high school. I felt like I was back in high school and it felt well. When I saw the door, I pushed right through it and I headed up the steps two at a time.

When I got to the top, I do not think it looked any different; I smiled and took a deep breath but where am Gabi. I looked around to see her figure leaning against a rail. I headed over there and went to lean against it.

"Didn't change a bit huh?" I asked

She giggled and turned to look at me, "Nope, not at all. I love it. It brings me back to high school years"

"Also brings back other memoires," I said, I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed.

"Ok, clam down lover boy" She said, her voice soft and sweet.

"So I met one of Kyle's best friends," I said, I looked over the mountain and the trees, flowers.

"Brant"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Kyle talks about him a lot"

"Oh"

We both stood in silence just looking over the view, "Do you miss it?" I asked her, I watched as she bit on her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, I mean this was the best time I ever had" I said with a small shrug

"You first home"

"Permeate," She said with her finger waving, "Yeah permeate," I said chuckling

"But I really love LA, so I really can't complain" She said shrugging her shoulders

"Understood, but do you wanna go home?" I asked, "I mean to my house here…not LA"

She took a moment to respond, "No, I want to stay here as long as possible" I said

I chuckled, "Agreed"

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! ****Hope everybody is having a wonderful holiday! I know I am! ****I thought I would give a present to you all! A another chapter! Now can I get some reviews? You guys got 19 again! YEAHHH! ****I love you all! **

**Have a good rest of the day!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	40. Charity Event

Chapter 40- Charity Event

"Gabi do you have those invitations?" Troy asked walking through the door; I turned and looked at him, "What are you talking about?" I asked

"The Charity Event indentations! Didn't I give them to you?" He panicked, I searched through my mind and then it hit me.

"Oh! They in one of our suitcases from the trip!" I told said, his eyes jumped and he headed upstairs, I scrolled through my laptop looking at the ranch we had picked for the camp. It was in the beach, well two miles of it, then there was land with the dorm buildings near the back, basketball courts, Volleyball courts, and tennis courts. Two baseball fields. It had 15 dorms that hold 20 people, each that would be about 300 kids.

"Troy, are we going to let all 300 kids come?" I asked as he walked back into the living room.

"No, let's start with 225" He said chewing at his fingernail. I nodded and I typed that into my computer, "But if we get like over 500 offers or some shit like that then we can add a few more, we also have to base it off how many counselors we can get." He said

"I have the whole basketball team signed up, like 10 others from East High, all seniors; I got a few random ones they were all over 20. I have about ten or so from the hospital probably more to come" I said, he looked at me and nodded.

"Sounds good" He said, I nodded and then looked over the camp some more.

"Brie, how fast do you think you can get dressed?" Troy asked me, I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"15 minutes"

"Good, now go get dressed. We are running to the hospital, Kobe is on his way."

"The little boy is feeling better?"

"Yes, they asked us to come up today which are good since I need to pick the 15 kids I want at the Charity event."

"I have gotten back loads of RSVP's," I mumbled as he helped me up, Troy laughed and then kissed my cheek.

"We can go shopping for a dress for you" He said, I looked up at him and glared, "Fine, Fine but anyways lets go" He said, he helped me up the stairs and then I went into the bathroom and slipped on a pair of jeans that were fitting me at the moment. I went to my closet and picked out a Lacer's t-shirt. I slipped it on and then put Troy's sweatshirt on, I bent down and grabbed the Lakers' t-shirt and hoodie we got the little boy. I grabbed it and sat up; I rubbed my lower back and shook my head.

I slipped on a pair of purple and gold Nikes, a gift from the Laker team, and I then headed down stairs after brushing my teeth and pulling my hair into a low bun.

"You ready?" he asked, I nodded and I tossed him the bag. He grabbed it and grabbed a sharpie. He started to sign the shirt and the hoodie. Chad came down the stairs and followed.

"Kobe is here" Taylor yelled, I went into the living room to see her sitting on the couch looking a lot like me.

"Well, well I think somebody stole my outfit!" Taylor said laughing I nodded and smiled.

"Gabi" Kobe sang coming into the living room, "Taylor" he said, I laughed and I gave him a high-five.

"How ya doing?" He asked, I shrugged and then he smiled.

"Vanessa would always do the same" He said laughing, I nodded and then Chad and Troy came into the living room. "You guys ready?" Troy said, we all nodded and Troy came over and helped me up.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked, I nodded and he placed his hand on my stomach and guided me out of the door. We all piled into a car and we headed towards the hospital. Taylor and Troy sat on my both sides of me.

"So how is this kid doing?" Kobe asked

"I guess he is almost done with Chemo…" Troy said, I nodded and thought about what this little boy has gone through.

"What's his name?" Taylor asked

"Ryan and he is eight" Troy said looking at his iPhone, I smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

The rest of the car ride was quiet and when we pulled up to the hospital, Annie greeted us, "Hi Troy, Gabi!" She said, we smiled and shook her hand.

"Now Ryan doesn't know anything about this. It is all a surprise, so lets go on" She said, we all headed into the hospital and Annie lead us all up the train of stairs and two elevator rides. Troy had the bag in his hand and we came to room 324. I sighed and Annie went in first.

"Ryan, we have some guests here to see you" She said, the little boy sat up in the bed and looked at her.

"Who?" He asked, she only smiled and waved us in, Troy, Kobe, and Chad all walked in first. We girls followed them in; the poor little boy was flabbergasted.

"It's…uh….Troy Bolton!" He cried, we all laughed and Troy went and gave the kid a hug. Along with Chad and Kobe.

"Oh my gosh you are Troy Bolton" He said again, Troy only laughed and nodded. "I am totally Troy Bolton," He said

"And you are Kobe and you are Chad…Troy's best friend" He said, his eyes twinkle.

"Ryan Honey-" we all turned to see his mother walk into the room, "Oh my God!" She cried, we all smiled and Troy went and stood behide me. "You-you're from the Lakers" She said slowly, they all nodded and smiled.

"Wow, Ryan honey! Isn't this a surprise?" His mother asked, "Yes mommy! I love it! Thank you!" He said, his mom was about to deny it but Troy stepped in.

"Yup, you have a pretty cool mom, that's why we are donating 5'000 dollars in Ryan's case, straight to your family" Troy said with a smile. The mom burst into tears and went and hugged all of the guys.

"Thank you so much!" She cried, "Thank you" She said again

"You're more than welcome, what little Ryan here has to go through…it's no problem." Troy said, I smiled and I squeezed his hand.

"Ryan, I am starting a new camp this summer and the cancer one is from July 10th – July 16th and you have a free spot," Troy said handing him a packet that he had brought. Ryan's eyes light up, "A whole week?"

"Yup, we will have multiply doctors, many doctors all known with cancer, if you are on Chemo there will be a whole building and we are very very close to a hospital if something ever went wrong. I made sure of it," Troy said, turning to look at Ryan and the mom.

"Are you kidding? That's amazing, what about parents"

"Ahh…the parents, the ten kids that I give the free camp too there parents get a week vacation to wherever they would like, or a spa treatment place close to your kid" Troy said, the mother looked speechless.

"Wow"

"Ryan baby you want to go?" his mother asked, "Yeah!" he said, we all looked around and smiled. Then Troy told them about the banquet in a week and they said if Ryan was up to it and he was out of the hospital they would be more than happier to come.

We stayed there for another twenty minutes before Ryan fell asleep talking to Troy, he was the cutest little thing I have ever seen. He kept talking at ninety miles per minute and it was cute. Troy slung his arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"I have to go to other kids rooms but there's won't be as long," He whispered into my ear.

"I feel like I am your cheerleader," I mumbled

"But you aren't, you my girlfriend." He said into my ear, I giggled and we went around and handed out more free camp spots, all of them agreed and I even got most of the paperwork back before we even left.

When we walked out of the parking lot I saw Chad and Taylor walking behide us, "Tay, you wanna go dress shopping?" I asked

"Gabi don't you think you should go sleep or relax for a while?" Troy asked

"Troy, this banquet is in a week. I have whole bunch of shit to do with this camp stuff and I'd rather go shopping now," I told him, he nodded his head and then grabbed my hand and we took off towards the car.

Troy drove him and the people home and Taylor drove us to the mall, Sharpay already had a dress along with Kelsi. When we pulled up to the mall we got out and headed into Victoria Secrets, "I saw the cutest purple dress here" Taylor said, I eyed some of the linger sets and shook it off telling myself I had a few months before those became an issue again.

"Oh! I found it!" She said she pulled off the rack the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was super cute. "Taylor that is too cute" I told her, she smiled and ran to the dressing rooms. I waddled behide her and I sat down on the chair and she stepped out in her bare feet. I looked at her and smiled.

"Chad is going to die" I told her, she giggled and then spun around, the dress going with her. "I am gonna get it" She said

"Good, it deserves to have you" I said, she grinned and went back to change. I sat there and picked at my fingernails and then she reappeared in her normal clothes.

"Gabi, in two months you will be looking better than ever" she said, "Not that you don't now, but you will be back in Victoria Secrets" She said, I nodded and smiled. We got up and went to pay for the dress. We then walked around before we found a Maturity dress store. We walked in and my eyes laid on it quickly.

"Taylor! That one!" I said pointing to it, she smiled and we went over and picked it up. "Gabi it's beautiful," she said, we asked for a dressing room and the woman showed us one around the corner.

I went in and discarded my clothes and slipped the dress on, up and over my baby bump and I tied it and looked at the mirror.

"Beautiful" I whispered

"Gabi! Let me see!" Taylor said, I walked out and her jaw dropped, "That is…beautiful" she said, "Not as good as yours Taylor but it will do for now" I said biting at my lip.

I went back in, changed out of the dress, and put my other clothes back on, I went to the counter and paid for it and we rushed out of the mall.

"I am super excited!" I said, Taylor agreed to me and we got into the car.

"I have to make a stupid guests list for the ushers or whoever those people is" I said, "I can help," she said

"Good" I said

We drove home and when we got inside Troy was down in the office, camp papers all over his desk. He had millions of background checks going on his entire counselor, getting about ten more from the hospital.

"Hey babe" I said walking behide him; I slipped my hands down the center of his chest. "Mmm…hi" he said, I kissed his cheek and he held me for a moment before we both let go.

"So how was shopping, you weren't gone to long"

"Good, we have our dresses"

"That's good; do you have the guest list?" He asked rubbing his temples, his eyes shut.

"Not yet, I will probably start working on it here shortly, tomorrow or something. Is your whole family coming?"

"I got all emails back, so yeah" I saw how stressed he was and I sat down on his lap. "I love you Troy" I said, he rubbed my back and kissed the side of my lip. I turned and gave him my full attention. His hands floated up the back of my shirt while mine ran through his locks of hair.

"Whoa! Hello, other...some person…I am in the room!" Kyle said freaking out, we both pulled back to see him literally covering his eyes. I slide off Troy's lap and I fixed my shirt.

"Its all good Kyle" I said, my voice weak, I looked at Troy who was break taken.

"Wow, getting it on in here huh," He said cracking a joke, Troy and I only rolled our eyes.

"Ok…so anyways I was wanting to know if I could umm go out" He said, Troy scratched the back of his neck and looked at me.

"Be home by mid-night," I said, he smiled and took off running.

"I am going to start working on that sheet" I said, Troy nodded and turned back to the computer desk.

"I'll be up in a bit Brie"

"Alright, see you soon then" I said leaving the room, I headed upstairs and I slipped on a pair of sweats and then I went to lay on the couch with my laptop.

* * *

"Brie"

My eyes startled up and then I looked up to see Troy looking at me, I looked down to see the list having three people on it. I must have fallen asleep.

"Hmm?" I asked

"Come up to bed" He said, his hair pulled in front of his face, and I looked towards the clock seeing it was a little after mid-night.

"Did you just come up from the office?" I mumbled, "Yeah, I got caught up on the phone"

"Is Kyle here?" I asked, he nodded his head and helped me once again. I headed up the stairs and into our bedroom, I slipped into the bed and I laid my head down on the pillow and I fell fast asleep.

* * *

One week later

I pulled on my dress and slipped on a pair of black flats, I put on a few pieces of jewelry and touched up my make-up. I put the last touches on my hair and looked at my manicured nails. I smiled and I took a deep breath, it was my first red carpet.

Troy's event got word and is making things huge; some of the biggest A-list stars were coming, many Laker fans, and the kids. It was going to be hit. They were going to sell off the Laker boys tonight and we all had an idea to how to get our boys, well kinda.

I turned to see Taylor in her gorgeous dress, "I love it Tay," I said smiling, "You don't like half bad either Gabs" She said bring me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, but lets go, Troy wants to be there in twenty minutes" I said, she nodded and we headed down the stairs.

"Brie lets go!" Troy yelled I smiled knowing he had the best timing, "Coming!" I called, I hit the bottom stair and his mouth only dropped a little but enough to be satisfied.

"You look beautiful," He mumbled, I grinned, I stepped into his arms, and his arms circled my body. I looked down at the pink dress I had on, it was strapless and had a little ribbon right above my baby bump.

When Taylor walked down, I thought Chad's eyes rolled out of his head, her purple low cut dress. It went right above her knees; the back of the dress was showing her bareback with the strap with beads coming down the back. The bottom looked like a skirt but it was a dress. It was beautiful.

"Taylor" Chad said, drool coming off his lip, I giggled and Troy lead me out the door and into are waiting vehicle. We were all going separate cars, as couples. I saw Sharpay earlier who had on a pink cocktail dress; Kelsi had one a blue gown.

"You ready for this?" Troy asked, I took a deep breath and shrugged. "I guess," I said, he pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my arms.

"Did you bring a jacket baby?" He asked

"Nope, I forgot one but I am not cold" I whispered

"Okay" He said, I looked at him to see his tuxedo on, a red tie on. When we pulled up the cameras and the carpet were waiting.

"Mr. Bolton we have two cars in front of us" Our driver said, "Thanks Matt" Troy said, we unbuckled our seatbelts and when our car pulled up Matt came over and opened my car door. I took another deep breath and grabbed my black clutch bag. I stepped one foot out and then the other.

"Look! It's Bolton's Girlfriend!" Somebody yelled, I blushed and Troy followed behide me and wrapped his arm around my waist and we started on the carpet.

Stopping every so many paces to take some pictures, Troy would whisper in my ear making sure I was fine. He was such a worried boy.

We stepped forward and I turned to see Chad and Taylor following us, Taylor winked and I smiled back. When I looked forward, I saw a bunch of stars who I knew were coming but what I did not know was how they all looked up front.

"I promise that anything that comes out of my mouth tonight is all because I am star struck" I said into Troy's ear, he laughed and threw his head back.

"Don't tell me you are going to run off with Leo," He said looking at me, my eyes bugged out.

"No way!" I said, trying to control my reaction, Troy laughed again, "Since when Troy, I handled all of that"

"He called the other day, I wasn't going to tell you till later because I didn't need you freaking out" He said, I only rolled my eyes and we finished the red carpet we were ushered inside. It was not too crowded yet but there were plenty of people, the music running high.

"I am gonna go get you a drink ok? Water?"

"Yes please!" I shouted, I saw Troy walk past the DJ and then I heard the volume lower a little. I smiled and then I could hear myself think.

"Girl! You looked like you owned that carpet!" Taylor said coming standing next to me.

"Yeah, Troy decides to tell me Leo is going to be here tonight" Her eyes widened, "No fucking way! The one who played in Titanic?" She asked

"I am betting that's the one" I told her, she sighed dreamily. I giggled and pointed to her finger.

"Forget Chad…" She mumbled, I laughed and Troy came back with my water.

"Damn, I can actually hear you now" Troy said laughing, I smiled and I kissed his cheek. "Thanks" I said, he nodded and then checked his watch.

"Hey, I gotta go outside all of the kids should be showing up in like two minutes, I will be back in 25 minutes?" He said, I nodded and I gave him a kiss and he took off towards the door.

When he walked out the Manning Brothers walked in. "Taylor, the Manning just walked in" I whispered, her eyes traveled to the door to see them walking in.

"Ehh…they aren't that cute," She said, "Not as cute as Leo" She mumbled, I giggled and Sharpay stammered over here.

"Hey guys! Did you see that Robert Pattison and Taylor Launter are both here?" Her sequel, I laughed and I tapped her shoulder.

"Honey, Taylor Launter can wait, its Leo we are waiting for" I said, she screamed and looked at me. "No way in hell!"

"Yes! Troy told me he was gonna be here!" I cried, we all laughed and we watched the door like a hawk, we saw about the whole Laker team come through the door. Serena and Venus Williams, John Isner, who might I add is very tall, Sam Querry, I saw the completely wildcat team walk through the door together. We saw some of the staff; I saw Aunt Sarah and her family walk through the door.

I waved to them and they waved back, I grabbed Kyle who was running through the crowd and I pointed towards the door. When Jenni and the rest of them walked in, he squealed like a girl and went running for the door. I saw the rest of Troy's family come through the day, and then I finally saw Troy come through the door. He had all of his little kids; Ryan was holding his hand, which was cute. When he saw me Ryan and him both waved, I waved back and so did Taylor.

After another twenty minutes we never saw Leo and I was disappointed, "Troy" I said, he turned from on of the kids and looked at me. "Leo?" I asked, he only smiled and rolled his eyes. He turned back around and I put my hands on my hips, "Well that was rude," I said. I shrugged it off, went, and stood next to Anthony.

"How's it going Anthony?" I asked

"I keep thinking I see Katy Perry," He said

"Because you do, she came tonight." I said

His jaw dropped a little, "How did she know about this thing?"

"Like I know? She called Troy and asked to come," I said shrugging my shoulders, he laughed and then I heard the music turn off.

"Alright everybody that is here! Thank you for coming!" Troy said into the mic, I smiled and clapped my hands. "We have so far raised a little over 10'000 dollars!" The room cheered, "I have brought some of my new friends here with us tonight; they all got free spots to our camps and were all very cool kids. I spent time with them and they are pretty cool kids," He said, he then waved his hands.

"Come on up guys" he said, they all came rushing to the stage, they all had cute clothes on but they had them put there t-shirts on over them.

Troy let them all introduce themselves and they all talked kindly, everybody clapped and they all left the stage and back to there seat.

"Alright Ladies, get your money ready because we are getting ready to start our auction. Now guys, you can also buy for your special ladies as a surprise or whatever so they are no limit and you can buy your date," Troy said, he then quickly looked at me and winked.

"Alright, let's get this started" Troy said, he then started the auction.

~T&G~

"Chad is going once…twice….sold to Ms. Taylor Mekessie" Troy said, next was Troy Bolton. I sighed as I sat my chair knowing I was going to have to fight for him.

He then handed the microphone to another person I think it was Daniel? I do not know.

"Alright ladies, be careful I know Bolton has a girlfriend out in the crowd somewhere" He warned, I sent a smile towards him as a thanks, "Alright so we don't even to introduce this guy, Troy Bolton is on sale starting now.

"$550!"

"$1000"

"$2000"

I waited a bit longer, letting the price keep soaring up; Troy would glance my way and look at me like hurry the hell up.

"13,000 dollars" A girl said, the crowd awed, I sighed and I stood up.

"$20,000" I said, the girl looked at me as if I was insane and she sat down.

"Troy Bolton going for 70'000 dollars to Gabriella Montez going once…twice…sold! He is yours Gabi" I nodded and I winked at Troy. He smiled back at him and then he left the stage.

"Alright, I know Troy has something up his sleeve here, along with Chad and Zeke Baylor, also Jason cross" Daniel said, I looked at Troy as he reached out his hand. I looked at him funny and he nudged me towards the stage.

Chad grabbed the mic from Daniel and shoved his teammate off the stage, "Alright everybody, how has your night been?" Chad asked, the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Great because we have raised a lot of money tonight, over a million dollars all going to Wildcat Dreams, making sure all of those kids get to have a great time at camp." Chad paused and people clapped, "So Troy, Zeke, Jason, and I got a special phone call what was it last week?" Chad asked the group of boys nodded.

"Well, this said he would donate a million dollars" The crowd started clapping like crazy, "But we told him he couldn't" Chad said, I even looked at him funny.

"Us guys, all four us pitched in half of a million dollars for this special guy to hang out…God help me…hang out with our girls, and please everybody cover your ears because the girl in the pink…she is a screamer" Chad said, Sharpay kicked Chad in the back of his leg. "Shut it Chad!" Sharpay growled

"Easy woman! I can easily take somebody's part back!" He warned, "Chad!" Troy said, they both blushed and then Chad turned to the crowd.

"So…were like family," Chad mumbled, the crowd laughed and then I heard a voice.

"Hello? Isn't my cue?" Us girls all turned around and looked straight into the blue eyes of Leonardo Dicaprio. Holy Shit was he not cute or what.

"Oh"

"My"

"Fucking"

"Gosh"

Sharpay screamed and ran up hugging him, we all followed and he gave each a hug. I looked at Troy and he winked at me, I blew him a kiss and we all backed up.

"So you know, I am also a huge Laker fan and Bolton and Danforth …amazingg," He said, the room laughed and I went back to Troy.

"So yes, I did agree to a day with these guys but I think what Troy is going is pretty damn amazing. I mean this and basketball oh and lets not forget that he is about to be a dad?" Leo said, I smiled and looked up and Troy. His kissed the top of my forehead and then he pulled out his check and the kids all came running onto the stage.

We all gathered for a picture, Leo in the middle, us girls surrounding him, the people behide us, some had kids on there shoulders, the other kids sat in front of us. We posed for pictures for a while and then we all were done and we got down off the stage.

"Amazing huh?" Troy said into my ear

"Yes, thanks for it all" I said

"Hey, I just play basketball and thought of a great idea" He said

I smiled and I looked at him, "I like…no I love how you think so down on yourself. I mean you could be the cockiest guy ever," I said "But here you are arms wrapped around your girlfriend, unlike any other boyfriend here probably" I said

"Brie, it's probably keeps me sane. Everything is just happening so quick anymore I have to"

I smiled and I kissed his lips, "Thanks for it" I said, he grinned and kissed my lips and we started to talking to many more people.

**Who liked it? ****I had fun writing this chapter! I am also going to go and post the pics of Gabi and Taylors dresses on my homepage,k? I hoped you all liked it and I hope you all checked out my song-fic! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	41. Losing Streak&Valentines Day

Chapter 41- Losing Streak and Valentines Day

"Damn it!" I growled, I tossed the papers to the side and I rested my hand on my almost 8-month belly. We had finished January and we gliding through February. It was currently February 10, I would be 8 months on February 20 and I was due on April 2. Not much time left, I sighed and rubbed my temple.

Things at the house have been extremely stressful, Troy and Chad were on a losing streak, five games now. Not that it is hurting them going to playoffs not yet anyways but playoffs are coming and it was going to hurt if something happened. I have been working my butt off on the applications that I keep getting for the camps.

I had to first sort them into what group they were in, how high there sickness was. As if if you were on Chemo, I had to make sure the hospital knew everything about each of the children. I know I liked the camp most with no health issues; diabetes is not too hard either.

"Are you okay in there?" Taylor called, I sighed and I closed my eyes. "Yes and no" I murmured

I heard her laugh and she walked into my bedroom where I sat, "Gabi, what's up?" I rubbed my temple and she came over and sat down on the bed.

"Oh well Troy has been grumpy as hell, I have been doing this for like a week straight and I am tired as hell" I mumbled, she nodded and set down. Taking my laptop way from me and saving my document before shutting my laptop. Protests coming from my lips but she only shook her head.

"There game is starting, let's go. Take a break and enjoy the game okay?"

"But Taylor, I need to get these in! We only have a few months until the first camp!" I complained she only shook her head. "Gabi, you have till the middle of June! Relax!"

I groaned and I rubbed my temples while I heard our front door burst open, Taylor and I both looked at each not expecting anybody.

"Hello?" Taylor yelled I heard jumbled feet and my bedroom door opened quickly, "Gabi!" I looked up to see Kyle; I took a deep breath and looked at Kyle.

"What?" I asked, he looked at me for a second and then swallowed I kept looking at him.

"I don't know if it is true or not but I heard that Troy might be hurt, I was listening the ESPN radio and the title to the next subject was Troy Bolton may be hurt" I panicked and I jumped out of bed, I went racing down the stairs, Kyle and Taylor yelling at me to slow down. My iPhone was sitting on the couch at least that is where I last left it.

I cut through the kitchen and into the living room to see it sitting there, just waiting it seems like. I grabbed it and typed his number in a rush. My fingers shaking, Kyle and Taylor were both standing behide me. Kyle was switching on the TV as I listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Troy!" I said into the phone, I could hear him sigh in the background, "You okay?" He asked I only shook my head.

"The question is are you okay? I am hearing news reports that you may be hurt and I don't even get a damn phone call from you and if I was hurt you would be hear by now if you haven't heard from me." I said I felt tears choke up my throat, so the ending of my sentence is all grumble together.

After I finished my sentence I was greeting with silence, I choked back some tears; I heard his breathing over the phone.

"I am sorry Brie; I didn't want you to worry"

"Worry my ass Troy, I am almost 8 months Pregeant, your on the road, and have been nothing but mean." I said, "Gabi, I don't what to start this" He growled

"What's wrong with you" I spat at the phone, trying to control myself, "I hurt my wrist and two fingers, and nothing is broken just…messed up. I am still able to play, since it was my left hand." He said I sucked in a breath and then released it.

"Troy, thanks for telling me" I snapped, "How long ago did this happen?" I asked numbly

"Two days ago, it's healing fine"

I looked at the TV screen blankly, "It happened during that pass to Luke didn't it; I saw a shock of pain go through your face. I knew something wasn't right when they showed you on the bench moving it around, damn it." I said and then I plopped down on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine" I said, my stubborn side kicking in.

"So how are you?" He asked, a thin frown placed over my lips, "I don't want to talk about" I said, a frustrated sigh blew from his mouth.

"Whatever, I have to go time to start warming up" His monotone voice said, I only nodded and hung up my phone. I tossed my phone onto the couch. Taylor and Kyle just looked at me, "What happened?"

I groaned and I closed my eyes. I rubbed my temples and then looked up at them, "Hurt his wrist and two fingers passing the ball. I don't know what but it blew into a huge argument which is happening a lot lately." I told them, Taylor and Kyle both frowned.

"A lot?"

I slowly nodded my head, "Yeah, ever since the end of January" I whispered

They both only nodded and we watched the pre-game show but I sat there and I want to cry. I hated fighting with Troy and I felt like that is all we did lately.

When the game started it started slowly, Troy was playing all right. Making baskets, passing ok not the best but he was doing it. They were losing to Indiana, I sighed and I stood up. I went to the kitchen and I sat on the barstool and laid my head on the counter. "It will be fine," Kyle, said, I lifted my head.

"Just the way everything is starting to work out, about a month before the baby is supposed to be born. It can't all be falling apart now," I told him sadly, he nodded; he came over and gave me a hug. "I don't think Troy wants you to worry," He said

"I don't know if Troy even cares anymore" I said, I could not even sum up the tears right now. "Gabi, I know Troy cares it's just the losing streak they are going through," Kyle said, I let my head lay against his chest.

"Why does he have to act this way though?" I asked quietly, he only shook his head. "Gabi he is making millions doing this, he wants to make you proud to call him your girlfriend. It's a guy thing but I am betting that's what's going through his head." Kyle said, I whimpered a little.

"But he doesn't even tell me when he gets hurt! He would have freaked out if I didn't tell him," I said, Kyle pulled back again. "Gabi, it's another guy thing. They do not you to worry about them but they worry about you. We think it's our job," He said to me in all honesty. I pulled back from him and then looked at him, "Gabi the game is coming back on," Taylor yelled. I felt stiff and I started to move back towards the living room.

We watched the end of the game and they were losing horribly, I saw Troy nervous glances all the time. I saw worried looks after a while, then I saw his pissed expression in the last two minutes when nothing was going right. Kobe passed the ball to the other team twice, Troy tried three three-pointers and missed them all, Chad kept missing easy shots, and the rest of the team was just the same. I groaned and I buried my head deep into the couch.

When the game was over, I got up and headed to my room, not even a word from Taylor or Kyle. I went up and I tossed my phone on the bed. I went to my bathroom and put my hair into a low ponytail and I changed my clothes. I felt the tears coming to my eyes that my phone has not rung yet and it has been 15 minutes since the end of the game. It was usually the first thing he did.

I turned off my bathroom light and I looked onto my bed to see Oreo sitting there. I smiled softly and I crawled into my bed. She came leaping up and giving me a hug.

"I know Oreo, I know daddy hasn't called yet" I said sadly, she only licked my face and curled up next to me. I sighed softly and I grabbed my cell phone even seeing a text message. I felt tears swirl my eyes and I tossed my phone onto the ground. I heard my door creak open.

"Go away" I mumbled, the person came and sat down on the bed, I pulled the blanket off my head to see Taylor sitting there.

"Taylor I don't want to talk" I whispered, she only nodded her head and then began to get up, "Chad called and said Troy wasn't very happy. He stormed out of the locker room before anybody could talk to him. He changed and poof, Chad went to find him said he would call me back later" Taylor said, I wiped a few tears away, slide under the covers, and lay on my side. Taylor sighed and rubbed my back then left turning the light off. Oreo snuggled closer to me and I kissed the top of her fluffy head.

"At least you still love me Oreo"

* * *

It was Valentines Day and I had not heard from Troy since our phone fight. Four days ago, I lay in bed and sunk lower down. I pulled my phone up to my face to see no new messages.

Troy had a basketball game yesterday and one on the 16th. Either of them at home so I was not totally expecting him to be here, I knew he was not going to be here.

I heard a knock on my door and I did not say anything. Oreo was sitting on my lap, my laptop shoved to the side.

"Hello" I smiled and in walked Lucille, a smile placed on her face as well. "How are you doing?" She asked, I only shrugged

"Troy called me the other day-," she said and a frown replaced the smile. "At least he called you," I mumbled, she looked at me for a second.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, she sat down on the corner of the bed, her eyes gazing at me. "He hasn't called me since his Indiana loss." I mumbled, "Actually before that" I added

Her jaw dropped a little and I looked down at my lap, I played with my fingers and I chewed on my lip. "I didn't image us this way right now, a month or so from the baby being born and we aren't even talking. I just-" tears choked up my talking. Tears racing down my cheeks and Lucille came over and set next to me.

"Oh honey," she whispered, I laid my head on her shoulder. "I didn't know, she just told me to give you this. He mailed it to me, he wanted me to give it to you since he knew I was coming up to help you," She said sadly, I swallowed the lump in my throat wiped a few tears away.

"I don't even know if he loves me anymore by the way he is acting," I said, she rubbed my back some more and then handed me an envelope.

"Honey, he is on a losing streak right now, a hurt wrist and fingers, being away from you" She said, I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Everybody is saying its because of the losing streak, why would Troy act like such a dick to me? And when did you know about his wrist?" I asked her, she looked at me for a second, "The night it happened"

"He kept it from me! He kept from me until I heard about it on the news!" I cried, she pulled me into a hug and then stroked my hair.

"He is-"

"Please don't tell me that it is a guy thing, that he just didn't want me to worry" I cried, she did not even continue her sentence. She pulled back and I played with the corner of the envelope.

"I am gonna go downstairs and get you some breakfast ok?" She said, I nodded and she then looked at my hands, "Open, see what he said" She said, I looked up and nodded. She left and I leaned back wiping more tears away.

I slipped my finger under the envelope and pried it open. I pulled the note out from it, a hand written note. It is not even a card, should I be scared to open it? Is it a break up note saying he was not coming back? The worst cases were running through my mind. I felt scared but I opened it with shaky hands.

_Dear Brie,_

_Happy Valentines Day! _

_I know you are not happy with me, I know you are pissed at me; I know I have screwed up big time. I am just a little pissed off. I miss you a lot too Brie and I wanted to tell you this but I just…ugh. I really wish everything would go back to normal; maybe signing with the Lakers was not a good thing. Maybe I should not keep doing this if it is going to hurt us. I have to think about you and the baby first and it has been bugging me a lot lately that you are not happy, that you want me around more and…I really want to make you happy. If you are not happy, you know I am not happy. _

_I am sorry I have not called you; I just do not know what to say anymore. I just want to make you happy and the last time we talked, it was a fight. I keep trying to dial your number but I cannot get myself to send the call. I cannot call you because I am just scared of hearing you upset again. I know Chad has been telling you stuff, I ran out frustrated because on the court all I could think about was you. When I could not be found the entire night and came back drunk it was because I wanted to clear my mind but I could not stop thinking about you defeating the whole point. I had a hangover the next morning. I am now sounding like Troy Bolton junior year, telling you all of this on your balcony. _

_You have no idea how bad I feel for making you miserable for not calling you, texting but it hurt me. I was needed time to think and I am sorry. I am so sorry. _

_Now that I said all of this you probably hate me, you probably hate me and never want to see me again. I would not blame you. I was a complete dick to you and I am sorry. This is not probably the ideal Valentines Day I know I am sorry. _

_However, please think back to that time on your balcony, the happy Troy Bolton and the happy Gabriella Montez…_

_I love you forever and always_

_-Love Troy 3 _

I dropped the piece of paper and tears rolling down my cheeks. I tossed my blankets over the side of my bed and I headed to my own balcony I had now. I slide open the door and I stood out in the California sun. I looked out over the ocean to see it sparkling with the bright blue water.

In New Mexico, I saw a tree, I saw nothing but a backyard but now I had so much more. I cried and I wiped a few tears away. I held onto the bar. I finally just slide down the rail and I held my stomach. The baby kicking like a crazy mess, I heard the bedroom door open and close but I kept my eyes out towards the ocean and the sky.

"I am fine Lucille, I just…need some time alone," I said softly, she did not respond back quickly. It was actually quiet, I thought she left and I was alone. I just looked back over the ocean to see the seagulls flying. I rubbed my stomach back and forth.

I heard some footsteps but I looked forward, "Lucille seriously I am fine," I said, letting my head drop a little.

"W-What if I am not Lucille?" his voice said I felt my head spin around, like crazy. I stood up slowly and I looked into those ocean eyes, kind of like my view.

"Troy, I-" I didn't finish my sentence a little star struck

He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and then looked down I stepped forward slowly.

"I thought you couldn't come home" I said quietly, he looked up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Brie, I bend the rules a little" he said a smile formed onto his face.

I protected my stomach with my hands, I looked at him and then tears formed in my eyes again. After I had just stopped crying, I galloped forward and straight into his arms.

"Troy" I whispered, his arms grasped around me like a drowning guy, his arms tight around me, not letting go.

"Oh Brie" He said quietly, he lifted my up and then set me back down, his hands starting to rub my stomach, the baby settling down a little.

"Troy, I think this baby is going to love you. Ever time you touch my stomach the baby doesn't kick as hard" I said softly, he kissed the top of my head and I let my head fall on his chest.

"Troy, don't quit the Lakers. Not yet, ok, we are just trying to figure everything out and my hormones are running high, really high right now so it doesn't help our cause. Give it a little while ok, I love you no matter what's going on but I am almost 8 months Pregeant and it's tough to control my emotions." I told him, he rubbed my back and then kissed my temple.

"As long as you are okay with it Brie," he laced his fingers through mine "I want you to know that I am completely and utter in love with you. I just don't want to see either of us gets hurt in this"

"I understand it all Troy, I really do and I will admit I am scared. I am scared something will happen but you are the one that would drag me back to you. You are hard not to love" I said, he smiled and kissed my lips.

"I am once again I am so sorry for being such an ass, dick, asshole" I laughed and I rubbed his chin, "Troy its okay, I forgive you. I wasn't helping you at all." It was silent for a few minutes before Troy spoke up.

"Why don't we do something for Valentines day instead of mopping around? I think we have had plenty of that in the last 3 days," He said, I smiled and I kissed him. "Thank you"

We both got ready, we laced our hands together, and walked downstairs, I saw Chad and Taylor in a loving embrace. Lucille and Kyle were both talking. Oreo was messing around in the living room.

"I love how everything can feel so wrong one minute, then the next its all better" I whispered, he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Mom, Dad, Gabi and I are going out before I have to leave for the next three days" Troy said, we had been apart for two weeks, only talking by cell phone. Well except for the last few days as you, know…

"Ok, well see you later!" Lucille said, we both smiled and headed out the door. We were going to walk to the beach, hang out there for the day since it was seventy-five degrees outside today, and sit in the sand. Then we were going to go catch a movie and some dinner before his flight at eight.

Once we seated comfortably on the sand, I was sitting between his legs and his hand his hands rested on my stomach, feeling the baby kick at my bladder.

"So I wasn't going to go through this with no gift," He mumbled into my neck, I felt my face blush and he grabbed my hand. "Troy you didn't have to" I told him with all honesty.

"No, I had too" He said, he then pulled a box out of his jeans. It was too big to be a jewelry box, but it was not that big since he could pull it out of his jeans.

I started to pull the paper back and I saw it was a jewelry box, I gasped slightly and I opened it up. It was a diamond necklace with some diamond earrings.

"Holy Shit Troy" I whispered, I touched the necklace, it sparkled, and it sparkled amazingly. "You like it?" He asked quietly, I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Troy! I love it!" I cried, I turned around and pinned him down on the sand. He let me do it easily, probably so I did not hurt myself. I kissed his lips and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Thank you" I whispered, he kissed my lips and we both sat up.

* * *

The losing streak was over…barely but it was. I clapped my hands as I watched the TV screen dance with the Lakers cheering.

"Finally" I whispered, Lucille and Taylor nodded in agreement. I grabbed my diamond necklace and played with it. I smiled remembering the rest of yesterday night.

We left the beach to go to the movies; we saw The Fighter and went to McDonalds for dinner. Not to romantic but it was a great night, the Fighter was a great movie too.

After that, I dropped Troy off at the airport and we kissed goodbye, I let go of his hand and he pulled me into a kiss, wishing me one last Happy Valentines day.

After he left, I went home to find roses and boxes of chocolate, my favorite. I ate some chocolates and I talked to him on the phone after he left, making it a wonderful night.

I texted him congratulating him, I said goodnight to the family and I headed upstairs. I smiled as I stripped and put on PJ's.

I was glad we were back on the right track…

* * *

**I know most of you were thinking that it was an engagement ring, sorry I disappointed in that area but I have my ideas…*Sneaky look* anyways thanks for reading my chapter. **

**Now if you have read The Homeless Girls last Chapter and read the Author Note, then you don't need to read this, I am just copying and pasting what I put in the last one. So these guys know too, so thanks for reading it once! But you don't have to read it again…haha**

**Ok! I know this is not all of you but I have had more than one comment on my grammar or doing things wrong. I just want to say I am still in middle school, I haven't had many Language arts classes, I have only really read other peoples fanfiction where I usually learn all of my stuff so I am going off you guys. I am giving you my all; I make sure mostly everything is spelled right. I try to make everything perfect but I know I am not. If you have an issue with it, I am sorry. I am sorry I do not have the best out there. I am trying my hardest and that is all that matters to me. Some things might be a little corny, well I am sorry it's my story get over it. Ok? I am really trying to be nice here but it is starting to really frustrate me and I do not want to stop writing. Because I know I have a lot of fans that probably don't care much if the grammar is right but the story it good…and also I do pick up and read:P I am just not a professional writer..Thanks for listening to me rant, and sorry, for those that supports me and pick up my grammar but ignore it. I really appreciate it. Thanks so much! In addition, for those that do comment, I am not mad I am just pointing out. Thanks **

**Thank you for reading that! I just had to get it out there**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ****You guys are my best reviews on here and lets hit 500 ok? ****Pretty please? Thanks!:) **


	42. Baby Shower

Chapter 42- Baby Shower

"Troy! Are we almost done?" I begged of him, I have been dragged around for the last three hours. I had no idea what he was doing.

"Brie! Chill, I have one more stop to make!" He said he had taken me to the bank, the hospital to pick up more applications that were filled out, the AT&T store, Target, my golly are we almost done.

"Where to now?" I asked

"The gym, I have to pick something up then I promise you we can go home." He said turning the car heading towards Laker gym.

"What did you forget?" I asked him, he smiled and then looked over at me, "Gabi you don't want to know"

I gave him a look, "What would you need to go back for today that couldn't wait till later?" I asked

He smiled again and turned on his blinker on, "I need to clean out my locker, I swear I have the messiest one" He admitted, I starred at him.

"Are you serious? I mean come on why can't we go home?" I whined, he only chuckled, I crossed my arms and we pulled into the parking lot nobody there.

Troy got in with his electric pass, we walked through the silent halls together and we came to the end of the hallway and into the locker room. It smelled horrible.

"Gross." I muttered, I pinched my nose and he only nodded in agreement. We walked over to locker number 14 and his spun the combination and clicked it open.

"Oh my, Troy this is disgusting!" I told him, he only shrugged his shoulders, "Hey I just toss me stuff in and leave!" He said, "I see that" I said bending over and grabbed a moldy sandwich.

"Troy this looks like your locker from high school, minus the books" I mumbled, "There was never any books in my locker" He said laughing, I only rolled my eyes and he kept laughing.

I grabbed his bag out of his locker and set it aside, I then tossed his deodorant, a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, his beanie, extra phone charger, and his Laker pass all into his gym bag. Troy was in the process of throwing all of his stuff away in his locker. I looked into it to see it looked much cleaner. I shoved some clothes into his bag that needed to be washed.

I then saw a picture of Troy and I, I smiled and I let my fingers trace it. It was on the beach last summer, before the Lakers, and before the baby. Then right next to it was a sonogram for the baby. Aww… "Troy!" I said, he turned around and looked at what I was looking at. "Like it?" He said smiling

"Yes" I told him, I rubbed my belly and Troy finished what he was doing. He then grabbed my hand and shut his locker door. "Ready to go home?" He asked glancing at his watch, I nodded my head and we walked out of the gym. Troy getting his way out with his special key then we were back into the parking lot to see the Lakers physical trainer Gary parking his car.

"Troy! What are you doing here?" Gary said picking his bag out of the car. "Cleaning out my locker," He said, Gary nodded his head. "I could ask you the same, I was wondering why you were here" Troy said flipping his car keys in his free hand.

"A coaches meeting. How are you fingers and wrist?" He asked Troy, his wrist and fingers were still tape together. He hurt it again during his three games away. This time a little more than last time, he had to sit out on the last three practices since they had another five-day break.

"Good, good. I am doing better getting to hang with my lovely girlfriend" Troy said making his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and Gary smiled at us both.

"Enjoy these last months or so of freedom" He said winking at us, I smiled and Troy let his hand run over my bump. "We will but somebody is dying to go home" He said winking at me, I only rolled my eyes and Gary laughed. We saw two cars drive up through the gate.

"We better head out before I get dragged into more talk" Troy said Gary nodded and we both got into the car after waving. We waved to the coaches as we left.

I looked at the dash to see it was eleven, I sighed and we headed home. We got into our neighborhood to see it quiet as usual. We pulled into the garage and I looked down at my summer dress I was wearing, my flats and my little sweater.

"Come on babe" He said, I got out of the car we headed inside, Oreo came and greeted us at the door, and I smiled and petted the top of her head.

"Hey baby girl" I said, she took off barking and Troy put his hand on the small of my back, he directed me towards the upstairs.

"So I thought about you and me hanging out for a little bit" I said, he only smiled back at me we then walked up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Gabi do you mind going to get that play book out of the living room?" Troy asked as we walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Mhm…sure I will be right back" I said as I passed the kitchen Troy turned into the kitchen as I made my way to the living room.

"Surprise!" Was yelled as I entered the room, I jumped back a little to see many people in this room. Most of the Laker team, Troy, the gang, Troy's parents, Kyle, Jenni, my aunt and uncles from my dad's side, a few of my cousins. The Lakers wives, kids a lot of people.

I felt the tears shine in my eyes, "Aww guys! This is amazing!" I said I felt my cheeks blush and Troy stepped to my side.

"Come on people lets get this party started!" somebody yelled, I felt my body relax again as music started to play. I looked around to see the pink and blue streamers, the presents all laying out. The food laying out my guess that Zeke all made. Therefore, my guess is that it would be good food.

"Do you like it?" He whispered into my ear, I smiled from ear to ear. "How could I not Troy? Its amazing, thanks"

"Hey, don't thank me thank Sharpay and Taylor"

"Why shouldn't I be surprised?" I teased, "My boyfriend would never do this!"

He chuckled and we made our way around the room, "Uncle Tommy!" I cried I gave him a big hug.

"Gabriella! I did not even know you were pregnant until Sharpay called me! How could you keep such a thing?" He asked me, I slowly let my head drop.

"My mom wasn't very happy and she brought up the whole dad thing," I said quietly, he nodded shortly, it is all right but I am happy to be getting another great niece or nephew like you! Especially with the famous Troy Bolton! How are you doing son?" My uncle asked my boyfriend.

"Good, great" Troy said, "That's good! How is your wrist and fingers?" He asked

"I am so not used to that, I mean like everybody knows." Troy said laughing, "But they are healing better." Troy told him, he nodded with a great smile. My aunt Lisa walked over and stood next to Tommy.

"Gabi! You look wonderful!" She said, I blushed and Troy rubbed the middle of my back.

"Thank you! How is Toby and Mallory?" I asked

"They are doing well; Toby is in his senior year of high school, Mallory just starting high school. Kind of a whirlwind." She said laughing

"I guess I get to experience that now huh?"

"Oh yes you do but cherish the first few years, they are the best ones." She said smiling at me with her large smile.

"Will do, but I gotta keep making my way around?" I said with a smile, they both nodded and we kept our way around.

I talked to all of my cousins, I talked to the Lakers, I talk to the gang, and I talked to everybody.

I made my way over to the food and I picked at the dips Zeke had made, most of them were my all time favorites. There was a cake of Troy and I with the sonogram. I only shook my head briefly until Sharpay's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Game time!" She yelled, everybody come into the living room while I talk to the mother to be!" Sharpay said, I gulped and Troy kissed my forehead before leaving to the living room.

"You are just gonna leave me with her?" I asked him, he only gave me a wink before he left. Sharpay then entered the kitchen shutting the doors.

"Ok, I am going to give you a brief run down on the games and I also need you to fill a few things out also." She rambled; I only nodded and sat down.

"First game is like a guessing game, what you think the baby is going to have. You fill out a sheet and then the rest of the guests fill our sheets, who ever get the closest gets a prize!" Sharpay said handing me a paper, I took it and looked it over. I smiled knowing this would be good.

_Daddy-Troy & _Mommy- Gabs

_Eyes: _Daddy

_Mouth:_ Mommy

_Nose: Mommy_

_Legs: Daddy_

_Hair: Daddy_

_Smile: Daddy_

_Smarts: Mommy! _

"Sharpay what if I can't decide?" I asked her, she looked at me and then nodded her head, "You can put both, and I will just have to tweak the rules a bit" She said, I nodded and went back to my writing.

_Humor: Both_

_Athletics: Daddy_

_Height: Daddy_

_Craziness: …Mommys_

_Ego: Mommys…hands down_

_Daddy's favorite activities or mommy's favorite activity: Both, basketball and reading_

_Feet: Daddy_

_Taste in style: Mommy…or Sharpay ;)_

"Ok Sharpay, I am done now. I really liked that last question," I said to her, she only shrugged and then she started to explain the next ones.

"Ok, we are also going to play purse scavenger hunt, all the ladies were told to bring a purse and partners will be there team player." Sharpay started, "So pick 15 things to be found in there purse" Sharpay told me, she had a piece of paper in front of her.

I told her everything and she nodded, we then started the next game idea. There was another game I did not get to know about. When we were done, we went out to the living room and then I sat down in-between Troy's legs.

"Alrighty, ladies, guys!" She said they all turned her attention to her. "We are going to play the first game. Just a few moments ago, Gabi filled out a sheet. She had to decided what she wanted the baby's traits to be. She either marked Daddy Troy, Mommy Gabi, and both. Therefore, you can do that for any all right. So I am going to pass out the papers and pins, fill them out and put them in the basket up here." She said pointing to them; Taylor and Chad were sitting over in the corner by the basket.

"Also Gabi, don't help lover boy out" She said, I only blushed, "His answers shouldn't even count!" somebody yelled, most likely Luke.

"Fine, but I am still giving him one. Gabi you can laugh at his stupid answers probably" She said, I giggled and she handed them all out. When Troy got his he read them over. "Eyes would go to me knowing you, hair me, legs me, mouth you, nose you, ego…that is a big time me!" Troy said, I laughed. He only looked at me, "Think what you want Troy" I said patting his cheek. He only gave me his look.

"Don't give me the look!" I told him, he only shrugged his shoulders. When this game was over and all the answers were turned in, Sharpay gave out the answers.

"Ego was you? Really Gabi?" He said to me, I smiled and he kissed my lips. Typical Troy.

"Alight Ladies! Pull out your purse! Guys, hang over with your spouse and you can be a team!" The boys all looked confused but the girls were all squealing. It was a favorite game at any party.

I looked up at Troy who was massaging my stomach, which felt good. The baby's soft kicks felt good against my tummy.

"Okay! Everybody ready? The people with the most stuff on the list will win a prize, if there is a tie we have some pretty crazy ones," Sharpay said giggling, I laughed and Troy kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, first on the list is a Library Card" Shar said, the girls rummaged through there bag. They only had thirty seconds to find whatever.

I saw hands fly up with there library cards, "Time!" Shar yelled

They all marked on there sheets, "Okay the next one is a Passport"

Another thirty seconds, five people actually had there passports. "Wow, I didn't think that one was going to have there passports"

We did another three things, nail polish, nail clippers, and scissors. "Okay boys! You have to find this one!" Sharpay said giggling, "And girls if you don't have a guy here then go ahead and play"

Troy poked my side and looked at me, "What is it?" He asked

"You'll see" I said, he only gave me a hard look. "Alright boys ready?"

"Yes…" They all said attentively, "Tampon!" Sharpay screeched, the all groaned and they remerged through the purse. "Found it!" Chad yelled, I laughed as he was waving one of Taylor's tampons around. Her face was completely red.

"Alright Chad, we got it" Sharpay said holding up her thumbs; he only nodded and sat back down. The rest of them found them and we finished the game with Luke and Sam winning.

"Congrats!" I said hugging them both, Sharpay then directed all of us to the screen. I looked at her for a moment. The screen started to roll in.

There was a picture of my mom Pregeant, I blushed knowing it had to be with me, and then a picture of Lucille popped up with a sign holding it is a boy. I felt Troy's body heat turn up, I giggled and I squeezed his hand. Then there was one each of our births, every birthday. Like when we got together, at parties, basketball games, decathlons, at the beach, at the parent's house. Then a picture of when I found out when I was Pregeant. Our first baby pictures, Troy playing for the Lakers, me in the stands. Pictures of me Pregeant of every few months, then it ended saying to be continued.

"Aww…Sharpay that was really cute!" I said getting up to hug her, she smiled and gave me a hug back. Troy gave her a quick hug and then he was by my side again. We went around talking again eating more food.

"Alright so we are going to do presents, if you would like to go be more than welcome to if you would like to stay for presents again, you choice!" Shar said, I smiled slightly and I grabbed Troy's hand.

"Come on! You get to open them too!" I told him dragging him away from Zeke and Chad. I pulled him into the living room where quiet a few people were sitting. We took a seat on the couch and he rubbed my stomach again. Something he would do every night in bed.

"Okay Gabs, Taylor and I will keep track of everything you go" Sharpay said, I nodded and I picked up the first one. It was from Lucille and Jack; I sent them both a smile knowing they probably got something good, I then saw it was for Troy. I giggled.

"Troy why don't you open this one" I told him, he nodded and took it. He looked at whom it was from and gave them a smile just as I did.

"This is from my parents" Troy said, he turned it over and opened it. What sat there was a hamper; on top of the hamper was Laundry for dummies, Daddy 101, and a frame where along the side it said nobody loves me like my daddy. I smiled it was cute. It would match the room since it was brown, still waiting to be painted.

"Ha Ha very funny mom and dad" He said holding up the books, they laughed and I grabbed the one to me. It was a picture frame with I love you mommy on it. There was a pack and play and a few blankets.

"Thanks guys" I said, they both said they were welcome back.

We went through the rest of the gifts getting clothes, blankets, bottles, pacifiers, diapers, lots and many diapers. Onsie, three Laker onsie all says something different, one said Kobe's favorite number 3, Danforth favorite! and Lakers number one fan. We got a high chair, baby monitories, baby Advil and all that medicine. A thermometer, a few movies, Target gift cards, money, and some gift cards out to dinner.

"Thank you everybody who is here!" I said, they all said your welcome back and everybody started to file out. One by one saying good-bye, them telling us to keep them updated. I nodded and thanked them all again. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and my head start to hurt.

"How you holding up Brie" Troy purred into my ear

"I am tired, can I go to bed?" I asked, he smiled at me softly and he grabbed my hand. I looked at the clock to see it was past seven at night. It had been such a long day.

"Yeah, come on lets go" He said, I said bye and thank you to the last few people still lingering. Troy guided me upstairs and into our bedroom. I slipped off my summer dress and into some of Troy's basketball shorts and his t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and took my make-up off and then I went to lie down.

"Go to sleep beautiful"

"Oh trust me I will," I tell him, he smiled and kissed my forehead. He exited the room while turning the light off and shutting the door. Oreo hopped onto the bed and cuddled next to me.

I closed my eyes and swayed on to sleep.

* * *

**All right! I am soooo sorry this is so late! I got really busy lately! It's been a whirlwind! **

**But! On a good note…**

**You gave me 500 reviews! ****You guys are AMAZING! I love you guys! ****Thanks soo much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	43. Umm Troy?

Chapter 43- Umm Troy?

It had been two weeks since the baby shower and the nursery was totally set to go. I smiled as I finished putting some clothing in the closet. I shut it and I glanced around the room.

"How did I know I would find you here?" Troy asked walking into the room; I had practically lived in this room for the last two weeks. Making sure it was clean and ready to go.

"Mmm…maybe because I just like it in here?" I asked him, he smiled and came over pulling me into a hug. My baby bump is getting in the way.

"The whale is getting in the way" I said quietly, he chuckled and he kissed my cheek and then let me go. "That is no whale, that is the most beautiful thing on earth" Troy whispered leaning in to capture my lips, I smiled into the kiss and I let my arms wrap around his shoulder.

"Lets do something fun today" Troy murmured into my lips, "Like what" I breathed

"How about a drive?" He mumbled, "How come I have a feeling you have something up your sleeve?" I asked him, he shrugged and sent me a wink, "Just go put some clothes on but make sure you have your bikini on" He said, I turned around and he smacked the back of my butt. I turned and gave him a look. He only winked and then I shook my head. I went to my bedroom and I decided to wear a dress. I slipped a yellow sun dress on that was strapless with a yellow bikini, which was strange to me. It was an amazing February day right up to 70 degrees. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops but did not know how long that was going to last, with my back hurting.

I put on a light layer of make-up and I left my hair down but I put a black hair tie on my wrist. I turned to look at my swollen belly in the mirror. I sighed and then Troy walked into the bathroom, his lips attaching to my neck. "Come on love" He whispered

I giggled and I let him steer me down the stairs and into the garage where the jeep was sitting, the top down and all.

"You totally had this planned Troy Bolton" I said to him, he only smiled and helped me up into the jeep. I buckled my seat belt and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Troy got into the other side and he started to back out. He was in a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt. His red sunglasses perched onto his face. I pulled out my pink avatars and slipped them onto my face.

"Alright lets go" Troy said backing out of the driveway, we started to drive down the street when we saw Kobe and Vanessa out front with there girls. Troy and I both smiled and waved, they both smiled back. The girls waved also, Troy and I drove on and I shifted in my seat.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked my as I shifted around to find a comfortable spot.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine" I told him, "I have just had back pain lately" I told him, he nodded and rubbed my knee. "I am sorry baby," He said, I smiled softly and we drove for a little while longer. I had closed my eyes after a while and I let the wind fly through my hair.

"This is so nice" I mumbled, "I know right? This is what we need" Troy said, "This is our little date," He said

"Mhm…a date huh?" I asked opening my eyes, "Yeah, a date one before the baby arrives" Troy said, "Our last date as free people" He said

"Troy the baby isn't due for over a month, this isn't going to be our last date," I told him, he only laughed, "Who knows with basketball" he said, I had to agree with him on that. "The only reason we got today is because I had a 5am practice that ended at 830." Troy said, "No, you had this all planned out" I told him

"How would you know? This is just a drive" He told me, "Because the rooftop was down last night" I told him, his mouth gapped, "why did you go to the garage?" he asked me

"To go get more water bottles," I told him, he only nodded his head. "Did I tell you Chad and Taylor are going to Jamaica for there honeymoon?" I told Troy

"No really?" I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand again, we then pulled up to a beach. "Troy what is this?"

"Just come on" he said, I looked at the dashboard to see it a little past noon. Troy came over and helped me out. I let my hair down and placed the ponytail back on my wrist. I smiled and he took my hand and we went for a small walk and then came to a beautiful looking place.

It was like a little tent but it was white linen that was blowing in the wind, the ocean as blue as ever and the sand a beautiful white sand surrounding the area. "Troy what is this?" I asked him, he only smiled and we both slipped off our flip-flops. There was nobody on this part of the beach either. The waves were lapping onto the beach. The wind blew in my hair. When we got closer I saw what it was, I gasped slightly and tears over joked my eyes. "Troy what is this?" I asked

"It is a spa day on the beach; I totally hired a pregnancy one too. They are able to give you a massage that is totally safe for you and the baby" he told me, "Also a pedicure, manicure, and a facial" Troy said leading me into where there were people standing. There were two men and two women. I smiled at them and waved, "So do you like it?" Troy asked

"Troy! I love it!" I told him giving him a huge hug; I then gave him a kiss on the lips. I could smell the ocean in the air and it smelt good. There was music playing in the background some of my favorite songs, it was Troy's playlist, my beautiful baby.

"Hmm…my beautiful baby?" I asked him, he smiled and kissed my forehead. "You deserve this," He whispered into my ear. I jumped giddily and then I stepped into the beautiful area. "What would you like to do first Ms. Montez?"

I smiled and I sat down in a Pedi chair, "How about a Pedi, then a Mani, followed by a facial and a massage" I said, the all smiled and nodded there heads. "Will do!" they said "My name is Tony, that is Manny; over there is Carissa, and last but not least Hanna." Tony said I then looked up at Troy. "Troy what are you doing to do?" I asked him

"Well I know for sure I am getting a damn massage, and if my lady so requests I will get a facial for the hell of it," He said winking at me. I giggled, "Oh yes! That would be totally picture worthy!" I said smiling, he laughed and then he started to strip. He was in his white basketball shorts. His shirt was torn off and I did not let my eyes go from his toned abs.

"So Gabi what color would you like?" I let my eyes trace away from Troy to see the colors I picked the light blue. "That one please" I asked her, she smiled and then she started on my feet. With the all our salts, butter, shaving the bottom, it was amazing. "Oh my, I love this" I mumbled, "Would you like anything to drink?" Carissa asked

"How about some Lemonade?" I asked, she nodded and smiled going to grab some. I pulled out my phone, _is having an amazing time with my boyfriend! I love you Troy! _I typed out on Facebook. I smiled easily as I put my phone down and shut my eyes. All I could hear was the ocean lapping against the beach and Love Story playing on the iHome, which was loud enough to hear the song but quiet enough to hear all of the beach sound effects.

I looked down to see the color of Troy's eyes come on my toes. I smiled and I looked down at Hanna, "It's a beautiful color," I said smiling she nodded her head. "Would you like a flower?" she asked me, I nodded my head "Yes please"

She kept going and then Carissa came back with my lemonade, which had an umbrella on the top. "Aww thanks," I said smiling taking small sip.

"How is it going up there Troy?" I asked, he laughed, "Its amazing Brie" he said, "After all of those games, practices, and all of that its stress. It's amazing," He mumbled from his laying position.

I smiled knowing he was enjoying this as much as I was, it felt so nice to be pampered at this many months pregnant.

"Gabi go ahead and look at your feet," Hanna said, I looked down to see them sparkling back at me. "Those are beautiful, thank you!" I said, she gave me a smile and closed the fingernail polish that I could not even smell. That was my only concern with Troy's whole idea but he did say it was pregnancy spa. I smiled and took a few more sips of my lemonade.

I grabbed my phone to see it was almost two in the afternoon, where in the world has time gone. I sighed as she asked me what I would like to do for my fingers.

"Hmm…how about a pink French tip?" I asked, she smiled and nodded, "Those are my favorite!" she said picking up the hot pink. I smiled and nodded. I sat back as she gave my hands massages and the stretched my fingers. She then started to trim them and carefully start to paint them.

I watched as her hand glided along and I giggled when she would touch the middle of my hand. I heard Troy laughing from the other side. "What's so funny?" I asked him, I looked up to see him sitting up.

"Oh nothing" He said laughing, He then came over and sat down next to me. "What time is it?" I asked

"A little before three" He told me, his lips coming closer to mine. I kissed them lightly but then pulled back, "Not until Hanna here is done." I told him, "I don't want to make her mess up!" I said, he only shook his head and then he looked at my toes. "Pretty color" he commented

"Hey thanks," I said, he smiled and then got his phone out to take a picture, "Really?" I asked him, he smiled and he then sat back.

"Alright you are all done Gabi," Hanna said putting the cap back on the nail polish. I smiled back at her and looked at my fantastic nails.

"Wow these are amazing" I told her, I think I want you to do it from now on" I told her laughing, she only shrugged and then she got up off the stool.

"Alright! Its time for the facial!" Carissa said walking into the tent with the green mixture in her hand. I looked over at Troy who smiled back at me. My hair blew in the wind some more. "Hey Hanna do you think my nails are dry? I would like to put my hair up before I get my facial" I said to her, she looked at my nails before she decided.

"Umm…would you like me to do it?" she asked, I only smiled and she slowly slipped it off my wrist. "Would you like it in a messy bun or just a plain pony tail?" She asked me, "Messy bun," I told her she nodded and then she started to pull back my hair.

"Alright Troy are you really going to do this?" Carissa teased, "Of course! I told Gabi I would do it?" I giggled and then I lay back against my chair. They started over on Troy and he laughed, "What the hell is this stuff?" He asked, "You don't even want to know Troy" I told him, he only looked at me for a moment. I then laughed and they started on me, they did cucumbers and all. "This is actually amazing," Troy, said, I only smiled and when they were done applying I lifted my cucumber off of my eye to see Troy sitting there humming to himself. I giggled and he lifted his cucumber off his eyes and then he smiled.

"Hey Tony would you mind taking a picture of us?" Troy asked handing him his iPhone, I also handed him mine. Troy and I then leaned together and he snapped a picture, then Troy leaned in to kiss me. The group of them laughed and then we pulled back; I saw Troy's face was all smeared. I laughed and he laughed, "You face is all smeared!" we both said laughing. We then started to talk about random things, going back from high school to two days ago to back to high school.

"Troy! Oh my gosh don't you remember that time it was our freshmen year in college," I started trying not to burst into laughter, "And we were sitting in our dorm before we moved into our apartment, and that spider ran over your foot and you freaked?" I asked laughing his face blushed

"Do we even need to go back to that?" He asked me groaning, I giggled and he grabbed my hand and started to rub it back and forth. "Troy that was so funny, you like totally reenacted the scene from She's the Man." I said laughing he only shook his head.

"Fine, fine be that way." He said, I giggled again and I looked down at my stomach. I could not say I forgot I mean the constant bump against my bladder but it was nice not to be so concerned over it, getting to relax for a day.

"Alright you guys ready to wipe that stuff off?" Carissa asked, I nodded my head and then I sat up more. She started to wipe it away and then I felt my super soft face. "Aww…amazing" I said, she gave me a smile and I turned to see Troy rubbing his face. "So soft…"

I burst out laughing; I only shook my head and stood up. The sand sinking in-between my toes, the rich baby blue sparkling up. "I am going to run to the bathroom really fast," I said, Troy nodded his head, "Alright be careful ok? The bathroom is just around the corner, I made sure of that," He said winking at me, I rolled my eyes and I walked to the bathroom. It was still as beautiful as ever. I sighed and then I went to the restroom.

When I was done I walked back out with my freshly washed hands, my fingernails still looked at fresh as possible. I walked back in the ten and then I saw Troy who was talking with the girls. I went over to him and I let my hand wrap around his waist. "Mmm…how about a massage now Ms. Gabi?" Manny asked I nodded my head excitedly.

"This is gonna be amazing, since my back hurts horribly." I told them, Troy gave me hand a squeeze. I stripped down to my yellow bikini; they then showed me the table. "You are going to lie on your left side and we have pillows if you would like some," Tony said, I nodded my head. I lay on my left side and then I relaxed as they started to massage my back.

"Oh this feels like heaven," I whispered, I let my eyes close as I felt the small knots and pain in my back go away. They did my shoulders and my legs. They went back to my back after a little while and then they would go to my shoulders again.

This was the most amazing thing, even on the beach. I loved how I was able to listen to the soft sound of the waves and the ocean smell in the air. The bright blue sky with no cloud in the sky, it was a perfect February day.

"Alright Brie times up" Troy said laughing, "What?" I asked not opening my eyes

"Its almost five Brie, I only had them for a few hours" I opened my eyes to glare at him his eyes sparkled with humor. "But it feels so nice" I murmured as they kept going.

Troy leaned down to where he was face to face to me. "I know it does baby girl" He said pushing some of my hair back, I smiled and I gave him a quick kiss. "How long have I been getting a massage?" I asked him

"About an hour" He told me, I blushed and I sat up, the massaging stopped. I groaned a little bit letting the amazing feeling go but my back and neck felt good.

"You look beautiful" Troy whispered as I stood up, I blushed, "Even with these stretch marks?" I asked him, he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Of course" he said, I grabbed my yellow dress and slipped it back on. Only the strings of my bikini showing now. I stood up and I left my hair up.

"That was wonderful Troy," I said quietly as he wrapped me up in a hug. "Who said it was over?" he asked me, I pulled back looking at him wonderingly. He then putted out towards the beach. A candle light dinner, I was shocked. I did not know Troy had this in him but he did. This had to be so damn romantic, I gushed as I waddled off toward the dinner. It looked like a simple salad and a baked potato for me. Troy had a salad and a juicy steak.

"Mmm…yummy" I said, he had my lemonade in his hand. "Troy I really need to know, why are you really doing all of this?" I asked him, "It's a treat babe and I found it online the other day. I know you havent been getting much sleep lately and are super stressed out. You deserve this before you hit 9 months Pregeant the worst possible month of your life," He said laughing, I giggled slightly. He grabbed my hand, "How did you get all the food?" I questioned

"While you got your massage," He said, I smiled and I then took a bite out of my salad. "How about a walk on the beach?" I asked, "After dinner"

Troy nodded his head, "Sure if you are up to it!" Troy said, "Hell, I am up for anything! I feel so good!" I told him, Troy smiled and then leaned over the table and kissed my lips. "I am glad you feel good baby," He murmured

We then talked through dinner, we turned to see that the spa people were gone but what was left was more water and then beautiful tent.

I sighed and then Troy took our plates and took them inside the tent putting them into a bucket bag. He then came back out and he stood in front of me. "You wanna go for a walk?" he asked me, I nodded standing up and I rubbed my lower back as I stood up.

"Your back hurt already?" he asked me, I looked up at him, "A little but not much like it was but come on" I said, I grabbed his hand and I slipped off my flip-flops. The sun was getting ready to set and we were walking down the laps of waves. His hands laced with mine, the waves crossed over my toes. I leaned against Troy's, Troy then swiftly picked me up in his arms. "Ah Troy!" I said giggling. His lips meeting to mine, I molded my body against him my baby bump going right along with it. Troy must be really strong if he could hold up me and the baby.

"Mmm…I love you," Troy mumbled against my lips making sure I got back to my feet okay. "I love you too," I said as we started walking again.

The beach was so quiet, how did this all happen? "How is the beach so quiet?" I asked him

"Because this is a private beach" Troy said, "People pay money for this beach," Troy said

"Troy" I strained, he only shushed my lips, "Hey don't even start there" He said to me, I only rolled my eyes. We headed back to the tent where a person with a camera is. "Oh my Gosh, Troy!" I groaned, he chuckled slightly, "Hey it came with the package and she has been here all day," He said, I huffed and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I have got some great pictures, I didn't know if you had any you wanted?" She asked, I had one or two I wanted and it did those quickly and she left. I yawned and then Troy wrapped his arms around me. "Ready to go home after such a relaxing day" Troy asked

"Yes please, the baby is ready to rest," I mumbled

Troy smiled and let his hand rest on my stomach, the baby kicked like crazy when he did. Troy pulled his hand back and looked at me, I giggled, "Look what you started!" I said to him smacking his shoulder a bit, he laughed and shrugged. We walked back to the jeep and got in with Troy's help of course.

We headed back to the house, which was about twenty minutes away, it was a silent ride home but it was peaceful. I rubbed my back a little bit more as the ride went on. Troy kept giving me nervous glances I only waved him off.

When we pulled up the street Kobe and them were still out and it was past dark. "What are you guys still doing out?" Troy asked making the jeep come to a stop.

"Girls wanted to come back out and play. Where did you two go?"

"The beach" I said, a smile coming over my lips, "We had a wonderful day" Troy said, I giggled and looked at the clock realizing it was just past six.

"Oh really?" Kobe said, I looked at the two Laker players in front of me and I giggled at the looks. They both looked at me and I shrugged.

"Alright I better get princess here home," Troy, said, Kobe nodded and I said bye to the girls. Troy and I drove home and when we pulled in, I unbuckled my seatbelt getting out. I yawned and then Troy came behide me to follow me up the stairs.

"Aww that was an amazing day" I said to Troy as we entered the house.

"Yes, yes it was" Troy said, "With me having a five-hour practice tomorrow, leaving tomorrow night for the three day away. It was nice to get to spend a wonderful day with you." Troy said holding my hand, I smiled, "Thanks Troy, it was really well needed." I told him. He squeezed my hands and then he guided my way to the couch.

"Now come relax with me," Troy said, his arms wrapping around my waist as he laid his head on my shoulder. Letting his eyes drop.

"You tired?" I asked him

"Mhm" He said, I giggled and then I relaxed some more into Troy.

Then it happened.

"Umm Troy?"

"Hmm?" He asked

"I am pretty sure my water broke"

* * *

**Is Troy smart or what? ;) Who wants to see Troy's reaction? Who is ready for the baby to be born? Whats gonna happen since it is almost a whole month and a week early? Is everything gonna go ok? If Gabi gonna be fine? Whats the name? Whats the sex? Is this all running through you head? LOL (: **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know I did! ****I cant wait to write the next one and if I get a good response on reviews there might be another chapter VERY soon, like in the next 24/32 hours…hmmmmm….wink wink…REVIEW! LOL (: **

**You guys have been great reviewers! Keep it up! :-) **

**P.S. There will be a SEQUAL! **


	44. Baby Love

Chapter 44- Baby Love

_Flashback_

"_Umm Troy?"_

"_Hmm?" He asked_

"_I am pretty sure my water broke" _

_End of Flashback_

"What?" He stuttered, his body sitting up faster than I could see, "Y-you really mean the baby is coming?" He asked me, I slowly nodded my head. A felt the water that ran down my legs pooling near the ground, then a pain short through my stomach, which did not feel good at all.

I groaned and I held my stomach, the pain then stopped after a moment. I took a deep breath to see a panic-stricken Troy.

I could feel Troy's panic, "You can't have the baby now!" He cried, "You have a month and one week!" He cried, I only shook my head and I felt the fear brush over myself. Troy looked at me and then I felt his body calm down for just a second. A deep breath running from his mouth and his fingers brushed through his hair.

I felt the tears pool in my eyes and he panicked even more, "Hey, hey it will be all good soon" He said, he then kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back ok? I am going to grab you bag and my gym bag, which has some sort of clothes in there ok? Do you want you laptop too?" He asked me in a rush, I only nodded my head silently holding me stomach. Chad and Taylor were away in San Diego with Sharpay and Zeke. I groaned again and felt the pain hit me again, how many minutes was that?

I tried to glance up at the clock to see it was 6:43. The pain subsided after about three minutes. Troy was by my side right after it was over too. "Hey come on," Troy said slowly lifting me up, his hand supporting my lower back. My hand was glued to my stomach and pain was shocked through my face.

"Where is Kyle, or Taylor, or anybody besides us! In this damn house we share with three others!" Troy asked as he calmly tried to get me down the stairs. He kept mumbling to himself, I remember the 6:43 in my head when another contraction hit my stomach. I stopped and this one was more intense as than the last one. I stopped and I felt Troy hold me up. He rubbed my back and then when the pain stopped I got back to moving down the stairs and into the car.

Troy tossed the stuff into the backseat and we both buckled up before leaving, I felt like letting my tears run I was so scared but I did not want to freak Troy out any farther. I looked at him to see him running his fingers through his hair. He then grabbed his cell phone and started the car to leave.

He backed out and started to rush drive to the hospital, "Mom!" Troy shouted, he was probably telling all of them. "Gabi is in labor I mean water and all." Troy said his voice panicking; I could hear Lucille's high voice through the phone. "Gabi she wants to talk to you" He said fumbling the phone, I did not think I could talk I was so scared.

"Hello?" I said, "Oh honeys are you doing?" She asked, it sounded like she was running around. "Fine for the moment"

"Are far apart are you?" she asked, I looked at the clock to see it it was 6:59. "I don't know exactly," I told her, "I had one at 6:43 then after that Troy was getting me to the car and…" I started to feel the tears rush towards my eyes choking up my throat.

"Oh honey calm down I know this is so overwhelming" She said softly, I then saw the hospital come into much faster than usual. I looked at Troy who had sweat on the top of his forehead. I only nodded my head and then I gave the phone back to Troy wiping the back of my eyes. I felt another contraction coming on it was now seven. I gripped the armrest and the lower part of my stomach as the pain shot through my body. I bite my lip so I would not let out a scream. I watched as the time flicked from a minute to another and the pain then started to let go.

I took a deep breath and then I heard my door open and I saw Troy standing there nervous glances cross his eyes, he helped me out and then he hurried me inside the hospital. When we got to the maturity ward, I felt relieved that I was now around experts. I had looked at my phone to see it was past 7:05, it had been two minutes since the end of my last contraction.

* * *

Once I was situated into my room, gown and the proof that I was indeed yes in labor. I have had another contraction since the last and I was hooked up to so many monitors now. I groaned as the next one hit and Troy looked over at me in concern.

"Oh Brie" He said which he has said about one million and ten times now. I grimaced and then he let me grab his hand, which I squeezed. His face did not even gaze, I only gave him a small smile after it was over.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I love you Brie" he whispered, I only smiled and I leaned back against the bed. I was tired and I was just going to grow even more tired in the next 8 hours. They had decided I was four centimeters dilated. Only six more to go.

"I think I should call Sharpay and them," Troy said, I nodded my head, I think I was still in a bate of shock that I am a month and a half early. That we are not even ready for this yet. Or are we even prepared for this to happen yet? Is Troy ready for all of this? Am I?

I let it all spin in my head before I heard a shriek; I looked over at Troy to see him holding the phone away from his ear. I giggled and Troy winked at me. I think we were both starting to relax a little, letting the news sick in that we were gonna be parents here in the next few hours.

"Troy! We will be there in twenty minutes! You better tell that lady of yours to hold that baby in!" Sharpay yelled, I laughed and threw my head back. Troy rolled his eyes and told her yes he would, he then hung up from that call and then came over sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, I smiled and I leaned against him. "I am feeling ok, I just can't believe it," I told him quietly, "So close to playoffs too," Troy pointed out; I smacked his shoulder as he laughed, "Really? All you can think about?" I asked him

"No, no of course not. I am thinking about you mostly, hoping you are gonna be okay through all of this" Troy said tucking a piece of hair behide me ear. I only gave him a soft smile but he leaned and captured my lips before I could do anything.

"But no matter what happens, I will be right here" He whispered, I closed my eyes but as soon as I did that the strongest contraction yet hit. I felt a furry of pain rush through my stomach, I reached for Troy's hand that he loyally let me have. Troy stroked my hair and let me have his hand.

When that one was done we went back to taking and being normal, the doctor coming in and talking to us about what to expect over the next few hours. Mostly more pain and more pain.

"It shouldn't be more than four or five hours until the baby gets here based on your contractions," She said, I nodded my head, "Do you guys have any other family showing up?" She asked

"My parents are flying in, they texted me telling me they were boarding a flight."

"So quickly?" I asked, "They will be here in about an hour then" I said, he nodded his head. "Then my friends-"

"I know she is down here somewhere!" Sharpay's voice yelled, "I don't think you could hide her anywhere else in this damn building!" I giggled and Troy burst out laughing, we then saw her fly past the door in her Gucci heels.

"One moment" Troy said biting at his lip trying not to laugh harder; I then saw Chads bushy hair and Taylor's short self. I turned to my doctor, "Are you excited Gabi?"

I toyed with the thought, "More like nervous" I told her, "Or scared" I said, she nodded and then I looked towards the door.

"Everything will be fine; the baby wasn't too much farther away. The lungs are mostly set, just a little. There might be a night in the NICU but that just means you can sleep." She said, I smiled greatly at her when Sharpay came barreling through the door.

"Stupid security guards" She muttered under her lips, I laughed and then she smiled at me, "Congrats mommy!" She said

"Not yet Shar, we have a few more hours!" I told her, she smiled and came over to give me a hug. Chad and Taylor walked in after that but my boyfriend seemed to be missing.

"Guys where is Troy?" I asked them, "With Zeke getting something" Sharpay said sitting herself into a chair. I nodded my head and Taylor looked at me, "How do you feel?"

"Good, good when the contractions aren't hitting" I said giggling, she laughed and then Troy and Zeke stepped in. "How are you doing Gabs?" Zeke asked stepping over and pulling me into a hug.

"I am doing great," I told him a smile from cheek to cheek. Troy gave me a grin and then he put himself right back next to me. "Gabster you better have this kid before tomorrow!" Chad warned, "Just because Troyboy is gonna get out of this next three days doesn't mean I am" Chad said, I laughed, "I better have this kid before tomorrow, it would literally be a perfect end to a perfect day" I told them

The group laughed, "We all knew Troy's plans for today, he promised we would all get one" Sharpay said shooting Troy a look. Another contraction hit and I gripped onto Troy and the pillow that was sitting in my lap. Troy leaned over and kissed my temple, he said soothing words in my ear. Pain must have shown on my face because the room was silent besides a few whispers. At this moment, I wish that my pain tolerance were not so bad I hated pain.

When it finally ended, I let go of Troy's hand and then interlocked out hands. I let go of the pillow and leaned back against the bed. I opened my eyes but felt myself want to sleep, I closed my eyes and everybody started to talk a little more. Troy stroked my hand but talked to Chad and Zeke.

I was in and out of contractions for the next hour; the doctor came in to saw I was one more centimeter dilated. I sighed and then I focused on talking to my friends. They all went to find food but promised to back in a little while. They were probably just going to go downstairs.

"You are doing wonderful Brie" Troy said, I took a sip of water, "I havent done much Troy" I said with a smirk, "Yes you have, 8 months basically of this, I think you have done wonderful" Troy said kissing my forehead before touching my lips.

"Gabi!" Troy pulled back and I saw Jenni and Lucille standing there bouncing around. "Oh my!" Lucille said, she then came over and gave me a hug. Jenni gave me and Troy a hug, "I am going to be an aunt!" Jenni squealed

I laughed and so did Troy, Jack then walked in, "Hey dad you ready to be a grandpa?" Troy joked with him; he gave us a sly look before smiling "Hell yes, bet you are ready to become a mom Hun Gabi?" Jack said I nodded my head. "How has everything gone?"

"Five more to go" Troy said, Lucille nodded her head, "You are moving along aren't you?"

"Hey, I take things quickly" I told them winking, they laughed and then the rest of the gang walked back through the door. Food in hand, "We are going to exceed the limit" Somebody joked, the room was not small. I mean not small at all, "Has anybody talked to Kyle?" Jenni asked, Troy paled a little, and "Shit" he mumbled starting to dig for his phone.

"I got it Troy, you have a lot on your mind," She said starting to walk out of the room. People were in and out and in and out, I groaned as another one hit and Troy handed me his hand again. Lucille smiled at her son and then Jack laughed. "I was never that nice huh Lucille"

I only caught the eye roll; I felt the sweat taking over my face. The end of the contraction came when I took a small drink of water. I felt good but very tired.

I closed my eyes some more for the doctor to walk in, "Ok, I am gonna have to ask everybody but two to leave" Doctor Kelly asked, people looked around. "Lucille and Troy" I told them, they all nodded and gave me a sweet kiss of hug on the way out. Saying something sweet or kind.

"Alright let's check your progress," She said as they all filed out of the room, I waved on last good-bye. I would not see them probably until the baby came.

"Alright you are making excellent progress now, moving swiftly along. Your contractions are going to become more intense and longer ok. You may have the epidural whenever if you would like to have it, most women love it since it takes the contraction pain mostly free" She said, I gave Troy a glance; we had actually talked about this before.

Weather I should get on or not, it had been a conversation we have been to many times, "Do you want to Brie?" He asked me

He asked me this as another contraction hit, this on was much stronger than the last. I stifled my scream and Lucille was next to my side. Troy holding my hand and the doctor monitoring what was happening, I threw my head back as the pain let my body relax. Once it was over she looked at me, "Lucille what did you do?"

"I had one, I had one right about the same time you would have it now. I thought it was heavenly, I slept for a while then when it came to push trust me I could still feel the damn pain." She said laughing, I giggled and then I looked at Troy. "Alright, lets do it" Troy said looking at me, I smiled at him. "I am glad because you can't even feel this fucking pain" I told him, he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, I will go get the person who will do it" She said leaving the room quickly, I lay back against the bed and took a deep breath.

"Wow, this is happening so fast" I murmured, Troy squeezed my hand and gave me a soft look. Lucille pushed my hair back and I took a deep breath.

* * *

"Damn don't I feel so much better" I murmured twenty minutes after they put the epidural in. I will have to admit it was not the most comfortable thing in the world.

Troy played with my hair and nodded his head, "Good Brie" He said trying to stop a yawn, his phone placed in his hand, I yawned myself and started letting my eyes drift to a close.

"Get some sleep baby if you feel like it" Troy said, I only shifted and let my eyes flutter from opened to close but I could not sleep at all. I could not get up and walk around and I could not eat or drink anything. I groaned and opened my eyes, "I am officially bored since I can't sleep," I murmured to Troy.

"Want me to try to see if the gang can come back here?" Troy asked me yawning again, "Why don't you sleep?" I asked him he only shook his head.

"If you can't sleep" he stopped to yawn again, "Then I am not sleeping" he said, I shook my head. "Troy its gonna be a long process." I told him, he grabbed my hand and then he stood up. "I'll be right back." He said, I only starred at him and looked at Lucille who was sleeping in a chair with her coat laying over her.

I sighed and then I let my eyes flutter for a moment before the door opened; I saw Taylor, Sharpay and Jenni. "No Troy?" I asked

"He said he was going to get some coffee," Sharpay said waving a finger, "But we are here!" she said

I giggled and I laid my hand on my stomach, I reached for my camera, "Here let's take a few pictures!" I said handing them the camera, they took it greeting and then we started taking pictures. Goofy ones, serious ones, giggly ones, ones of Lucille sleeping.

"Take on of my bump" I told them, I slide the blanket off my stomach and showed them all the monitors. I then covered it up again. Jenni then sat down next to me, "Don't you wish you dad was here?" She asked

"Jenni!" Taylor hissed I shook it off, "Yeah, I do wish he was here all of the time. I wish my mom was here to beside her threats but y'know I gotta keep the baby safe," I said shrugging, the door opened and Troy came back in with a cup of coffee. "Hey, you girls having fun?" He asked, I smiled and nodded.

"I didn't know being in labor could be so boring," I told them admittingly. Taylor and Sharpay laughed, "How far along are you?"

"The last time they checked I was about six and a half. Which is pretty good for only being in labor for what three hours?" I asked

"Almost four" Troy piped in, "A long four hours" Troy mumbled, I starred at him and he shrugged, "Have you even called the coach?"

He shook his head, "Not yet, it's getting late anyways, I was gonna wait to send a picture" Troy said with a smile. I nodded my head; I saw it was almost after eight at night. I sighed and then the doctor came into the room. "Alright Gabi lets check you again" She said, I only nodded my head.

She checked me and I was just a seven, "Seven?" I asked

"Yup, you are moving faster than most first time patients" She said, I nodded my head and looked at Troy who was growing bags under his eyes. "It should really only be two more hours or so" she said, I gave her a smile and then she left the room after checking all of the machines. I have frequent nurses in here but she was quiet.

"Ah! Gabi you are so close to seeing your baby!" Taylor sequels, I smiled weakly, "Its gonna be weird to have to look after somebody."

"But probably very natural to get use to" Sharpay said, I nodded my head and then Jenni sat down on Troy's lap. "Think Troy when your kid is having a kid" Sharpay teased, I think Troy choked on coffee. "Alright Shar lets not freak Troy out before he even has a kid" Taylor said patting Troy's back.

"Yeah and if you have a daughter her and Jenni will probably be a spitting image without Gabi looks of course" I giggled at the look, "They would look that alike huh?" I said

Troy smiled and laughed, "Why am I in a room with a bunch of women?" Troy asked shaking his head. I smiled and gave Troy a wink. I turned to see Lucille asleep. "Troy you are a saint," Jenni said throwing her hands up, we all laughed and then there was a knock on the door.

We all looked to see Jack, we waved him in and he looked over at Lucille. "She did that at her own pregnancies," He said laughing, Jack then looked over at me.

"How ya doing?" he asked me, "Much better with the drugs!" I told him winking, he laughed, "The women love the drugs" He said to Troy, Troy smiled and then pushed Jenni off his lap. "Hey! You could have asked!" She picked at him; "Yeah, yeah" Troy said standing up, Jenni pouted. "No need to be mean," She mumbled

"Hey, hey! You two no fighting!" Jack said pushing them apart

"Dad! We aren't two anymore" Troy said rolling his eyes, "You are acting like that" He said, both of them looked at there father. "What are you all doing?" we all turned to see Lucille awake. I smiled and she smiled back at me, she saw Jack and got up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Thirty, forty five minutes" Troy said shaking his hand, she nodded her head and stretched her arms. Jack went over and gave her a kiss. Sharpay then picked up her cell phone, "Gabs, Zeke is getting bored in the waiting room. I am going to head down to the Café with him all right. I'll see you as soon as butt head over there comes and gets me to tell me weather I have a niece of nephew so don't take much longer ok?" She said patting my leg, I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug.

"This will be you last image of my Pregeant" I said "For awhile" Taylor added in I glared at her. "Yes, for a while" I repeated, they all laughed and I lay back against the pillows. My eyes hanging groggy a little, I should probably get some sleep.

"I think I should go entertain Chad a little myself, he is probably asleep though" Taylor said sighing, I giggled, "Remember you have a wedding in a few months" I said winking at her, she smiled brightly and then kissed my cheek.

"Good Luck alright? You better send butthead quickly after that baby is born"

I laughed, "Butthead are you getting this?" I said to Troy, he laughed sarcastically, "Fine is that way," I told him, Taylor and I chuckled together before she left. Jenni and Jack were standing there saying Lucille went to get a snack and cup of coffee herself.

"Thanks for being here so quickly you guys" I told them, they both nodded there heads, "I don't think Jenni liked how fast we got here though, she wanted to go faster" Jack teased, "I don't think she ever going to want to leave either"

"A baby, Troy, and Kyle…I don't think she will" Jack said laughing, she pouted, "So true" She said, Troy went over and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Alright well I better be getting back to Kyle, he probably misses me which he should. I don't know how you wouldn't miss me." She said flipping her hair of her shoulder. Troy coughed and rolled his eyes, "Ego" He mumbled letting her go. She elbowed him in the gut, "Hey, hey no hurting him! I still have to use him!" I whined, she laughed and gave me a hug. She then rubbed my belly, "See ya soon baby" she said, she then leaned over and kissed it. Jack and Troy awing in the background, "Shush up you two" She said, she then winked at me, "Hurt'em bad" she whispered, I nodded my head, "Will do."

When she walked out Jack followed giving me a hug and a kiss good-bye wishing my luck, I sighed knowing the time was ending. As on cue the doctor and Lucille both walked in.

"Alrighty Gabi you ready to check again?" I nodded my head and Troy went back to seating next to me, his hand grabbing mine.

"Oh my you are so close, we are going to start prepping for birth" She said, I could barely contain my excitement, "Yay!" I squealed, she smiled and then she started to get everything ready. Lucille looked at me excited and I saw it was getting close to nine thirty. I calmed down just enough to realize that I was going to be dead tired at the end of this.

I sighed and I looked at Troy, "I love you" I murmured, he smiled and kissed my lips. I let my arms wrap around his neck, "I love you too" He said quietly against mine. I smiled and gave him one last peck. "That might be one of our last romantic kisses before the baby," Troy said

"Let's have one more," I told him, he then kissed me all over again. I sighed when he pulled back, he winked at me and then the commotion around me got greater. People were hustling around, putting things in places, prepping me, making sure everything would go smoothly. There were at least five nurses and the doctor running around. Troy and Lucille stayed firmly at my side. They talked to Troy about what was going to go down and gave him things I might need in the future. He nodded and swallowed hard, I sighed and then they were all ready and I had the urge to push.

"Are you ready Gabi?" Doctor Kelly asked me, I smiled and nodded my head since I was not in a great deal of pain yet I was ready for this.

"Already on the next contraction ok? You are fully dilated and ready to go," She said, I looked at Troy who gave me on last kiss before all of this.

"I'll be right here the entire time," He said, I nodded my head and then Doctor Kelly was telling me it was time.

* * *

I screamed as the pain pierced my lower body, I squeezed Troy and Lucille's hands. The sweat was dropping off my face as each push went by. It had been thirty minutes since I had started pushing and we had made some progress. I had a washcloth with cold water that was placed on my forehead.

When Troy was finished counting to ten I flopped back on the bed, my body tired and ready to quit. The pain becoming a lot, "Your doing awesome Brie" Troy soothed, "You are almost done" he soothed; he brushed back my hair, which was sticking to my forehead. So far, everything was going smoothly, nothing major yet.

"Gabi here is the next one, ok? One two three push" Doctor Kelly said, I leaned forward and starting pushing. I grunted and groaned all the way, through, "We can see the head!" She shouted I felt tears pop into my eyes probably from the pain and the joy of the baby.

When that count was, over I leaned back and I felt the tears start running down my cheeks, Troys hand reaching up to wipe them away. "Hey Shh its okay" Troy said, I heaved a breath and then my next contraction was getting ready to start. Troy words whispering in my ear.

"Alright come on Gabi one more big push and we will have this baby into the world," she said, I nodded my little head and Troy wiped away some more tears.

Then it was time, I took a deep breath and started to push as hard as I could. "Keep it coming Gabi, keep it going honey!" Doctor Kelly said, "Come on baby girl you got this" Troy whispered into my ear, I pushed a little harder.

Then when I was totally out of breath they told me I could stop, I lay back against my pillow and Troy brushed the washcloth over my forehead again. "Your doing amazing Brie, they can see the hair," He said smiling, his lips pressing firmly on mine. When he pulled back, the doctor let him see the head.

"Brie it is right there, come on one more big push for us ok?" He said giving me a kiss on the temple, I nodded my head. My curls were placed on top of my head and my red beat sweaty face.

"Come on Gabi last push" the doctor said, I shifted a little and then it took all of my might.

"The head is almost out Gabi!"

I pushed harder and then I felt the worst come over. I heard the little wail of a cry and I let my body fall against the pillows, tears coming over my eyes and a sob escaping my throat.

Troy leaned over and brought me into a hug and kissed my lips, "Congrats mommy and daddy, you have a little boy!" Doctor Kelly said as she placed him on my stomach. I let my tears fall heavy as he laid there. He, he laid there. I felt Troy's hand on mine, and then he was gone. I looked up panicked but Doctor Kelly was standing there.

"They are taking him over to clean him up really fast; he will be back in just one minute ok. We are gonna finish up here" she said, I nodded and then Troy brought me into another hug.

"I am so proud of you Brie," He said softly into my sticky sweaty hair, "I love you and you did amazing you brought me a little boy" He said quietly, I let more tears drop from my eyes. I looked up to see Lucille over taking pictures her smile coming over to me. I heard his cry from over here. I wiped my tears away and held Troy's hand, then the nurse brought him over to us.

"Thank you" I whispered as she handed him to me, I looked down at how beautiful he was.

"He has your nose and your hair," Troy said with a laugh letting his big fingers trace his small nose. "He totally has your cheeks and ears" I said, Lucille came over and gave us each and hug and a kiss. "Gabi you did amazing" she said, I smiled and I felt the birth taking a toll on my body.

"Troy why don't you go and get everybody" I said softly, "Tell them it's a boy" I said happily, "The name?" He asked I shook my head.

"Wait until everybody is in here, we can announce it together" I told him letting the baby rock softly in my arms. His perfect little body, he was very little.

"Gabriella you have an amazing little boy here who is perfectly healthy," Doctor Kelly said who was just finished with me I smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you so much" I told her, she nodded her head and looked down at our little boy.

"He is very cute, he is gonna break some hearts in the future" she said winking; I smiled and giggled, "Just like his daddy" I smiled playing with his fingers.

Troy's POV

I walked down the corridor with tears shining in my eyes; I cannot believe I was a dad now. I was a dad to a human bean, to such a beautiful one at that.

I walked down into the waiting room and I opened the doors, it was well past ten o clocks, I walked in to see everybody still wide-awake.

"Mhm!" I said quietly, they all looked up at me, "You are looking at the proud father of a lovely baby boy" I told them, Sharpay, Taylor, and Jenni all squealed, the guys cheers and got up to congratulate me. My dad pulled me into a hug, "How was everything?" he asked me

"Perfect, everything went perfect. Gabi and the baby are doing just fine in fact she wants you to come meet him." I said to them, Sharpay then took off down the hallway. I laughed and followed her.

Gabi's POV

I didn't let my eyes leave my baby's sight until I heard heels clicking down the hallway in a fast pace, I looked up to see Sharpay and her blonde hair storming into the room. Everybody else behide her, I smiled and they all looked down in my arms.

"Aww" They all coursed together, I smiled and Troy came over by my side.

"So you guys wanna know his name?" Troy asked, "Yes!" Jenni pleaded, I giggled and I held the baby's hand.

"Who wants to Troy?" I asked looking at him.

"You can Brie, you did all the hard work," he said kissing my lips I blushed and smiled.

"His name is" Troy started

"Liam Troy Bolton" I finished, all of there eyes melted at the name, Troy and I locked eyes. Brown vs. Blue. I smiled and he kissed my lips, then he kissed Liam's forehead.

"Hey buddy" Troy said quietly, his finger brushing over the top of his head. "It's your mommy and daddy," I said softly, and then his eyes started to flutter open. Troy and I laughed as he squinted just as I did when I woke up, we then caught his amazing blue eyes. Any Bolton's eyes.

"He has the Bolton eyes," Troy said, "Unlike Anthony" Jenni joked, I laughed.

"Alright we are going to leave you guys alone. We will all be backing sometime tomorrow ok?" Lucille said bending down and giving all three of us a kiss. I smiled as she touched her grandson, "Wait do you guys want to hold him each for a couple of minutes?" I asked they all nodded eagerly.

"Hands" Troy ordered, I laughed as he did too; they all filed towards the sick to wash hands. Lucille came by first and held him. "He is so tiny, what did he weigh?"

"Five'11" I said, she shook her head, "he is too cute though, his blue eyes have specks of brown," she said, I smiled and then the baby was passed around to each person. Troy's hand interlocked with mine, while the baby was with Jenni he kissed my forehead.

"I love you," He whispered

"I love you too, I also love Liam," I told him; he embraced me into a hug. "I can't believe we are now a family"

When Liam was done being passed around, he came back to my arms, "Hey Liam" I said as he entered my arms, and his blue eyes light up a little more.

"Let Daddy hold you" I said giving him to Troy, his body was so little and tired probably but he embraced Troy and Troy snuggled him to his chest. A picture being snapped and then Troy leaned down and a picture of all three of us. I smiled and they all said there good-byes.

I turned to Troy with a smile but my eyelids were growing heavy, the nurse coming in telling us she was going to come get Liam for a check up type thing in thirty minutes, they were keeping him overnight in the NICU.

"Troy I remember the day I found out I was Pregeant" I whispered, "You do?" He asked

"Perfectly, I remember being so excited to tell you. When I got home the door wouldn't open like usually, I stood outside for like three minutes." I said laughing not missing that door at all, "You were inside waiting for me and as soon as I walked in you told me about the Lakers, I knew from that moment that our lives had literally changed forever." I said

I paused to look down at Liam who was still in Troy's arms, his little eyes closing again, "I remember freaking out to Taylor since I chicken out telling you." I told him my voice growing quieter.

"You could have told me." He pointed out, "We would still be living in that damn apartment with a broken door" I told him laughing, "Now we are in a mansion" I told him with a giggle, he smiled and rocked Liam back and forth like a natural.

"I guess so huh?"

"Yup" I said my eyelids growing closer I reached out for Liam. Troy gave him to me and I gave him a kiss on the forehead. I let my lips linger for a moment.

"I love you Liam," I said, I grabbed his hand but he did not really do anything. I kissed him once more, "Night Liam I will see you in the morning" I told him handing him to Troy.

"Go to sleep Brie, I will see you in the morning" Troy said quietly kissing my forehead. He sat down in the chair next to me, "Troy, I love you too," I said

"I love you too Brie, good night"

"Good Night"

This has to have been the best nine months, of my life.

* * *

***Tear* it's over. ****Now now there will be a sequel not to worry about that one. Lol ****I hope this was good for a last chapter did you all like it? I hope you liked it…What did you think of the name? I had this name picked out forever and I really loved it. So I hope you all like it too and it worked with Troy so y'know. **

**This would have been out ten times sooner if it wasn't for my volleyball touneys, I had two this weekend which we placed in both barely but anyways this would have been posted probably Friday night but it was the checking of spelling and grammar that put me behide. ****So I hope it was all good, probably not my best but readable. **

**I want to thank you all for the amazing journey of this story, it was my third story on here and the longest on by far…I hope that the sequel can be longer and ten times better. I want to thank for all of the reviews, I enjoyed reading every single review. I only got one flame the entire story, I really did and that made me excited. **

**I want you to also know this is my longest chapter to a story yet..:) **

**I hope you all read the sequel, which will be called My Laker Baby, which should be out in the next week or two. I am pretty sure we are going to have some dumb snow days again. Ugh, I really hate snow…lol**

**Once again thank you for the reviews and for you all reading my chapters! ****I hope you read the next one! **

**One more time for this story…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
